W poszukiwaniu zakończenia
by WandaWadlewa
Summary: Lord Voldemort sieje zamęt wśród czarodziejów, kiedy Syriusz Black otrzymuje zadanie, którego sam nie rozumie. Zagubiony wśród lasów Leonoscars próbuje odpowiedzieć na pytania, których nikt nie zadał, by skończyć coś, co się nawet nie zaczęło. (Syriusz Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, O.C. i inni)
1. Chapter 1

_Jest to historia, którą zaczęłam pisać w marcu 2014 roku, a skończyłam w kwietniu 2016 ; )) Na niej uczyłam się w ogóle pisać, za co serdeczne dzięki w stronę HPnet ; ))_

 _Poszczególne części będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, bo całość chciałabym jeszcze raz przejrzeć, żeby wyłapać ewentualne błędy i przy okazji przypomnieć sobie, co tam się działo w mojej psychice 2 lata temu._

 _Historia ta to moje własne wyobrażenie na temat tego, co mogło się dziać w czasach pierwszego Zakonu Feniksa. Nie jest niezgodna z kanonem, ale jak to z fan fiction bywa - trudno określi jej zgodność._

* * *

Z każdej strony otaczała go mgła. Nie widział nic poza czubkami własnych butów. Szedł przed siebie po betonowym chodniku, chociaż równie dobrze mógł chwilę później znaleźć się w najbliższym rowie. Cały czas czuł czyjąś obecność, ale nie potrafił w żaden sposób zlokalizować intruza. Ściskał w dłoni różdżkę, starał się wyostrzyć zmysły, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że jeśli został wciągnięty w pułapkę, to i tak nie miał żadnych szans. Został sam. Słyszał liście szeleszczące pod stopami, ale w żaden sposób nie mógł ich dojrzeć. Świat tonął w czerni.

Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział kilka tygodni temu, że już niedługo znajdzie się w miejscu, którego w zasadzie nie znosił, by zrobić coś, czego nie zdradzi nawet najlepszemu przyjacielowi... nigdy by nie uwierzył. Jednak życie jest pełne niespodzianek, przekonywał się o tym na każdym kroku. Pytanie tylko, ile jeszcze tego życia mu zostało.

– Hej! – krzyknął ktoś za jego plecami.

Odwrócił się machinalnie i zaatakował. Nie mógł ryzykować. Powalił napastnika na ziemię, zanim ten zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk uderzającej o kamienną drogę głowy, rzucił się w kierunku obcego i chwycił go za włosy.

– Nie ruszaj się – warknął i przycisnął jego twarz do ziemi.

Gdzieś w pobliżu musieli czaić się pozostali, wiedział o tym. Starał się wyłapać jakikolwiek dźwięk, który zwróciłby jego uwagę, ale oprócz cichego pohukiwania sów nie słychać było absolutnie nic. Odgarnął z czoła mokre włosy i zaśmiał się cicho.

– Nie przesadzasz trochę? – wysapał napastnik znajomym głosem.

– To ty? – Automatycznie odskoczył na bok. Wciąż ściskał w ręku różdżkę, doszukując się podstępu. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że to zasadzka. Przyjrzał się leżącemu pod nim mężczyźnie. Jasne włosy posklejały się od błota i deszczu. Twarz była w opłakanym stanie. Po zderzeniu z twardym podłożem wyglądała bardziej jak maska z brudu i krwi. Gdyby nie wściekłość, być może poczułby wyrzuty sumienia. – Co ty tutaj robisz, Kochasiu? To nie twoje zadanie.

– Miałem ci pomóc – rzucił ze złością towarzysz, starając się wstać i zetrzeć z twarzy błoto. – Jesteś jak dzikie zwierzę, powinni cię trzymać w klatce.

– Jeszcze tego by brakowało... – Rozglądał się na boki, przeklinając w duchu swoje zachowanie. Był o wiele za głośno, nie powinien popełniać takich żałosnych błędów. Jeśli nawet ktoś nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z jego aktualnego położenia, to teraz miał go podanego na talerzu. Z przystawką. – Możesz wracać do domu, nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy.

– Nie ty o tym decydujesz – mężczyzna nazwany Kochasiem wyglądał na obrażonego. Krew leciała mu z nosa, co najprawdopodobniej doszczętnie zniszczyło jego dobry humor. Próbował jakoś doprowadzić się do porządku, robiąc przy tym zdecydowanie zbyt wiele hałasu.

 _\- Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

Obudził się. Leżał na obcym łóżku, w obcym pokoju, owinięty w obcą pościel. Od razu poczuł się gorzej. Otarł pot z czoła i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Niewiele widział w tej ciemności, ale z pewnością była to sypialnia należąca do kobiety. Mężczyźni, przynajmniej ci których znał, nie przywiązywali takiej wagi do ozdób, a w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się mnóstwo nieużytecznych przedmiotów jak puchaty dywanik na panelach, kolorowe ramki ze zdjęciami, wiszące obrazki przedstawiające malownicze krajobrazy czy ręcznie malowany wazon ze świeżymi kwiatami. Ten wazon... już wiedział, gdzie jest.

Sen kompletnie wytrącił go z równowagi. Sprawił, że w żaden sposób nie potrafił rozdzielić jawy i rzeczywistości. Wprowadził u niego stan absolutnej wściekłości i bezsilności... albo wściekłości wynikającej z bezsilności czy bezsilności w tej wściekłości, nieważne. Zdrętwiały mu wszystkie kończyny, zaschło w gardle, łamało w kościach, bolały zęby i mięśnie twarzy. Takie sny zawsze niszczyły jego spokój. Sny, które tak naprawdę nie były snami, tylko rzeczywistością.

– Wstawaj, musimy już iść. – Do pokoju weszła kobieta. Długie, brązowe włosy miała związane w ciasny kok, z którego nie zdołał uciec ani jeden kosmyk. Przez dosyć grubą warstwę makijażu przebijało się kilka złośliwych piegów i drobna rana wzdłuż policzka. Ubrana była w zdecydowanie nazbyt jaskrawy kostium i kompletnie niepasujące do tego ciężkie buty. Wpatrywała się w mężczyznę z charakterystyczną dla kobiet sukcesu powagą i wyższością.

– Ładnie wyglądasz, Lina – zaśmiał się. Przeciągnął się na łóżku i próbował przegonić z myśli wspomnienie snu. Odgarnął z czoła domagające się sporego przycięcia włosy i wyskoczył z łóżka. Wciąż nie czuł się najlepiej. Kończyny niechętnie wykonywały polecenia jego głowy, co chyba nie uszło uwadze kobiety.

– Nie czaruj mi tutaj. Powinieneś już dawno być gotowy. Przez ciebie będziemy musieli improwizować. – Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. Marszczyła brwi, przez co wydawała się o wiele starsza, niż była naprawdę. Ręce skrzyżowała na piersi i wpatrywała się w niego z wyraźnym oburzeniem.

– To chyba dobrze? – zaśmiał się, chociaż nie można było doszukać się tam nazbyt wielkiej dawki humoru. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Lina wybuchnie. Nie znosiła, gdy się zgrywał. Uderzyła pięścią w jedną z półek i spojrzała na niego z irytacją. Spodziewał się krzyku, ale zamiast tego Lina powiedziała wyjątkowo spokojnie:

– Czekam na dole.

Po tym komunikacie wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.

Stał na środku sypialni, drapiąc się po głowie. Obraz powoli nabierał ostrości, a myśli zbliżały się do rzeczywistości. Po przebudzeniu zawsze miał problem z powrotem do realnego świata, a z czasem było coraz gorzej. Po wczorajszej potyczce z Dementorami czuł się jeszcze bardziej paskudnie niż zazwyczaj, a warto zaznaczyć, że humor mu nie dopisywał od jakiegoś czasu.

Dumbledore już dawno ich ostrzegał, że nie należy ufać poglądom Ministerstwa Magii, jeśli chodzi o te demoniczne stwory. Wedle dyrektora Hogwartu każdy Dementor będzie szukać sposobu, by nakarmić się i tak lichym w obecnych czasach szczęściem ludzi. Wybierze w takim układzie to, co dla niego najwygodniejsze, a urzędnicy nie mieli im nazbyt wiele do zaoferowania. Dlatego być może widok istot w kapturach nie powinien go szokować, ale i tak wydał mu się co najmniej podejrzany. W każdym razie z pewnością się tego nie spodziewał... przygotowałby się... jakoś. Aż się wzdrygnął na wspomnienie chłodu, który mu towarzyszył, odkąd te demony zjawiły się w malutkiej mieścinie niedaleko Glasgow. Cóż... nie powinien zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, miał przecież zadanie do wykonania. Jeśli nie wyrobi się na czas, spóźni się na ślub... na to cholerne, przeklęte, głupie i w ogóle niepotrzebne wesele.

W jeszcze gorszym humorze zaczął wkładać przesiąknięte zapachem deszczu ubrania. Sięgnął po leżącą na stoliku nocnym cedrową różdżkę, by włożyć ją do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Kiedy zszedł na dół. Lina już siedziała w kuchni razem ze starcem w grubym, złotym szlafroku i śmiesznym czerwonym berecie.

Kobieta kompletnie zignorowała jego przybycie, czytała zawzięcie _Proroka Codziennego_. Z kolei starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się wesoło.

– Wstałeś już, Syriuszu? – powiedział z czystą życzliwością w głosie. Młodzieniec nazwany Syriuszem ziewnął w odpowiedzi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

– Hans Water zaginął – powiedziała Lina, spoglądając na towarzysza znad gazety. – To już kolejny auror w tym miesiącu. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zostaniemy sami jak palec.

Działaniom Ministerstwa Magii brakowało zdecydowania i wiedział to każdy, kto miał z nimi do czynienia. Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa wysyłał aurorów na mordercze misje, w których musieli atakować wyjątkowo liczną grupę Śmierciożerców, przy czym nie mogli w żaden sposób zwolenników Czarnego Pana zranić. Podejrzenia o działalność na szkodę świata czarodziejów często trafiały na osoby, które z czarną magią nie miały nic wspólnego. Syriusz Black, ze względu na swoją dosyć podejrzaną działalność, już nie jeden raz był wzywany do ministerstwa. Oficjalnie miało to być zeznanie świadka, chociaż zachowanie aurorów zdecydowanie temu przeczyło. Młody chłopak mógł nawet tysiąc razy mówić, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje z jego kuzynką Bellatrix, tak samo jak czy ma ona coś wspólnego ze Śmierciożercami, a i tak traktowali go jak przestępcę. Tylko czekał, aż w końcu go ześlą do Azkabanu za "utrudnianie śledztwa". Nic innego na niego nie mieli.

– Wiesz, gdzie on teraz jest? – zapytał Syriusz, otwierając okno. Wyjrzał na podwórze, ale szczęśliwie nie dostrzegł nic niepokojącego.

– Hans? – zapytała Lina, odkładając _Proroka Codziennego_ na stół.

– Nie, Gibbon.

Jakaś banda mugolskich dzieciaków rzucała w siebie dopiero skoszoną trawą. Rudowłosy chłopiec złapał za włosy wyjątkowo chudą dziewczynkę, po czym uciekł, śmiejąc się złośliwie.

– Powinien być w wiosce za dwie godziny. Jeśli będziemy mieli szczęście, złapiemy go od razu – odparła z powagą w głosie.

Dziewczynka rzuciła się wściekła z stronę rudzielca, wykrzykując dziecięce obelgi. Pozostali wpatrywali się w nich z głupawymi uśmieszkami na twarzy.

– Szczęście nie jest po naszej stronie – rzucił jakby od niechcenia.

Chłopiec upadł na ziemię, wyraźnie zaskoczony siłą dziewczynki. Na jego twarzy pojawił się rumieniec upokorzenia. Szybko wstał i zaczął mówić coś głośno do kolegów. Dziewczynka zamachnęła się i uderzyła go pięścią w szczękę.

– Niepoprawny z ciebie optymista – zaśmiał się strzec. – Kawy?

Chłopiec leżał na ziemi, trzymając rękę przyciśniętą do prawego policzka. Koledzy chłopca próbowali pomóc mu wstać, ale ten tylko odwracał się od nich i pewnie ryczał jak dziki. Przestraszona sytuacją dziewczynka zaczęła uciekać w stronę jednej z kamienic.

– Czemu nie – powiedział, zamykając okno.

* * *

Droga do Leonoscars prowadziła przez las. Próżno było szukać jakiejkolwiek przyzwoitej trasy, która pozwoliłaby dostać się tam za pomocą mugolskich środków transportu jak chociażby samochód. Nawet czarodzieje nie lubili zagłębiać się w tamte rejony, bowiem wioskę otaczała magiczna aura, która skutecznie blokowała teleportację czy lot na miotle. Jedyną alternatywą był do pewnego czasu proszek fiu, jednak i tutaj mieszkańcy Leonoscars popisali się kreatywnością, burząc wszystkie kominki. Zezłoszczeni przedstawiciele z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa już nieraz za pomocą świstoklika przenosili się do tej dziwacznej wioski i starali się przywołać jej obywateli do porządku. Jednak magiczni przedstawiciele owej małej miejscowości za każdym razem dawali miastowym wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że w pogardzie mają rozkazy samozwańczego ministerstwa. Dugald McPhail nie miał najmniejszej ochoty prowadzić kolejnej wojny, zwłaszcza że jego poparcie z roku na rok niepokojąco malało w społeczności magicznych ludzi. Dlatego przyjął, że dopóki mieszkańcy Leonoscars nie wyrządzają szkód, mogą robić, co im się żywnie podoba.

Z tego też powodu informacje na temat tej tajemniczej mieściny były szczątkowe. Mało który czarodziej zapuszczał się w tamte rejony, ale bynajmniej nie ze strachu. Po prostu ludzie mieli na głowie o wiele większe problemy niż zagubiona w lesie wioska. Kilku podróżników powiadało, że jest to miejsce pozbawione domów, a wszyscy żyją tam w korach drzew. Jeszcze inni przysięgali, że tamtejsi obywatele śpią pod ziemią, w chronionych magią tunelach. Pewne było tylko to, że codziennie wyprawiali wielkie ogniska, na których ustalali swoją politykę wobec ich wroga, którym o dziwo nie był wcale Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.

Dlatego właśnie uzależniony od ruchu Syriusz Black na samą myśl o wyprawie do tak dziwnego miejsca czuł wszechogarniającą ekscytację. Co chwilę poganiał swoją towarzyszkę, aż w końcu ta za pomocą swojej niezawodnej różdżki z piórem feniksa rzuciła nim o drzewo. Bynajmniej nie zrażony, nawet kiedy jego ręka wylądowała w nieznanego pochodzenia odchodach, poruszał się z wyjątkową szybkością.

– Przekroczyliśmy granicę – powiedziała w pewnym momencie Lina, zatrzymując się przy średniej wielkości głazie. Wodziła po nim palcami, mrucząc nieznane nikomu formuły, po czym wycelowała w niego różdżkę. Przez chwilę marszczyła brwi, wyraźnie skupiona. W końcu krzyknęła głośno – Diffindo!

– Dlaczego to robi... – zaczął Syriusz, ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że z różdżki kobiety nie wystrzelił żaden promień. Wpatrywał się w nią zaskoczony.

– No to super – wymamrotała pod nosem, po czym uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, jakby właśnie rozwiązała wyjątkowo trudną łamigłówkę.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...

– Tak – odpowiedziała na pytanie, nim zdążył je sformułować. Gdyby ktoś go nie znał, byłby pewny, że zaraz wybuchnie płaczem. Na jego twarzy pojawił się dziecięcy grymas rozpaczy, który najczęściej zamienia się w głośny ryk. Jednak Lina doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Syriusz nigdy sobie na to nie pozwoli.

– Naprawdę...? – wyjąkał.

– Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto żartuje? – rzuciła zniecierpliwiona, po czym ruszyła przed siebie. Syriusz wciąż wpatrywał się skrzywiony w przestrzeń, walcząc z rozczarowaniem. Po chwili westchnął, schował różdżkę i pobiegł za oddalającą się koleżanką.

Z każdej strony otaczała ich cisza. Spokoju nie zakłócił żaden podmuch wiatru, szelest liści czy nawet kroki umykającego zwierzęcia. Oprócz drzew nie można było dostrzec absolutnie nic. Szli dobre czterdzieści minut, kiedy w końcu przed ich oczami pojawiła się ogromna, drewniana brama. Zabawne, bo za owymi wrotami nie było widać absolutnie nic, poza wielką polaną z idealnie skoszonym trawnikiem.

Syriusz i Lina podeszli do bramy, zastanawiając się, jak się przedostać na drugą stronę. Byli pewni, że za ogromnymi drzwiami coś jest, tylko nie bardzo mieli pomysł, jak tam dotrzeć. Ich moc magiczna nie działała w tamtym miejscu, byli więc w znacznym stopniu ograniczeni. Black próbował zapukać, co skończyło się na waleniu pięściami, kopaniem butami, rzucaniem gałęziami i kamieniami. Brama wciąż stała niewzruszana, a zirytowany mężczyzna tupał wściekle nogą. Lina obchodziła dookoła całą polanę, starając się znaleźć jakąkolwiek wskazówkę. Co jakiś czas zerkała na rozdrażnionego Syriusza, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

– Dlaczego mnie wybrali do tego zadania... – wymamrotał zmęczony własną złością i opadł na ziemię.

– Też się nad tym zastanawiam… – powiedziała Lina, podchodząc do Blacka i wyciągając ku niemu malutki, mosiężny dzwoneczek. – Brakuje ci doświadczenia, cierpliwości, a przede wszystkim pokory. Po prostu amator.

– Bardzo śmieszne...

Kobieta potrząsnęła delikatnie dzwoneczkiem, który wydał z siebie odgłos przypominający wystrzał z armaty. Odrzuciła go machinalnie, zakrywając uszy. Syriusz wyciągnął różdżkę, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że w obecnych warunkach była ona bezużyteczna. Obydwoje stali, w napięciu oczekując otwarcia bramy. Jednak czas mijał, a ich oczom nie ukazało się żadne wejście. Lina podniosła dzwoneczek z ziemi i potrząsnęła nim jeszcze kilka razy, ale tym razem nie towarzyszył temu żaden dźwięk. Z każdą sekundą robiła to z coraz większą agresją, aż w końcu rzuciła nim o bramę.

– No i co tak stoisz?! – popchnęła Syriusza w stronę drzwi. – Przydaj się do czegoś!

– Wspominałaś coś o cierpliwości? – zaśmiał się Black.

– Zamilcz...

– Jakiś problem? – usłyszeli za swoimi plecami. Obydwoje machinalnie odwrócili się, by zlokalizować źródło głosu.

Zaledwie kilka kroków dalej stał wyjątkowo stary i zaniedbany mężczyzna. Posiadał kilka siwych, długich, straszliwie brudnych włosów i niezbyt gęstą brodę. Jego twarz pokrywała cała masa pęcherzy i zmarszczek. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się, obnażając braki w uzębieniu. Odziany był w poobdzierany i cuchnący mchem płaszcz, na głowie nosił rybacką czapeczkę. Gdyby nie przemówił, Syriusz i Lina pewnie w ogóle by nie dostrzegli jego obecności, tak bardzo zlewał się z tłem.

– Co to jest? – wypalił Syriusz, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Na całe szczęście starzec zignorował to niezbyt przyjemne pytanie młodzieńca.

– Czy jest pan mieszkańcem Leonoscars? – zapytała Lina, patrząc spode łba na Syriusza. Jednak i to zdanie starzec zignorował. Wpatrywał się w nich z zaciekawieniem, drapiąc się po nosie. – Czy potrafi się pan dostać za te drzwi?

– Daj spokój, on jest głuchy jak pień. Musisz mówić do niego głośno – rzucił niedbale Black, po czym podszedł do mężczyzny i poklepał go przyjaźnie po plecach. – Szukamy drogi do Leonoscars! – wrzasnął mu do ucha.

Starzec odskoczył od niego jak oparzony.

–Nie ma potrzeby krzyczeć! Ja wszystko świetnie słyszę i rozumiem! – Podniósł leżącą obok niego laskę i z zadziwiającą zwinnością jak na takiego staruszka przyłożył nią Syriuszowi po głowie. – Ta dzisiejsza młodzież, za knuta szacunku...

–Przepraszam pana za niego – podbiegła Lina, ignorując cichy jęk Syriusza. – Urodził się już głupi, nic nie można na to poradzić.

– Sama jesteś...

– Mógłby pan nam zdradzić sposób dotarcia do Leonoscars? – Starała się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł jej paskudny grymas. Nie potrafiła wyzbyć się zdziwienia na widok tak starego człowieka i złości na jej bezmyślnego towarzysza.

– Co? – Mężczyzna zaczął dłubać sobie w uchu, co spowodowało u Liny odruchy wymiotne. Ledwo zdołała wykrztusić:

– Czy mógłby pan nam...

– Mów głośniej!

– Ale...

– Przecież widzisz, że jestem stary i nic nie słyszę. Ta dzisiejsza młodzież, za knuta szacunku...

Lina stała jak wbita w ziemię. Nie wiedziała, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Spojrzała pytająco na Syriusza, który obok dusił się ze śmiechu, ale również nie miał żadnego pomysłu.

– Nazwał mnie młodzieżą – powiedziała do siebie, pogrążona w głębokim szoku.

Wtedy w oddali dostrzegli biegnącą postać. Z początku nie potrafili jej do końca ocenić, jednak już po chwili stwierdzili, że w ich kierunku zmierza chłopiec, na oko dziesięcioletni. Długie i straszliwie poplątane włosy powiewały za nim jak flaga.

– Dziadku! – wykrzyczał z oddali. Poruszał się bardzo szybko, kilka sekund później znalazł się tuż obok starca. Widać bieg w ogóle go nie zmęczył, bo bez żadnych oznak zadyszki dodał – Tutaj jesteś. Tyle razy ci mówiłem, żebyś się nie zapuszczał w rejony Czarnego Oka.

Mężczyzna nie zareagował. Wciąż wpatrywał się gniewnie w Syriusza i Linę. Chłopiec podążył wzrokiem starca, a kiedy dostrzegł dwójkę obcych, uśmiechnął się. Przez chwilę lustrował ich swoimi wielkimi oczami, jakby próbował zapamiętać każdy nieistotny szczegół. Syriusz nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, ale również dokładnie analizował przybyłego.

Prezentował się strasznie niechlujnie, ale niespecjalnie różnił się tym od starca. Jego ubranie również wyglądało jak wyprane w jeziorze, w dodatku było o wiele za duże. Zapewne i sam chłopiec od dłuższego czasu nie miał żadnego kontaktu z czystą wodą, bo jego ciemnoblond włosy od nadmiaru brudu uzyskały kolor szarobury. Jak na takie dziecko posiadał zdecydowanie bardzo gęste brwi i duże, wyłupiaste zielone oczy. W wielu miejscach na ciele można było dostrzec siniaki i zadrapania. Na twarzy nie błąkała się żadna forma uśmiechu, a jednak z pewnością było to lico osoby młodej, która nie poznała prawdziwych trudów życia.

– To twój dziadek? – zapytał niezbyt grzecznie Syriusz.

– Tak, a co? – Wyprostował się. Dzieciak próbował wcielić się w postać dumnego i pewnego siebie rycerza, co wyglądało tak samo komicznie jak uroczo. Przynajmniej tak to odebrała Lina, bo Syriusz tylko zastanawiał się, czy w jego wieku prezentował się równie idiotycznie.

– Chcielibyśmy otworzyć jakoś tę bramę – wytłumaczyła, uśmiechając się ciepło. Kiedy chciała, potrafiła być słodka jak lukier. Rzadko miewała na to ochotę, ale to już inna sprawa. – Właśnie o to pytaliśmy twojego dziadka. Czy mógłby jakoś nam pomóc.

Chłopiec włożył ręce do kieszeni i rzucił:

– A po co chcecie tam iść?

– Staramy się dostać do Leonoscars, to chyba jasne – wycedził zniecierpliwiony Syriusz.

– No nie bardzo, bo ta brama nie prowadzi do wioski... – rzucił chłopiec, unosząc brwi. Miał nad nimi przewagę i najwyraźniej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

– Nie? – Lina spojrzała pytająco na Syriusza. Ten wzruszył ramionami. – To dokąd?

– Ja tam nie wiem, nikt nie umie jej otworzyć – powiedział chłopiec, robiąc przy tym głupie miny.

Zapadła cisza. Lina jakby analizowała całe zdarzenie i szukała wyjścia z tej niezbyt sprzyjającej sytuacji. Dla Syriusza chyba limit myślenia został przekroczony, bo padł na ziemię i zamknął oczy. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

– Co tak stoisz, zasłaniasz mi widok! – krzyknął staruszek, przesuwając wnuczka na bok z niespotykaną dla osoby w jego wieku siłą. Potknął się o leżącego na ziemi Syriusza i wylądował krzyżem na ziemi. Chłopiec podbiegł do niego i próbował pomóc mu wstać, ale ten odepchnął go i wymamrotał złowieszczo – Za grosz...

– To gdzie jest ta wioska? – zapytała Lina, przerywając monolog mężczyzny.

– Mogę was zaprowadzić – powiedział chłopiec, otrzepując się z ziemi. – Akurat zmierzam w tamtym kierunku.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego nieufnie. Jakoś nie potrafił wytłumaczyć sobie, jakim cudem akurat w momencie, w którym potrzebowali przewodnika, ten zjawił się, w dodatku niezwykle chętny do pomocy. Nie wierzył w zbieg okoliczności ani w przeznaczenie, ale jako że nie mieli żadnych powodów, by spodziewać się ze strony chłopca zagrożenia, szybko ruszyli za nim w środek lasu.

Natura chyba im nie sprzyjała. Zaledwie kilkanaście minut później z nieba zaczęły spadać chłodne krople deszczu, przez co z każdej niemalże strony atakowała ich wilgoć. Nawet zmordowane przez wodę leżące liście okazały się niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Każdy niewłaściwy krok mógł się skończyć dla stąpających po nich upadkiem i złamaniem kończyny. W ciągu zaledwie kilku minut drobny deszczyk zamienił się w koszmarną ulewę, a grupka czarodziejów wyglądała, jakby w kierunku Leonoscars bynajmniej nie kroczyła, ale płynęła. Syriusz obserwował sposób poruszania się chłopca i jego dziadka, którzy z lekkością omijali co większe kałuże i zaspy mokrej ziemi, jakby przeprawy w takich warunkach były dla nich codziennością. On co rusz musiał szarpać się z nieustępliwymi chaszczami i innym paskudztwem, które znacząco utrudniały mu podróż. Jednak i tak radził sobie o wiele lepiej niż Lina, która kilka razy wylądowała twarzą w błocie.

Koszmar zaczął się jednak dopiero pół godziny później, kiedy ich oczom ukazała się pokaźnej wielkości góra. Chcąc nie chcąc, musieli się udać na jej szczyt, chociaż sprawiło im to o wiele więcej problemów, niż przewidywali. Deszcz doprawdy już ledwo kropił, jednak podłoże było niezwykle śliskie, przez co nawet zwinny i obeznany z terenem chłopiec nie raz spadł kilka metrów w dół albo zwyczajnie wywinął orła. Jedyną osobą, której niespodziewanie nic się nie stało, był staruszek. Jak przewidywał Syriusz, walka z terenami Leonoscars zależała w większym stopniu od doświadczenia, a nie siły czy zdolności.

W końcu udało im się dotrzeć do wielkiego dębu stojącego na szczycie góry. Czekał tam na ich chłopiec i... ogromne, kamienne urwisko. W dosłownie ostatniej chwili udało się Syriuszowi złapać Linę za koniec szaty, która zbyt energicznie skończyła swoją wspinaczkę. Starca nigdzie nie było widać. Młody Black spojrzał z niepokojem w dół i poczuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie. Wioski Leonoscars nie było widać.

– To tutaj – powiedział chłopiec z dumą w głosie, jakby właśnie wykonał jakieś wyjątkowo trudne zadanie. – Teraz trzeba skoczyć.

Wyglądał jak wariat. W jego oczach czaiła się jakaś niepokojąca ekscytacja. Nie czekając na odpowiedź Syriusza i Liny, w ogóle nie przejmując się ich reakcją, skoczył ze skały. Jego postać powoli robiła się coraz mniejsza, aż w końcu ciało chłopca uderzyło o powierzchnię wody i zatonęło.

– Boże, on się zabił! – pisnęła Lina. Syriusz stał jak słup, kompletnie nie wiedząc, jak powinien się zachować. Instynkt samozachowawczy walczył z chęcią uratowania tego, wedle niego, upośledzonego dzieciaka. Zbliżył się do krawędzi urwiska. Znowu zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Nigdy nie lubił takich wysokości, dlatego też nie przepadał za lataniem na miotle.

– Może jeszcze żyje – powiedział z powątpiewaniem. Upewnił się, że jego różdżka jest bezpieczna w kieszeni spodni.

– Nie! – krzyknęła Lina. – Nie możesz mnie tu zostawić, mamy zadanie do wykonania!

Syriusz prychnął.

– Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? – rzucił i spojrzał w dół. Poczuł, jak powoli budzi się w nim panika. Sam nie był pewny, czy przerażenie dotyczy życia chłopca, czy jego własnego. Jednak w tym samym momencie pojawił się inny rodzaj strachu. Inny, silniejszy, który pozbawiał go resztki rozsądku. Strach przed samym strachem.

W chwili, gdy jego noga oderwała się od skały i gdy Syriusz był już pewny, co powinien zrobić, za ramię chwyciła go Lina. Nie rozumiał nic z tego, co krzyczała, bo lęk wysokości niemalże go sparaliżował. Black próbował się wyszarpać z jej uścisku, ale wtedy Lina poślizgnęła się i wypadła poza bezpieczny grunt. Nie zastanawiając się już dłużej, skoczył.


	2. Chapter 2

Wpadające przez konary drzew promyki słońca świeciły wprost na jego twarz. Nie mógł otworzyć oczu, chociaż bardzo chciał. Wciąż kręciło mu się w głowie i zbierało się na wymioty. Leżał na wilgotnej ziemi, jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że i tak był cały mokry, nie przeszkadzało mu to w znaczącym stopniu. Coś ewidentnie urządziło sobie spacer po jego brzuchu. Pająk?

Poczuł bolesne ukąszenie. Nieprzyjemne pieczenie rozeszło się po całym organizmie.

– Chyba nic mu się nie stało, jak myślicie? – usłyszał słodki, kobiecy głos. Otworzył jedno oko.

Wpatrywała się niego grupa osobliwie wyglądających ludzi. Na przedzie stał mężczyzna o gęstej, brunatnej brodzie i jasnych, niebieskich oczach. W jednej ręce trzymał widły, w drugiej kosz wypełniony nieznaną mu roślinnością. Nie sprawiał wrażenia sympatycznego: jego twarz szpecił sporej wielkości siniec pod okien, na jego ubraniu można było dostrzec widoczne ślady krwi. Dla kontrastu zaraz za nim chowała się młoda kobieta o długich ciemnoblond włosach, związanych w luźny warkocz. Miała mały, lekko zadarty nos i delikatnie różowe usta, które w tamtym momencie ułożyły się w promienny uśmiech. Nieco dalej stała grupa wymalowanych błotem ludzi, gdzie każdy nosił płaszcz wyposażony w pokaźny kaptur, który skutecznie zakrywał ich twarze.

– Ian! – zawołał jeden z nich, wyraźnie podenerwowany.

Kiedy spojrzał w drugą stronę, dostrzegł siedzącą na jednym z kamieni Linę, a obok niej... chłopca...

Zaraz...

Podniósł się, uważnie obserwując zachowanie otaczającej go grupy. Nikt jednak nie zareagował, z wyjątkiem dziewczyny stojącej na przedzie, która zatrzepotała obsesyjnie rzęsami.

– IAN! – powtórzył wołanie człowiek, a wtedy chłopiec wstał i najwolniej jak tylko mógł, podszedł do niego. Pod wpływem groźnego spojrzenia od osoby, która najprawdopodobniej była jego opiekunem, wyraźnie stracił rezon. Już nie przypominał tego dzielnego i pewnego siebie wojownika. W tamtym momencie wyglądał po prostu jak dziecko, które najwyraźniej coś przeskrobało. Przez krótką chwilę wbijał spojrzenie w mężczyznę o gęstej brodzie, jednak ten, pochłonięty obserwowaniem Syriusza i Liny, w ogóle nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Nieufność od niego bijąca, była niemal namacalna.

– Co tutaj robicie?

– A gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał wciąż zamyślony Syriusz. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem znalazł się na polanie, skoro był pewny, że wpadł do wody.

– Nie wiedzą, gdzie są! – zaśmiał się jeden z mężczyzn. Dodał coś już po cichu do osoby stojącej obok niego, która zarechotała złośliwie.

– Przyprowadziłam was do Leonoscars, jak chcieliście – rzucił chłopiec, nazywany Ianem. Jego opiekun spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo, więc szybko cofnął się kilka kroków i schował za jedną z zakapturzonych postaci.

– To jest Leonoscars? – Lina była wyraźnie zszokowana. Rozglądała się na boki, próbując odnaleźć jakiekolwiek domy czy uprawiane pola. Jednak z każdej strony otaczał ich gęsty las.

– Tato, to niegrzeczne tak zachowywać się wobec gości – powiedziała dziewczyna, akcentując ostatnie słowo. Mężczyzna z brodą spojrzał na nią pytająco, więc dodała – Stoicie nad nimi z widłami i łopatami. Na pewno czują się nieswojo. Zaprośmy ich do gospody.

– Natalie, przecież to są OBCY – rzekł jej ojciec naciskając na ostatnie słowo. – Mogą być niebezpieczni.

– To czarodzieje, tato, czym mogą nam tutaj zagrozić? – Dziewczyna posłała Syriuszowi czarujący uśmiech, jednak ten w odpowiedzi skrzywił się i zmarszczył brwi.

– Ona ma rację, Raphael – rzekł inny mężczyzna z grupy zakapturzonych postaci. – Czarodzieje nie radzą sobie bez magii, a tutaj ich różdżki tracą moc. Nie są dla nas żadnym niebezpieczeństwem.

Pozostali pokiwali głowami. Tylko jeden z nich jakby się wyłamał i kompletnie niezainteresowany słowami towarzyszy ściągnął kaptur z głowy i spojrzał w niebo. Różnił się od pozostałych: był niski i wyjątkowo blady. Na jego twarzy można było dostrzec tajemnicze, czarne znaki, których Syriusz nie mógł sobie z niczym skojarzyć. Jednak nie wierzył, że człowiek wytatuował je dla ozdoby. Mężczyzna mamrotał coś do siebie, ale nikt oprócz Syriusza nie zwracał na to uwagi.

– Czuję się, jakby nas sądzili – szepnęła cicho Lina i chwyciła Syriusza za rękaw kurtki. Nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w wytatuowanego mężczyznę, jakby jego obecność miała być dla niego wskazówką.

– Przestańcie już – odezwała się jedna z zakapturzonych osób. – Nie wiedziałam, że od dziś wzbraniamy komukolwiek wstępu do wioski.

Mężczyzna o gęstej brodzie, nazwany przez swoich Raphalelem, nachmurzył się.

– Ale...

– Dosyć! – Kobieta ściągnęła kaptur z głowy. Podobnie jak reszta miała długie i poplątane włosy, jednak w przeciwieństwie do dziewczyny stojącej za Raphaelem, jej twarz naznaczona była wieloma zmarszczkami wokół ust czy oczu. – Nie będziemy tutaj stać. Jestem głodna, zasłużyłam na obiad.

– A co z naszymi gośćmi? – zapytała Natalie. Wciąż spoglądała kątem oka na przybyszów, pełna niezdrowej ekscytacji.

– Chcieliśmy tylko dostać się do Leonoscars – wtrąciła szybko Lina. – Mamy tutaj spotkanie z... kimś.

– TUTAJ? – Mężczyzna o gęstej brodzie spojrzał na nich zdziwiony. Miał bardzo silny i donośny głos, pod wpływem którego reszta grypy jakby zmalała. – A dlaczego akurat w Leonoscars?

– Tutaj chciał się zobaczyć, to tutaj jesteśmy – rzekł Syriusz, starając się nie okazywać zdenerwowania. Nie mówił prawdy i obawiał się, że ludzie w kapturach to wyczują. – Jak go spotkamy, to na pewno wam objawi swoje motywy. My ich nie znamy.

Mężczyzna wymienił zdziwione spojrzenie z jedną z zakapturzonych postaci. Widać wciąż miał wątpliwości i szukał odpowiedzi wśród pozostałych towarzyszy. Nikt jednak się nie poruszył, dlatego po długiej chwili wzruszył ramionami i rzucił:

– Osada jest za starym kasztanowcem. Jeśli ruszycie z nami, wkrótce znajdziecie się na miejscu. Ale nie chcę tu widzieć żadnego burdelu...

– Tato! – zapiszczała dziewczyna.

Grupa ludzi zaczęła podążać w kierunku lasu, a Syriuszowi i Linie nie pozostało nic innego, jak ruszyć za nimi. Obydwoje byli wyjątkowo zmęczeni, nie tylko fizycznie, ale również psychicznie. Wyprawa, która powinna trwać zaledwie godzinę, okazała się wyjątkowo długa i nużąca. Nie mieli czasu na zwiedzanie, a samo dotarcie do wioski przypominało bardziej wycieczkę krajoznawczą niż cokolwiek innego. Przeszkoda goniła przeszkodę, a czas uciekał. W końcu mieli znaleźć Gibbona i dowiedzieć się, w jakim celu udał się do Leonoscars. W obecnym czasie nie potrafili nawet określić, którą część lasu aktualnie przemierzają.

– Skąd jesteście? – Nie wiadomo skąd przed Syriuszem wyrosła drobna blondynka, która kilka minut wcześniej chowała się za plecami mężczyzny zwanego Raphaelem.

– Z Londynu – rzekła powoli Lina, obserwując dziewczynę, która uwiesiła się na ramieniu jej towarzysza. Syriusz miał głupią minę: była to wybuchowa mieszanka zdziwienia, irytacji i rozbawienia. Lina posłała mu złośliwy uśmiech.

– Rzadko mamy tutaj gości. Nikt nie lubi chodzić po lesie. A szkoda, bo to bardzo fajne zajęcie. Można spacerować i wpatrywać się w niebo...

– Zaiste, bardzo ciekawe – wymamrotał Syriusz, próbując odczepić od siebie dziewczynę.

– ... albo zbierać grzyby czy zioła. Ojciec chodzi też do kopalni, ale ja to nie lubię takich zajęć. Są takie... ciężkie. Wolę jednak polować. Znaczy ja nie zabijam zwierząt, ale poluję na nich oglądanie. Raz widziałam stado saren i tak się przestraszyłam, że zobaczę zaraz jakiegoś jelenia! Mała jestem, taki potwór mógłby zrobić mi krzywdę. Ale na całe szczęście...

Westchnął. Żałował, że nie miał pilota, którym mógłby wyłączyć bełkot dziewczyny. Jej barwa głosu była co najmniej irytująca. Sama Natalie przytłaczała swoim zachowaniem, słowami, piskiem i zapachem. Cuchnęło od niej lasem, ziołami i czymś jeszcze, czego w żaden sposób nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Zmarszczył nos.

– No i wtedy ja mu powiedziałam...

– Właściwie jak się tutaj znaleźliśmy, Natalie? – Monolog dziewczyny przerwała Lina. – Domyślam się, że to jakiś rodzaj złudzenia albo teleportacji.

Blondynka spojrzała na nią zdumiona. Najprawdopodobniej w ogóle nie rozumiała, co kobieta do niej mówiła.

– Żeby dostać się tutaj, skoczyliśmy z ogromnego urwiska – tłumaczyła cierpliwie Lina. – Ale nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało. Technicznie...

– To portal – powiedział chłopiec, który najwyraźniej uwolnił się od groźnego spojrzenia swego opiekuna. – Tuż nad wodą. Przenosi nas do wioski, którą chroni magia. W inny sposób nie można się tu dostać. – Zamilkł na chwilę, jakby pogrążając się w zadumie. Jednak zaraz uśmiechnął się złośliwie i dodał – Poza tym nie pytajcie o takie rzeczy Natalie. Ona nigdy nie opuszcza wioski.

– Opuszczam, kiedy chcę – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, w ogóle nie przywiązując wagi do niezbyt uprzejmego tonu chłopca – Ale rzadko chcę. W końcu co tam można robić w tym Londynie? Nic tylko gwar, hałas, krzyki. Raz, kiedy pojechałam tam z matką...

Szli tak z kilkanaście minut, a nikt oprócz drażniącej Natalie nie przemówił do nich ani razu. Od czasu do czasu młody Ian odwracał się, jakby chciał się upewnić, że wciąż za nimi idą. Starca dalej nie było widać, jakby zapadł się pod ziemię.

W końcu ich oczom objawiła się wioska, chociaż takie określenie raczej nie oddawało klimatu tego miejsca. Na samym środku ogromnej polany widoczne było otoczone kamieniami miejsce na ognisko. Dokoła niego poustawiano pieńki, na których w tamtym momencie siedziało trzech mężczyzn ubranych w poobdzierane, zielone kombinezony. Nieco dalej można było dostrzec długi stół z zadaszeniem w postaci siatki, a obok stos poukładanych kawałków drewna. Pod kilkoma niewielkimi drzewami rozłożono namioty wojskowe, a na przywiązanych do drzew sznurach suszyło się pranie. Wszystko wyglądało jak jedno wielkie obozowisko, a nie wieś: mimo usilnych starań Syriusz nie mógł dostrzec ani jednego domu czy chaty. Jednak kiedy bliżej przyjrzał się namiotom, mógł dojść do wniosku, że z pewnością nie były to mugolskie kawałki pozszywanego materiału. W tym przypadku każdy z namiotów unosił się lekko nad ziemią. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by wyczuć magiczną aurę wydobywającą się z tamtego miejsca. Była jednak to aura o tyle dziwna, że ze zwykłymi zaklęciami miała niewiele wspólnego.

– Sypiacie wszyscy razem? – zapytała dziewczynę Lina. Ta tylko zachichotała cicho i odparła:

– Oczywiście, że nie. Tutaj każdy śpi sam. Nikt obcy nie ma wstępu do pokoju. Ja też nie mogłabym was zaprosić do swojego. To niemożliwe. Gdybyście weszli do namiotu najprawdopodobniej rozpłynęlibyście się w tej no... próżni. – Ponownie zachichotała, ale tym razem o wiele głośniej. Syriusz zachodził w głowę, gdzież znajdują się te ich "osobne pokoje", jednak żadne rozwiązanie nie przyszło mu dog łowy. Zakładał, że być może w namiotach dochodziło do specyficznego rodzaju teleportacji w inne miejsce. W końcu z jednym portalem mieli już do czynienia.

Dziewczyna ciągnęła Syriusza w kierunku jednego z namiotów. Poczuł lekkie rozdrażnienie, ale i tak nie wiedział, gdzie miałby się udać, dlatego zdał się na przewodnika. Nawet jeśli tym przewodnikiem miała być kobieta o dosyć wątpliwej inteligencji. Lina szła obok niego, rozglądając się dookoła.

– Zapraszam – powiedziała do dwójki Natalie, wskazując na wejście.

– A co z próżnią...? – zapytała Lina, ale dziewczyna już nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Sama wkroczyła do środka namiotu i zniknęła im z oczu.

– Skoro nie zabił nas skok z urwiska, to wątpię, by miało nas załatwić wejście do kilku pozszywanych szmat – rzekł Syriusz do Liny. Ta wciąż się wahała, ale w końcu kiwnęła głową i podążyła śladem Natalie.

Znaleźli się w dużym pomieszczeniu, które od środka przypominało drewnianą chatę. Mogliby przysiąc, że wkroczyli do zwykłej gospody. Drewniane stoły, ogromne ławki, kilka skórzanych foteli tworzyło specyficzny klimat londyńskiego "Dziurawego Kotła". Brakowało tylko siedzących w kątach goblinów. Na ścianach przywieszono łby dzikich zwierząt i to zarówno tych niemagicznych, jak władających niespotykanymi mocami. Niezbyt miłe wrażenie na Syriuszu robiła wypchana głowa jelenia. Ślepia zwierzęcia niemalże wpatrywały się w niego z wyrzutem znad baru, przy którym stał krótko ostrzyżony mężczyzna. Podobnie jak reszta mieszkańców Leonoscars nie wyglądał nazbyt czysto, chociaż w porównaniu do takiego Iana czy Raphaela wydawał się chociaż w minimalnym stopniu schludny. Przemywał szklanki po piwie przy blaszanej misie z wodą.

W pomieszczeniu nie znajdowało się zbyt wiele osób. Przy kominku siedziały dwie kobiety robiące na drutach, jedna z nich klepała się po rozdętym, ciężarnym brzuchu. W kącie można było dostrzec zarys dwóch mężczyzn, pijących w milczeniu piwo. Przy samym barze jadł wyjątkowo poobijany człowiek. Miał podbite oko i sporą ilość zadrapań na policzkach i rękach. Wyglądał, jakby walczył z rozwścieczonym zwierzęciem.

Natalie podbiegła do barmana ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach. Ucałowała go w oba policzki i wskazała na Syriusza ręką. Ten tylko coś odburknął i zniknął za zapleczu.

– To nasza gospoda. Tutaj sobie siedzimy, jak czujemy się samotni – powiedziała Natalie, odgarniając z czoła kosmyki blond włosów. – To jest Bertram. A raczej był, zanim zniknął. – Ponownie zachichotała, co Syriusz skwitował uniesieniem brwi. – Teraz nikogo nie ma, bo obiady zazwyczaj jadamy samotnie. To ma nas skłonić do przemyśleń o życiu, miłości, przyszłości, rodzinie pracy i... czegoś jeszcze, ale zapomniałam.

– Wszystkich obcych tak oprowadzasz, Natalie? – zapytała grzecznie Lina, chociaż w jej głośnie można było dostrzec nutkę zgryźliwości.

– No jasne – rzekła z entuzjazmem dziewczyna. Niemalże podskoczyła w miejscu z ekscytacji. – Tak tutaj nudno...

Wtedy z zaplecza wyszedł barman, niosąc blaszany czajnik z wodą. Wyciągnął spod lady dwa kubki, do których bez słowa wlał wrzątku. Potem bez słowa zaczął ponownie czyścić kufle z misy.

– Herbata dla was – zapiszczała Natalie.

* * *

Niewiele można był się dowiedzieć od Natalie, chociaż ta mówiła bez przerwy. Większość to jednak był rzut słów bez ładu i składu i dotyczył codziennych, niczym się nie wyróżniających się czynności takich jak zbieranie jagód w lesie latem, czy rozpoznawaniem zwierząt po śladach. Lina słuchała jej cierpliwie, starając się wyciągnąć jakiekolwiek informacje z jej przemowy, natomiast Syriusz pił herbatę pogrążony we własnych myślach.

Wiedział, że jest już późno i jeśli nie wyrobią się do wieczora, to będą musieli spędzić w wiosce noc. Pomijając oczywiście sam problem związany ze spaniem w lesie, on po prostu nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Cenił własne życie, a jeśli los zatrzyma go w Leonoscars, to najpewniej je straci. Zostanie zamordowany ze szczególnym okrucieństwem i zapewne, co najgorsze, bez pomysłu.

Powoli pub zaczął zapełniać się ludźmi. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Syriusza czy Linę, jakby widok obcych ludzi był dla nich codziennością. Kontrastowało to z początkową niechęcią miejscowych w kapturach jak i z samą ideą ukrycia wioski w środku lasu blokującego magię. Natalie sprawiała wrażenie, jakby była w wesołym miasteczku, a aktualnie bawiła się w najlepszej z karuzeli. Nieustannie wierciła się na krześle, a podniecenie niemalże rozsadzało ją od środka.

Syriusz zerknął w stroną baru. Mężczyzna z poobijaną twarzą zniknął w kącie wraz z innym człowiekiem, który nosił pokaźny, ciemnoszary kaptur. Jakaś grupa wesołych kobiet podbiegła do baru i ze śmiechem zaczęła zagadywać barmana. Zachowywały się podobnie jak Natalie, z tym że ich radość była o wiele mniej słodka niż w przypadku blondynki. Przez moment Syirusz był pewien, że ich towarzyszka wstanie i pójdzie przywitać się z koleżankami, bo spoglądała w tamtym kierunku ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Jednak po chwili sięgnęła po stojącą na stole filiżankę i zaczęła sączyć herbatę, wpatrując się uważnie w Syriusza. Poczuł się co najmniej nieswojo.

– Ściemnia się – rzuciła Lina, patrząc przez okno.

Jedna z dziewczyn stojących przy barze rozlała piwo na swoją koleżankę. Ta tylko zaśmiała się wesoło i zaczęła wycierać dekolt szmatą podaną przez barmana, który uważnie obserwował ruch jej dłoni z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Jeden z mężczyzn wchodzących do namiotu potknął się o stojące na środku wiadro, przez co wpadł na poobijanego mężczyznę, który właśnie w tym momencie podawał jakimś kamień do ręki swojego towarzysza.

Mężczyzna uderzył o ścianę. Jego towarzysz w ostatniej chwili zdążył uskoczyć. Przedmiot spadł na ziemię i przeturlał się pod jedną z szafek. Zdenerwowany towarzysz rzucił się w jego kierunku i ze złością zaczął na kolanach przeszukiwać podłogę.

– Hej! – krzyknął Syriusz, wstając. Sięgnął po różdżkę ukrytą w tylnej kieszeni spodni, chociaż wiedział, że i tak mu się nie przyda.

Klęczący mężczyzna wstał z grafitowym kamieniem w ręku. Kaptur spadł mu z głowy, obnażając kwadratową szczękę i malutkie, czarne oczy.

Przed nimi stał Gibbon.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył choćby pisnąć, Śmierciożerca rzucił się w kierunku wyjścia z pubu. Syriusz pobiegł za nim, rozpychając łokciami grupę stojących ludzi. Jedna z chichoczących kobiet wpadła na koleżankę i obie przewróciły się na ziemię. Black jednak nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Przeskoczył przez wiadro stojące na ziemi i wypadł z namiotu.

Oślepił go blask zachodzącego słońca. Próbował zlokalizować Gibbona, ale lekko skołowany nie dostrzegał niczego. Chwilę później pojawiła się obok niego Lina.

– Gdzie on jest? – wysapała.

– Tam! – krzyknął Syriusz, by zaraz rzucić się w pościg na uciekającym mężczyzną.

Nigdy nie miał problemów z kondycją, jednak niekończący się bieg przez lasy Leonoscars był o wiele bardziej wyczerpujący niż jakakolwiek przebieżka po londyńskim parku. Ciężko mu było utrzymać równowagę na śliskiej nawierzchni utworzonej z gnijących liści. W dodatku skupiony na umykającej postaci w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na wystające spod ziemi korzenie drzew. Nie raz, nie dwa wylądował na ziemi, mimo to w ogóle nie zastanawiał się nad ewentualnym bólem. Zanim zdążył chociażby pomyśleć, zaraz wstawał i biegł dalej. Powoli brakowało mu tchu, ale na całe szczęście Gibbonowi najwyraźniej również. Lina została w tyle.

Przed nimi objawił się ogromny staw o ponurym wyglądzie, jednak Śmierciożerca nie zwalniał. Kiedy Syriuszowi już się wydawało, że droga ucieczki dobiegła końca, Gibbom wskoczył do wody i w niej zniknął.

Nie deliberując się nad konsekwencjami, Syriusz również rzucił się do wody. Nie zdążył nawet poczuć jej zapachu: już po chwili znalazł się na środku polany. Tym razem nie był zadziwiony teleportacją. W oczu rzucił mu się głaz, który spotkali z Liną na samym początku swojej wyprawy do Leonoscars, jednak nie miał czasu na dalsze obserwacje. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, rzucił w kierunku Gibbona urok o czerwonym promieniu. Ten błyskawicznie go odbił i próbował się teleportować, natomiast wtedy Syriusz powalił go na ziemię. Przez dłuższą chwilę szarpali się nawzajem bez użycia czarów. Różdżka jednego i drugiego leżała prawie stopę od nich. Walka wydawała się być wyrównana: Gibbon należał zdecydowanie do osób silnych, które jednym ciosem powalają przeciwnika na ziemię. Mimo to Syriusz był o wiele zwinniejszy od teoretycznie większego Śmierciożercy, więc z łatwością unikał jego ataków. Liczył na to, że Gibbon w końcu się zmęczy, poza tym nie mógł zrobić nic.

Jeden z ciosów trafił go prosto w nos. Poczuł jak krew zalewa mu twarz, ale starał się zignorować ból. Chwycił Śmieciożercę za skraj szaty, by ten nie zdołał się teleportować, co najpewniej zamierzał uczynić. W odpowiedzi Gibbon próbował go kopnąć, ale w ostatniej chwili Syriusz zmienił swoją pozycję, więc ogromna stopa wylądowała w bagnie. Szybkim ruchem sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i wycelował nią w mężczyznę.

– Nie ruszaj się, śmieciu – warknął. Gibbon zamarł. Prawdopodobnie analizował, jak zamiary miał jego przeciwnik. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, nie mógł przewidzieć, czy za chwilę niezostanie zamordowany. Skąd niby mógł wiedzieć, że Syriusz nie odważyły się użyć któregokolwiek z zaklęć niewybaczalnych. – A teraz oddaj mi to, co trzymasz w ręce... Powoli!

Gibbon rzucił się w kierunku swojej różdżki. Urok, który Syriusz wyrzucił w jego stronę, trafił go, przez co ciemny kamień w jego ręce utonął w liściach lasu Leonoscars. Kilka sekund, które Syriusz przeznaczył na obserwację ów przedmiotu, Śmierciożerca wykorzystał na teleportację. Nim Syriusz zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, Gibbon zniknął.

Zaklął głośno. Podszedł do miejsca, w którym przed chwilą stał mężczyzna i wymacał kamień, którego Gibbon tak nieudolnie pilnował. Przyjrzał mu się. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że przedmiot powieszony jest na cienkim rzemyku, był więc swego rodzaju ozdobą. Na kamieniu wyryto jakieś dziwne, nieznane mu znaki. Nie były to z pewnością starożytne runy, chociaż musiały się w ten czy inny sposób z nimi wiązać.

– Gdzie on jest? – usłyszał głos za sowimi plecami. Na polanie pojawiła się Lina. Trzymała w ręku różdżkę. Była cała brudna i roztrzepana, nie prezentowała się zbyt korzystnie. Oddychała ciężko, trzymając się za bok.

– Uciekł – rzekł niedbale, wciąż przypatrując się swojej zdobyczy.

– Jak to uciekł? – spanikowała. -– Pozwoliłeś mu na teleportację?!

– Tak, Lina – rzucił zirytowany. – Staliśmy sobie na polanie, rozwialiśmy o pogodzie, kiedy on zapytał mnie "Syriuszu, czy mógłbym teraz pójść do diabła?", a ja do niego "Nie ma sprawy, pozwalam ci się teleportować".

– Kiepski czas do żartów – powiedziała. Rozejrzała się dookoła. – Spartaczyliśmy zadanie. Mieliśmy go podsłuchać, ale oczywiście ty musiałeś go łapać – spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

– Powiedziała kobieta, która zamiast zostać w gospodzie i otoczyć jego towarzysza, pobiegła za mną – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie widzę sensu rozgrzebywania tego. Powiemy Zakonowi, że uciekł i koniec. Każdemu może wymknąć się Śmierciożerca. Poza tym chciałbym ci coś...

Na polanie teleportowała się trójka czarodziejów. Każdy z nich ubrany był w identyczny strój: ciemne spodnie, sweter, czarne ciężkie buty i rękawice. Jeden z nich, krótko obcięty szatyn z szarymi oczami otoczonymi przez gęste, czarne rzęsy uśmiechał się z wyższością. Teoretycznie był drobniejszy od pozostałych, ale biła od niego niesamowita magiczna aura, która paraliżowała nawet najodważniejszych. Jego towarzysze stali jakby w jego cieniu, gotowi wykonywać rozkazy.

– Kurwa – wypalił Syriusz, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Zanim wykonał jakikolwiek ruch, w jego stronę mknęły już dwa czerwone promienie. Zdążył tylko odepchnąć Linę, zanim różdżka wyślizgnęła się z jego dłoni i powędrowała w stronę jednego z osobników.

– Stać! – wrzasnął jeden z obcych, którego o wiele za duża głowa obracała się ze złością w każdy z możliwych kierunków. Po chwili z jego różdżki wystrzelił kolejny urok, trafiając postać chowającą się z jednym z drzew, która padła sparaliżowana na ziemię. Syriusz nie zdołał nawet wyrazić zdziwienia obecnością intruza w lesie, gdyż zaraz potem z krzaków wyskoczył zamaskowany człowiek, atakując kobietę stojącą obok mężczyzny o zbyt dużej czaszce. Ta odbiła jego zaklęcie jakby od niechcenia, odgarniając przy okazji swoje kręcone włosy. Zamaskowany najwyraźniej był zaskoczony jej umiejętnościami, ale kobieta nie dała mu nazbyt wiele czasu do zastanowienia. Skoczyła jak dziki kot od dłuższego czasu szykujący się na swoją ofiarę i samą ręką powaliła napastnika na ziemię. Chwyciła go za nadgarstek i uderzyła nim kilka razy o leżący tuż obok głaz. Mężczyzna wrzasnął z bólu i wypuścił z ręki różdżkę. W tym samym czasie człowiek z ogromną głową został zaatakowany przez kolejnego zamaskowanego, który najwyraźniej czekał na dogodny moment do napaści. Stojący zaledwie kilka kroków dalej krótko obcięty szatyn widać nie miał zamiaru pomóc swojemu koledze – chodził spokojnie między walczącymi, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

Syriusz rzucił się w stronę leżącej na ziemi Liny, która tkwiła w bezruchu, nie potrafiąc odnaleźć się w zaistniałym chaosie. Wrzaski dręczonego przez kobietę mężczyzny, tylko pogłębiały jej szok. Pojedynek między obcymi przybierał na sile, a pozbawiony różdżki Syriusz czuł się bezbronny niczym dziecko.

– Uciekajmy – powiedziała Lina, próbując niezauważona umknąć walczącym. Nie zdołała jednak nawet zrobić dwóch kroków, kiedy w rękaw jej marynarki wbił się sztylet, tym samym pozbawiając możliwości ucieczki. Zatrzymała się przerażona, szukając źródła ataku. Syriusz wstał szybko, chcąc bronić przyjaciółki, choćby i gołymi rękami. Wywołało to śmiech u kobiety w kręconych włosach, która najwyraźniej rozprawiła się ze swoim przeciwnikiem – zamaskowany mężczyzna leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi. Jej towarzysz najwyraźniej również wygrał pojedynek, bo z o wiele spokojniejszym wyrazem twarzy wycelował swoją różdżkę w Syriusza i Linę.

Ostatni z nich, który w tamtym momencie pochylał się nad zmaltretowanym przez kobietę człowiekiem, jakby w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na pozostałych. Ściągnął z twarzy leżącego maskę Śmierciożercy i przyjrzał mu się chłodno.

– No, no... Black, znowu się spotykamy – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od drżącego z bólu człowieka. Dopiero teraz Syriusz mógł zobaczyć, w jaki sposób kobieta potraktowała swojego przeciwnika i przez chwilę nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Nie czuł żadnej formy współczucia dla Śmierciożercy, a jednak krew wypływająca spod jego zamkniętych powiek zrobiła na nim nieprzyjemne wrażenie.

– Dorian Rogers, jak miło - rzucił w końcu, chociaż "miło" było ostatnim uczuciem, które mogłoby go teraz nawiedzić.

Nie było to ich pierwsze spotkania, a jakże! Poznali się już wiele lat temu, kiedy Syriusz jako wredny i niewdzięczny bachor przynosił wstyd swojej zacnej rodzinie na jednym z eleganckich przyjęć.

Nawet jako młodzieniec Dorian Rogers robił niezwykłe wrażenie, w każdym razie ciężko było go zignorować. Nie miało to jednak wiele wspólnego z jego aparycją, która należała do przeciętnych. Rogers wyróżniał się urodą w identyczny sposób, w jaki robił to każdy człowiek - był tak samo inny od wszystkich, jak do nich podobny. Niezbyt wysoki, niezbyt urodziwy lustrował ludzi swoimi szarymi oczami, które w żadnym razie sprawiały wrażenia łagodnych czy ciepłych...

... tak, doskonale pamiętał to spojrzenie.


	3. Chapter 3

Dziewięcioletni chłopiec ubrany w gustowną szatę wyjściową wpatrywał się przez szparę w drzwiach na dwójkę splecionych ze sobą ludzi. Kobieta mogła mieć nie więcej niż osiemnaście lat, chociaż wyglądała na piętnaście. Miała lśniące, złote włosy, pokrytą rumieńcem twarz i długą szyję, w którą w tamtym momencie wgryzł się jego ojciec. Mężczyzna jedną rękę wsunął jej pod sukienkę, drugą próbował w jak najszybszym czasie rozpiąć spodnie.

Zachowanie Oriona Blacka wydało się Syriuszowi do tego stopnia nielogiczne, że aż odsunął się od drzwi i postanowił wrócić na bankiet. Wciąż zdumiony wkroczył do głównej sali, gdzie jego ubrana w lśniącą, czarną sukienkę matka rozmawiała z jakąś starszą kobietą, głaszcząc jednocześnie po głowie Regulusa. Podbiegł do stołu, na którym leżało mnóstwo wykwintnego jedzenia i postanowił honorowo zjeść wszystkie małże. Już po pierwszym kęsie zmienił własne przyrzeczenie, wypluwając ohydztwo do miski. Stojący nieopodal mężczyzna spojrzał na niego karcąco.

– Pani Black, syn... – zaczął, a jego matka wyjątkowo szybko podeszła do stołu, chwytając Syriusza za ręce.

– Co ja ci mówiłam, wstrętny bachorze? – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do mężczyzny, który pokręcił tylko głową i odszedł od stołu z talerzem wypełnionym krewetkami.

– Że mam nic nie jeść? – odpowiedział pytająco chłopiec, udając zawstydzonego, chociaż łobuzerski uśmiech jawnie temu przeczył.

Wtedy dostrzegł _jego_. Młody mężczyzna w eleganckiej szacie przeszedł skrzywiony obok stołu, nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem żadnego z gości. Biegnąca za nim o wiele starsza kobieta, dogoniła go dopiero przy jednej z marmurowych kolumn.

– Dorianie! – zawołała, a mężczyzna zatrzymał się niechętnie. – Dorianie, gdzie ty idziesz?

– Do pracy – powiedział spokojnie, chociaż na jego twarzy wciąż można było dostrzec paskudne emocje, których Syriusz w żaden sposób nie potrafił zinterpretować. – Nie mam czasu na takie bzdury.

– Ależ synu... dobrze wiesz, że bez poparcia towarzystwa, nie zajmiesz należnego ci miejsca w ministerstwie – powiedziała o wiele ciszej kobieta, chociaż Syriusz doskonale ją słyszał... o wiele lepiej niż swoją wrzeszczącą matkę.

– Nie będę bratał się z tym robactwem – wycedził, a powietrze wokół niego jakby zgęstniało. Nawet niewyedukowany Syriusz mógł rozpoznać silną magiczną aurę, która wprawiła chłopca w prawdziwy zachwyt.

Mężczyzna odepchnął od siebie kobietę o wiele spokojniej niż wskazywałaby na to otaczająca go moc i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy przechodził obok Walburgi, obrzucił ją doskonale znanym dla Syriusza spojrzeniem. Wszelkie formy pogardy chłopcu były bardzo znane, chociaż niedawno ukończył dziewięć lat. Skrzywienie na twarzy mężczyzny mogło być tylko jakąś specyficzną formą wstrętu, jednak Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, cóż tak brzydziło Doriana Rogersa. Zrozumiał to dopiero wiele lat później, kiedy pierwszy raz wylądował w jego gabinecie. Nie miał ochoty znaleźć się tam po raz kolejny.

* * *

– Kto by pomyślał... – powiedział wciąż spokojnie Rogers, chociaż wreszcie spojrzał w kierunku pogrążonego we wspomnieniach Syriusza. – Człowiek z tak szanowanej rodziny brata się ze zwolennikami Czarnego Pana.

– Nie jesteśmy Śmierciożercami – wyrzuciła szybko Lina, spoglądając z obawą na kobietę stojącą kilka metrów przed nią. – Zostaliśmy przez nich zaatakowani!

– Zaatakowani? Który to już raz z kolei atakują cię Śmierciożercy, Black? – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Syriusza, który wzruszył ramionami, udając obojętność.

– Widać mnie nie lubią – odparł, chowając ręce do kieszeni, chociaż wciąż czuł się strasznie niepewnie.

– Tak cię nie znoszą, że jak do tej pory włos ci nie spadł z głowy? – zakpił Rogers, a stojąca obok kobieta zaśmiała się złowieszczo. – To straszne...

– Zabieramy ich, szefie? – zwrócił się do Rogersa mężczyzna z nieproporcjonalną głową. Ten nie odpowiedział, ale widać był to jasny rozkaz dla dwójki, bo po chwili Syriusz wylądował z twarzą w błocie. Magiczne sznury oplotły nadgarstki, kiedy ciało jednego ze Śmierciożerów zostało rzucone tuż obok jego ramienia. Z tak niewielkiej odległości twarz mężczyzny wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż się spodziewał, przez chwilę miał ochotę zwymiotować.

– Za co tym razem? – zapytał z trudem, krztusząc się błotem, które znalazło się w jego ustach. Nikt nie raczył mu odpowiedzieć, zaczął więc się wiercić, próbując chociaż trochę odsunąć swoje ciało od nieprzytomnego Śmierciożercy.

– Skończ te swoje tańce – powiedział wielkogłowy mężczyzna, kiedy kolejny zwolennik Voldemorta wylądował na nogach Syriusza. Chłopak jęknął z bólu, ale nie znieruchomiał. – Chyba nie chcesz mieć na pieńku z aurorami?

– Z obrońcami sprawiedliwości? Naszymi cichymi bohaterami? – zakpił, walcząc z bezwładnym ciałem leżącym na jego kończynach. – Gdzież bym śmiał. Wspieram ich z całego serca.

* * *

Sala wstępnych przesłuchań w Kwaterze Głównej Aurorów nie wyglądała zbyt przyjemnie. Było to jasne pomieszczenie z każdej strony otoczone lustrami. Na samym środku stał szklany stół i dwa krzesła – jedno z nich wyglądało wyjątkowo wygodnie, drugie można było śmiało nazwać zwykłym taboretem. W założeniu miało to podkreślać położenie przesłuchiwanego, chociaż aurorzy radzili sobie i bez tego drobiazgu.

– No to jak, Black? – Auror o kędzierzawych, jasnych włosach wpatrywała się w niego spokojnie. Syriusz sporo słyszał o poczynaniach tej kobiety, chociaż przed tym fatalnym dniem nie miał z nią bezpośrednio do czynienia. Mildred O'Harrow była jak dzikie zwierzę trzymane na smyczy. Ze swoimi zapędami do okrucieństwa spokojnie odnalazłaby się w gronie Śmierciożerców, jednak chyba była na to nazbyt inteligentna. Nie lubiła się płaszczyć przed nikim, więc całowanie po stopach Lorda Voldmorta nie odpowiadało jej wymaganiom. Wolała dumna i pewna siebie tkwić przy Rogersie. Przynajmniej tak o niej mówił Moody.

– Gdzie jest Lina? – zapytał, uderzając nerwowo palcami o stół.

– Czeka już na ciebie. Z nią rozmawianie przeszło o wiele łatwiej. Od razu nam wszystko powiedziała. – Bawiła się kosmykiem włosów, mierząc Syriusza swoimi niezdrowo błyszczącymi oczami.

– Ja też już wszystko powiedziałem – odparł wściekły. Złapał się za głowę, i zacisnął na kilka sekund powieki, chcąc zebrać myśli. – Możecie mnie wypuścić? Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Choć raz.

– To dziwne, bo wasze relacje jakoś się nie zgadzają... – rzekła, ignorując prośbę Syriusza.

– Tak? A to ciekawe...

Oblizała wargi, najwyraźniej czerpiąc radość z zabawy, którą chciała sobie zapewnić. Jednak musiała obejść się smakiem i obydwoje o tym wiedzieli. Bez rozsądnych zarzutów i zgody szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, nie mogła go tknąć – zwłaszcza w sali przesłuchań.

– Jeśli nie zaczniesz gadać, zatrzymamy cię tutaj na jakiś tydzień. Może to rozwiąże ci język – rzekła wciąż spokojnym głosem, jakby zeznania Syriusza w ogóle ją nie obchodziły, a rozmowa z nim należała do codziennej rutyny. Było to złudzenie, bo jej palce nerwowo uderzały o stół.

– Nie mogę tu zostać tydzień – wymamrotał.

– No to raz dwa, od początku. Po co udaliście się do lasów Kidney? – Wyciągnęła pióro i pergamin, chociaż Syriusz doskonale wiedział, że auror nic na nim nie zapisze. Nie musiała. Już jakiś czas temu Syriusz zdobył informacje na temat luster otaczających salę przesłuchań. Było to niezwykle rzadkie i cenne szkoła Darevox, które mogła kodować i przekazywać pełny obraz osobie wyposażonej w lusterko poboczne. W ten sposób aurorzy uniknęli ręcznego zapisywania treści zeznań, jak i polegania na pamięci funkcjonariusza, który przesłuchanie przeprowadzał.

– Chcieliśmy odwiedzić wioskę. Mieszka tam taka ładna dziewczyna...

– Nie kpij sobie. Przybiegłeś do Leonoscars, żeby przelecieć jedną z tamtejszych brudasek? W dodatku w towarzystwie innej koleżanki? – Zaczęła kreślić coś na pergaminie, chociaż nie był to z pewnością zapis słów Syriusza.

– Może kręci mnie dzika natura. Pierwotne instynkty tkwią w każdym z nas. W tobie na pewno również, tylko musisz to w sobie odkryć...

Mildred wstała i opuściła pomieszczenie, zostawiając Syriusza samotnego w sali przesłuchań. Minął kwadrans, godzina... a kobieta wciąż się nie pojawiła. W pomieszczeniu zgasło światło, nie docierały już żadne dźwięki. Na Syriuszu nie robiło to wrażenia, bo jego przesłuchania za każdym razem przebiegały tak samo. Na początku aurorzy myśleli, że go przestraszą samą groźną miną i kilkoma "ostrzeżeniami". Potem zadawali w kółko te same pytania, by dla świętego spokoju wreszcie odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Kiedy przekonywali się, że chociażby ze zwykłej złośliwości Syriusz będzie kłamał, zostawiali go na noc w pomieszczeniu. Następnego dnia z braku zasadnych podstaw do zatrzymana, musieli go wypuścić.

Kilka razu udało mu się przysnąć, ale nie na długo. Twarde podłoże i świadomość, że w tej chwili każdy jego ruch jest zapisywany przez magiczne lustro nie sprzyjał rozluźnieniu. Poza tym aurorów nigdy nie można było być pewnym. Już nie raz mieli przebłyski "geniuszu".

W pewnym momencie drzwi uchyliły się, wpuszczając do sali sztuczne światło. Syriusz ze zmrużonymi oczami próbował jakoś zidentyfikować kształty, które po chwili złapały go pod łokcie i wywlekły z pomieszczenia.

Znalazł się na ponurym korytarzu, który znał równie dobrze jak i samą salę przesłuchań. Było to wąskie i długie pomieszczenie o jasnozielonych ścianach i drewnianej, zniszczonej posadzce. Niczym nie przypominało sterylnego, szklanego pokoju, w którym z zasady powinno składać się zeznania. Właściwie dla Syriusza wyglądało dosyć przyjemnie. Nawet powieszone na ścianie portrety znanych morderców w chwili ich złapania czy jakiejkolwiek innej formy upokorzenia, nie odbierały korytarzowi uroku.

– Jesteś wolny – rzucił stojący w rogu Dorian Rogers. – Ciesz się, że nie mam teraz czasu na dziecinadę. Ale uważaj na siebie. Pewnego dnia, kiedy nie będziesz się tego spodziewał...

– ... ty mnie przyłapiesz na tym, czego nigdy nie robiłem i nie będę robił – dokończył za niego Syriusz. – Nie wiem dlaczego się tak upierasz.

– Widziałeś się może ze swoją kuzyneczką?

– A co, chcesz się oświadczyć?

– Zejdź mi z oczu – powiedział i zniknął za drzwiami jednej z sal.

Na końcu korytarza czekała na niego Lina. Była wyraźnie wymęczona. Obok niej stał młody auror o ciemno-rudych włosach i masie piegów na nosie. Przesłuchiwał go, kiedy po raz pierwszy zalazł na skórę Dorianowi Rogersowi. W tamtym momencie nie dał po sobie poznać, że kiedykolwiek mieli ze sobą do czynienia.

– Syriusz Black i Emelina Vance, tak? – zapytał uprzejmie, co brzmiało wręcz komicznie, biorąc pod uwagę, w jakim celu się znaleźli w biurze aurorów.

– Jakbyś nie wiedział... – wycedził wściekły Syriusz.

Byli okropnie zmęczeni, ale nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu na odpoczynek. Lina prawie przysnęła w windzie, opierając się na ramieniu Syriusza. Miała potargane włosy, pod okiem można było dostrzec ślady po rozmazanym tuszu. Wsiadający pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii spoglądali na nich z ciekawością i niepokojem, ale nikt nie odważył się nic powiedzieć.

Znaleźli się w Holu, gdzie już żaden ze spieszących się czarodziejów nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Lina pomachała ręką do kobiety niosącej jakiś karton, z którego wydobywały się dziwne piski. Niedaleko niej stał mężczyzna ubrany w gustowną, czarną szatę. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością do przechodzącej obok czarownicy.

– To on, tak? – szepnęła Lina. Wyprostowała się i ścisnęła różdżkę, jakby szykując się do ataku. – Wiesz, jak się nazywa?

– Skurwysyn – wycedził Syriusz, przypatrując się mężczyźnie kątem oka. Nie wyglądał groźnie, ale żaden Śmierciożerca nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia bez maski. Jeśli chcieli osiągnąć to, co zamierzali, musieli świetnie się ukrywać. Dlatego zapewne nikt by nawet nie pomyślał, że ten szanowany przedstawiciel ministerstwa bez wahania zamordował Edgara Bonesa i jego rodzinę.

Mężczyzna zaczepił przechodzącego obok niego młodzieńca o ciemnych włosach wskazał mu drzwi do nieznanego Syriuszowi pomieszczenia.

Zatrzymał się. Lina spojrzała na niego z obawą, ale nie wykonała żadnego ruchu. Podążyła wzrokiem Syriusza, który bardzo dokładnie analizował zachowanie czarodziejów. Młodzieniec z uprzejmym, ale chłodnym wyrazem twarzy podążył w kierunku wskazanym przez Śmierciożercę.

– Co ty tutaj robisz, szczeniaku... – rzucił pod nosem Syriusz i ruszył za umykającymi czarodziejami. Lina złapała go za skraj szaty i szarpnęła, by ten zwrócił na nią uwagę.

– Nie teraz, Syriuszu – powiedziała z rozdrażnieniem. – Zajmiesz się tym później, słyszysz?

Syriusz najwyraźniej nie słyszał, bo nic nie odpowiedział. Chwycił Linę za nadgarstek i odsunął ją od siebie.

– Idź sama, spotkamy się na miejscu.

Gdyby spojrzał na zegarek, zdałby sobie sprawę, że nawet w tamtej chwili był spóźniony. Po opuszczeniu Ministerstwa Magii mógł być tylko jeszcze bardziej, porażająco i niewybaczalnie spóźniony.

* * *

Dom z zewnątrz wyglądał zwyczajnie: ściany miały kolor jasnożółty, dach ciemnozielony. Przez okno jednego z pokojów można było dostrzec ładne, białe firany. Do ciężkich, dębowych drzwi prowadziła wydeptana ścieżka otoczona przez masę zieleni, która w tamtym momencie jakby przygasła. Nikt obcy nie mógł przewidzieć, że w środku zorganizowano cokolwiek. Ot, stał sobie budynek otoczony równo przyciętym żywopłotem.

Dlatego też pojawiający się co chwilę czarodzieje odziani w odświętne szaty wprawiali stojącą nieopodal rodzinę w osłupienie. W ogóle nie pasowało to do raczej sielskiego klimatu wioski, gdzie postanowiono ów tajemniczy dom, którego mieszkańców z resztą znano niezbyt dobrze. Co jakiś czas tylko spotykano ich na cmentarzu, gdzie kładli kwiaty i wieńce na grobach swoich przodków.

– Karnawał to chyba styczniu jest... – wymamrotał cicho ojciec rodziny, trzymając za rękę małego chłopca o okrągłej buzi, kiedy ubrany w czarną szatę młody mężczyzna wkroczył na teren posesji.

– Może się tak wystroili na andrzejki – powiedziała jego żona.

– Co to są andrzejki...?

Tymczasem Syriusz stanął przed drzwiami domu i jakby zamarł. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien w ogóle chować różdżkę, może lepiej trzymać ją w pogotowiu? Wiedział, że pojawienie się na przyjęciu z "bronią w ręku" mogłoby zostać odebrane jako czysta prowokacja. Z drugiej strony miał pewność, że James będzie próbował go zabić... a nie chciał umierać – przynajmniej nie w tym roku.

Nie przejmując się tak przyziemnymi czynnościami jak pukanie i czekanie na zaproszenie właściciela, wkroczył pełen obaw do przytulnego przedpokoju. Lina jako pierwsza rzuciła mu się w oczy: miała na sobie błękitną, elegancką sukienkę, którą równie dobrze mogła założyć w lecie do biura. Dla odmiany jednak rozpuściła włosy, które w tamtym momencie opadały jej na ramiona. Spojrzała na niego ze złością, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zamiast tego kiwnęła głową mężczyźnie, który stał obok niej.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu nieco przytłoczony spojrzeniami obecnych. Od razu można było dostrzec, że ktoś włożył sporo pracy w dekoracje – wszystko wyglądało skromnie, ale przy tym wyjątkowo uroczo. Świeże kwiaty ozdabiały balustradę drewnianych schodów, wiele z nich powkładano do wielkich wazonów. Syriusz nie przywiązywał wagi do takich rzeczy, kwiaty częściej wywoływały u niego alergię niż zachwyt, ale jednak musiał docenić gust osoby ozdabiającej wnętrze.

– No jesteś wreszcie – powiedziała Dorcas Meadowes, poprawiając ogromną, niebieską tiarę na głowie. Długie, sięgające pasa włosy zakrywały przód jej dosyć dziwnie skrojonej sukienki. – Emelina nie chciała nam nic powiedzieć...

– Myśleliśmy, że coś ci się stało – dodał spokojnie Remus Lupin, witając się z przyjacielem. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale biorąc pod uwagę, jakie zadanie otrzymał ostatnio od Dumbledore'a, nie było w tym nic dziwnego.

– Mieliśmy tylko małą potyczkę z aurorami – tłumaczył się Syriusz, ale kiedy napotkał spojrzenie Liny, zamilkł.

– Nie zgrywaj się teraz – rzuciła ze złością, a jej twarz wykrzywiła się w niezbyt ładnym grymasie. – Lepiej wytłumacz, gdzie się podziewałeś.

– Właściwie to...

– Nie nam – przerwała mu ze złośliwym uśmiechem i wskazała na drzwi prowadzące do salonu. Syriusz przełknął ślinę, ale nic nie powiedział. – James na pewno będzie ciekawy, dlaczego po raz kolejny rozpieprzasz mu wesele...

To nie była prawda... a nie – była. Cóż... Gdyby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, ten ślub odbyłby się już dwa lata temu, jednak widać, w tej dziedzinie los poskąpił im szczęścia. Szkoda, że owym poskąpieniem szczęścia był Syriusz Black.

Zaraz po skończeniu szkoły zorganizowano huczne wesele, którego pozazdrościłby niejeden bogacz: mnóstwo gości, kwiatów, jedzenia, alkoholu, piękna pogoda, wielka posiadłość wuja... po prostu żyć nie umierać. Jednak dosłownie dzień wcześniej Syriusz Black sprowokował bójkę na jednej z londyńskich ulic, przez to zamiast ślubu odbył się wyjątkowo zacięty pojedynek między młodymi jeszcze-nie-członkami Zakonu Feniksa, a zwolennikami Lorda Voldemorta. W wyniku zajścia James został ranny i, jak można się spodziewać, wesele odłożono na czas późniejszy.

Przez długi czas w ich głowach nie znalazło się dość miejsca na przyjęcia – walka z Czarnym Panem pochłonęła ich całkowicie. W końcu jednak postanowili pobrać się bez żadnej konkretnej imprezy, ale i ten plan musiał zostać doszczętnie zniszczony przez Syriusza, który tym razem dosłownie na kilkanaście minut przed ślubem został aresztowany. Całe zajście okazało się nie tak poważne, jak mniemali, ale zaślubiny tak czy inaczej ponownie przesunięto w czasie.

W końcu James Potter zakomunikował Syriuszowi Blackowi, że w listopadzie żeni się z Lily Evans i zrobi to, choćby gość wpadł tam z samym Lordem Voldemortem. Przyjaciel zadowolony nie był, ale cóż mógł uczynić? Obiecał, że przyjdzie jako świadek i oczywiście tym razem nic się nie stanie.

Właściwie, biorąc pod uwagę, że Syriusz w ogóle się pojawił bez ogona w postaci aurorów czy Śmierciożerców, to faktycznie nic się nie stało. Fakt, że młody mężczyzna wyglądał jak młody bezdomny, nie miał chyba wielkiego znaczenia.

– Jesteś spóźniony – kontynuowała swój wyrzut Lina. – Urzędnik już ma wychodzić, Lily jest wściekła...

– Przede wszystkim po prostu się martwiła – rzekła Dorcas, próbując najwyraźniej trochę załagodzić sytuację, która nie najlepiej rokowała. – Ale może w takim razie pójdę i powiem jej, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Po tych słowach pobiegła po schodach na górę, głośno tupiąc obcasami. Wyglądała dosyć zabawnie w swojej koronkowej, cytrynowej sukni. Problem w tym, że Syriuszowi nie było w owym czasie do śmiechu.

– Gdzie polazłeś, co? – wycedziła Lina tonem zasadniczej pani profesor. - Nie mogłeś wrócić ze mną? Gdzie ci się tak spieszyło?

– Ale...

– Myślałam, że powiadomiłeś swoich przyjaciół o naszym zadaniu. Wiedzieliby, czego mają się spodziewać.

W tamtym momencie pomyślał, że w sumie mógł powiedzieć Jamesowi o swojej wycieczce do Leonoscars. Ostatnio, gdy próbował coś przed nim ukryć, skończyło się to tragicznie. Tym razem ofiar nie było, a jednak nic poszło tak, jak powinno.

– Zresztą o czym w ogóle mówię – zaśmiała się Lina. – Ja jestem na czas.

– To gdzie się podziewa James? – zapytał cicho Syriusz, przybierając pozę winowajcy. Rozejrzał się po obecnych, ale nie dostrzegł wśród nich swojego przyjaciela. Poczuł się co najmniej nieswojo. Atmosfera momentalnie zgęstniała.

– Rozmawia z tym urzędnikiem – wyjaśnił Remus. – Próbuje go chyba przekonać, żeby został. Pracownicy biur wszelkiej maści nie przepadają za spóźnieniami... wiem to z doświadczenia.

– A, bo to leniwe, ministerialne ścierwo – burknął mężczyzna stojący przy balustradzie, którego Syriusz widział pierwszy raz na oczy. – Ja bym takiego potraktował _Imperiusem_ , od razu by inaczej gadał.

– Ależ Ronnie, to jest zaklęcie niewybaczalne. Nie możesz nikogo nim traktować – oburzyła się kobieta stojąca obok niego. Obydwoje mieli identyczne szaty wyjściowe i czerwone muszki. W ogóle byli do siebie bardzo podobni: nosili identycznie ścięte, ciemne włosy i jeden złoty kolczyk w uchu. Niespecjalnie różnili się wzrostem czy posturą – ona była zapewne tylko trochę szczuplejsza w pasie.

– Nie po to jechałem kilka tysięcy mil na ślub chrześniaka, żeby teraz znowu się nie odbył. Zaraz sam pogadam z tym chłystkiem. Zobaczycie, jak mu tyłek spiorę.

– Jestem pewna, że Jimmy sam sobie poradzi – powiedziała, głaszcząc mężczyznę po ramieniu.

Wtedy Syriusz przypomniał sobie, jak James opowiadał mu o swoim stukniętym ojcu chrzestnym. Razem z żoną mieszkał w Szkocji, gdzie prowadzili dosyć specyficzny tryb życia, który w głównej mierze polegał na obchodzeniu wszystkich bankietów i szokowaniu gości. Ronnie i Helen Potterowie nie narzekali na nadmiar sympatii wśród czarodziejów czystej krwi i najwyraźniej ich to nie zrażało. Co jakiś czas organizowali w swojej wielkiej posiadłości bankiety, na jeden z nich nawet załapał się Syriusz. Nie zdołał jednak wtedy poznać gospodarzy – na przyjęciu obecne było ponad pół tysiąca czarodziejów.

– Dostanie ci się – mruknął Remus do Syriusza, sprowadzając go na ziemię.

– A gdzie jest ten grubas? – zawołał Ronnie, machając swoją różdżką jak batem. – Niech przestanie się tak obżerać, bo dostanie sraczki...

Remus wymamrotał pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego. Nikomu nie spodobało się określenie wuja Jamesa, ale też nikt nie widział sensu w poprawianiu go. Człowiek jakby żył we własnym świecie.

W końcu z salonu wyszło dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich z pewnością należał do zacnego grona urzędników Ministerstwa Magii. Był to starszy człowiek o naburmuszonej twarzy, którego rzadkie siwe włosy opadały na ramiona, na palcach nosił sygnet z czerwonym kamieniem. Z jakiegoś powodu wydał się Syriuszowi chory... jakby zbliżał się do zwału. Drugi mężczyzna był od niego o głowę wyższy. Miał gęste, czarne i wyjątkowo rozczochrane włosy, okulary na nosie i buzię, która jakby wahała się między irytacją, a rozbawieniem.

– No chyba dłużej czekać już nie musimy – powiedział Remus, którego głos uspokajał zebranych wokół ludzi. James spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, ale chyba w tym momencie dostrzegł Syriusza, bo zmrużył oczy.

– Dobrze cię widzieć – zaśmiał się nerwowo Syriusz.

– Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał spokojnie James. Świetnie panował nad emocjami, ale z pewnością miał ochotę zrobić mu krzywdę. – A nie, czekaj... nie musisz mówić. Pewnie to było coś ważnego. Niecierpiącego zwłoki. Na przykład, nie wiem, zostałeś zaatakowany.

Syriusz miał głupią minę. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co mu odpowiedzieć. Mógł próbować zmyślać, ale przyjaciel z pewnością by to dostrzegł. Raz że Syriusz nie był wytrawnym kłamcą, a dwa że James po prostu świetnie go znał. W takim układzie powinien w jakikolwiek sposób próbować usprawiedliwić swoje zachowanie, ale jakoś nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego wytłumaczenia. Każde wydawało mu się równie żałosne.

– Wcześniej myślałem, że ty po prostu jesteś kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny. Teraz zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy najzwyczajniej nie chcesz mi czegoś zamanifestować. Jakiś sabotaż, Łapo?

– Przestań. Przecież nie mogłem się doczekać tego wesela – zabrzmiało to tak fałszywie, że nawet sam Syriusz się zdumiał. Przez chwilę milczał, czując, jak wszyscy dookoła wpatrują się w niego uważnie. Postanowił ponownie podjąć wyzwanie i dodał: – Nigdy w życiu bym nie chciał, żeby ominęła mnie taka radosna zabawa.

– Zabawa? – powiedział powoli James, jakby hamował w sobie wybuch.

– Nie złość się...

– Słyszeliście go? – zwrócił się do pozostałych gości. – Nie chciał, że ominęła go RADOSNA zabawa. Nie, Syriuszu. Zabawa, to się dopiero zacznie... – Syriusz cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu – kiedy porachuję ci kości.

W tym momencie sięgnął po różdżkę leżącą na jednym ze stolików i zaatakował. Urzędnik ministerstwa odsunął się od rozwścieczonego młodzieńca, poprawiając przy tym szatę. Syriusz w ostatniej chwili zdołał odskoczyć od pędzącego w jego stronę zaklęcia. Niefortunnie promień trafił prosto w głowę ojca chrzestnego Jamesa. Twarz Ronniego porosła okropnym, rudym włosiem, ale ten chyba nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi, tylko wytarł czoło chusteczką.

– Patrz na ten temperament – przemówił do swojej niewzruszonej żony. – Ma go po mnie.

– Uspokój się, przecież już jestem! – zawołał Syriusz, stając na jednej z szafek. Był pewien, że James się wścieknie i nawet nie był specjalnie zaskoczony. Może tylko nie spodziewał się ataku tak szybko.

– A co mnie obchodzi, gdzie ty jesteś? – James machnął różdżką, a szafka roztrzaskała się pod nogami Syriusza. – Wiedziałem, że nie można na ciebie liczyć, ale dzisiaj przeszedłeś samego siebie.

– Przecież przeprosiłem...

– Nie przeprosiłeś – mruknął stojący obok Remus, otrzepując szatę z kurzu.

– Boże, James uspokój się! Co sobie pomyśli twoja żona! – Syriusz odbił kolejny urok Jamesa i wskoczył na drugi stopień schodów prowadzących na piętro.

\- Nie mam żony, bo dzięki twojej punktualności żadnego ślubu nie będzie – warknął przepychając stojących gości, by dostać się do umykającego Syriusza. – Ostrzegałem cię. Czy do ciebie trzeba przesyłać komunikat w dwudziestu językach? Zrozumiałbyś cokolwiek? Choćby "ślub", "sobota" i "południe"?

– Nie musiałeś na mnie czekać – zaperzył się Syriusz.

– Możesz być pewien, że następnym razem nie popełnię tego błędu.

James ponownie wyrzucił zaklęcie, ale tym razem było ono zbyt silne, by poradzić sobie z nim bez wysiłku. Syriusz padł na ziemię, a magiczny promień zniszczył stojące za nim obrazki.

– Niech pan zostanie - powiedziała Lina do zszokowanego urzędnika. – Ten dzień i tak nie wygląda tak, jak chciał. Jeśli nie udzieli pan tego ślubu, to pewnie zrobią sobie krzywdę.

Urzędnik milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, lecz w końcu sięgnął po jedną z butelek z trunkiem i wypił solidny łyk. Skrzywił się okropnie, ale widząc rozbite na schodach szkło ponownie wysączył alkohol z butelki. Lina odebrała to jako zgodę na pozostanie w domu, chociaż sama forma niezbyt jej odpowiadała. Miała ochotę wyrwać butelkę z ręki urzędnika, który bez jakiegokolwiek grymasu na twarzy opróżniał jej zawartość.

– Mogę wyjść, jeśli chcesz – odburknął obrażony Syriusz w stronę Jamesa. Nikt oprócz Liny nie zwracał uwagi na pracownika Ministerstwa Magii, który już miał za sobą przynajmniej pół litra trunku. Kobieta westchnęła ciężko, ale powstrzymała się od komentarza.

– Droga wolna...

– Czy jak dam się pokonać, to problem będzie rozwiązany? – Syriusz podniósł z podłogi obrazek. Wpatrywali się w niego oburzeni dziadkowie Jamesa. Babcia starała się uciec poza ramkę, a dziadek groził mu palcem.

– Nie licz na to – powiedział James, z trudem opanowując kolejny atak wściekłości. Ponownie wycelował w niego różdżkę, ale nagle stanął jak wbity w ziemię. Syriusz, który szykował się do obrony, również zamarł. Odwrócił się szybko i podążył wzrokiem przyjaciela.

U szczytu schodów stała Lily w towarzystwie Dorcas. Na jej twarzy można było z łatwością dostrzec szczerze zdziwienie, które powoli zmieniało się w oburzenie. Wciąż jednak najwyraźniej nie wiedziała na kogo ma się złościć, zwłaszcza, że wpatrujący się w nią jak urzeczony Jame, wyglądał po prostu jak anioł... albo uniżony sługa. Syriusz nie rozumiał przed czym tutaj klękać, bo Lily wedle niego nie porażała swoim pięknem, chociaż z drugiej strony nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na pozytywną ocenę. Za każdym razem, gdy tylko takowa chociażby zaczynała kiełkować w jego głowie, zaraz wyrzucał ją daleko w świat. To była podstawowa zasada przyjaźni, obowiązująca już od czwartej klasy, kiedy James rzucił "Evans leci na mnie, mówię ci".

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała powoli, patrząc na zebranych i zniszczenia, których przed chwilą dokonał mężczyzna, z którym planowała wziąć ślub. Przygładziła swoje kasztanowe włosy, w tamtym momencie upięte w ładny, klasyczny kok.

– Właściwie to... – zaczął Syriusz, ale w tym momencie James zamachnął się i uderzył go pięścią prosto w twarz. Aż poczuł, jak trzeszczą mu wszystkie zęby. Zakrztusił się własną śliną i stracił równowagę. Byłby zleciał ze schodów, ale w ostatniej chwili złapał się balustrady.

– Teraz już nic – rzucił James i, tracąc zainteresowanie Syriuszem, w kilka sekund znalazł tuż przed Lily. – Wszystko w porządku.

– James... – zaczęła, patrząc na Blacka, który przytrzymywał dłonią swoją szczękę.

– Naprawdę wszystko już jest w porządku – powiedział Syriusz z ulgą, wycierając krew kapiącą mu z nosa. Lily spojrzał na Dorcas, ale ta tylko pokręciła głową.

– Możemy zaczynać? – rzucił James do urzędnika, wciąż wpatrując się w swoją przyszłą żonę. Mężczyzna tylko odłożył opróżnioną butelkę, czknął kilka razy i chwiejnym krokiem podążył w kierunku salonu. Przewrócił się pod drodze i wylądował twarzą w jednej z donic. Remus Lupin z głupim wyrazem twarzy pomógł mu wstać.

– To chyba najbardziej porąbany ślub na jakim byłam, a nawet się nie zaczął – rzekła Lina.

– Ja widziałem dużo gorsze – powiedział Ronnie poprawiając tupecik na głowie. Wciąż chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z futra, które porastało jego twarz, a żona najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru go uświadamiać – Pamiętasz Helen, jak nasz kuzyn Josua zachlał się dzień wcześniej i obrzygał suknię ślubną swojej żony? Biedna Aurela powiedziała, że za takiego chama nie wyjdzie i wzięła ślub z tym zasrańcem Bradem. Tego samego dnia! Josua nawet zapił się na tym weselu jako gość. Chyba nie dostrzegł różnicy...

– Tak, a Martha zaczęła rodzić – dodała Helen. Obydwoje westchnęli.


	4. Chapter 4

W sypialni paliła się tylko jedna świeca, ale siedzącej przy lustrze kobiecie w białym szlafroku to nie przeszkadzało. Delikatnie czesała wyjątkowo zadbane włosy, wpatrując się we własne odbicie. Przygryzła dolą wargę, jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy wygląda to dostatecznie pociągająco. Zadowolona z efektu uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Wyciągnęła z szuflady małe flakoniki z eliksirami, które zaczęła wcierać w złote kosmyki.

– Długo tak będziesz się stroić? – zapytał. Przetarł oczy i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na kobietę.

– Szczotkowanie włosów to bardzo ważna czynność dnia. Ważna i niezwykle intymna, więc przestań się tak patrzeć – powiedziała głosem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji, nie przerywając zabiegów pielęgnacyjnych.

– Intymna... też mi coś – odparł, ziewając. Przez chwilę leżał, wpatrując się w sufit. Już dawno przyzwyczaił się do wymalowanych na nim bukietów kwiatów różnej maści, jednak wciąż czuł się przytłoczony ich "obecnością". Rośliny bowiem nie tylko wyglądały jak żywe, ale budziły w nim niepokój, jakby wijące się pędy miały opuścić swoje więzienie i zacząć go dusić w chwili, w której nie będzie się tego spodziewał.

Zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Ostatnio nic nie układało się po jego myśli i wątpił, by szczęście zaczęło mu sprzyjać. Czuł, że z jakiegoś powodu los sobie z niego kpi, a nawet do tej pory oczywiste sprawy wydawały mu się skomplikowane i nie do rozwikłania. Starał się odrzucić myśl o budzącym się do życia bólu głowy, który ostatnimi czasy dokuczał mu nazbyt często. Splątana roślinność na suficie tylko to nieprzyjemne uczucie pogłębiała, więc zmusił się do wstania.

– Już idziesz? – zapytała kobieta, wciąż wpatrując się w lustro. Najwyraźniej skończyła pielęgnować włosy, bo malutkie flakoniki zniknęły ze stolika. – Mógłbyś chociaż powiedzieć, co u ciebie słychać.

– Interesuje cię to? – zaśmiał się. Sięgnął po leżące na podłodze skarpetki i obejrzał je z każdej strony. Starał się wymusić w miarę neutralny wyraz twarzy, chociaż ucisk w czaszce doskwierał mu coraz bardziej.

– To chyba oczywiste.

Wstała i podeszła powoli do Syriusza. Nie miał pojęcia, czy dostrzegła w jego oczach dyskomfort. Wolał, by nie widziała. Nie chciał jej niczego tłumaczyć... nawet jeśli nie musiał.

– Nie poznaję cię, Aileen – powiedział, kiedy kobieta usiadła obok i dotknęła jego policzka. Na jej twarzy zakwitł tajemniczy uśmiech.

– To co u ciebie... słychać?

Poczuł jej oddech przy swoim uchu. Doskonale wiedział, co to za gra, ale nie miał na nią czasu. Odepchnął od siebie kobietę i zaczął wkładać spodnie. Aileen fuknęła obrażona, ale najwyraźniej się poddała.

– Jesteś taki nieromantyczny – westchnęła rezygnując ze swojego uwodzicielskiego tonu. Położyła się na plecach i zaczęła oglądać idealnie wypielęgnowane paznokcie.

– Następnym razem porozmawiamy – powiedział, starając się przyjąć pozę winowajcy, chociaż wcale nie było mu przykro.

Rzadko odwoływali się do dłuższych konwersacji. Zazwyczaj ograniczali się do kilku faktów ze swojego życia, a potem wykorzystywali czas w znacząco inny sposób. Aileen pracowała jako redaktorka kobiecego pisma "Czarownica", które swoim nakładem powoli zbliżał się do popularniejszej "Kobiety Pokątnej". Znali się jeszcze z czasów szkoły, kiedy James stosował swoje końskie zaloty wobec Lily, a Syriusz potrzebował jednej dziewczyny, by odczepiła się od niego reszta damskiego grona łowców. Aileen nadawała się idealnie: o nic nie pytała, niczego nie wymagała. Sama z pewności wierna nie była, ale ani tego Syriusz od niej nie wymagał, ani nie było mu to do niczego potrzebne. Jedyne, co mu przeszkadzało to świadomość, że ta relacja prędzej czy później będzie musiała się skończyć i nie miał na to zbyt wielkiego wpływu – nie on podejmował tutaj decyzję. Zastanawiał się tylko, kiedy to "prędzej czy później" spotka i jak się w tym odnajdzie.

– Następnym razem, to ja mogę nie mieć czasu na rozmowy – rzuciła Aileen, przesuwając palcami po zgrabnej nodze.

– Tak jak i tym razem – odparł Syriusz, wpatrując się w jej wędrującą dłoń, która bynajmniej nie zatrzymała się tam, gdzie w zasadzie powinna, gdyby Aileen nie była sobą. Westchnął ciężko, walcząc z samym sobą, ale w końcu podszedł do kobiety i pocałował ją w policzek.

– Zostań – rzuciła, przyciągając go do siebie.

– Nie.

Chwycił ją za nadgarstek, uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i skierował w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

Był w środku ciemnego, gęstego lasu. Snująca się mgła tworzyła atmosferę żywcem wyciągniętą z horroru. Co jakiś czas słyszał szelest liści, ale nie wiedział, czy to tylko odgłos przebiegającego zwierzęcia, czy może szpiegującego go człowieka.

Obecność drugiej osoby była niemalże namacalna, jednak w żaden sposób nie potrafił wskazać, gdzież ów intruz się znajdował. Rozglądał się na boki, ale w takiej ciemności niewiele mógł zobaczyć.

W końcu dostrzegł błyszczące, żółte oczy w jednym z krzewów. Pobiegł w tamtym kierunku, po drodze potykając się o leżącą na ziemi gałąź. Niestety, nim zdążył znaleźć się na miejscu, ślepia zniknęły, a z nimi tajemnicza istota. Zaklął pod nosem, a oburzone sowy, do tej pory siedzące na jednej z gałęzi, odleciały, robiąc zdecydowanie zbyt wiele hałasu.

– Cześć Syriuszu. – Usłyszał głos za sowimi plecami. Machinalnie odwrócił się. Zobaczył znajomą twarz, chociaż była w opłakanym stanie. Ozdabiała ją masa siniaków, krwi i zadrapań.

– Caradoc? Co ci się stało? – zapytał z nutą strachu w głosie.

– Przecież wiesz...

Poczuł straszliwy ucisk w głowie. Starał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, ale obraz jakby rozmazywał się przed jego oczami.

– Nie powinno cię tu być. Miałem to zrobić sam – powiedział, starając się skupić na otaczającym go lesie.

– Widać ktoś zmienił zdanie.

Złapał się za włosy. Teraz nie dostrzegał już nic poza gęstą mgłą i pociętą twarzą Caradocka. Spróbował ruszyć kilka kroków do przodu, ale jego nogi jakby straciły siłę, bo po chwili ugięły się pod ciężarem jego ciała. Padł na ziemię, wciąż trzymając się za włosy. Kręciło mu się w głowie, ale zdołał wykrztusić:

– Wynoś się stąd...

* * *

Tej zimy śnieg niestety nie zaszczycił swoją obecnością wyczekujące na niego dzieci, jednak nikt nie mógł mieć pretensji do ładnej pogody, świecącego słońca i bezchmurnego nieba. Przynajmniej było ciepło. Ptaki ćwierkały zdezorientowane na dachu jednego z domów w Dolinie Godryka, tworząc specyficzną i bardzo nieświąteczną atmosferę. A jednak w salonie można było dostrzec kilka zimowych ozdób, chociaż całość mieściła się w granicach dobrego smaku: pachnąca choinka, błyszczące lampki, ręcznie malowane bombki. Wszystko to sprzyjało tworzeniu rodzinnej atmosfery, chociaż z pewnością czegoś brakowało. Wiedzieli o tym jednak tylko mieszkańcy domu, a nie mieli ochoty się tym dzielić.

James Potter uderzał pięścią w radio, jakby to miało naprawić uszkodzony sprzęt. Mruczał pod nosem formuły zaklęć, jednak z głośnika wciąż wydobywał się trzeszczący, mugolski bełkot.

– Przestań już – powiedziała Lily, stawiając na stole wazę. Marszczyła nos, jakby przeszkadzał jej zapach tego, co w naczyniu pływało.

– Zdrowy tryb życia, Lily? – zażartował Syriusz, przypatrując jej się zza stołu. Zajrzał do wazy, w której znalazła się w jego mniemaniu "zielona papka", którą większość społeczeństwa pospolicie nazywała jarzynową. – Nie macie żadnego mięsa?

-–Marudź tak dalej, to będziesz jadł czerstwy chleb i suchy ser – rzuciła ze złością.

James wciąż walczył z radiem, z którego wydobywał się coraz głośniejszy szum.

– Nie denerwuj się tak, przecież nie chciałem cię obrazić – powiedział Syriusz. – Wszystko w porządku?

– James, powiedziałam dość! – warknęła, nie odwracając się w stronę męża.

– No co z tym jest? – wymamrotał pod nosem James, podnosząc sprzęt do góry i przypatrując mu się z bliska. Lily podeszła do niego, szybkim ruchem wyrwała mu radio z dłoni i rzuciła nim o ścianę. James spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

– Zwariowałaś? To nasz jedyny kontakt z muzyką. Mam kupić gitarę?

Nie odpowiedziała. Odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła do kuchni.

– Co ją ugryzło? – szepnął do niego Syriusz, zerkając na kawałki plastiku leżące na podłodze.

– Myślisz, że wiem? _Reparo_ – powiedział, celując różdżką w szczątki radia. Powoli wszystkie części sprzętu złożyły się w całość. Z głośnika zaczął wydobywać się czysty dźwięk piosenki "czarna chimera". James spojrzał zdziwiony i odstawił przedmiot na półkę.

– I powiedz, że od uderzenia sprzęt się nie naprawia – zaśmiał się.

– Oooo... dobra gitara...

Obydwoje zamilkli, wsłuchując się w utwór. James nucił sobie pod nosem, podczas gdy Syriusz wyciągnął z kieszeni czarny kamień zawieszony na cienkim rzemyku – lekki , niezbyt wielki, wykonany z dosyć dziwnego kruszcu, którego nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Znaki wyryte były dosyć topornie, jakby zabrało się za to dziecko. Nie określał przedmiotu jako źródła jakiejkolwiek magii, był nazbyt zwyczajny. Przypatrywał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, a siedzący na drugim krześle Peter zaglądał mu przez ramię.

– Dziesiąty raz już go wyciągasz. Przecież ustaliliśmy, że nie mamy pojęcia co oznacza – wysapał.

– Muszę się spotkać z Dumbledorem – rzekł spokojnie Syriusz.

– To też już ustaliliśmy – dodał z przejęciem Peter. Zerknął na Jamesa, jakby szukał w nim poparcia, jednak ten milczał, kołysząc się w rytm muzyki.

– Minął miesiąc – rzucił z irytacją Black, spoglądając na przyjaciół. Podrzucił kamień kilka razu i położył go na stole. Chyba jednak nazbyt go w tym miejscu denerwował, bo po chwili ponownie chwycił go i schował do kieszeni.

Z radia wydobywał się niski głos wokalisty, który delikatnie przebijał się przez dźwięki ostrej gitary i perkusji.

 _A czarna bezczelna chimera,_

 _Co drogie dziś nam zabiera._

– Tak, tak. Dumbledore traktuje nas nie w porządku – pokiwał głową Peter. James nie zwracał na nich uwagi, nucił sobie pod nosem, wyglądając co jakiś czas do kuchni.

– Ma dużo spraw na głowie – wytłumaczyła Lily wchodząca w tym momencie do salonu z naręczem talerzy. James przyciągnął ją do siebie i zaczął śpiewać jej do ucha razem z wokalistą zespołu. Lily zaśmiała się tylko, próbując utrzymać zastawę w rękach. – Głupi James Potter.

– Śliczna Lily Potter – dorzucił, biorąc od niej talerze. Pocałował ją radośnie w policzek, przez co wyraz twarzy kobiety złagodniał.

– Rzucajcie we mnie dalej tą swoją miłością, to się porzygam – powiedział poirytowany Syriusz, co James ponownie skomentował głośnym śmiechem, ale puścił swoją żonę. Peter jakby się zaciął i nie wiedział, po której stronie stanąć, ostatecznie decydując się na neutralność.

Zabrali się za obiad. Syriusz skrzywił się w pierwszym momencie, ale jako że od świtu nic nie jadł, postanowił nie marudzić – zwłaszcza, że Lily była niezwykle wrażliwa, jeśli chodzi o jej podrygi w kuchni. Peter chyba nie miał najmniejszego problemu ze smakiem zupy, bo zaraz po skończeniu jednego talerza zabrał się za kolejny. James albo już przywykł albo zwyczajnie nauczył się nie wyrażać myśli dotyczących potraw żony – z jego twarzy nie znikał pogodny wyraz twarzy, chociaż momentami wydawało się, że zaraz parsknie śmiechem. O dziwo, najbardziej krzywiła się Lily, która już po pierwszej łyżce zamarła i wpatrywała się w talerz przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Co jest ze mną nie tak? – wymamrotała do siebie. Uderzała nerwowo palcami w stół, przegryzając wargi.

– A nie możemy dać sobie spokój z Dumbledorem? – wypalił James, a Lily spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że jego uwaga wywołała dosyć dziwne wrażenie, więc dodał: – Na pewno nie chce, byśmy teraz czekali nie wiadomo ile czasu. Możemy przecież sami się czegoś dowiedzieć. Ostatnio powiedział nam, że sprawdzi to, jak tylko upora się z innymi problemami. To chyba lepiej, jak trochę go w tym wyręczymy.

– Nie jestem entuzjastką działania na własną rękę – rzuciła Lily.

– To nie jest działania na własną rękę, tylko kontynuowanie zadania, które trafiła do nas wcześniej – powiedział chyba trochę zbyt ostro James.

– Tylko, że teraz mamy trochę inne zadanie...

– Które stoi w miejscu – burknął.

– Jak cały Zakon – dodał Syriusz.

Zapadła cisza. Nikt nie miał ochoty pociągnąć tematu. Walka z Voldemortem i jego zwolennikami w niczym nie przypominała wyobrażeń Syriusza. Kiedy pierwsza raz usłyszał o Zakonie Feniksa, od razu przed jego oczami stanął obraz bitwy, w której powalali przeciwników na ziemię, a rozwiązywanie zagadek trwało raptem kilka dni, niczym w książkach o _szpiegujących._ Jednak z każdym kolejnym tygodniem do Syriusza docierało, że błądzi po omacku, w dodatku bez żadnego wsparcia Ministerstwa Magii, które teoretycznie powinno opowiedzieć się po stronie dyrektora Hogwartu. Większość spraw, które miały ich prowadzić ku zwycięstwu, pozostawała nierozwikłana. Zaczynali coś, a potem czekali, aż wszystko samo się rozwiąże. Ostatecznie nic się nie zmieniało albo zwyczajnie przeobrażało się w coś o wiele gorszego. Śmierć Edgara Bonesa i jego rodziny dwa miesiące wcześniej wcale nie poprawiała im humoru, a brak emocji z tym związanych wpędzał ich w jeszcze większy dół emocjonalny. Wszyscy już tak przyzwyczaili się do nawiedzających ich z każdej strony wieściach na temat morderstw na znajomych im osobach, że często po takiej informacji przechodzili do codzienności. Jednak była to codzienność o wiele smutniejsza.

– No pokaż ten kamień – powiedziała Lily do Syriusza, przerywając milczenie. Ten podał jej tajemniczy przedmiot jakby od niechcenia... już nie pierwszy raz to robił.

Lily przez dłuższą chwilę próbowała odczytać znaki wyryte na kamieniu. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i cicho wymawiała nieznane mu formuły. Wokół niej zaczęły tańczyć dziwne, oliwkowe płomienie, które co jakiś czas uderzały w trzymany przez nią przedmiot. James bujał się na krześle, obserwując swoją żonę z ciekawością, podczas gdy Syriusz i Peter wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

– Nic mi to nie mówi – rzekła po kilku minutach. – Naprawdę nic.

Bynajmniej ich to nie dziwiło. Już kilka razy przerabiali odczytywanie znaków na kamieniu, Lily nawet udała się do londyńskiej biblioteki, by sprawdzić słowniki runów, hamarów, sao czy innych starodawnych pism. Jednak w żadnym z nich nie znalazło się nic, co mogłoby stanowić jakąkolwiek wskazówkę.

– Nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak jechać do Leonoscars – zaproponował James. – Tylko oni mogą...

– Byłem już tam, dwa razy. Ale miejscowi milczą jak zaklęci – przerwał mu Syriusz. Wstał poruszony i zaczął chodzić w kółko po salonie. Zatrzymał się przy kominku, na którym stało kilka razem ze zdjęciami. Irenaeus i Martha Potterowie wpatrywali się w niego z uśmiechem, obejmując dziesięcioletniego, rozczochranego chłopca.

– Może źle do nich podszedłeś – powiedziała Lily. – Ludzie z tej wioski chyba niespecjalnie przepadają za wywiadem. Ukrywają Leonoscars w lesie, nic nie mówią o zaklęciach, które mają ich chronić. Nic dziwnego, że nie chcieli się zwierzać.

– Tylko oni nie chcieli w ogóle rozmawiać. Nawet na niego spojrzeć – zapiszczał Peter.

– A ta Natalie? – zapytała Lily, na co James parsknął śmiechem. Syriusz spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

– Ona ma jajo zamiast mózgu. Nic nie rozumie z tego, co się do niej mówi – powiedział, a Peter pokiwał gorliwie głową.

– To nie ty masz do niej mówić, ale ona do ciebie – zauważyła.

– Ale jej się nie da słuchać! – zawołał ze złością, co James skwitował kolejnym parsknięciem. Syriusz spojrzał na niego zdenerwowany. – A tobie co tak do śmiechu?

– Nie, wydaje ci się. – James zrobił głupią minę. Starał się za wszelką cenę zamaskować złośliwy uśmieszek, ale niespecjalnie mu to wyszło.

– Jeśli będziesz do tego podchodził w ten sposób – mówiła Lily – nigdy niczego się nie dowiesz. Postaraj się jakoś ją podejść. Może nie powie nic ciekawego, ale chociaż zapozna cię ze znaczącą osobą. Przecież ten przywódca to jej ojciec

– Nie wiadomo, czy to przywódca – wtrącił Syriusz.

– Ale z pewnością ktoś istotny.

– Zgadzam się z Lily... – powiedział powoli James.

– Też mi nowość – mruknął Syriusz. James tylko uniósł brwi, ale nie skomentował tej uwagi. Wzruszył ramionami i rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle. Przeczesał ręką swoje czarne włosy, paradoksalnie robiąc jeszcze większy bałagan na głowie. Przez chwilę mierzyli się z Syriuszem spojrzeniami, bezgłośnie wyrażając myśli. W końcu jednak Black ustąpił. – Świetnie, niech wam będzie. Ale tym razem nie idę tam sam... ani z Liną. Pójdziesz ze mną James i sam będziesz gadał z tą psychopatką.

– Ja też bardzo chętnie... – dodał Peter.

– No to ustalone.

* * *

Nie potrafili zdecydować się na termin ponownego wyjazdu do Leonoscars. Zwłaszcza, że już od dłuższego czasu wyczekiwali na wiadomość od Remusa, który został wysłany przez Dumbledore'a w góry, by tam interpretować nastroje wilkołaków. Peter doprawdy pochwalił pomysł dyrektora Hogwartu, ale Syriusz wiedział, że dłuższe przebywanie Lunatyka w takim towarzystwie może wpędzić przyjaciela w depresję. Zwłaszcza, że Remus miał raczej delikatne usposobienie i często pojawiały się u niego oznaki melancholii.

W końcu jednak nastał taki moment, w którym odkładanie wizyty w wiosce było już przesadą. Dlatego właśnie spakowali najważniejsze rzeczy i ruszyli w drogę, wymuszając na Lily obietnicę, że gdy tylko dotrze do niej wiadomość o Remusie, zaraz im ją przekaże.

Syriusz nie był zachwycony koniecznością ponownego wyjazdu... poprzednie nic pozytywnego nie przyniosły, nie licząc nadmiaru towarzystwa upierdliwej Natalie, która najwidoczniej obrała go sobie jako cel. Nie mógł jednak nie odczuwać pozytywnej adrenaliny związanej z wędrówką do serca lasu.

Za czwartym razem poszło mu już dużo lepiej. Nie zdziwiła go blokada magii zaraz za głazem w środku puszczy. Nie widział większego problemu w znalezieniu góry, na którą trzeba było się wspiąć, by dotrzeć do ogromnego urwiska, a sam skok nie powodował zawrotów głowy. Nawet udało mu się wylądować na nogach, a nie na twarzy. Uznał to za swój osobisty sukces, chociaż niespecjalnie podobało mu się, że James nie widział absolutnego żadnego problemu w rzuceniu się z urwiska, a nawet nazwał to "świetną zabawą". Wylądował o wiele zgrabniej niż Syriusz, chociaż była to jego pierwsza wizyta w Leonoscars. O dziwo, humoru nie poprawił mu pokraczny Peter, którego ze skały trzeba było zepchnąć siłą. W tym momencie pluł błotem na prawo i lewo, patrząc z wyrzutem na przyjaciół, jakby jego upadek wynikał z ich złośliwości, a nie jego niesprawności.

– Wstawaj, Glizdogonie – powiedział James, podając przyjacielowi rękę. Rozglądał się na boki, podziwiając otaczającą go wokół przyrodę, która od czasu wizyty Syriusza niewiele się zmieniła. Drzewa wciąż były obrośnięte liśćmi, a niemalże każdy kamień pokrywał mech – roślinność Leonoscars widać kpiła sobie z zimy.

Razem ruszyli w kierunku wioski. Peter nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, z kolei James kipiał entuzjazmem. Z uśmiechem na ustach mijał każdy krzak, z trudem powstrzymując się przed biegiem. Dla niego las zazwyczaj bezpośrednio wiązał się ze sportem, który po prostu uwielbiał. Wysiłek fizyczny sprawiał mu o wiele więcej radości niż innym ludziom, z czym Syriusz niejednokrotnie musiał się użerać...

W końcu dotarli do obozowiska, które z każdą wizytą robiło równie niezwykłe wrażenie. Tym razem jednak coś się zmieniło – od razu rzucała się w oczy ilość osób przebywających na placu. Na samym środku palił się wielki ogień, przy którym kilka osób piekło kiełbaski i kawałki mięsa. Gdzieś obok biegała banda dzieciaków rzucających w siebie kawałkami węgla. Stojąca niedaleko kobieta wrzeszczała na nich i groziła palcem. Kilku rosłych mężczyzn piło piwo z ogromnych kufli, przy czym zaśmiewali się z czegoś niezrażeni nawet latającymi dookoła czarnymi odłamkami.

– Mamo, mamo! Chyba znalazłam diament! – Jakaś śliczna dziewczynka o okrągłej buzi podleciała do ciężarnej kobiety, którą Syriusz widział podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty w Leonoscars.

– Nie, kochanie. To nie jest diament – powiedziała, biorąc od dziecka jego łup.

– Jak to nie! Przecież sama mówiłaś, że każdy kawałek węgla może być diamentem! – Dziewczynka wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać.

– Tak, malutka, ale nie z węgla drzewnego...

Wszyscy najwidoczniej świetnie się bawili i nie zwracali uwagi na przybyłych obcych... z resztą nastawienie mieszkańców do gości wciąż stanowiło dla Syriusza zagadkę, której nie potrafił rozwikłać.

Zaczął się rozglądać dookoła, szukając znajomej twarzy. Był pewien, że gdzieś w środku zamieszania musiała stać Natalie, ale w tamtym momencie nie mógł jej znaleźć.

Ruszyli w kierunku jednego z namiotów, który wedle stanu wiedzy Syriusza miał prowadzić do gospody kierowanej przez Bertrama. Nie było jednak sposobu, by dostać się do środka nie zwracając jednocześnie na siebie uwagi, gdyż przy wejściu stała niemała grupa osób.

Próbował podsłuchać rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn, licząc, że dowie się w końcu z jakiej to okazji zorganizowano taką zabawę. Jednak odziani w skórzane płaszcze mieszkańcy mówili jedynie o niezliczonych litrach piwa, które wypili dzisiejszego dnia.

– To nie jest ona? – James wskazał ręką na dwójkę ludzi stojących pod drzewem. Była to Natalie w towarzystwie swojego brodatego ojca. Dziewczyna kręciła głową ze zmarszczonym nosem i tupała nogą. On chyba starał się jej coś wytłumaczyć, bo gestykulował zawzięcie.

– Chodź... – Pociągnął Jamesa za rękaw szaty i ruszył w kierunku Natalie i Raphaela. Peter pobiegł za nimi nim zniknęli w tłumie biesiadujących.

Natalie odgarnęła swoje rozwiane włosy, kiedy jej ojciec burknął pod nosem:

– Nie zgadzam się.

Wpatrując się w nich przez dłuższą chwilę, doszedł do wniosku, że właściwie nie byli do siebie podobni. Może i mieli równie jasne włosy i bladą skórę, jednak Natalie charakteryzowało coś innego, czego Syriusz nie potrafił nazwać, a jednak widział to i wiedział, że ma rację... coś, dzięki czemu ta stuknięta osoba wyróżniała się w tłumie pozostałych, chociaż tak samo czesała włosy, nosiła identyczne ubrania.

– Nie mamy wyjścia – powiedziała słodko dziewczyna. Syriusz zastanawiał się, jakim cudem miała w sobie tyle cukru, ale nie dotarł do żadnego rozsądnego wyjaśnienia.

Nie zdążyli jednak usłyszeć ani słowa więcej, bo gdy tylko znaleźli się w pobliżu ojca i córki, ci przerwali rozmowę. Mógł to być przypadek, chociaż Syriusz bardziej obstawiał na wyczucie nosem "intruza", jak go zwykł nazywać mężczyzna z brodą. Raphael odszedł od dziewczyny i przyłączył się do jakiejś grupy roześmianych kobiet. Wyraz twarzy Natalie zmienił się w ciągu kilku sekund. Dosłownie chwilę wcześniej wydawała się obrażona, w obecnym momencie na jej twarzy rozkwitł wesoły uśmiech. Obróciła się dookoła własnej osi jakby chciała ogarnąć całe zamieszanie na placu. Nim Syriusz zdołał umknąć w tłum, już biegła w jego stronę.

– Syriuszu! – krzyknęła piskliwie i wpadła mu w ramiona. Syriusz automatycznie odsunął ją od siebie na długość ramion, ale i tak mógł dojrzeć każde zadrapanie na jej bladej skórze. – Dawno cię nie było.

– Natalie, poznaj moich przyjaciół – powiedział przesadnie uprzejmym tonem. Wiedział, że musi rozegrać to w odpowiedni sposób. Natalie do tej pory nie zrażała się jego niezbyt sympatycznymi wypowiedziami, ale przecież wszystko mogło się zmienić.

Dziewczyna spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na Jamesa i Petera, przy czym Potterowi poświęciła kilka sekund uwagi więcej.

– Miło mi – zaśpiewała słodko i pocałowała jednego i drugiego w policzek, przez co Glizdogon strasznie się zarumienił.

– Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał Syriusz, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

– Przecież rozmawiamy – zachichotała, puszczając oko do Petera. Ten aż pobladł pod wpływem jej intensywnego spojrzenia. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi niezadowolony, ale postanowił to zignorować.

– W cztery oczy – dodał wciąż uprzejmie, chociaż w jego głosie można było, przy dużej dawce czujności, usłyszeć fałszywy ton.

– W cztery oczy? Chcesz żebyśmy byli sami? – Natalie przyglądała mu się uważnie. – Masz zamiar mi się oświadczyć?

Peterowi najwyraźniej opadła szczęka, bo otworzył usta i wyjąkał coś niezrozumiale. Zaraz jednak wyprostował się i spojrzał zirytowany w niebo. Stojący obok James z trudem panował nad mięśniami twarzy, żeby nie ujawnić swojego rozbawienia.

– Co...? – Syriusz kompletnie nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Sporo w tym swoim krótkim życiu widział, ale tego nie przewidział w żadnym razie... nawet jeśli w sytuację wmieszana była Natalie. – Nie, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

Chociaż nie... po niej akurat mógł się tego spodziewać.

– Szkoda... – westchnęła, po czym zgarnęła za ucho swoje poplątane blond włosy. – Mógłbyś zostać moim mężem. Jesteś bardzo przystojny...

James nie wytrzymał. Zakrztusił się i zaczął głośno kaszleć. Byłby się udusił w tym ataku śmiechu, ale w porę Syriusz zdzielił go pięścią w plecy. Spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo, więc ten postanowił całe swoje zainteresowanie poświęcić ptakom, które fruwały nad ich głowami.

– To o czym chcesz rozmawiać? – zdenerwowała się Natalie, spoglądając na Jamesa, który już przybrał normalny wyraz twarzy, chociaż na jego policzkach można było dostrzec pozostałość po łzach spływających mu kilka chwil wcześniej. Zasychające słone krople chyba niezbyt jej się spodobały.

– Może nie tutaj... – powiedział Syriusz, unikając jej szalonych, błyszczących oczu. Sam nie wiedział, jak miał ją podejść. Nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w manipulacji, a Natalie nie pasowała do żadnego znanego mu schematu człowieka.

– Co właściwie świętujecie? – zapytał nagle James, a Syriusz posłał mu spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności.

– Dzisiaj wypuszczamy duchy lasu, żeby pomogły nam chronić wioskę – odpowiedziała powoli, wciąż nazbyt poważnie.

Syriusz rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nie dostrzegł nic zadziwiającego... oczywiście samo Leonoscars było specyficzne, więc gwoli ścisłości nie zauważył nic wyjątkowego jak na samą wioskę. Być może biesiady nie widział, ale jednak słyszał o ich wspólnych ogniskach. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, by za chwilę miała odbyć się jakakolwiek uroczystość.

– Mogłabyś coś dla mnie zrobić? – zapytał Syriusz, modląc się w duchu, by jego głos pozostał ciepły i nie zawiódł go w tej wyjątkowej chwili.

– Co tylko chcesz – odpowiedziała słodko, wyciągając sobie jednocześnie z włosów kilka suchych liści.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał, starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie. Nie spodziewał się, że pójdzie tak łatwo... próbował znaleźć jakiś haczyk, ale nie musiał czekać zbyt długo.

– Pod jednym warunkiem – dodała Natalie. Podeszła tak blisko, że gdyby była kilkanaście centymetrów wyższa, najpewniej zetknęliby się nosami... Tak blisko, że nie mógł dostrzec uśmieszku, który pojawił się na jej ustach.

– Chcę porozmawiać z tym dziwnym, wytatuowanym człowiekiem – wypalił trochę nazbyt szybko. – Wiesz o kogo chodzi, prawda?

Pokiwała energicznie głową, niemalże uderzając jej czubkiem o jego brodę. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Ta dziewczyna mogła mu zapewnić rozmowę z kimś ważnym. Być może nie należała do nazbyt bystrych, ale z pewnością znała każdą osobę w wiosce. Zerknął na Jamesa, a ten pokiwał mu zachęcająco głową.

– Co to za warunek?

– Musisz ze mną zatańczyć – wyrzuciła z siebie dziewczyna, robiąc dosłownie minimalne pauzy między poszczególnymi słowami.

– CO? – Syriusz odskoczył od niej, z trudem hamując chęć sięgnięcia po różdżkę. Sam nie wiedział, jak odebrać tę dziwną propozycję. Natalie potrafiła wyskoczyć z czymś jak filip z konopi, ale tym razem najwyraźniej sobie z niego kpiła. – Nie, nie, nie, nie...

– Nie bądź taki skromny, Syriuszu – zaśmiał się James, mierzwiąc włosy. Pod tym względem mógł bez problemu znaleźć wspólny język z ludźmi Leonoscars. – Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, jak kochasz taniec.

Peter zarechotał złośliwie pod nosem, ale pod wpływem wściekłego spojrzenia Syriusza zaraz przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy.

– Ale tutaj nie ma nawet żadnej muzyki, bądź poważna – powiedział, starając się zmusić Natalie do rozsądnego myślenia.

– Muzyka powinna wydobywać się prosto z twojego serca – wyjaśniła, wyglądając przy tym jak osoba potrzebująca pomocy uzdrowicieli z oddziału zamkniętego Szpitala Świętego Munga.

– Jakiego serca... – wybełkotał, ale Natalie chyba go już nie słuchała. Spojrzał z rozpaczą w oczach na Jamesa, który tylko uśmiechnął się do niego znacząco.

Tańczenie z pokręconą dziewczyną na środku placu tylko po to, by sprawić jej niczym nieuzasadnioną przyjemność, wydawało się być najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek wymyślono. Syriusz nawet nie brał na poważnie prośby Natalie, bo jej słowa wydały mu się absurdalne, pozbawione jakiejkolwiek logiki. Nigdy nie miał problemów z odmawianiem dziewczynie, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tym razem może to przynieść dosyć negatywne konsekwencje. Był pewien, że dziewczyna się nie obrazi i zapewne porozmawia z nim tak czy inaczej, ale wtedy zapewne wyciąganie od niej czegokolwiek okazałoby się stokroć bardziej męczące.

Dlatego właśnie pozwolił się wciągnąć w tłum ludzi bujających się w rytm niczego, bo przecież żadnej muzyki nie było. A może tak naprawdę nie znał przyczyny swojego zachowania, tylko próbował znaleźć wyjaśnienie dla zagubionej asertywności, której w towarzystwie Natalie nie potrafił odszukać? Samo tańczenie wymagało po prostu morza cierpliwości i dystansu, a z każdą kolejną sekundą Syriusz czuł się coraz gorzej. Na całe szczęście pary tańczące obok w ogóle nie zwracały na nich uwagi, sami wyglądali prawie tak samo beznadziejnie. "Prawie", bo Syriusz na domiar złego nie czuł w sobie żadnej muzyki i pogrążony w zażenowaniu nawet nie potrafił sobie żadnej przypomnieć.

Stracił z oczu swoich przyjaciół, ale właściwie lepiej się z tym poczuł. Odetchnął kilka razy, żeby odebrać swoje działania jako zwykły żart, a nie upokarzającą żenadę.

Natalie wtuliła się w niego, jakby co najmniej tworzyli parę zakochanych, którzy spotkali się po bardzo długim czasie. Syriusz nie potrafił za nią nadążyć i w takich chwilach tęsknił za normalnymi, londyńskimi kobietami.

– Już? Wystarczy? – Odsunął ją od siebie po dłuższej chwili. W odpowiedzi Natalie zaśmiała się i pocałowała go. W usta.


	5. Chapter 5

Godwin Mesterelonos Nastiwarinauseros. Tak się nazywał i tak kazał do siebie mówić. Żadnych skrótów, żadnych ułatwień. Siedział na fotelu przed kominkiem niczym król, który przyjmował na audiencji wieśniaków i plebs. Odrobina pogardy, kapka wyższości i kropelka politowania jak to się powiadało w Killearn.

– Tyle razy ci mówiłem, głupa dziewczyno, że pijam kawę z ziaren indyjskich a nie z jakiegoś peruwiańskiego syfu! - krzyczał do swojego wnuka Godwin Mesterelonos Nastiwarinauseros. Chłopiec cofnął się o kilka kroków, wzdychając ciężko. Zerknął na myjącego szklanki barmana i na jego twarzy zakwitł rumieniec.

– To są ziarna indyjskie, dziadku – skłamał chłopiec. Przetarł pot z czoła i odgarnął swoje długie włosy.

– Co tam mamlesz pod nosem? Mów głośniej! – wrzasnął starzec. Zaczął dłubać w uchu, jakby poszukiwał tam skarbów... i najwyraźniej coś znalazł, gdyż po zakończonej czynności przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje palce.

– Kawa jest indyjska! – krzyknął głośno chłopiec, wciskając starcowi kubek z napojem.

– Co?!

– Jesteś upierdliwy i do tego głuchy, dziadku...

– Ja ci dam zaraz głuchy! Co za młodzież dzisiaj rośnie. Za knuta szacunku!

Czwórka osób obserwowała tę scenę z kąta gospody. Mieli niewyraźne miny, jakby wahali się między współczuciem, a rozbawieniem. Jednak nawet i bez przytłaczającej rozmowy dziadka w wnukiem, atmosfera wśród nich była uciążliwa i wcale się to nie zmieniło, kiedy jedna z osób opuściła pomieszczenie tanecznym krokiem. Wręcz przeciwnie – pozostali mężczyźni utknęli w ciszy, a gdy najbardziej rozczochrany spośród nich spróbował się zaśmiać... choćby najciszej... jego przyjaciel posyłał mu groźne spojrzenie. Sam zresztą zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, chociaż nie wiadomo z czego to wynikało – faktycznego zainteresowania miejscem czy też chęcią znalezienia sobie jakiegokolwiek zajęcia do powrotu Natalie.

Gospoda nic się nie zmieniła od czasu ostatniej wizyty Syriusza w Leonoscars, chociaż za każdym razem młody mężczyzna dostrzegał więcej szczegółów. Wśród kobiet największą popularnością w tym nietypowym namiocie cieszyły się dwa fotele przy kominku, mężczyźni z kolei woleli okrągły drewniany stół w kącie, przy którym grali w karty albo planszówki – najlepiej w trolojada, chociaż nie zabrakło zabaw, których ani Syriusz, ani Peter, ani już tym bardziej James nie znali. Sam barman Bertram wydawał się w gospodzie postacią niezwykłą, bowiem pojawiał się i znikał jak za machnięciem różdżki. Niewiele mówił, ale każdy traktował go z wyjątkową sympatią, jakby człowiek ten był duszą towarzystwa. Tylko Godwin Mesterelonos Nastiwarinauseros zwracał się do niego jak do lokaja, ale Bertram widać był już do tego przyzwyczajony, bo w ogóle nie reagował. W tamtym momencie zresztą przebywał na zapleczu, które Syriuszowi kojarzyło się z tajnymi korytarzami w Hogwracie – tylko dla wybranych.

– Wszystko tu jest inne – zauważył James, a w jego głosie wciąż można było dostrzec nutkę ekscytacji. Siedział na jednej z ławek, trzymając w dłoniach wypełniony kufel. – Kobiety jakieś takie nieangielskie, piwo gorzkie jak cholera jasna, ciekawe jak smakuje ich żarcie...

– Nie jesteśmy tu na wycieczce krajoznawczej – powiedział oschle Syriusz i wbił spojrzenie w Godwina Mesterelonosa Nastiwarinauserosa, który groził palcem swojemu wnuczkowi. James tylko wzruszył ramionami i wymienił rozbawione spojrzenie z Peterem.

Siedzieli tam jeszcze z dobrą godzinę, nim do gospody wkroczyła kolejna osoba. Syriusz wstał szybko... być może nazbyt szybko, aby jak najszybciej określić tożsamość przybysza. Jego intencje były czyste jak woda źródlana, ale James i tak wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, przez co przyjaciel zdzielił go łokciem w twarz.

– Sprowadzasz same problemy, Syriuszu Black – przemówił wchodzący do izby Raphael, po czym powiesił na jednym z wieszaków swój ciężki, skórzany płaszcz. – Nie sądzę, by Mauron chciał z tobą rozmawiać.

– Do twojej wioski zawitał Śmierciożerca – powiedział Syriusz. – Nie z mojej strony powinieneś doszukiwać się zagrożenia.

Mężczyzna skwitował to uniesieniem swoich krzaczastych brwi, a Syriusz prychnął cicho. W tamtym momencie mógłby wyłożyć dziesiątki przykładów ataków zwolenników Voldemorta, których nie spodziewali się nawet tak zarozumiali i pewni siebie ludzie jak mężczyzna z brodą, tylko po co? Raphael stosował dosyć prosty podział na Leonoscars i resztę świata, i był święcie przekonany, że reguły obowiązujące w tej drugiej kategorii w żadnym razie nie dotyczą jego ukochanej wioski.

– Nas nie interesują wasze ministerialne wojny – dodał po chwili ciszy Raphalel. – Niech sobie ten Lord robi, co mu się podoba. W Leonoscars nie ma czego szukać. Tutaj nie ma magii.

Syriusz zaśmiał się krótko. Doskonale wiedział przecież, że brak możliwości korzystania z czarów wynika z niczego innego tylko właśnie samych czarów.

– Ciekawe jak Voldemort potraktuje zdrajców własnego pochodzenia – wtrącił James. – Którzy zamiast dzierżyć w dłoni różdżki i razem z nim budować nowy porządek świata, wolą żyć w lesie jak prymitywni mugole.

– To, że nie żyjemy jak wy, wywyższający się ponad innych gamonie, nie znaczy, że preferujemy życie mugoli. Nasza wioska, nasza sprawa – odparł twardo mężczyzna, drapiąc się nerwowo po brodzie.

– Powiedz to Voldemortowi – rzucił kpiąco James. – Na pewno zrozumie.

Przy każdym dźwięku imienia Czarnego Pana Raphael zaciskał pięści, ale nie wzdrygał się, jak to miało miejsce w świecie poza Leonoscars. Najwyraźniej sam Voldemort wywoływał u niego złość i irytację, a nie strach. Nie do końca jednak można było określić, z czego to wynikało – odwagi, męstwa, a może po prostu ignorancji, niewiedzy?

– Z tego, co wiem, na razie nie jest w stanie nawet postawić się Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. Z jakiego powodu miałby atakować naszą puszczę? – zapytał Raphael, patrząc Jamesowi prosto w oczy.

– Z dokładnie tego samego, z jakiego morduje mugoli, szlamy i osoby postronne – wycedził, wytrzymując spojrzenie mężczyzny. – Nie pasujecie mu do obrazka.

W tym momencie Natalie wkroczyła do izby w towarzystwie człowieka, który był dla Syriusza kwintesencją Leonoscars – miał niezwykle bladą, prawie białą skórę, na której jawiła się cała masa czarnych znaków. Każdy z nich charakteryzował się dziwnym, niepowtarzalnym kształtem, którego młody Black nie potrafił w żaden sposób zinterpretować. Najprawdopodobniej był to właśnie Mauron, który, wedle Raphaela, miał nie zechcieć z nimi rozmawiać. On i mężczyzna z brodą przez chwilę taksowali się spojrzeniem, aż w końcu ojciec Natalie spoczął na fotelu usadowionym niedaleko starca, który poruszał się niespokojnie na swoim "tronie", poprawiając o wiele za duże spodnie. Chyba chciał wyjść na kogoś, kto miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, ale czujne spojrzenie jawnie temu przeczyło.

– Natalie wspominała, że macie jakiś problem – rzekł Mauron, rozglądając się po całym pomieszczeniu. Ian podbiegł do zgromadzonych i zaczął nasłuchiwać, ale po groźnym spojrzeniu Raphaela wycofał się. Syriusz wymienił spojrzenie z Jamesem, który kiwnął mu zachęcająco głową.

– Podczas mojej pierwszej wizyty w Leonoscars spotkałem się tutaj z pewnym mężczyzną – zaczął swoją opowieść Syriusz. Chciał jak najdokładniej przedstawić powagę ostatnich wydarzeń, dlatego już kilka dni wcześniej przygotował sobie przemowę. Jednak w tamtym momencie miał w głowie pustkę, kompletnie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak to wszystko wyglądało... nawet nie potrafił znaleźć przyczyny swojego rozkojarzenia.

– A kim ty u diabła jesteś? – zaskrzeczał staruszek, wtrącając się tym samym do rozmowy.

– Nie pamięta mnie pan? – zapytał Syriusz, chociaż znał odpowiedź. W końcu rozmawiał z osobą, która myliła własnego wnuka z dziewczyną. – Jakiś miesiąc temu odwiedziłem Leonoscars.

– Nic nie pamiętam.

– Chodzi o to – tłumaczył głośno młodzieniec, starając się ignorować Godwina – że tamtego dnia był tutaj pewien człowiek. Wyglądał, jakby stoczył walkę z hipogryfem. Był cały poobijany.

– Tylko im walki teraz w głowach. Z kim się biłeś? – ponownie wtrącił Godwin Mesterelonos Nastiwarinauseros. – Z Hipokrytem?

– Co...?

Próbował być cierpliwy. Próbował, ale chyba nie należał do mistrzów ukrywania swoich emocji. Pulsowała mu skroń, nad czym nie potrafił zapanować. Była to oznaka rozdrażnienia, póki co subtelna i znajoma tylko takim osobom jak chociażby Peter.

– Często pojawia się ktoś obcy w Leonoscars? – wtrącił James, zwracając się do wytatuowanego mężczyzny.

– Każdego dnia ktoś nawiedza naszą wioskę – rzekł powoli, akcentując chyba każdą możliwą sylabę. – Jednak zazwyczaj są to goście, znają tego czy innego mieszkańca.

– A ten poobijany mężczyzna? – pytał wciąż James, ale tym razem odpowiedział mu Raphael.

– Nie mamy pojęcia, kto to był, ale nawet gdybyśmy wiedzieli, to nic byśmy ci nie powiedzieli, jasne? – zdenerwował się. Nie jestem jakimś plugawym szpiegiem. Jak sobie ktoś chce wchodzić do wioski, to sobie włazi, mnie to obchodzi tyle, co rozmnażanie chochlików. To ten tu – Wskazał palcem na Syriusza. – Zrobił zamieszanie, atakując siedzących w gospodzie.

– Jednym z nich był Śmierciożerca – warknął Black.

– Powiadali nam – zaczął mówić staruszek – strzeżcie się mężczyzny w czerni, bo przyniesie on wam trzynaście zatrutych ziół, które zdziesiątkują plemię wasze. A wtedy z popiołu odrodzi się feniks...

– To nie ma sensu – mruknął do Petera James. Ten tylko kiwnął powoli głową, patrząc zszokowany na Godwina Mesterelonosa Nastiwarinauserosa.

Zirytowany Syriusz wyciągnął z kieszeni czarny kamień na rzemyku i postawił go na stole.

– ... który łzami swymi skropi, co to jest?

Wszyscy zebrali się wokół kamienia. Nawet Natalie, do tej pory niezainteresowana rozmową mężczyzn, podeszła do stołu. Spojrzała zdziwiona na Syriusza i wypaliła:

– Nie mówiłeś, że jesteś już żonaty...

0 Nie mówiłem, bo nie jestem – powiedział chłodno. – Ten kamień zgubił poobijany mężczyzna. Są na nim wyryte jakieś znaki. Potraficie je odczytać?

– To przecież Synis – wybąkał Godwin obrażonym tonem.

– Jakie Synis, dziadku – wtrącił się znienacka chłopiec. – Nie istnieje coś takiego.

Natalie zachichotała i poklepała staruszka po plecach.

– To pewnie pismo sao – rzekł Raphael, przyglądając się z bliska kamieniowi. – Wygląda dosyć podobnie. Te same charakterystyczne półokręgi.

– Nie – powiedział Syriusz, przypominając sobie słowa Lily. – Oni nie zapisywali niczego na kamieniu. Poza tym wyklucza je ta charakterystyczna lina. – Pokazał mężczyźnie pionową kreskę, która w swojej dolnej części tworzyła ostry kąt z pokracznie wydrążoną ośmioramienną gwiazdą.

– Co mają z tym wspólnego żony? – zapytał James, spoglądając na stojącą z boku Natalie.

– To jest znak więzi – powiedziała dziewczyna z charakterystyczną dla niej ekscytacją w głosie. – Kiedy mężczyzna spotyka kobietę swojego życia, otrzymuje od niej właśnie taki wisior. Ma on oznaczać, że od tej pory należy on tylko do niej.

– Ależ Natalie, to jest bajka – fuknął Raphael.

– Ale jaka piękna! Poza tym stara Emma mówiła, że Cashile i Nyah...

– To nie jest bajka, tylko legenda – rzekł Mauron. – W Księdze Ostatnich Niepokojów zawarto kilkaset opowieści o starych czarnoksięskich plemionach. Pismo doprawdy zostało już dawno temu zniszczone, ale historie przetrwały wieki. Nawiązują one do kultury i sposoby życia poszczególnych ludów, w tym wypadku dotyczą konkretnie...

– Surrgów – dokończyła za niego Natalie.

Syriusz i James wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia.

– Co to za bajka? – zapytał James z ciekawością w głosie. Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, gotowy do wsłuchania się w opowieść.

– Nie mamy teraz czasu... – zaczął Syriusz, ale przyjaciel uciszył go gestem. Zdezorientowany padł na wolny fotel, jego śladem podążył również Peter.

– O miłości – prychnął chłopiec.

– Ja opowiadam to najlepiej – powiedziała z przejęciem Natalie. – To było bardzo dawno temu. Jeszcze przed tym, kiedy na świecie pojawił się Godwin Mesterelonos Nastiwarinauseros. W jednym z najbardziej tajemniczych ludów, jakie kiedykolwiek się pojawiły, urodziła się śliczna dziewczyna...

* * *

 _W tamtym czasie poczciwy Boipelo i jego dobra żona Lungile mieli już jedną córkę, ale była ona chorowita, słaba – kilka lat później zmarła na gorączkę. Nic więc dziwnego, że widok zdrowej i pełnej życia istoty napawał małżeństwo radością, której nie sposób opisać w zwykłej opowieści._

 _Dziewczynka okazała się jednak nie tylko silna, ale również niezwykle zdolna. Szybko uczyła się szycia, gotowania i ziołolecznictwa, co napawało jej rodziców dumą. Niestety los nie poskąpił jej również wad. Nie należała ona do osób skromnych, a tym bardziej posłusznych. Z każdym rokiem okazywała coraz mniej szacunku dla swojego ojca, co nie podobało się ludziom w wiosce._

 _– Musisz wydać swoją córkę, wtedy pozbędziesz się hańby – mówili do Boipelo ludzie z wioski._

 _Jednak nikt nie chciał pojąć za żonę złośliwej i bezczelnej dziewuchy. Mijały lata, w rodzinie pojawiały się kolejne dzieci. Jednak według tradycji Surgów ojcu nie wolno było wydawać młodszych córek, dopóki nie znajdzie się wybranka dla starszej. Siostry strasznie cierpiały, ale nic nie wskazywało na zmiany. W końcu wściekły Boipelo zagroził najstarszej, że jeśli nie zgodzi się wyjść za wojownika o imieniu Buru, a tylko taki wyraził chęć poślubienie dziewczyny, to porzuci ją i wyda każdą kolejną siostrę. Jak się można domyślić, pewna siebie córka odmówiła – zwłaszcza że niedoszły kandydat należał do najbardziej tchórzliwych osób w wiosce._

 _Boipelo spełnił swoją groźbę. Najstarsza pozostawała bezimienna i samotna. Pozostałe cztery siostry cieszyły się swoimi pierwszymi synami, kiedy ona pozostawała pod opieką ojca jako ta skalana i niegodna._

 _Aż pewnego dnia do wioski trafił młody mężczyzna. Nosił na sobie wiele blizn po czarnoksięskim zaklęciach, z trudem udało się go uratować. Lungile razem ze swoimi dziećmi robiła co w jej mocy, by jakoś postawić gościa na nogi._

 _– Jak cię nazywają? – zapytała najstarsza córka, przemywając wywarem paskudne rozcięcie na brzuchu obcego._

 _Nie odpowiedział._

 _– Masz jakieś imię, człowieku? – ponowiła pytanie._

 _– A ty? – przemówił bardzo powoli i bardzo słabo. Wpatrywał się w nią swoimi błyszczącymi od trwającej kilka dni gorączki oczami._

 _Zaśmiała się. Obcy nie wiedział, że w plemieniu Surgów kobiety zyskują imiona dopiero po zaślubinach. Nie chciała jednak dzielić się tą informacją._

 _Więcej nie rozmawiali. Obcy powoli wracał do zdrowia, chociaż niektóre blizny miały szpecić jego ciało aż do śmierci. Z czasem nawet zaczął rozmawiać z mieszkańcami wioski, ale wciąż pozostawał pod czujnym okiem Lungile i Boipelo. Wszyscy zazdrościli im takiego gościa, bowiem posiadanie w domu obcego czarodzieja stanowiło dla tutejszych powód do dumy. Próżno szukać dla tego wyjaśnienia, wypadałoby wtedy sięgnąć aż po księgi dotyczące początków tamtejszych ludów, kiedy biali czarodzieje wydawali się skarbnicą wiedzy i źródłem wielkiej magii._

 _Dlatego właśnie młody mężczyzna traktowany był jak najważniejszy gość z tym, że prawo pierwszego ratunku nakazywało obcemu, aby poślubił dziewczynę wybraną przez człowieka, który go ocalił. Biali czarodzieje nierzadko brali za żony kobiety z dzikich plemion, jednak przy pierwszej sposobności opuszczali wioski i wracali do swych europejskich domów. Tylko nieliczni pozostawali w wioskach i przyjmowali nowo poznane prawa i zwyczaje. Jednak nawet porzucenie nie zmieniało statusu kobiety, która wciąż chwaliła się posiadaniem w rodzinie obcego. Nic więc dziwnego, że mieszkańcy robili wiele, aby przekazano im prawa pierwszego ratunku. Boipelo jednak nie miał zamiaru rezygnować, nawet jeśli w zamian oferowano mu skrzynie wypełnione złotem. Sam miał w planach wydać najmłodszą ze swoich córek. Była to słodka i delikatna osoba, jednak pozostająca pod ogromnym wpływem najstarszej siostry._

 _– Chcesz go zobaczyć? – pytała z ironicznym uśmiechem._

 _Mała kiwnęła głową, zakrywając twarz białą siatką. Trzymając starszą siostrę za rękę ruszyła w kierunku namiotu, w którym spał biały czarodziej. Nie odważyła się jednak wejść, zaglądała tylko do środka z ciekawością._

 _Obcy przybysz spał, trzymając spoconą dłoń na zranionym brzuchu. Miał otwarte usta i mocno zaciśnięte powieki. Starsza siostra podeszła powoli i dotknęła jego policzka._

 _– Cashile – wyszeptała przesuwając swoją dłoń po jego wilgotnej skórze._

 _– Jak do mnie powiedziałaś? – wysapał biały czarodziej, na chwilę odzyskując przytomność._

 _Nadszedł dzień zaślubin. Wokół zabranych tańczyły błękitne płomienie drzewa życia. Wciąż osłabiony mężczyzna czekał na wybrankę, chociaż nie wiedział, jak ta wygląda. Kiedy zobaczył kroczącą ku niego drobną postać zawiniętą w białą jak śnieg chustę, poczuł mieszaninę fascynacji i zdenerwowania. Chwycił ją i podprowadził do kapłana, który dzierżył złotą różdżkę. Cashile znał ten dotyk, znał tę dłoń... mimo to milczał, pogrążony we własnych myślach._

 _Nie słyszał słów kapłana. Wciąż skupiał się na uścisku drobnej rączki, ciepłej i silnej._

 _– Jakie imię nadałeś swojej wybrance? – usłyszał pytanie, które wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Przyjrzał się drobniej dłoni dziewczyny. Był to jedyny kawałek skóry, który mógł w tamtym momencie podziwiać. Przyłożył jej palce do swoich ust. Czuł zapach granatu i olejku różanego._

 _– Nyah – powiedział spokojnie._

 _Nikt nic nie mówił. Zebrani wpatrywali się w dziewczynę, która w tamtym momencie wyciągnęła z sakiewki przyszytej do pasa zdobiącego jej szatę drobny kamień na rzemyku. Zawiesiła go na szyi wybranego._

 _\- Jesteś mój - powiedziała, a on poznał ten głos._

* * *

– Delikatny, ale zabarwiony specyficzną nutą, która dodawała mu nieco nieprzyjemny wyraz... – mówiła Natalie, a Syriusz z trudem opanował ziewanie. Położył głowę na stoliku, ale pod wpływem groźnego spojrzenia Raphaela podniósł się szybko. Historia opowiadana przez dziewczynę strasznie go nużyła i nie był w stanie tego ukryć Peter również nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego w przeciwieństwie do Jamesa, który wpatrywał się w dziewczynę z nieudawaną ciekawością.

– To była ona, tak? – zapytał. Odgarnął z czoła czarne jak smoła włosy, ale po chwili jakby się rozmyślił i zmierzwił je z wyjątkową i niezrozumiałą dbałością. Natalie posłała mu wesoły uśmiech, ale nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć.

– Jakie to ma znaczenie? – wycedził znudzony Raphael. – Co ma do tego kamień?

– Jeszcze nie skończyłam! – oburzyła się dziewczyna, ale w tym momencie usłyszeli głośne chrapanie staruszka siedzącego na fotelu przy kominku. Ślina wylewała mu się z otwartych ust i spływała po brodzie.

– Dla mnie może to być najstarsza, najmłodsza, sąsiadka a nawet jakaś inna wiedźma. Na cholerę mu ten kamień? Coś ty znowu wymyśliła?

Wpatrywał się w córkę ze złością. Drapał się po gęstej brodzie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, ale na jego twarzy można było dostrzec poważną irytację

– Nic nie wymyśliłam. To opowieść Emmy!

– Czy ta historia ma jakiś koniec? – wtrącił James, marszcząc brwi. On chyba jako jedyny chciał wysłuchać całej opowieści.

Natalie usiadła obrażona na stole i skrzyżowała ręce.

– To co z tym kamieniem? – zapytał Syriusz, zwracając się bezpośrednio do dziewczyny. Na odpowiedź długo nie musiał czekać. Trzymanie buzi na kłódkę chyba nie było jej najmocniejszą stroną.

– Kobieta, wychodząc za mąż, ofiarowuje mu talizman. Ten talizman musi być przez nią ręcznie wykonany i w jakiś sposób wiązać się z ich miłością...

– Jak można mówić o miłości między ludźmi, którzy się nawet nie znają? – zdziwił się Raphael. Spojrzał na córkę, zastanawiając się zapewne, gdzie popełnił błąd.

– ... po zaślubinach mężczyzna nie ma prawa go ściągnąć – ciągnęła Natalie. – Tracąc swój talizman, traci swoją wybrankę... traci życie – zakończyła dramatycznie.

– Dla mnie to jakaś bajka – prychnął Syriusz.

– Masz ciasny umysł – powiedziała, wbijając w niego spojrzenie swoich jasnych oczu.

* * *

Stali razem na środku ogromnego placu, przypatrując się kolorowym kształtom jaśniejącym na niebie. James powiedział, że przypomina mu to zorzę polarną, ale Syriusz nigdy jeszcze nie widział tego zjawiska. Miał zamiar wybrać się kiedyś na północ, ale raczej nie myślał o tym w kontekście tego roku... ani następnego. Były to bowiem tego rodzaju plany, których zrealizowanie należało do "kiedyś", jeśli znajdzie się odpowiednią ilość czasu, chęci i zdrowia.

Natalie trzymała za rączkę małą dziewczynkę, która uśmiechała się na widok pięknego obrazka kreującego się tuż nad ich głowami. Źródło światła stanowiło tutaj ognisko – jeszcze kilkanaście minut wcześniej ugaszone tajemniczymi substancjami, których znaczenia, pochodzenia nie znał ani Syriusz, ani James, ani tym bardziej Peter. Zamiast ogni z poukładanych kawałków drewna wydobywał się błyszczący setkami kolorów dym, który tworzył wokół nich serię niepodobnych do niczego kształtów, by ostatecznie unieść się ku górze, czemu towarzyszyły oklaski mieszkańców Leonoscars.

– To Perun! – krzyknął chłopiec o piegowatej buzi, a jego ojciec chwycił go pod pachami i usadowił na swoich ramionach.

– Duchy lasu będą chronić przed złymi mocami nawiedzającymi nas z zewnątrz – powiedział do nich Mauron, zakładając swój kaptur na głowę. Syriusz wymienił spojrzenie z Jamesem, na którego twarzy zakwitł pogodny uśmiech. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że cała ceremonia jest tylko okazją do wypicia niezliczonych litrów alkoholu, jednak teraz miał pewność, iż wypuszczanie duchów lasu to nic innego jak coroczne odnawianie magicznej bariery, która czyniła wioskę Leonoscars tak wyjątkową. Nie wiedział doprawdy, w jaki sposób powstaje to tajemnicze zjawisko, jednak nie miał to dla niego wielkiego znaczenia – tańczące kłęby dymu wydawały mu się wręcz hipnotyzujące i wymywały z umysłu wszelkie pospolite myśli.

Do Natalie podbiegł jeden z młodych mężczyzn, uśmiechając się przy tym wesoło. Dziewczyna objęła go mocno, mówiąc coś, czego Syriusz w żadnym razie nie mógł dosłyszeć.

– Dostałem wiadomość od Lily – powiedział James, nie odrywając wzroku od świateł tańczących na niebie.

– No? – zapytał Syriusz, bowiem na nic bardziej kreatywnego nie było go stać. W jego głowie nie znalazło się miejsca dla niczego, co nie było kolorowym dymem wydobywającym się z ogniska.

– Jeszcze nie teraz – odparł James. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela i dodał: – Wrócisz tu jeszcze?

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział, chociaż gdzieś w jego podświadomości z kłębów dymu ukształtowała się postać, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział, a jednak z jej ust wydobywał się cichy głos...

" _Przecież wiesz"_


	6. Chapter 6

To nie było mieszkanie ani piękne, ani przestronne, ani przytulne. Składało się z zaledwie czterech ciasnych pomieszczeń – zagraconych i od dawna niesprzątanych. Na ścianie w łazience rozwijał się nowy mieszkaniec przez większość nazywany wstrętnym grzybem. W kącie leżał stos brudnych ubrań i ręczników, których nikt nie miał czasu prać. Niewiele lepiej przedstawiała się kuchnia, w której już od bardzo dawna brakowało czystych naczyń. Na jasnobrązowych płytkach widoczne były plamy po rozlanym sosie, na stole leżała otwarta kilka dni wcześniej konserwa. W tamtym momencie wydzielał się z niej niezbyt przyjemny zapach.

Nic dziwnego, że Syriusz Black zamknął się w sypialni. Być może nie było tam ładnie i schludnie, ale chociaż powietrze było nieskażone. W każdym razie gospodarz nie wyczuwał zapachów, które w ten czy inny sposób mogły mu przeszkadzać.

W tamtym momencie zawinął się szczelnie w bordową pościel, przykrywając twarz poduszką. Otwartymi dłońmi próbował zakryć uszy, by chociaż w minimalnym stopniu odsunąć się od koszmarnych dźwięków, które zsyłali na niego sąsiedzi. Był już przyzwyczajony do kłótni, krzyków, wiercenia, wstrząsów, ale płaczu dzieciaków po prostu nie znosił. Za każdym razem ten rozdarty głos wyprowadzał go z równowagi, znacząco podnosząc ciśnienie. Czuł przyspieszone bicie serca, ale starał się skupić na własnych myślach.

Nie potrafił. Wstał.

Spojrzał w rozbite lustro, wiszące na ścianie. Spoglądał na niego zmęczony młody mężczyzna, którego oczy wyrażały żądzę mordu. Za jego plecami dostrzegł okrutny rozgardiasz i przypomniały mu się słowa Liny: "Chlew, nie mieszkanie". Tak mówiła o jego samotni. Miała rację. To był chlew i dlatego nikogo nie zapraszał.

Sięgnął po leżącą na połamanym krześle koszulkę. Naprawa mebla zajęłaby mu raptem kilka sekund, ale Syriusz nie miał ochoty się za to zabierać. Przyłożył materiał do twarzy i zmarszczył nos. Wyrzucił koszulkę w kąt i sięgnął do szafy po świeżą. Została mu ostatnia. Musiał się wybrać do sklepu po nową... albo zrobić pranie. Jedna i druga propozycja nie była kusząca. Z dwojga złego wolał zakupy.

Wpadł do kuchni, drapiąc się po brzuchu. Krzywił się pod wpływem nieprzyjemnych zapachów. Wyciągnął z szafki płatki kukurydziane i nie troszcząc się o mleko, zaczął spożywać je prosto z paczki.

Wtedy dostrzegł sowę, wpatrującą się w niego zza szyby. Do jej nóżki przyczepiony był niezbyt wielki list z pieczątką Ministerstwa Magii. Westchnął ciężko i otworzył okno, pozwalając listonoszce wlecieć do pomieszczenia. Sowa zatrzymała się na jego stole i zaczęła wyjadać nieświeżą konserwę.

– Czuj się jak u siebie – powiedział Syriusz i zabrał jej przesyłkę.

 _W związku z wydarzeniami, które miały miejsce w maju 1979 roku wzywa się Pana na przesłuchanie do Ministerstwa Magii w celu złożenia koniecznych wyjaśnień. Proszę się stawić w Biurze Aurorów 20 stycznia roku 1980 o godzinie 11._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku_

 _Idylla Chorun_

 _Departament Przestrzegania Prawa_

Kolejne przesłuchanie. W dodatku kolejne przesłuchanie dotyczące tej samej sprawy. Już miał tego dość. Zostawił na stole list, po czym ruszył w kierunku sypialni. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i rzucił na kanapę. Zakrył twarz obrusem, który pospiesznie zdjął ze stołu i próbował zasnąć. W salonie było odrobinę ciszej niż w sypialni, jako że pomieszczenie nie graniczyło z patologiczną i rozdartą rodziną, a jedynie z jakąś staruszką, która tylko w nocy miała manię na punkcie słuchania głośnej muzyki typu gospel.

Usłyszał skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi, ale nawet nie chciało mu się spojrzeć, któż go uraczył swoją wizytą. Mógł to być Śmierciożerca, a wtedy Syriusz zginąłby tak głupio, jak to tylko możliwe. Pewnie po drugiej stronie przez następne kilka tysięcy lat nazywaliby go ofermą, która zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, wciąż trzymała kawał szmaty na twarzy.

– Jaki masz tu poziom skażenia? – usłyszał znajomy głos. – Tysiąc jednostek Gurna?

– Gdybyś słuchał uważnie naszej zacnej nauczycielki od eliksirów, to wiedziałbyś, że wystarczy dziesięć jednostek Gurna i już jesteś pół-człowiekiem – odpowiedział, otwierając oczy.

– Gdybyś słuchał uważnie naszej cudownej nauczycielki od eliksirów, Łapo, wiedziałbyś, że jeśli stężenie poniżej pięciu tysięcy jednostek może objawić się po kilku miesiącach, latach, a nawet dopiero w przyszłym pokoleniu.

– Czyli?

– Czyli bierzesz odpowiedzialność za moje zmutowane dzieci, idioto...

Podniósł się i spojrzał w twarz przyjacielowi. James nie był okazem schludnego wyglądu, ale odkąd zaczął spotykać się ze swoją obecną żoną i tak wydawał się o wiele bardziej zadbany niż kilka lat wcześniej. Przynajmniej ubrania nosił w miarę czyste i dopasowane, bo jeśli chodzi o jego włosy, to już nie było ratunku.

– Wstawaj, dziadku – zaśmiał się i sięgnął po leżącą na kominku kopertę. Obejrzał ją z każdej strony i wyciągnął ukryty w niej pergamin. – Aileen?

– Taaa – westchnął Syriusz. Przeczesał sobie ręką włosy i zabrał leżącą na stoiku różdżkę.

– Lily powiedziała mi ostatnio, że jesteśmy dorośli i powinienem przestać grzebać ci w korespondencji – powiedział, siadając na kanapie, którą przed chwilą opuścił przyjaciel.

– Nie ma sprawy. Gdyby to było coś ważnego, ukryłbym to przed tobą.

– Gówno byś ukrył.

– Masz rację. Ale czytaj, nie przeszkadzaj sobie.

Wyszedł do kuchni i wywalił kilka śmierdzących produktów do kosza na śmieci. Ten tylko przeżuł odpadki i beknął głośno. „Na zdrowie" pomyślał Black i wycelował różdżką w chodzącego po ścianie pająka. Jednak po chwili postanowił nie likwidować swojego domowego zwierzątka i zadowolony z samego siebie wrócił do salonu.

– Już posprzątałeś? – zapytał James, nie podnosząc wzroku znad listu. W tamtym momencie leżał na kanapie w dosyć dziwnej pozycji, której Syriusz ani nie rozumiał, ani nie miał ochoty komentować.

– Wystarczająco – odparł, skopując w kąt leżący na ziemi stary, szkolny podręcznik.

– Brudas z ciebie. Nasraj jeszcze na środku, a pobijesz rekord syfu.

– Wolę to niż twoje falbaniaste firanki – prychnął pod nosem, zakładając czarny płaszcz.

– Wolę Lily i falbanki niż brak Lily i falbanek, ale ty tego nie zrozumiesz, bo masz wypaczoną osobowość. – Westchnął ciężko.

Nie mylił się. Syriusz na myśl o żonie miał odruchy wymiotne. Samo słowo "rodzina" było dla niego jakąś niesamowicie oddaloną abstrakcją. Przez lata wychowywał się w domu, gdzie więzi traktowane były niesamowicie poważnie, a jednak jego napawały odrazą. Kiedy tylko przywoływał we wspomnieniach matkę ściskającą z dumą jego brata albo ojca, który wraz ze swym bratem pił przed kominkiem brandy, rozmawiając o wyższości czarodziejów czystej krwi nad szlamami, był pewien, że prędzej Peter ożeni się z miss świata, niż on zdecyduje się na takie życie. Obserwowanie rodziny Jamesa sprawiało mu ogromną radość, świetnie się z jego najbliższymi dogadywał, jednak to wciąż był obrazek, na który Syriusz mógł tylko patrzeć. Podziwiać, ale nie tworzyć.

– Myślisz, że coś jej się stało? – zapytał James, ale dostrzegając niezrozumienie na twarzy Syriusza dodał. – Aileen.

– Nie, chyba nie. Wtedy by nie napisała, nie lubi użalać się nad sobą – powiedział marszcząc brwi. – Ale nigdy nie wysyłała do mnie listów tego typu.

Przypomniał sobie, jak piękna sowa śnieżna wleciała do jego salonu i jakby od niechcenia przekazała mu wiadomość od Aileen. Kobieta wyjątkowo niestarannie napisała krótko, że chce się z nim zobaczyć. Syriusz domyślał się, cóż ją motywowało, ale nie mógł być pewien. W każdym razie miał swoje podejrzenia, z którymi nie chciał się dzielić z nikim... no może poza Jamesem, który w tamtym momencie odrzucił bordową kopertę na stół i zastukał kilka razy w swój zegarek.

– Musimy się pospieszyć, bo noc nas zastanie – rzucił, po czym zerknął znacząco na Syriusza. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, ale jako że nie miał żadnych rozsądnych argumentów przemawiających za pozostaniem w jego domu, postanowił się podporządkować.

Wyszli razem z mieszkania i teleportowali się do Dziurawego Kotła, który jak zwykle oferował im niezbyt różnorodną ilość trunków. Tam też przeszli na Ulicę Pokątną, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w tamtejszej bibliotece. James kroczył z uśmiechem na twarzy, bo podróż obok magicznych sklepów zawsze napawała go entuzjazmem. Syriusz nie wyrażał radości tego rodzaju, jednak biorąc pod uwagę jego niechęć do postanowionego przed nim zadania, wydawał się i tak neutralny.

– Nie wierzę, że nas w to wkopała – mruknął, kiedy ich oczom objawiła się mała kamieniczka, która, nie licząc skromnej wywieszki, niczym nie różniła się od pozostałych budynków.

– Pojechała do swojej siostry. Gdyby została tutaj, pewnie sama by się za to zabrała – powiedział James, łapiąc za złotą klamkę w kształcie jaszczurki. Drzwi uchyliły się przed nimi, a w recepcji przywitał ich młody, szczerbaty czarodziej. Pokazali swoje karty wstępu, które zostały dokładnie zbadane pod dziwnego kształtu lampą.

– Bez ciebie? Nie jesteś zaproszony? – zaśmiał się złośliwie Syriusz.

– Jej mąż chyba mnie nie lubi. Pewnie boi się, że zarażę czymś ich dziecko. – rzucił, udając zmartwienie. Widząc jednak pytające spojrzenie Syriusza, dodał – Petunia jest w ciąży... i to dosyć pokaźnej.

– Strasznie dużo się dzieciaków teraz rodzi.

– Co ty nie powiesz...

Skierowali się do właściwiej części biblioteki, gdzie czekały na nich setki półek wypełnionych książkami. Przy licznych stolikach siedzieli czarodzieje studiujący opasłe tomy. Dookoła nich krążyły skrzaty domowe ubrane w białe togi przewiązane brązowym sznurem. Niektóre z nich trzymały na rękach stosy przeróżnych ksiąg, by położyć je na stolikach czarodziejów. Jeden podszedł do Syriusza i Jamesa, po czym skłonił się z gracją, której często brakowało innym skrzatom domowym.

– W czym można pomóc, sir?

– Potrzebujemy informacji na temat magicznych plemion zamieszkujących Afrykę... być może Azję – powiedział uprzejmie James, zdając sobie sprawę, że rozmawia ze skrzatem płci żeńskiej.

– Przecież to równie dobrze może być Ameryka Południowa, a nawet Oceania. Stare legendy nie wykluczają nawet Europy – wtrącił Syriusz.

– Od czegoś trzeba zacząć.

Skrzatka wskazała im miejsce przy jednym ze stolików, po czym sama zniknęła za regałami. Nie musieli długo czekać. Już po chwili przed nimi zaczęły się pojawiać stosy książek. Stare i wyjątkowo grube tomy sprawiały wrażenie niezwykle delikatnych, jakby miał zniszczyć je lekki podmuch wiatru. James sięgnął po jeden z nich i otworzył na pierwszej stronie. Syriusz opadł na krzesło zmęczony samym widokiem tylu materiałów do przeszukania.

– Ludy Surgów – wymamrotał pod nosem James, marszcząc brwi. – Jeśli opowieść tej dziewczyny jest prawdziwa...

– ... a nie jest na pewno - wtrącił Black, bujając się na krześle. Wsadził sobie w zęby ołówek i zaczął wpatrywać się w sufit. Przepiękne freski robiły wrażenie, chociaż przedstawiały głównie figury geometryczne.

– Jeśli opowieść dziewczyny jest chociaż w części prawdziwa – poprawił się James – to powinniśmy zacząć od jakiś ludów afrykańskich. Z tego co wiem, sztylety ze smoczych kłów robione były właśnie tam, dopóki nie zakazano ich przez Trybunał Magów w... którymś tam roku.

– Sztylet ze smoczych kłów – wymamrotał pod nosem Syriusz, myśląc o pokręconej historii opowiedzianej przez Natalie. – Chciałbym taki mieć.

* * *

– Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy z wagi zaistniałych wydarzeń – mówiło wspomnienie Natalie, odgarniając z czoła swoje jasne włosy. Wpatrywała się rozmarzonym wzrokiem w tańczące po niebie płomienie. Jakaś pięciolatka usiadła jej na kolanach i wyjęła z włosów leśny kwiat. – Tłum wiwatował, życząc szczęścia zaślubionym. Z ust mieszkańców wydobywały się słowa starej pieśni. Zaczął się czas muzyki i tańca, chociaż spora część gości liczyła na smaczny posiłek i litry wina cytryjskiego. Niebieski płomień otoczył nowożeńców, tworząc wokół nich błyszczący wir, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Poubierane w złote szaty dziewczyny sypały kwiaty pod nogi zakochanych, którzy wkrótce powinni ruszyć w kierunku domu, by uzyskać błogosławieństwo od rodziców panny młodej. Cashile, którego zamieszanie wybiło trochę ze znanego rytmu funkcjonowania, modlił się w duchu, by ceremonia jak najszybciej dobiegła końca...

 _...W końcu kapłan uniósł wysoko ręce, a młodzi mogli udać się powolnym krokiem w stronę udekorowanego kwiatami domu. Goście udali się w przeciwnym kierunku, gdzie już czekały na nich nie bez wysiłku przygotowane potrawy. Cashile trzymał dłoń młodej kobiety, starając się ukryć rozdrażnienie._

 _Kiedy przekroczyli próg domu, powitała ich Lungile z tajemniczym naparem, który wedle panującego zwyczaju mieli wypić. Nikt nie uświadomił Cashile, jakie skutki wywołać miał eliksir, jednak odmówić i tak nie mógł. Niezbyt zadowolony sięgnął po ceramiczne naczynie i zerknął na Nyah, która stała wyprostowana i dumna, jakby właśnie zwyciężyła w bitwie. W końcu nadszedł moment, w którym Cashile miał objawić twarz swojej wybranki, a on starając się zignorować dziwne uczucie, które powoli się w nim rozpływało, ściągnął jej z twarzy białą chustkę._

 _Nie był zdziwiony, kiedy przed oczami stanęła mu najstarsza córka Boipelo. Oczywiście mógł zakładać, że wszystkie dzieci zielarza są do siebie niezwykle podobne, ale jego nowa żona była nie tylko o wiele starsza niż powinna wedle zawartej umowy, ale też uśmiechała się w charakterystyczny, bezczelny sposób._

– _Co...? – wyjąkał Boipelo, dla którego widok najstarszej był szokujący. W oczach Lungile można było dostrzec przerażenie. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do wejścia domu, ale nie zdążyła zamknąć drzwi. Do izby wkroczył kapłan w towarzystwie przewodniczącego wioski i wołchwa._

 _Z początku na twarzach nowoprzybyłych widniało szczere zadowolenie, ale już wkrótce zmieniło się w oburzenie. Cashile niespecjalnie rozumiał sens problemu, który właśnie się obok niego rozwijał. Nie był z resztą na tyle biegły w tutejszym języku, aby poprawnie interpretować kłótnię, która wybuchła kilka minut później. Poza tym czuł się jakby spięty i potrzebował wyładowania. Niewiele interesował go spór o córkę._

– _To hańba, Boipelo! – krzyknął przewodniczący wioski, a ślina z jego ust obryzgała stojącą kilka kroków dalej Lungile. – Oszukałeś nowoprzybyłego i zmusiłeś do ożenku z tą niewdzięcznicą!_

– _Gdzie jest twoja siostra, dziewczyno? – zwrócił się do Nyah kapłan, który jako jedyny zachował spokój. Mimo to, ton jego głosu wskazywał na niezadowolenie._

– _Ukryłam ją – rzekła bez cienia pokory. – Zasługuje na szczęście, a nie umierającego obcego._

 _Cashile uniósł wysoko brwi, bo wcale nie czuł się bliski śmierci. Z drugiej strony nikt nie raczył mu objawić tajemnic związanych z jego zdrowiem._

– _Czyli sprzeciwiłaś się woli swego ojca – powiedział kapłan i rozłożył ramiona w geście bezradności. – Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, co cię teraz czeka? Twój ojciec cię wygna..._

– _Mój ojciec nie może już nic zrobić, bo jestem mężatką. Nie do niego należy wymierzanie mi sprawiedliwości ani do żadnego z was._

 _Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę Cashile, który czując się obiektem zainteresowania, chrząknął cicho. Doskonale wiedział, że słowo w plemieniu Surgów traktowane jest jak świętość i należy go używać z rozwagą. Właściwie nie miał ochoty wdawać się w żadną dyskusję, czuł tylko rozrastającą się w nim frustrację. Z resztą niewiele go interesowała wybranka, chciał tylko uczynić zadość wymaganiom prawa ratunku._

– _W danych okolicznościach, możesz odwołać swoją przysięgę, Cashile – rzekł przewodniczący i pokiwał głową w uznaniu nad własną wypowiedzią. – Żadne małżeństwo nie może opierać się na oszustwie, a tobie obiecano najmłodszą córkę, która urodziłaby ci zdrowych synów._

 _Cashile zmarszczył brwi, a potem zaśmiał się cicho. Nigdy nie rozumiał przywiązania ludzi do płodzenia mężczyzn._

– _Jeśli odwołam tę przysięgę, będę mógł odejść? – zwrócił się do kapłana._

– _Mam chyba prawo do wyjaśnień – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby córka._

– _Nie masz żadnych praw! – krzyknął do niej Boipelo._

– _Nie ty o tym decydujesz... nie dziś._

– _To prawda – wtrącił kapłan. Boipelo chyba chciał protestować, ale na widok poważnej twarzy mężczyzny, wycofał się. – Cashile, musisz sam podjąć decyzję._

– _Niby dlaczego mam jej słuchać? Złośnica niech idzie do diabła, ja chcę mieć święty spokój._

 _Nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem nikogo z obecnych, skierował się w stronę drzwi. Nie zdążył jednak opuścić domu, bo drogę zagrodziła mu dziewczyna._

– _Powiem ci, dlaczego masz mnie słuchać – powiedziała, a w jej głosie tliła się groźba. – Bo gdyby nie ja, nie mógłbyś nawet ruszyć palcem, a cóż dopiero wysyłać mnie do diabła._

– _Z tego co wiem, dowody wdzięczności należą się Boipelo, a nie jego smarkatej córeczce. Tylko dlatego pojawiłem się dzisiaj na tym przeklętym placu, by wziąć ślub z twoją cudowną siostrzyczką. Ja dług spłaciłem. O swój martw się sama – powiedział powoli, akcentując każde obraźliwe słowo._

 _Odsunął ją na bok i położył dłoń na stole. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w oczy dziewczyny, ale po kilku sekundach stracił zainteresowanie. Odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia._

– _W takim razie przy następnej chorobie możesz być pewny, że zamiast ziół leczniczych dostaniesz truciznę!_

– _A kiedy niby ta choroba ma się pojawić następnym razem? Zaatakujesz mnie na dzień przed wygnaniem cię z wioski? – zakpił._

– _Po co czekać tyle czasu, skoro mogę zrobić to teraz... – powiedziała i w tym samym momencie Casgile dostrzegł w jej ręku sztylet. Narzędzie wyglądało wyjątkowo niebezpiecznie, chociaż mężczyzna nie potrafił w kilka sekund ocenić jego magicznych właściwości. Nie zdążył zareagować. Białe jak śnieg ostrze Nyah wbiła mu w sam środek dłoni, którą opierał o drewniany stół. Poczuł okropny ból, zdecydowanie przerastający to, co działo się z nim do tej pory. Już wiele razy otrzymywał rany zadawane mieczem czy strzałą, ale tym razem wydawało mu się, że ktoś do skóry przykłada mu rozpalone kawałki węgla. Z trudem powstrzymał krzyk._

 _Kapłan i Boipelo zaatakowali dziewczynę, ale ta z dziecinną łatwością uniknęła ich czarów. Jeden i drugi uderzył o ścianę, kiedy Nyah chwyciła sztylet i wyciągnęła go z ciała Cashile. Ten przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w nią zszokowany i wściekły, jednocześnie czując, jak gorąca krew wydobywa się z jednej z jego dłoni. W tamtym momencie najchętniej zrównałby cały dom z ziemią, zamiast tego bezceremonialnie złapał za włosy Nyah niezranioną ręką i wywlekł ją z pomieszczenia. Nie krzyczała, nie szarpała się. Trzymała tylko sztylet, żeby w razie czego móc się bronić._

 _Dom Boipelo z każdej strony otoczony był ogrodem, ale tylko jedna jego część przeznaczona była dla gości. Gdyby opuścić budynek tylnymi drzwiami, co w tamtym momencie zrobił Cashile, ciągnąc za sobą Nyah, rodzinie można by zarzucić okrutne wręcz lenistwo. Każde drzewo, trawa, krzew czy jakakolwiek inna roślina – wszystko żyło wedle własnych zasad, podporządkowują się tylko kapryśnej naturze._

 _Rzucił ją na ziemię. Widział zimne jak lód oczy i lekko rozchylone usta. Przez chwilę nie ruszył się z miejsca, ale kiedy Nyah odgarnęła z twarzy kosmyk czarnych włosów, przygryzając mocno dolną wargę, nie wytrzymał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z własnych pragnień, dopóki nie znalazł się kilka centymetrów od jej skóry. Zrobił z nią, co chciał, a trwało to znacznie dłużej, niż przypuszczali. Przez prawie pół godziny nie wypowiedzieli ani słowa, przeżywając te chwile w całkowitym milczeniu... Nie uśmiechali się, nie zachęcali. Po prostu pozwolili, by emocje całkowicie nimi zawładnęły._

* * *

– Słyszałeś historię o dwóch Gryfonach?

– Nie, a jest taka? – wymamlał, nie otwierając oczu.

– Było sobie dwóch Gryfonów. Razem mieli wykonać wyjątkowo nudną pracę. Jeden zasnął, więc drugi postanowił go zabić, żeby nie zajmował mu stołu.

– James, grozisz mi śmiercią już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu. Opanuj się.

– Rusz dupę.

Podniósł się i ponowił próbę przeglądania książek leżących na stoliku. Zbliżała się pora obiadu, a oni wciąż nic nie znaleźli. Żadnych informacji na temat Surgów, amuletów, sztyletów. Znużony przerzucał kartki w Wielkiej Księdze Hutu, ale oprócz makabrycznych zdjęć powykręcanych trupów, nic nie zwróciło jego uwagi.

– Nie nadaję się do tego – wyrzucił w końcu James i zaczął skrobać coś szybko na pergaminie. Syriusz spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale przyjaciel nie raczył odpowiedzieć.

Wpatrywał się w zdjęcie jakiejś azjatyckiej czarownicy kołyszącej biodrami w rytm dzikiej muzyki. Jej twarz nie była zbyt piękna, ale ciało bardzo przypominało Aileen.

– Wychodzimy – powiedział twardo James i zaczął zbierać rzeczy do skórzanej torby. Wyrwany z półsnu Syriusz spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Niech Lily poszuka czegoś w Hogwarcie, ja nie mam do tego cierpliwości.

Syriusz nie był zdziwiony. Jeszcze w czasach szkoły James starał radzić sobie z robakami w tyłku, co najczęściej kończyło się prowokowanymi pojedynkami na korytarzach Hogwartu. Później jego przyjaciel zaczął coraz więcej czasu spędzać z Lily, a to jakimś cudem go wyciszyło... przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia. Syriusz do tej pory nie mógł zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że ten wariat związał się z najbardziej poukładaną osobą w szkole. James potrafił przez cały dzień nie robić z Lily nic wartego uwagi, a przy tym uznawać to za ciekawe. Z czasem przyjaciel zaczął go drażnić swoim spokojem i opanowaniem. "Starość nie radość" powtarzał w kółko James, kiedy zamiast zaplanować cokolwiek interesującego wolał drzemać na fotelu przed kominkiem. Mógł to nazywać jak chciał, ale dla Syriusza były to symptomy wypranego mózgu i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Wiele czasu poświęcił na przywrócenie przyjaciela do stanu poprzedniego, ale ostatecznie skapitulował. "Minie mu" powiedział pewnego dnia Remus. Miał rację, jak z resztą często bywało. James wyleczył się z lenistwa, chociaż nie był osobą, którą prezentował wszystkim kilka lat wcześniej. Nikt z resztą tego od niego nie wymagał, bo cała banda huncwotów wydoroślała i zmieniła trochę priorytety. Skończyła się zabawa. Poza Hogwartem czekało na nich prawdziwe, niezbyt radosne życie.

Jednak jedno, pomimo tego przygnębiającego i duszącego syfu który ich obecnie otaczał, nie zmieniło się ani trochę, a był to stosunek do biblioteki. Przyjaciele unikali książek, chociaż często musieli po nie sięgać. Zmuszała ich do tego nie tylko konieczność, ale również własna ambicja. Wciąż jednak zabierali się za to z niechęcią, a schemat był niemalże za każdym razem identyczny. James za poszukiwania zabierał się pierwszy, ale niewiele potrzebował, żeby mieć dość. Syriusz potrafił spędzić w bibliotece o wiele więcej czasu, jednak początki należały dla niego do najtrudniejszych. Musiał najpierw pogodzić się z myślą, że czytania nie uniknie, a potem powoli nabierał tempa. Problemem było to, że kiedy on zdążył w ogóle wypracować myśl o sięgnięciu po książkę, James już chciał wychodzić.

Tak też było i tym razem. Widząc zmęczonego przyjaciela Syriusz postanowił nie polemizować i szybko zabrać się z biblioteki. Wybrał tylko kilka tomów, które miał zamiar w wolnej chwili przejrzeć już w zaciszu własnego domu i podał je skrzatowi, aby ten oznaczył je jako " _wypożyczone_ ". Pozostałe księgi magiczny sługa odłożył na wysokie półki, nie zwracając na siebie większej uwagi.

Postanowili udać się do Dziurawego Kotła na ognistą whisky. Żaden z nich nie był bezwzględnym zwolennikiem picia, z zasady robili to bardzo rzadko. Jednak niezbyt często bywali na ulicy Pokątnej, a pobliski pub kojarzył im się z niesamowitą atmosferą i wspomnieniami wakacji przed siódmą klasą w Hogwarcie. Nie zdążyli jednak nawet zbliżyć się do magicznego wejścia, ponieważ ich uwagę przykuła zbieranina ludzi tuż przy jednym z mniejszych sklepików. Mieli poważny problem z przepchnięciem się przez tłum, bowiem każdy chciał zobaczyć, cóż też się wydarzyło. Z samego środka wydobywały się krzyki i trzaski, jakby ktoś się pojedynkował i miał zdecydowaną przewagę.

– Boże, ona jest straszna – powiedziała ze strachem jedna z kobiet, która najwyraźniej postanowiła opuścić centrum zamieszania. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się odraza i wtedy Syriusz zrozumiał, któż też mógł się znajdować pośrodku tłumu.

Mildred O'Harrow stała naprzeciw dwóch leżących na ziemi mężczyzn. Obydwoje byli zabrudzeni własną krwią, jeden z nich ledwie oddychał. Z powykręcanymi rękoma wyglądali bardziej jak karykatura człowieka, ale auror najwyraźniej w ogóle się tym nie przejmowała. Usiadła sobie na jednej z ławeczek, uśmiechając się do zszokowanego tłumu i zapaliła papierosa. Jej jasne loki powiewały na wietrze, przez co wyglądała jak prawdziwa wiedźma.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Syriusz jednego ze stojących obok niego czarodziejów.

– Nie wiem – wysapał wciąż pogrążony w szoku mężczyzna. Przetarł pot z twarzy i spojrzał na zamyślonego Jamesa. – Nagle wyskoczyła w ogóle nie wiadomo skąd i zaatakowała dwóch panów w sklepie. Kazała im wyłazić, powaliła ich na ziemie, oni krzyczeli coś "o co chodzi, o co chodzi", ale ona nic. Co to jest za potwór?

– Auror – wyjaśnił Syriusz, przypatrując się zadowolonej z siebie Mildred. Najwyraźniej tłum gapiów w ogóle jej nie przeszkadzał.

– Zaraz pojawią się goście z ministerstwa – zauważył James. – Lepiej stąd spływać, zanim nas zauważą. Ty i tak za często spotykasz Doriana Rogersa.


	7. Chapter 7

Ostatni dzień roku 1979 naprawdę skłaniał do przemyśleń. Atmosfera w świecie czarodziejów gęstniała i każdy powoli zaczynał tworzyć swój własny rachunek sumienia. Nikt nie wiedział, czy już zaczęła się wojna, czy może wciąż mają do czynienia z okrutną zorganizowaną przestępczością. Członkowie rodzin ginęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach, a żadna informacja nie wskazywała na poprawę.

Nic więc dziwnego, że ludzie tracili zaufanie do władz. Dugald McPhail powoli godził się z myślą o rychłym odwołaniu go z funkcji ministra magii, chociaż wciąż próbował robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Udzielał wywiadów, gdzie uspokajał społeczność czarodziejów. Chodził na spotkania z szefami poszczególnych departamentów, uśmiechał się z nimi do zdjęć, próbował opracowywać strategię. Mówił o współpracy wszystkich urzędników wyższego szczebla, chociaż każdy wiedział o jego konflikcie z Bartemiuszem Crouchem. Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa wielokrotnie powtarzał, że w walce z przestępcami należy odwoływać się do niewybrednych metod. Cały czas próbował przeforsować dekret, który umożliwiłby aurorom stosowanie zaklęć niewybaczalnych wobec Śmierciożerców, który McPhail za każdym razem blokował. "Nie będziemy się zniżać do ich poziomu" powtarzał minister, na co szef biura aurorów prychał i rezygnując z uprzejmości wobec swojego bądź co bądź szefa, opuszczał pomieszczenie.

Dwudziestego stycznia społeczność czarodziejów była już pewna, że odwołanie ministra magii to kwestia kilku dni i mało kto nad tym ubolewał. Problem polegał jedynie na tym, że nikt nie wiedział, któż powinien stanowisko to objąć. Wielokrotnie zwracano się do Albusa Dumbledore'a, ale już żaden czarodziej nie łudził się, że ten potężny mag zechce opuścić mury Hogwartu. Największe szanse posiadał Gerald Dryden, obecny szef biura aurorów. Wiele osób liczyło na jego zdolności podejmowania szybkich decyzji i stanowcze, bezwzględne działanie przeciw Śmierciożercom. Jednak kandydatura tego czarodzieja nie odpowiadała wielu urzędnikom, którzy obawiali się zbytecznego ograniczania wolności przez ministerstwo. Niektórzy z resztą celowo sabotowali każdą poważną kandydaturę, bowiem zbliżająca się wojna stanowiła dla nich okazję do szybkiego zarobku.

Sytuacja polityczna komplikowała się, przynajmniej tak wynikało z Proroka Codziennego, którego tamtego dnia czytał Syriusz Black, siedząc na ławce przed Salą Urzędowych Przesłuchań. Nie napawało go to optymizmem, ale do urzędników ogólnie miał tyle zaufania, co kot napłakał, więc specjalnie się tym nie przejął.

Zastanawiał się, kto miał zamiar go tym razem przesłuchiwać. Miał nadzieję, że ominie go spotkanie z Dorianem Rogersem, tak samo z resztą jak z Alphredem Cocktonem. Najchętniej w ogóle z nikim by już nie rozmawiał, zwłaszcza, że nie miał nic do dodania. Z każdą minutą ogarniała go coraz większa frustracja, chociaż starał się panować nad nerwami.

W końcu drzwi pomieszczenia uchyliły się, a z sali przesłuchań wyszedł znany mu z twarzy mężczyzna. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć jego nazwiska, ale na wszelki wypadek kiwnął mu na przywitanie głową. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił gest i wzdychając ciężko, udał się w kierunku wyjścia z poczekalni. Wyglądał na co najmniej zdenerwowanego, a to nie zwiastowało najlepszej atmosfery podczas przesłuchania.

Z pomieszczenia wychyliła głowę pulchna kobieta, której twarz przypominała Syriuszowi chomika. Była zdyszana i spocona, jakby właśnie biegała po kołowrotku. Wskazała mu ręką wejście do sali przesłuchań, a on ze sztucznym uśmiechem na ustach wpadł do środka. Przez chwilę rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając trocin, ale ostatecznie odpuścił sobie te niezbyt śmieszne żarty. Nawet jeśli opowiadał je sobie we własnej głowie.

Sala Urzędowych Przesłuchań znacząco się różniła od pomieszczenia skonstruowanego przez aurorów. Nie można było tam dostrzec żadnego lustra, w przeciwieństwie do przytłaczającej ilości szafek, komód i regałów. Prawie wszystko zawalone było papierami, nierzadko brudnymi od sowich odchodów. Na środku stało antyczne fotele, przy czym jeden był zajęty przez nikogo innego ale właśnie Doriana Rogersa.

Syriusz w swoim życiu poznał wielu aurorów, ale w żaden sposób nie potrafił wypracować dla nich jednego portretu. Szalonooki Moody nikogo nie słuchał i z nikim się nie dogadywał. Nie należał do osób lubianych, ale był na tyle skuteczny, że nikt nie śmiał się mu przeciwstawić. Alicja Longbottom przypominała bardziej dobrą ciocię niż świetnie wyszkolonego łowcę czarnoksiężników, a jej mąż Frank wyglądał jak prawdziwy bohater. Społeczność czarodziejów po prostu go uwielbiała, a przy tym cieszył się ogromnym szacunkiem współpracowników. Mildred O'Harrow słuchała rozkazów, jeśli dostrzegała w tym własną korzyść. Kto na nią nie spojrzał, widział psychopatkę, której dręczenie więźniów sprawia ogromną radość. Gdyby cele w Azkabanie nie były pilnowane przez Dementorów z pewnością sama zostałaby strażniczką i na równym poziomie pozbawiała więźniów dobrego samopoczucia. Dorian Rogers był mieszanką każdego z nich: uzdolniony, bezwzględny, podły, ale również niepozorny. Potrafił słowem zapewnić sobie uznanie i bez problemu dostać to, czego chciał. Dlatego jego widok w Sali Przesłuchań bynajmniej Syriusza nie zdziwił, a jedynie rozdrażnił. Oznaczało to bowiem, że Rogers z jakiegoś powodu obrał go sobie za cel, a nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego.

– Proszę usiąść – powiedziała kobieta-chomik. -– Nazywam się Edna Anster i to ja zostałam wyznaczona, aby dzisiaj z panem rozmawiać. – Jej głos był niezwykle suchy, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek emocji. W ogóle nie pasował do raczej pączkowej aparycji.

Syriusz usiadł na wskazanym krześle, widząc, jak Dorian Rogers posyła mu złośliwy uśmiech. Starał się go zignorować.

– Rozumiem, że zdaje sobie pan sprawę, w jakim celu został wezwany do ministerstwa? – kontynuowała urzędowym tonem Edna. Wytarła chusteczką spocone czoło.

– Nie do końca – odpowiedział Syriusz, marszcząc nos pod wpływem okropnego i duszącego zapachu, który wydzielała kobieta. Rogers wyprostował się i wbił spojrzenie w jeden z regałów.

– Na wezwaniu z pewnością napisano, jaki jest powód wezwania. Nie ręczę jednak za pracę Idylli, dlatego przypomnę panu, że przyczyną przesłuchania są wydarzenia z czerwca tego roku, kiedy to Caradock...

– Doskonale wiem, co się zdarzyło w czerwcu tego roku – przerwał jej rozjuszony Syriusz. – Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego po raz kolejny mam o tym opowiadać. Nie dociera też do mnie, co ma z tym wspólnego Dorian Rogers.

Auror uśmiechnął się kpiąco, jakby zdenerwowanie Syriusza tylko poprawiało mu samopoczucie. Poprawił rękaw swojej szaty, wciąż wpatrując się w ten sam punkt.

– Pan Rogers ma przysłuchiwać się naszej rozmowie i wyciągać z niej odpowiednie wnioski. – Starała się być miła, ale niespecjalnie jej to wyszło. – Jako przedstawiciel biura aurorów posiada do tego pełne prawo. Niech więc pan przestanie się oburzać i odpowie nam na kilka pytań...

– Ale ja już odpowiedziałem na milion pytań w czerwcu – wycedził Syriusz przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Nie żartuj, Black – odezwał się Dorian Rogers. Jego spojrzenie wciąż było skupione na regale zawalonym papierami. – W czerwcu nie powiedziałeś nic, co byłoby godne naszej uwagi. Chyba nie myślisz, że ktokolwiek uwierzył w twój zanik pamięci? Nie tylko utaiłeś przed ministerstwem okoliczności śmierci pana Dearborna, ale nie wykazałeś żadnej chęci współpracy.

– Doprawdy? A nie przyszło wam do głowy, że gdybym faktycznie coś zataił, to raczej nie postanowiłbym tego wyjawić pół roku później?

– Jestem pewien, że nic nie powiesz – powiedział Rogers, wciąż nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. – Ale wiedz, że ministerstwo o tym nie zapomniało.

– Dziękuję za informację, mogę już iść?

– Nie – odpowiedziała Edna stanowczo, ale zerknęła niezadowolona na Rogersa. – Zacznijmy więc od początku...

* * *

Początek ...

Czy to było tak dawno? Doskonale pamiętał...

Do jego nozdrzy dotarł okrutny zapach. Nie potrafił go w całości określić, ale z pewnością był to odór eliksiru. Wyjątkowo paskudnego eliksiru. Smród powoli zbliżał się do niego, musiała dzielić ich niewielka odległość. Poczuł jak ktoś kładzie na jego czole coś mokrego. Musiała to być chusta z leczniczym płynem, który wydzielał obrzydliwą woń. Marszczył nos, ale chyba nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Może tak naprawdę nie wykonał żadnego ruchu...? Osoba, która zaszczyciła go okładem, już się oddalała.

Ktoś rozmawiał. Kto to był? Nie mógł otworzyć oczu, chociaż próbował kilka razy. Nie potrafił też w żaden sposób zmusić swoich kończyn do ruchu. Jakby tkwił w półśnie... Starał się spowodować chociaż drżenie palców, ale ręka pozostawała niewzruszona.

– Halo.

Jakiś obcy głos. Należał zapewne do mężczyzny, ale nie mógł być tego pewien.

– Słyszy mnie pan?

"Słyszę" odpowiedział w myślach, ale jego wargi nie wykonały żadnego ruchu.

– Jeśli mnie pan słyszy, niech poruszy pan palcami.

Próbował. Nie potrafił.

Słyszał, jak źródło głosu się oddala i zaczyna rozmawiać z kimś jeszcze. Nie potrafił niczego zrozumieć, powoli ogarniała go panika, która paraliżowała umysł. Przecież rozumiał, słyszał, czuł... tylko dlaczego nie mógł nic zrobić?

Ktoś ponownie zbliżył się do łóżka, na którym leżał. Po zapachu stwierdził, że to była kobieta, ale tego również nie mógł być pewien. Jego nozdrza jakby przytępiły się od okrutnego smrodu cieczy, której krople ściekały leniwie po policzku. Kobieta dotknęła jego dłoni z wyjątkową delikatnością, a potem nadszedł ból. Czuł, jakby ktoś do jego żył na siłę wciskał wrzątek.

Później zasnął.

* * *

Od początku... ale gdzie jest początek?

Trzask drzwi. Złość... i rozczarowanie. Deszcz bębniący w szyby, grzmot zbliżającej się burzy, jasność błyskawicy, poza tym pustka. Paskudna, dławiąca.

A potem wściekłość. Pogarda.

To słowo nie powinno paść. Nawet w domyśle. Nigdy.

* * *

A może nic nie pamiętał? Jeśli to tylko złudzenie wspomnienia zdarzenia, które nigdy nie miało miejsca?

Była śliczna. Uśmiechała się uroczo, kiedy położyła na jego stoliku kubek z parującym eliksirem. Musiała mieć nie mniej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat, a jednak jej delikatna uroda upodabniała ją do nastolatki. Popielate włosy związała w koński ogon, na twarzy nie można było dostrzec ni cienia makijażu.

– Dzisiaj lepiej? – zagadała wesoło, jakby nie pracowała w szpitalu pełnym chorych, ale w wesołym miasteczku.

– Tak – odpowiedział krótko, starając się podnieść. Ledwo zdołał oprzeć się na łokciach. Wciąż był bardzo słaby.

Znaleźli go nieprzytomnego na jednej z kamiennym plaż. Był w kiepskim stanie – leżał otumaniony przez serię uroków, którymi musiał wcześniej dostać. Niezbyt dobrze prezentował się upadek z klifu, dzięki któremu omal nie skręcił sobie karku. Szybko przenieśli go do Szpitala Świętego Munga, gdzie przez kilka dni lawirował między stanem jawy i snu, nie mogąc się ruszyć ani nic powiedzieć. Kiedy się obudził, pytali go o Caradocka Dearborna, ale on nie wiedział, co mają na myśli. Jego wspomnienia kończyły się w momencie, w którym opuścił swoje chłodne mieszkanie, by wykonać zadanie.

To był przypadek. Wszystko miało potoczyć się inaczej. Mieli tylko znaleźć Elenor McFire i zabrać ją do Hogwartu, gdzie zapewniono by jej bezpieczeństwo. To nawet nie wymagało szczególnych umiejętności. Gdyby tamtego dnia nie przyszedł list od Dumbledore'a, który odwołał całą akcję, być może nie byliby wtedy tak sfrustrowani. Wtedy też nie pokłóciliby się, a on nie postanowiłby zrobić wszystkiego sam. Nie musieliby w takim układzie wysyłać za nim Caradocka, który dziś mógłby spokojnie pracować w swoim sklepie z wyposażeniem medycznym.

A może wcale nie... być może to coś dopadłoby ich tak czy inaczej, bez względu na to, kiedy i w jaki sposób zabraliby się za to zadanie. Może kłótnia była nieunikniona, w końcu wisiała w powietrzu już od jakiegoś czasu. Może Syriusz po prostu musiał wypluć jad, który od dłuższego czasu utrudniał mu normalne funkcjonowanie. Może gdyby poszedł tam sam, sam by zaginął. Może śmierć czeka go i tak w ciągu najbliższych kilku tygodni.

Może.

Może nie. Może powinien trzymać język za zębami. Może nie miał powodu do złości. Może powinien przeprosić.

– James... – zaczął, zanim przyjaciel zdążył wyjść.

– Po prostu o tym nie mówimy – powiedział spokojnie, ale stanowczo.

Więc nie mówili…

* * *

– Czyli nie planował pan spotkania z panem Dearbornem?

– Nie... chyba. Nie pamiętam.

Jego odpowiedź nic nie wzniosła do protokołu, wydawała się wymijająca i złośliwa, ale to nie wzruszyło specjalnie urzędniczki. Po prostu zaznaczała coś na formularzu i kiwała głową, kiedy Syriusz wyrzucił z siebie więcej niż trzy słowa.

Przesłuchanie potoczyło się dokładnie tak, jak sobie wyobrażał. Kobieta zadawała mnóstwo niepotrzebnych pytań, bynajmniej nie zrażona brakiem sensownych odpowiedzi. Rogers uśmiechał się kpiąco w kącie, rzucił kilka złośliwych uwag, poza tym nie powiedział nic. Całość trwała ponad trzy godziny. Kiedy w końcu opuścił gmach ministerstwa, nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać przez następny tydzień. Włóczył się po Londynie bez celu, aż w końcu poczuł, że samotność jednak strasznie go męczy.

Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, w którą stronę zmierza, dopóki nie znalazł się pod ładną, najprawdopodobniej renesansową kamieniczką. Była urocza. Podobnie jak większość budynków z okresu odrodzenia zbudowano ją na planie prostokąta, podkreślając tym samym prostotę i praktyczność. Wewnętrzny dziedziniec jako jedyny przejawiał obecność czarodziejów. Wyjątkowo bujna i budząca zachwyt odwiedzających roślinność musiała być karmiona magicznymi nawozami. Cała kamienica, nie licząc pomalowanej na złoto attyki, pokryta była freskami. Wejścia strzegły dwie kolumny ozdobione przez charakterystyczny liść akantu.

Taka okolica idealnie do Aileen pasowała. Piękna, momentami dusząca w swojej urodzie tworzyła obraz niczym z bajki. Gdyby Syriusz miał ją do czegoś porównać, to właśnie do tego zachwycającego dziedzińca, który nawet nie udawał naturalnego.

Zastukał w ciężkie drewniane drzwi. Długo musiał czekać, nim usłyszał delikatne kroki kobiety. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej odejść. Zanim jednak zdążył podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, w drzwiach pojawiła się Aileen. Wyglądała bardzo poważnie, nawet kiedy na jej twarzy zakwitł szczery uśmiech. Miał pewność, że to spotkanie skończy się inaczej niż pozostałe, chociaż dopiero teraz był tego w pełni świadomy.

Wkroczył do środka, przecierając krople potu z czoła. Nie zadawała pytań. Dotknęła jego ramienia, by chwilę później chwycić go mocno za dłoń i zaprowadzić do salonu. Spędzili razem cały wieczór, prawie się nie odzywając. Po prostu siedzieli na kanapie, wpatrując się w gwiazdy za oknem, obydwoje pogrążeni we własnych myślach.

– Syriuszu... – zaczęła około godziny trzeciej, przerywając tym samym błogą ciszę. Powiedziała to jednak bardzo cicho, jakby stopniowo chciała wyrwać ich z marazmu.

– Hm...?

– Wychodzę za mąż.

Jednak nie. Wolała zrobić to od razu. Wyrzucić z siebie prawdę, którą ukrywała już od jakiegoś czasu.

– Przepraszam, że ci wcześniej nie powiedziałam – mówiła wciąż spokojnie. W jej głosie można było dostrzec zupełnie niepotrzebne poczucie winy. – Pewnie czujesz się zaskoczony...

Nie odpowiedział. Cóż miał jej rzec? Że wcale nie był zszokowany? Że doskonale wiedział o jej narzeczonym? Westchnął ciężko.

– Jesteś zły? – To zdanie wypowiedziała z obawą. Udawała, że pyta z ciekawości, ale drżenie rąk ją zdradziło.

– Nie – rzekł po chwili. Chwycił jej dłoń, a Aileen spojrzała na niego zraniona. – A powinienem?

Tym razem ona zwlekała z odpowiedzią. Bawiła się jego palcami, przesuwała paznokciami po szorstkiej skórze dłoni.

– Nie wiem, ale pewnie gdybyś był, to wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej.

Kiwnął głową i był to najbardziej żałosny ze wszystkich gestów w jego życiu. Objął ją ramieniem, a ona wtuliła się w niego w sposób, w jaki nigdy sobie nie pozwoliła. Milczeli, chociaż doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie będą mieli już okazji porozmawiać, co za każdym zawsze sobie obiecywali. "Następnym razem ci opowiem" mówili na zmianę, ale konwersacje zawsze odkładali do kolejnego spotkania. Tym razem na następny raz nie było miejsca. To była ich ostatnia szansa. Szansa, której nie wykorzystali. Siedzieli w ciszy, aż w końcu wschód słońca przypomniał im o upływającym czasie.


	8. Chapter 8

Każdy miesiąc posiada swoją charakterystyczną cechę. Październik kojarzy się ze złotem i kasztanami, listopad ze smutkiem, mgłą i deszczem, styczeń ze śniegiem, luty z mrozem i lodem... przeszywającym zimnem i pragnieniem kwietnia.

Jednak ten luty zapowiadał się zupełnie inaczej. Tylko porankami można było dostrzec szron pokrywający trawy czy jezdnię, w środku dnia ludzie rezygnowali z ciepłych kurtek na rzecz wiosennych płaszczy, chociaż do tej pory roku było jeszcze bardzo daleko. Słońce coraz dłużej pozostawało na horyzoncie, ziemia jakby przygotowywała się do wypuszczenia pierwszych przebiśniegów.

– Patrz, kwiatek – powiedziała kobieta o okrągłej buzi do stojącego obok niej mężczyzny, wskazując na ledwo dychającą roślinkę ukrytą w gąszczu traw. – To chyba pierwszy w tym roku.

– Aha – odpowiedział krótko, rozglądając się na boki. – Możemy już iść?

– Nie bądź taki niecierpliwy – żachnęła się kobieta i spojrzała z wyrzutem na swojego towarzysza. – Przecież mamy jeszcze trochę czasu...

– To niebezpieczne tak stać tutaj teraz, kochanie – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. – Wejdźmy po prostu do środka.

Stali przed niezbyt ładnym blokiem, który stanowczo odróżniał się od pozostałych budynków. Zbudowany najprawdopodobniej z najgorszej jakości płyty przypominał bardziej kawał klocka niż dom. W malutkich oknach nie można było dostrzec nawet firanek, ściany w wielu miejscach oznaczony były żałosnymi wyznaniami osiedlowych wandali.

– Jestem aurorem – rzuciła niedbale kobieta. – Nie boję się ataku.

– Jesteś w ciąży – wybąkał mężczyzna, chociaż wiedział, że upartej żonie nie przemówi do rozsądku.

– Ciąża do nie choroba...

Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i wyczarowała małego, czerwonego tulipana. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się z obawą, szukając mugoli, ale na szczęście nie dostrzegł nikogo. Odetchnął ciężko, szukając zapasów cierpliwości, aby bardzo spokojnie wskazać kobiecie drogę do bloku. Ta chyba nie miała zamiaru dłużej oponować, bo zaśmiała się tylko beztrosko i ruszyła w kierunku budynku.

Mieszkanie było dosyć ciasne, ale i tak dużo wygodniejsze niż ostatnie. W salonie zmieścili się wszyscy zaproszeni, chociaż w pewnym momencie pojawił się problem z dostawieniem dodatkowych krzeseł. Jego ogromną zaletą był minimalizm – w pomieszczeniu nie ustanowiono żadnych mebli, nie licząc drewnianego stołu, kilku miejsc do siedzenia oraz ogromnego obrazu przedstawiającego śpiącego czarodzieja o imponującym wąsie.

– Frank! – krzyknął rudy mężczyzna, przepychając się przez grupkę ludzi. Na jego piegowatej twarzy można było dostrzec wesoły uśmiech.

– Fabian! Gdzie zgubiłeś brata?

– Dla odmiany pojechał do rodziny. Zawsze tak robi, gdy nachodzi go myśl o założeniu własnej. – Widząc brak zrozumienia na twarzy mężczyzny dodał – Dom mojej siostry to istne pole bitwy. Posiedzisz trochę z tymi sraluchami Fredem i Georgem i odechce ci się dzieci do końca życia.

– Syriusz – uścisnął dłoń młodego mężczyzny o czarnych włosach. – Jak tam samopoczucie? Ponoć znowu miałeś starcie z ministerstwem?

– Weź, trzymaj tego swojego Rogersa na smyczy, bo kiedyś odgryzę mu nogę – powiedział Syriusz z posępnym wyrazem twarzy. – Cześć, Alicjo.

– A Lily gdzie? – Kobieta zwróciła się do siedzącego na stole wysokiego mężczyzny.

– W Hogwarcie siedzi – odparł James, przeczesując ręką włosy. Miał dosyć dziwny ton głosu, którego Syriusz nie potrafił w żaden sposób określić i wcale mu się to nie podobało. – Stęskniła się za porządną biblioteką.

Spojrzał wymownie na Syriusza, który zaśmiał sztucznie. Lily nie była typem kujona, ale zawsze poważnie podchodziła do powierzonych jej zadań, nawet jeśli to było wertowanie książek przez kila godzin. Jako że uznawała, iż na każde pytanie można znaleźć odpowiedź w książce, to wielokrotnie wyrażała żal, że nie ma dostępu do biblioteki w swojej dawnej szkole, gdzie księgozbiór był co najmniej imponujący.

– A propos Hogwratu – wtrącił Fabian. – Dumbledore będzie?

– Nie będzie – powiedział chropowatym głosem mężczyzna, który właśnie wkroczył do salonu. Wpatrywał się groźnie we wszystkich obecnych, ale każdy z nich już zdążył do tego przywyknąć. – A teraz kończcie te swoje plotkowanie. Róbmy, co mamy do zrobienia i do widzenia.

– Nie denerwuj się tak, Aberforth – zaśmiała się Alicja. – Mamy przecież czas.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób i zwalił się na jedno z wolnych krzeseł. Powoli wszyscy zebrali zajmowali swoje miejsce przy stole.

Umówili się na godzinę szesnastą, ale nikt już nie wierzył w to, że spotkanie zacznie się punktualnie. Wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa przez minimalnie pół godziny plotkowali na przeróżne tematy – od tych bardzo poważnych do niesamowicie błahych. Dlatego kiedy w końcu każdy ze zgromadzonych usiadł na krześle i przestał zajmować się rozmową, Aberforth Dumbledore zakończył też swoje warczenie i prychanie pod nosem.

– Coś nowego? – przerwał ciszę Fabian Prevett, opierając łokcie na drewnianym stole.

Zaczęli omawiać swoje zadania, które wyznaczył im Dumbledore, często ubarwiając je własnymi przemyśleniami. Syriusz był doprawdy zainteresowany poczynaniami ludzi, na których mu przecież zależało, jednak z jakiegoś powodu w ogóle nie potrafił się skupić. Ostatnie wydarzenia z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu wytrąciły go z równowagi, nie pozwalając w żadnym stopniu wrócić do stanu pierwotnego. Ciągnąca się bezczynność nie działała na niego kojąco, wręcz przeciwnie. W ostatnim czasie przynajmniej dziesięć razy dziennie miał ochotę wdać się w jakikolwiek magiczny pojedynek, nawet jeśli miał to sprowadzić na niego dodatkowe kłopoty. Powstrzymywała go tylko perspektywa kolejnego spotkania z Dorianem Rogersem.

– Sami-Wiecie-Kto interesuje się najprawdopodobniej jakimiś magicznymi plemionami – powiedział James, tym samym wyrywając Syriusza z zamyślenia. – Ten kamień, który Syriusz odebrał Gibbonowi wiąże się... chyba... z jakimiś starodawnymi rytuałami.

– Wiecie jakimi? – zapytał Frank, marszcząc brwi.

– Słyszeliśmy, ale źródło jest dosyć wątpliwe. – W tym momencie zrobił pauzę, jakby rozważał, w jaki sposób powinien określić wiarygodność opowieści mieszkańców z Leonoscars, z pewnością koloryzowane przez Natalie. – Zresztą to i tak niewiele zmienia. Kamień równie dobrze mógł być jedynie produktem ubocznym, na który Sami-Wiecie-Kto w ogóle nie zwraca uwagi.

– To by się trzymało kupy – wtrącił Fabian. – Wedle informacji, które udało nam się podsłuchać w Dziurawym Kotle Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie ukarał Gibbona za zagubienie przedmiotu. Oznacza to, że ten nie miał znaczenia kluczowego. Nie wiem doprawdy, jak dokładnie przebiegała ich rozmowa, do przyjemnych pewnie nie należała, natomiast Śmieiciożerca nie wspominał nic o torturach.

– To akurat o niczym nie świadczy – powiedział spokojnie Remus, spoglądając kątem oka na Syriusza. – Sami-Wiecie-Kto jest nieprzewidywalny, zabija tych, którzy nic nie zrobili, a wybacza osobom, które popełniły kolosalne błędy. Doskonale wie, co robi. Sieje postrach nawet we własnych szeregach.

– A jego popleczników jest coraz więcej – dodał Sturgis Padmore, który nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed wtrąceniem do rozmowy swoich przemyśleń. – Jesteśmy na granicy wojny.

– Na granicy? – zaśmiał się Syriusz. – Dla mnie to już jest wojna.

– Tobie spieszno do wielkiej bitwy, a nie w tym rzecz...

– Chyba nie zebraliśmy się tutaj, żeby prowadzić nic nie warte polityczne dysputy – przerwał im Aberforth. Syriusz, który już otwierał usta, skrzyżował tylko ręce na piersi. – Do rzeczy, panowie.

– Sprawa z kamieniem i tak na razie nie ma większego znaczenia – powiedział Sturgis. W jej głosie można było wyczuć lekkie zdenerwowanie. – Wedle moich informacji Sami-Wiecie-Kto zajmuje się obecnie czymś zupełnie innym. Czymś tak tajnym, że nie wspomniał o tym żadnemu ze Śmierciożerców.

– Skoro nikomu o tym nie powiedział, to skąd wiesz? – zapytała ironicznie Dorcas Meadows, poprawiając swoje siwe loki, w które wplotła zielone koraliki.

– Nieważne, bo dopiero to nie ma dla nas znaczenia – oznajmił Syriusz rozdrażnionym tonem. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś podważał wagę zadań, które musiał wykonać. – Jeśli o jego poczynaniach nie wie żaden Śmierciożerca, to my tym bardziej nic nie wskóramy.

– Przestańcie się sprzeczać – rzuciła Alicja, chwytając Franka za rękę. Mąż spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony, ale nic nie powiedział.

– Może się mylę... – zaczął mówić James, ale Sturgis, który już ledwo panował nad nerwami, przerwał mu i wycedził:

– Może chcesz po prostu poprzeć Syriusza...

– Będę robił to, na co mam ochotę. Nie musisz mi się wtrącać w pół słowa. – James zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał ze złością na mężczyznę siedzącego dokładnie naprzeciw niego.

– Weźcie sobie na wstrzymanie, co? - rzucił się Fabian, starając się ukryć irytację. – Wydawało mi się, że w przypadku Sami-Wiecie-Kogo każda informacja jest istotna. Nawet ta, w którym wychodku ostatnio srał.

Zapadła cisza. Żadna z obecnych osób nie miała pojęcia, jak zareagować na tę bądź co bądź dziwną uwagę. Samo mówienie o Lordzie Voldmeorcie w kontekście żartu wydawało im się aż nazbyt makabryczne. Marlena McKinnon uderzała palcami o stół i rzuciła wymowne spojrzenie na Franka, który tylko nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami, nie puszczając ciepłej dłoni Alicji.

– To on w ogóle sra? – zaśmiał się nerwowo Syriusz, chcąc rozładować negatywną atmosferę. – Wielki i niepokonany czarnoksiężnik dokonuje tak prymitywnych czynności. Wyobrażacie to sobie? Jak sięga po gazetę...

– Nie – powiedziała zdegustowana Marlena McKinnon, której żart mężczyzny nie przypadł najwyraźniej do gustu.

– To musi być ciekawe – rzucił rozbawiony Sturgis, mrugając porozumiewawczo do Jamesa, który odpowiedział mu szelmowskim uśmiechem.

– W ogóle nieciekawe – dodała Marlena, chcąc jak najszybciej uciąć temat.

– Przecież to normalna fizjologiczna potrzeba – powiedział zdawkowo James, podkreślając przedostatnie słowo. Siedzący obok niego Peter zachichotał głośno.

– Jesteście obrzydliwi...

– W każdym razie... – zmienił temat Frank, chociaż i on ledwo skrywał uśmiech. – Jeśli nie o kamień chodziło Sami-Wiecie-Komu, to zapewne skupił się na treści rozmowy. W końcu bez potrzeby nie wysłał Gibbona do Leonoscars.

– Ja się tylko zastanawiam, dlaczego wybrali akurat tę wioskę. Przecież wymienić się wiedzą mogli gdziekolwiek... chociażby i na cmentarzu. – powiedziała Marlena, oddychając z ulgą. Odgarnęła z czoła swoją rzadką blond grzywkę i wyprostowała się na krześle.

– To bardzo proste – tłumaczył Syriusz – kimkolwiek był ten informator , z pewnością nie ufał Śmierciożercom, z resztą całkiem słusznie. Wiadomo przecież, że gdyby nie spotkali się na w miarę neutralnym gruncie, poplecznicy Voldemorta z pewnością wybraliby przesłuchanie z pomocą swoich własnych, niezbyt przyjemnych narzędzi. Leonoscars nie pozwalało im na używanie czarów, więc człowiek mógł czuć się bezpiecznie. Gospoda, w której siedziało mnóstwo ludzi, tylko działała na jego korzyść. A że mieszkańcy wioski nie lubią rozmawiać z obcymi, nie musiał się martwić, że całość się wyda.

– Skoro nie ufa Śmieciożercom, to z jakiej paki mu kabluje – zapytał z przejęciem, Peter.

– Nie wiemy, czy ten człowiek mu donosił, czy też przekazał tylko jedną informację – odpowiedział mu James. – Ludźmi kierują różne motywy, czasami jest to strach innym razem pragnienie spokoju. Może Sami-Wiecie-Kto zagrażał temu informatorowi, a on chciał tego zagrożenia się pozbyć. To jest człowiek-widmo, najpewniej chce pozostać w ukryciu.

– Czyli jak? Sami-Wiecie-Kto zajmuje się czymś sam, ale zleca jednemu ze Śmierciożerców, wcale nie najzdolniejszemu, spotkanie z jakimś uciekinierem - powiedział Fabian, starając się wszystko podsumować. – Ten człowiek posiada jakąś wiedzę na temat starodawnej magii, być może czarno magicznej, bo niby jaka inna miałaby zainteresować takiego mordercę? Gibbon jest pionkiem, zapewne nie ma o niczym pojęcia.

– Moja brygada zna obecne miejsce zamieszkania Gibbona – wtrącił Frank. Pozostali spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. Tylko Aberforth pozostawał niezainteresowany. Pił nieznany im napój ze swojej własnej piersiówki. – Jutro z rana planujemy nalot.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł... – rzucił tylko pod nosem i ponownie zatopił się we własnych myślach.

– Zgadzam się z tobą Abertforth, dlatego mam zamiar pozwolić mu uciec. Do tego Śmierciożercy mamy bezpośredni dostęp, jeśli wciąż będzie wykonywał polecenia Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, to i my mamy spore szanse, by się o owych poleceniach dowiedzieć.

– Nie możecie po prostu odwołać akcji? – zdziwił się Remus.

– Dugald liczy na sukces, a złapanie Śmierciożercy pozwoli mu utrzymać się na stołku. Nic nie mogę w tej sprawie zrobić. Odwołanie obławy wzbudziłoby podejrzenia, nie tylko urzędników. Nie zapominajmy, że wśród nich są również poplecznicy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

– A jak idzie sprawa z Andromedą? – zwróciła się Dorcas do Syriusza.

"Gówniano" miał ochotę odpowiedzieć. Jego próby rozmowy skończyły się fiaskiem i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Jego kuzynka stanowczo odmówiła działalności na rzecz Zakony Feniksa, bynajmniej nie za względu na swoje poglądy. "Syriuszu, ja mam córkę" tłumaczyła mu spokojnie, choć z ukrytą pretensją. Na sprawach rodzinnych co jak co, ale się nie znał, jednak na swój własny sposób rozumiał decyzję Andromedy. Chciała chronić najbliższe jej osoby.

Jednak nie miał ochoty o tym opowiadać. Sam nie wiedział, czy było mu głupio z powodu jego porażki, czy też po prostu nie życzył sobie poddawania ocenie decyzji jego kuzynki. Dlatego wzruszył tylko ramionami, ale żeby uniknąć kolejnych pytań, szybko wyrzucił:

– Właściwie, gdzie jest Lina?

– Razem z Dedalusem mają przekazać paczkę dla Janet Stoppard. Wiesz... tej kobiety od wampirów.

– To niedobrze – burknął pod nosem Benio Fenwick, zabierając głos pierwszy raz od początku zebrania. Pozostali spojrzeli na niego pytająco, ale ten chyba nie miał zamiaru kończyć.

– O co ci chodzi?! – wybuchnął Syriusz. – Co to znaczy "niedobrze"?

Wstał gwałtownie, uderzając łokciem Petera, który jęknął cicho. Spojrzał na przyjaciela z wyrzutem, ale Syriusz w ogóle nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

– Języka w gębie zapomniałeś?! – powtórzył napastliwie. – Jakie "niedobrze"?!

– Syriuszu, uspokój się – rzucił stanowczo Frank, po czym zwrócił się do widocznie obrażonego Benia. – Co masz na myśli?

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Najpierw rozejrzał się po obecnych z wyraźną niechęcią, później chrząknął kilka razy. Jednak po wpływem poważnego spojrzenie Franka Longobottoma w końcu się złamał.

– Przecież każdy wie, że Janet Stoppard już od dawna udziela schronienia Śmeirciożercom. Pchanie się do jej domu, to jak skok do garnka Lordovolda.

– Dopiero teraz o tym mówisz? – wysapał wściekły Syriusz, z trudem panując nad nerwami. W tamtym momencie miał ochotę go udusić.

– Skąd niby miałem wiedzieć, gdzie wysłaliście tą swoją cizię? – wycedził Benio, również podnosząc się z krzesła. – Co ja jestem? Jasnowidz?

– Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? – przerwał mu James, chociaż wpatrywał się bezpośrednio w Syriusza. – Trzeba ich ostrzec.

* * *

Syriusz Black z pewnością tchórzem nie był, nigdy się za takowego nie uznawał, z resztą mało kto mógł o nim powiedzieć w ten sposób. Z jednej strony stanowiło to oczywiście powód do dumy, z drugiej wzbudzało u jego przyjaciół niepokój. Odczuwanie bowiem przerażenia przez Syriusza było jakby upośledzone, wykrzywione, nienormalne. Lęk nie atakował nawet w sytuacjach, w których jego istnienia wręcz pożądano. Wiadomo przecież, że strach jest częścią naszego rozsądku: ostrzega przed niebezpieczeństwem, skłania do czujności, oczyszcza umysł, napędza do działania.

Dlatego być może Black często mieszał się w historie, których unikałby każdy trzeźwo myślący człowiek. Tak... Syriusz zdecydowanie nie był rozsądny. To nie oznaczało jednak, że strach w jego życiu nie pojawiał się nigdy, wręcz przeciwnie. Jednak lęk atakował go w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, czasami nazbyt błahym, co wprowadzało u Syriusza stan bezwzględnej frustracji. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego jednego dnia mógł skakać z wieży Gryffindoru, by za pomocą czarów zatrzymać się kilka cali nad ziemią, a jeszcze w tym samym miesiącu odczuwać dyskomfort z powodu niezbyt przecież niebezpiecznego latania na miotle. Nie mieściło się to w jego wcale przecież nie tak głupiej głowie... wątpił zresztą, by kiedykolwiek miał zrozumieć takie reakcje. Póki co odpowiedzią na chociażby zawroty głowy wywołane lękiem było robienie sytuacji na przekór... takie lekarstwo. Zamiast uciekać od krawędzi urwiska, skakał, zamiast szukać bezpiecznej ścieżki, na której zgubił swojego przyjaciela, ruszył w gęsty, spowity mgłą las, gdzie spomiędzy umęczonych śniegiem gałęzi wydobywały się złowieszcze szepty.

Postanowił się zaśmiać, a wyszło mu to nieszczerze, nerwowo, z wysiłkiem.

– Dlaczego to zawsze musi być las? – zapytał sam siebie, a odpowiedziały mu groźne pomruki nagich drzew. – Z daleka każdy wydaje się identyczny, z bliska... ech... przynajmniej mam różdżkę. Lumos – dodał, myśląc o Leonoscars.

Rozglądał się na boki, szukając przejawów zagrożenia, ale i zgubionych we mgle przyjaciół. W końcu dostrzegł cień przemykającej niedaleko obcej mu postaci, postanowił więc podążyć jej śladem. Delikatne światło wydobywające się z jego różdżki na niewiele się zdało – nie potrafił określić niczego, co rosło dalej niż stopę od niego.

Zanim ruszyli na pomoc Dedalusowi i Linie, Frank postanowił wraz z Beniem sprawdzić teren i określić, czy ich obecność będzie pożądana. Syriusza nie napawało to optymizmem, ale przecież nie mógł kłócić się z o wiele bardziej doświadczonym aurorem, do którego wszak miał dużo szacunku. Na całe szczęście...albo i nie... długo nie czekali, bo już godzinę od momentu, w którym Benio teleportował się z podwórka przed miejscem spotkań Zakonu Feniksa, pojawiła się wiadomość od Franka, który nakazał im dotrzeć pod posesję Janet Stoppard. Dodał jednak, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą, co uspokoiło zmartwionych – przynajmniej niektórych. James, Remus i Syriusz ruszyli razem, pozostali wybrali drogę z przeciwnej strony. W razie nagłego zagrożenia mieli wystrzelić w niebo czerwone iskry. Niestety w którymś momencie Syriusz zatrzymał się przy jednym z drzew i stracił przyjaciół z oczu. W ten sposób został sam... bo przecież w takiej chwili nie mógł zachować się normalnie.

Z każdym krokiem był coraz bardziej świadomy... świadomy tego, że się zgubił. Zaśmiał się, tym razem całkiem szczerze... z własnej głupoty. W tak gęstej mgle i tak nie mógł niczego dostrzec, umykająca postać zniknęła za którymś z drzew. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak się skupić.

Zacisnął zęby, trzymając mocno swoją różdżkę i... udało się.

Od razu poczuł się lepiej. Być może nie widział zbyt dobrze, ale pozostałe zmysły znacząco się wyostrzyły. Do jego nozdrzy dotarła cała gama przeróżnych zapachów – od lekko zmarzniętego mchu do dzikiego gówna. Jak się skupił, usłyszał kroki umykającej postaci – musiała znajdować się około sto pięćdziesiąt stóp od niego.

Zaczął biec, starając się nie robić nazbyt wielkiego hałasu. Czuł chłodne podłoże lasu, ale nie przeszkadzało mu w żadnym stopniu. Poruszał się bardzo szybko, omijał przeszkody z dziecinną łatwością. W tym samym czasie próbował określić, kim była postać, którą ścigał. Po sposobie poruszania można było stwierdzić, iż jest to zwierzę, jednak zapach zupełnie temu przeczył.

Kiedy dotarł nad brudny i cuchnący strumyk, do którego jakaś banda mugoli postanowiła wyrzucić wszystkie możliwe śmieci, był już pewien za kim podążał. Nie musiał nawet spojrzeć w twarz opartego o drzewo mężczyzny, który najpewniej również go poznał... zresztą, jakim cudem mógłby tego nie zrobić.

– Łapo, znowu machasz ogonem – zaśmiał się, chociaż jego oczy pozostały czujne.

"Ja pierdolę..."

Zamienił się w człowieka.

– Nie mam nad tym kontroli – powiedział, drapiąc się po nosie. W odpowiedzi James tylko uniósł brwi i posłał mu kpiący uśmieszek. – Wiesz, gdzie w ogóle się znajdujemy?

– Kiepska orientacja jak na psa tropiciela – odparł, wyciągając ze swoich rozczochranych włosów liście. – Jesteśmy jakąś milę od celu, reszta znajduje się trochę dalej... ale wyczuwam Luniaczka i...

Zza jednego z krzaków wyskoczył Remus Lupin. Rozglądał się na boki, trzymając w dłoni różdżkę.

– ...jest – dokończył James, witając się z przyjacielem.

– Nie powinniście robić tego tutaj – rzekł Remus, patrząc na nich z powagą. – Niezbyt to dobrze, by ktoś dowiedział się, że jesteście nielegalnymi animagami.

– Zarejestrujemy się – powiedział James, mierzwiąc włosy. – Kiedyś... może...

– ... nigdy – przerwał mu niecierpliwie Syriusz.

Ruszyli razem przez las, starając się unikać potknięcia o wystające korzenie. Mieli w tym trochę wprawy, w końcu w Hogwarcie wielokrotnie przemierzali niezbyt bezpieczne ścieżki. Tylko szepty wydobywające się z konarów drzew wywoływały u niech niepokój, jednak próbowali je ignorować. Trzymali się dostatecznie blisko, by w razie zagrożenia chronić siebie nawzajem. James wyprzedził przyjaciół o kilka kroków, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Syriusz obserwował jego ruchy i starał się nadążyć za zmianami humoru przyjaciela. W jednej chwili żartował, by zaraz krzywić pod wpływem własnych myśli. Dla Syriusza takie zachowanie było dziwne i zdecydowanie nie do przyjęcia.

W końcu dotarli na skraj lasu, gdzie czekali na nich Frank i Benio w towarzystwie Marleny oraz Fabiana. Wszyscy mieli poważne i skupione twarze, więc Syriusz poszedł ich śladem. Przywitali się krótkim skinięciem głowy i spojrzeli na pokaźny mur, który odgradzał ich od robiącej niemałe wrażenie ponurem rezydencji.

Był to pokaźnej wielkości budynek zbudowany najprawdopodobniej w stylu barokowym, chociaż można było dostrzec na nim ślady zamiłowania do architektury gotyckiej. Prezentowało się to tak samo kuriozalnie jak i imponująco, któż bowiem wpadłby na pomysł połączenia kolorowych witraży w strzelistych oknach z budowlą zbudowaną bądź co bądź na kształt litery "U"? Dom wyglądał na wyjątkowo stary, sprawiał zresztą wrażenie opuszczonego wiele lat temu. Wyblakła farba w wielu miejscach odpadła, tworząc niezbyt urodziwe, brudnoszare dziury. Po murze piął się bluszcz – samozwańczy król roślinności w owej posiadłości, podczas gdy do połowy wyłamane z zawiasów drzwi całkowicie zarosły mchem.

– Ona tutaj mieszka? – zapytał Syriusz pozostałych, nie mogąc wyjść ze zdumienia, jak można chcieć żyć w takiej zapuszczonej ruderze... jakby jego mieszkanie było oazą czystości.

– Nie ulegaj pozorom – powiedział Frank, dotykając palcami starego muru. – Janet Stoppard najprawdopodobniej użyła tutaj całą serią zaklęć maskujących. Jestem pewien, że od wewnętrznej strony ten dom wygląda jak pałac królewski.

– Gdzie są pozostali? – Remus rozejrzał się dookoła siebie, jakby szukał ukrywających się w krzakach członków Zakonu Feniksa.

– Dorcas i Aberforth pilnują tyłów domu – tłumaczył Fabian, podczas gdy Marlena wraz z Frankiem ściągali zaklęcia ochronne z drzwi wejściowych. – Jeśli Śmierciożercy będą gdzieś uciekać, to właśnie tam. Alicja razem ze Sturgisem zabrali Dedalusa do szpitala, jest w kiepskim stanie.

– Ale wyjdzie z tego, tak? – dopytywał Remus.

– Musi – odparł krótko Frank.

Razem zbliżyli się do ostrożnie do wejścia, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństw czekających na nich za drzwiami. Postanowili jednak brać pod uwagę dosłownie wszystko – od niepokojącej ciszy i kryjącego się w cieniu zagrożenia do jawnego i bezpośredniego ataku. Janet mogła zareagować w różny sposób, chociaż Frank obstawiał, że będzie udawała, że o niczym nie wie, a ledwo żywy Dedalus niedaleko jej domu to zbieg okoliczności. Nie mogli dać jej nazbyt wiele czasu do zastanowienia – jeśli w jej domu przetrzymywana była Lina, to musieli znaleźć ją jak najszybciej, nim dojdzie do najgorszego.

Jednego Syriusz nie rozumiał i nawet po dosyć długiej wyprawie przez tajemniczy las nie doszedł do żadnych rozsądnych wniosków. Janet Stoppard donosiła Voldemortowi i tego mogli być w danej chwili pewni. Usuwanie członków Zakonu Feniksa stało się swego rodzaju hobby Śmierciożerców, dlatego atak na Dedalusa w ogóle ich nie zdziwił. Zwolennicy Czarnego Pana najpewniej byli przekonani, że mężczyzna stracił życie, a jednak nie upewnili się... a to mogło oznaczać tylko tyle, że posiadali nazbyt wiele czasu albo po prostu zabijanie nie było w tamtym momencie tak istotne. Co jednak miała z tym wspólnego Lina i dlaczego nie leżała zmaltretowana w gąszczu traw niedaleko domu Janet? Jedno było pewne – musiał ją stąd zabrać.

Znaleźli się na niezbyt urodziwym placu, który już od bardzo dawna nie był odnawiany – w wielu miejscach można był natknąć się na dziury czy ślady zwierzęcych odchodów. Na samym środku tegoż miejsca rosła wyjątkowo stara wierzba, której długie liście niemalże całkowicie zasłoniły pień drzewa. Syriusz postanowił ominąć ten dziwny okaz, chociaż wzbudziło w nim ten sam rodzaj niepokoju, który czuł wpatrując się w sufit sypialni Aileen.

Frank uderzył kołatką w ciężkie, dębowe drzwi, podczas gdy pozostali skryli się za filarami. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nie otwierał, a Syriusz zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Janet przypadkiem nie jest świadoma ich intencji. Zaraz potem jednak w progu stanęła starsza kobieta o ciemnych, farbowanych włosach i granatowej sukni, która nie wzgardziłaby nawet przeżywająca młodzieńczy bunt nastolatka. Na jej twarzy można było dostrzec wymuszoną uprzejmość, która bardzo szybko zmieniła się w szok, kiedy Frank wepchnął ją do środka i rzucił na kolorową posadzkę. Kobieta wylądowała na ziemi i zanim zdążyła wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, auror rozbroił ją i związał. Pozostali szybko podążyli za Frankiem, trzymając w pogotowiu swoje różdżki, jednak w salonie panowała głucha cisza. Oczywiście mogło to być tylko złudzeniem, bowiem dom był tak wielki, że gdyby w jego końcu umieścić chociażby szyszymorę, to i tak przy wejściu nikt by nie usłyszał jej jęku.

– Jakim prawem...! – krzyczała Janet, kiedy jej kostki zostały unieruchomione przez sznury wydobywające się z różdżki Franka Longbottoma. Auror pochylił się nad nią i wycedził ostrym głosem:

– Gdzie oni są?

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała – zamiast tego pokręciła wściekle głową i próbowała uwolnić się od oplatające ją sznurów. Stojący obok Fabian wpatrywał się w nią z pogardą, podczas gdy pozostali członkowie Zakonu Fenksa rozglądali się po pomieszczeniu, doszukując się jakiegokolwiek znaku czy wskazówki.

– Gdzie oni są? – powtórzył pytanie Frank, a jego głos stał się o wiele bardziej napastliwy, chociaż wciąż wydawał się Syriuszowi nazbyt spokojny. On pewnie by powyrywał kłaki tej wiedźmie.

– Może przeszukamy dom? – zaproponowała Marlena, poprawiając rękaw swojej lnianej koszuli.

– To nie ma sensu – powiedział James, wpatrując się w portrety wiszące na ścianie: wszystkie były nieruchome i niezwiązane ze światem magicznym. – Jeśli się rozdzielimy, zostaniemy bez trudu pokonani. A przeszukanie domu w grupie zajmie nam całe wieki.

– Zapytam po raz ostatni – rzekł spokojnie Frank, celując swoją różdżkę w kobietę, która próbowała przyjąć pozę niewinnej i pokrzywdzonej niewiasty. – Gdzie. Oni. Są?

Czarownica najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru odpowiadać, bo tylko kręciła głową, udając przerażenie. Zirytowany Syriusz spojrzał na jedną ze ścian, którą ozdabiała antyczna komoda, gdzie postanowiono najpewniej wyjątkowo wartościowe wazy. Był pewien, że w środku znajdują się również niezwykle cenne przedmioty... być może jakieś listy, pamiątki, dokumenty czy po prostu biżuteria.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań wyrzucił z niej zaklęcie, którego skutki wprawiły Janet w osłupienie. Nawet Benio, do tej pory stojący obojętnie przy samym wejściu, spojrzał na niego zszokowany, kiedy kilka kawałków drewna wylądowało tuż przy jego stopach.

– Nie! – wrzasnęła Janet, dostrzegając szczątki swojej komody i jej zawartości porozrzucane po całym pomieszczeniu. Frank zerknął zdziwiony na Syriusza, który w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Coś ty narobił! Moja komodaaaa!

Kobieta padła zrozpaczona na ziemię i zalała się łzami – dla odmiany prawdziwymi. Jej idealna do tej pory fryzura została doszczętnie zniszczona, a rozmazany pod oczami tusz tylko dopełnił wrażenie nędzy.

– Jestem pewien, że jest tu jeszcze coś, co można wysadzić w powietrze – powiedział beznamiętnie Syriusz. – To właściwie niezła zabawa.

– Sposób na nudę? – rzucił James, spoglądając kątem oka na Janet, która nagle zamilkła, wbijając spojrzenie w Syriusza.

– Janet – zaczął łagodnie Frank. – Wiemy, że byli tutaj Śmierciożercy i że z nimi współpracujesz. Jeśli powiesz nam, gdzie poszli, wyjdziemy i tak nasze ścieżki się rozejdą. W innym wypadku będę musiał cię aresztować.

Kobieta spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, doszukując się w nich fałszu, jednak Frank nawet nie mrugnął. Po chwili, która dla Syriusz wydawała się wiecznością, Janet Stoppard kiwnęła głową i wskazała ręką na stary zegar stojący przy schodach prowadzących na pierwsze piętro.


	9. Chapter 9

Sporo ryzykowali, wykonując dokładnie polecenia Janet – nie mieli jednak zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Mogli skorzystać z jej wskazówek albo dalej tkwić bezczynnie i czekać, aż sprawa sama się rozwiąże. Niestety, skończyć mogło się to tylko tragicznie. Dlatego właśnie Marlena McKinnon włożyła do zegara mosiężny klucz i przekręciła nim trzy razy w lewą stronę, podczas gdy Fabian Prevett przesunął dłuższą wskazówkę na cyfrę z numerem czwartym. Pozostali czekali z niecierpliwością, aż w końcu stało się coś, na co Syriusz nie wpadłby nawet po miesiącach rozmyślań. W kilka sekund, kiedy zegar zaczął wydawać z siebie dziwne i trudne do zidentyfikowania dźwięki, ogromny hol całkowicie się zmienił. Zniknęły pajęczyny i tumany kurzu, podłoga zaczęła lśnić czystością, w miejscu ponurej i zapełnionej portretami ściany pojawiły się pozłacane wrota prowadzące najpewniej do piwnic posiadłości.

– Zostań tutaj, Marleno – powiedział Frank do stojącej obok kobiety. – Ktoś musi pilnować Janet.

Roztrzepana właścicielka posiadłości spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną złości, rozczarowania i strachu, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Marlena tylko kiwnęła głową i wycelowała różdżką w leżącą na ziemi kobietę. Pozostali ruszyli w stronę zejścia do podziemi.

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się na kamiennych schodach, na korytarzu zapaliły się świece umieszczone na ozdobnych kandelabrach. Schodzili na dół, gotowi na wszelki atak. Drzwi za nimi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, ale nie zwrócili na to większej uwagi... jak do tej pory, nie mieli chęci zawracać.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ich tutaj ukryła – powiedział cicho Fabian, kiedy minął kolejny portret z nieruchomą postacią. – To przecież dla niej spore ryzyko.

– Wątpię, by Śmierciożercy dali jej wybór – rzekł Frank, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką. – Ten dom jest fantastyczną twierdzą.

– Zwerbowali tę wampirzycę tylko ze względu na dom? – zdziwił się Syriusz.

– Nikt nie powiedział, że ją zwerbowali – rzucił auror. – Ale później przyjdzie czas na dyskusje, musimy się pospieszyć.

Syriusz nierzadko bywał w bogatych i pełnych tajemnic domach – jego rodzina sama posiadała takowy. Jednak budynek zbudowany przez przodków Janet Stopprad faktycznie odznaczał się na tle pozostałych. Nawet piwnica, w której znaleźli się kilka minut później, stanowczo różniła się od tych stanowiących ukoronowanie próżności magicznych przedstawicieli rodów czystej krwi. Przypominało to coś na zasadzie labiryntu, z tym że z pozłacanymi ścianami i kryształowymi żyrandolami. Bez wskazówek udzielonych im przez Janet najpewniej zagubiliby się w niezliczonej ilości przejść. Zaraz po opuszczeniu holu, James rzucił zaklęcie wytwarzające magiczną nić, dzięki której mogli cofnąć się ponownie do schodów, gdyby słowa właścicielki okazały się fałszywe.

– Dobra – powiedział Frank, zatrzymując pozostałych gestem. – Dalej pójdę sam.

Syriusz kiwnął krótko głową, chociaż miał żywą chęć wdania się w dyskusję. Niespecjalnie podobała mu się wizja Franka, ale jako że ten był od niego starszy i bardziej doświadczony w tego typu wyprawach, zdusił w sobie opór. Mężczyzna ruszył przed siebie, gasząc światło wydobywające się z jego różdżki. Już wkrótce zniknął im z pola widzenia, co wprawiło Syriusza w irytację. Nie znosił bezczynności... ale taki był plan.

Stali w miejscu przez kilkanaście minut, dosłuchując się jakichkolwiek dźwięków. Niestety nic nie zwiastowało powrotu Franka, co tylko pogłębiło ich niepokój.

– Dobra, dosyć – rzucił zniecierpliwiony James. – Poszukam go.

– Nie – odparł Remus, chwytając mężczyznę za koniec szaty, jednak w tym samym momencie rozległ się huk, przez co ziemia pod nimi zadrżała. Wtedy już się nie zastanawiali i ruszyli w kierunku, w którym zniknął Frank. Nie uszli jednak nawet sto kroków, musieli paść na ziemię, by uniknąć dwóch śmiercionośnych uroków. Syriusz rzucił w pustą przestrzeń zaklęcie rozbrajające, które z zasady nie miało nikogo unieszkodliwić, ale ujawnić wroga. Promień nie trafił tam, gdzie powinien, ale po drodze oświetlił postać znikającą za jednym z zakrętów. James wstał i ruszył za intruzem.

– Frank poszedł w lewą stronę! – krzyknął za nim Fabian, również podnosząc się z ziemi. James zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

– Ktoś musi iść za tym gnojkiem, reszta za Frankiem – rzucił Syriusz, podbiegając do przyjaciela.

– Głupi pomysł, to może być pułapka – wtrącił Fabian ostrym głosem.

– Gdyby Śmierciożercy posłużyli się jakimś planem, już dawno by nas złapali. Skoro do tej pory tego nie zrobili, to widać nie mają pojęcia, jakim cudem się tutaj dostaliśmy – powiedział James.

– Jest nas piątka, tak? – rzekł oschle Benio, który do tej pory trzymał się z tyłu i jako jedyny nie wykazywał żadnych oznak niepokoju. – To dzieci pójdą za uciekającym sługą, a my poszukamy Franka.

– Jakie dzieci? – zapytał skonsternowany Syriusz.

– Niech tak będzie – powiedział Fabian. – Zresztą i tak nie mamy czasu na dyskusje. Ja z Beniem i Remusem idziemy w lewo, a James i Syriusz na prawo.

Po tych słowach ruszył przed siebie, a Benio i Remus za nim. James i Syriusz stali jak wbici w ziemię, robiąc przy tym wyjątkowo głupie miny.

– Jak jeszcze raz powie do mnie dziecko, to chyba przyniosę mu jedno na prezentację – rzucił Syriusz, otrząsając się z szoku. Skierował różdżkę przed siebie i ruszył w stronę ciemnego korytarza, w którym zniknął wróg.

– Ciekawe skąd je weźmiesz... – mruknął pod nosem podążający za nim James.

– Alicja będzie miała gdzieś w lipcu... albo w sierpniu.

– Co ty nie powiesz... Lumos!

Kroczyli dosyć szybko przez wąskie pomieszczenie, rezygnując z biegu, który najpewniej rozproszyłby ich uwagę. Rozglądali się na boki, szukając jakiegoś tajnego przejścia, jednak oprócz pokrytych wartościowym kruszcem ścian, nie otaczało ich nic ciekawego. W końcu przy użyciu kilku zaklęć demaskujących udało im się znaleźć drzwi, które nieszczęśliwie prowadziły do kolejnego korytarza – tym razem o wiele bardziej ciasnego i ponurego. Mając do wyboru ruszyć jego śladem lub błąkać się w nieskończoność po pozłacanych pomieszczeniach, wybrali niezbyt urodziwy tunel. Kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, usłyszeli przytłumiony dźwięk kroków człowieka, więc ruszyli w pogoń za nim... na tyle, na ile pozwalał im na to niezbyt wygodny korytarz.

– Stój! – krzyknął Syriusz, kiedy w polu jego widzenia znalazł się tajemniczy osobnik, który z pewnością nie miał pokojowych zamiarów. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wyrzucił w ich kierunku zaklęcie o zielonym blasku, które minęło Jamesa dosłownie o cal. W odpowiedzi otrzymał serię o wiele bezpieczniejszych, ale równie skutecznych uroków, przed którymi z trudem zdołał uskoczyć. Z sufitu zaczęły sypać się garście pyłu, ale zaoferowani walką nie zwrócili na to uwagi. W końcu mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał szans z dwoma dorosłymi czarodziejami i rzucił się do ucieczki. Jednak w tym momencie James wycelował w niego swoją mahoniową różdżką i nie wypowiadając żadnej formuły zaklęcia, sprawił, że Śmierciożerca padł jak długi na ziemię. Syriusz uśmiechnął się zadowolony, kiedy zobaczył, jak zamiast skórzanych butów na nogach mężczyzny widniały dwa betonowe klocki.

– Transmutacja zawsze skuteczna? – zaśmiał się. – _Petrificus Totalus_!

Mężczyzna znieruchomiał na ziemi, a Syriusz wyczarował magiczne sznury, które dodatkowo pozbawiły go możliwości działania.

– Co z nim robimy? – zapytał poważnie James, patrząc na zimne spojrzenie Śmierciożercy.

– Nic – odpowiedział Syriusz, przeskakując przez obezwładnione ciało. – On zmierzał w jakimś kierunku, zobaczmy, cóż się tam znajduje.

James kiwnął krótko głową i ruszył za przyjacielem, pozostawiając obezwładnionego przeciwnika nie ziemi.

Nie zdążyli jednak ujść nawet trzech kroków, kiedy dotarł do nich okropny wrzask. Nie był to żaden ze znanych im głosów, ale i tak zmusił ich do biegu. Byli pewni, że niedaleko nich ktoś walczył, chociaż nie mieli pojęcia z kim konkretnie. Jakimś cudem znaleźli źródło krzyków, chociaż odgradzała ich gruba warstwa muru. Dopiero po dłuższym poszukiwaniu ukrytego za pomocą magii przejścia, w końcu dostali się na drugą stronę.

Znaleźli się w malutkim pomieszczeniu, które mogło być w najlepszym wypadku kantorkiem na miotły albo szafą, chociaż po smrodzie wydobywającym się z rogu dochodzili do wniosku, że mają do czynienia z jakimś startym, brudnym i niestety wciąż używanym wychodkiem. Przez szparę w drzwiach dostrzegli poruszające się po drugiej stronie postacie, których nie mogli rozpoznać. Na oko musiało być ich około sześciu, chociaż nie mogli mieć pewności, że w innej części pomieszczenia nie siedzieli inni. W kącie dostrzegli leżącą na podłodze Linę, której dłoń poruszała się nieznacznie w kierunku jednej ze ścian. Syriusz miał ochotę natychmiast wyskoczyć z ukrycia, ale w ostatniej chwili James chwycił go mocno za ramię i odrzucił do tyłu.

Nie mogli ukrywać się nazbyt długo. Na twarzach Śmierciożerców dostrzegalny był wyraźny niepokój, w każdej chwili mogli ich zresztą zauważyć. Zwłaszcza, że z nieznanego Syriuszowi źródła wydobywały się odgłosy walki – najprawdopodobniej członków Zakonu Feniksa.

– Wiejemy – powiedział nagle jeden z zamaskowanych, wbiegając do pomieszczenia. Jego towarzyszom widać nie trzeba było powtarzać, bo w oka mgnieniu zaczęli zbierać swoje rzeczy. Jeden z nich chwycił leżącą na ziemi Linę, ale w tym samym momencie Śmierciożercę trafił urok, który odrzucił go kilka metrów dalej.

Syriusz spojrzał zirytowany na Jamesa, ale postanowił nie wdawać się w bezsensowne dyskusje. Zamiast tego wyskoczył szybko z kryjówki i zaatakował najbliższego zamaskowanego.

Walka nie była tak trudna, jak wydawało się na początku – przeciwnicy jakby nie przykładali się do zaklęć i padali na ziemię niczym szmaciane lalki. Dla Syriusza było to jeszcze bardziej niepokojące, niż gdyby Śmierciożercy ich pozabijali, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Gdy tylko ostatni spośród sześciu zamaskowanych uderzył o ścianę, Syriusz podbiegł do leżącej Liny. Kobieta była nieprzytomna, ale nie mógł doszukać się na niej oznak tortur, więc odetchnął z ulgą. James stanął przy drzwiach, prowadzących do kolejnego pomieszczenia, w którym najpewniej toczyła się właściwa walka.

– Bariera – powiedział do Syriusza, dotykając palcami klamki. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do pokoju wkroczyła kolejna zamaskowana postać. Syriusz wstał automatycznie i wycelował w nią swoją różdżką, a ona tylko zaśmiała się podle i zaatakowała.

A on znał ten śmiech.

Z trudem uniknął pierwszej klątwy, na kolejną był już przygotowany. Rzucił się pod jeden ze stołów, a zaklęcia roztrzaskało go z głośnym trzaskiem. Nie był w stanie jednak przewidzieć morderczych zaklęć wycelowanych prosto w nieprzytomną Linę i kiedy dostrzegł lecący w jej stronę zielony promień, po prostu zamarł.

Nagle ciało kobiety uniosło się w górę i uderzyło o jedną ze ścian, tym samym unikając najpodlejszego ze znanych uroków. Syriusz spojrzał na stojącego niedaleko Jamesa i kiwnął mu porozumiewawczo głową.

W pomieszczeniu pojawił się kolejny człowiek, tym razem był to jednak Śmierciożerca pozbawiony maski. Dostrzegając stojącą na środku towarzyszkę, zaatakował stojącego bliżej Jamesa, a pojedynek Syriusza i zamaskowanej kobiety rozpoczął się na nowo. Przeciwniczka była wyjątkowo zdolna i zdecydowanie nie należała do wybrednych, jeśli szło o środki prowadzące ją do zwycięstwa. Syriusz musiał nie tylko co rusz odskakiwać od pędzących w jego kierunku uroków, ale również unikać odłamków szkła, spadających mu na głowę lamp i otaczających go trujących płomieni. Sam był o wiele bardziej humanitarny, ale nie ograniczał własnych umiejętności i korzystał chyba z każdych możliwych form magii.

– Hogwarckie sztuczki? Naprawdę? – zaśmiała się kobieta. – Nie stać cię na więcej?

Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego posłał w jej stronę magiczne sznury, których zlikwidowanie zajęło kilka cennych sekund jej uwagi. W tym samym momencie wyrzucił zaklęcie porażająca, które kobieta z trudem odbiła.

Niezamaskowany Śmierciożerca padł na ziemię, kiedy James podbiegł i uderzył go pięścią prosto w zęby. Nie dając mu ani chwili przewagi, młody mężczyzna sparaliżował go zaklęciem i odwrócił się szybko w stronę stojącej między nim, a Syriuszem kobiety.

– Po co ta szopka, Bella? Przecież doskonale wiem, że to ty – rzucił Black, przecierając krew kapiącą mu z rany na policzku. Kobieta tylko zaśmiała się wesoło, o ile w ogóle można nazwać jej zachowanie w ten sposób. Po chwili jednak czarna maska wylądowała na ziemi, a on mógł spojrzeć w twarz wyjątkowo pięknej osoby, której urodę podkreślał niezdrowy blask w oczach.

Właściwie niewiele zmieniła się od czasu, kiedy widział ją ostatni raz. Była dokładnie tak samo zjawiskowa, pewna siebie, na jej twarzy można było dostrzec ten sam rodzaj fanatyzmu. Właściwie Syriusz czuł się dokładnie tak, jakby stanął przed swoją nastoletnią kuzynką, chociaż minęło kilka lat. Dla Belli widać czas się zatrzymał – wciąż sprawiała wrażenie niezbyt dojrzałej i stabilnej emocjonalnie. Doprawdy, w świecie czarodziejów sporo się mówiło na temat jej bajecznego ślubu i cudownych planach na przyszłe życie, jednak najwyraźniej ta historia przeznaczona dla księżniczek nie spełniała oczekiwań zafascynowanej czarną magią kobiety.

Spojrzenia Syriusza i Jamesa skrzyżowały się, by w kilka sekund porozumieć się bez zbędnych słów. Ten rodzaj komunikacji opanowali do perfekcji i być może to właśnie sprawiało, że Black po prostu nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Pottera. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zapewne już nigdy w życiu nie spotka osoby, której nie będzie trzeba nic tłumaczyć – ona po prostu będzie wiedzieć.

W tym momencie twarz Jamesa wyrażała pytanie, ale widać odpowiedź w oczach przyjaciela była dla niego wystarczająca, bo zaraz odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi i zaczął tam walczyć z magią, która oddzielała ich od reszty przyjaciół. Syriusz uśmiechnął się do siebie i nie opóźniając dłużej tego, czego z zasady nie można uniknąć, zaatakował.

Walka była wyrównana, chociaż Bella z pewnością miała przewagę w postaci braku jakichkolwiek hamulców. Bez mrugnięcia okiem posłała w kierunku Syriusza błyszczącą zielonym blaskiem klątwę, a on przeżył tylko dlatego, że potknął się o leżący na posadzce kawałek rozsadzonego wcześniej stołu. Spojrzał z niepokojem na leżącą Linę i zaschniętą krew na jej skroniach, ale niespecjalnie miał czas się tym zająć. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na walczącego z barierą Jamesa, mając nadzieję, że ten mimo wszystko pozostawał czujny.

– No ruszaj się – wycedził zirytowany, wciąż mrucząc pod nosem zaklęcia... i najpewniej przekleństwa pod adresem drzwi. W końcu jednak uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, co mogło oznaczać tylko drogę do zwycięstwa. Bella najwyraźniej również to dostrzegła, bo wycelowała w niego różdżką i wyrzuciła kolejną klątwę. James nie zwracał na nią uwagi, dopóki promień nie zbliżył się dosłownie pięć stóp od niego. Wtedy młody czarodziej odwrócił się szybko i wyczarował przed sobą kolumnę, która przyjęła atak i roztrzaskała się na drobne kawałki. Zaraz potem z zaciętością wypisaną na twarzy przerwał barierę i roztrzaskał mur dzielący dwa pomieszczenia.

Stojący po drugiej stronie Frank i Remus spojrzeli na nich zszokowani. W tym samym osłupieniu pozostało około siedmiu Śmierciożerców. Nie trwało to jednak długo – wściekła Bella rzuciła w kierunku Syriusza zaklęcie porażające i wrzasnęła:

– Na co czekacie, idioci?!

W tym samym momencie w jej stronę poleciało nieznane Syriuszowi zaklęcie, które wyrzucił Frank. Fabian podbiegł do Liny i zaczął szybko oceniać stan jej zdrowia, podczas gdy Remus musiał mierzyć się z atakującymi go dwoma Śmierciożercami. Jeden z nich próbował najprawdopodobniej zastosować jakieś wyjątkowo skomplikowane czary, ale James nie pozwolił mu na koncentrację, pozbawiając go różdżki. Zaraz potem razem z Remusem zaatakowali kolejnego przeciwnika, który rzucił się w stronę wyjścia.

Bella stała przy ścianie, a z jej nosa wydobywała się szkarłatna ciecz. Pozbawiona różdżki przez aurora, czuła się bezbronna i upokorzona.

– Pożałujesz tego kiedyś – wycedziła, a jej oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie.

– Później będę się martwił twoimi groźbami, pani Lestrange – odparł Frank wyjątkowo uprzejmym tonem, a kobieta nachmurzyła się pod wpływem ostatniego słowa. Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem, myśląc o niechęci kuzynki do swojego niedawno poślubionego męża.

Nie zdołali jednak zrobić nic więcej, bo w tym samym momencie ziemia pod ich stopami zaczęła się zapadać, a oni nie mieli nawet chwili na przygotowanie się do obrony. Syriusz zdołał tylko przeskoczyć do Liny, by razem z Fabianem w jakikolwiek sposób ochronić ją przed rozpadającym się tunelem. Nie zdążył zobaczyć, jak sobie radzą pozostali przyjaciele – stracił grunt pod nogami i pochłonęła go ciemność. Jedyne, co zdołał usłyszeć, to mieszanina przeróżnych wrzasków, sekundę potem stracił przytomność.

* * *

 _Biegł przez las, ale nie miał pojęcia w jakim celu. Już dawno zatracił świadomość swojej misji, pozostawała tylko okrutna ucieczka przed tym, co i tak musiało się stać. Tym razem wiedział, że to sen. Tylko dlaczego ta informacja nic nie zmieniała? Skoro wszystko dzieje się w jego głowie, to czy nie on powinien być panem sytuacji?_

 _Wskoczył w jedne z krzaków, a nad jego głową przemknęło kilka zielonych promieni._

 _Czy jeśli ktoś umiera we śnie, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę? Wiele razy się zastanawiał, co się dzieje w głowie takiej osoby. Czy jej sen był tylko przerwanym spacerem, niedokończoną rozmową? A może właśnie została ugodzona nożem albo wpadła pod pociąg? Czy umysł daje jakiekolwiek znaki dotyczące śmierci?_

 _Cisza._

 _Teraz powinien obserwować, dowiedzieć się czegoś. Jednak nie dosłyszał wokół siebie żadnego dźwięku, nawet szelestu liści. Powoli wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki, ściskając w dłoni różdżkę, która i tak nie mogła go obronić. Wiedział przecież, jak to wszystko się skończy._

 _Kiedy tylko trochę się uspokoi, stanie przed nim Caradoc, by po raz kolejny przypomnieć mu o tym, o czym zapomniał. Zanim jednak on zdoła sobie wszystko poukładać choćby w minimalnym stopniu, sen się zakończy._

 _Tylko teraz musiał obudzić się o wiele szybciej._

– _Możemy to odłożyć na później? – zapytał postaci, która ukrywała się za jednym z drzew. Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego za jego plecami pojawiła się tak znana mu postać, której śmierć była najbardziej wstrząsającą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek go spotkała. Mężczyzna podał mu dłoń i spojrzał znacząco. – Tam są nasi przyjaciele..._

– _Pomogę ci – odparł Caradoc, przypatrując mu się z powagą._

 _Teraz nastał ten moment, w którym powinien powiedzieć, że go nie potrzebuje, że sam sobie poradzi. Jednak słowa utknęły mu w gardle. Miał ochotę powiedzieć "Idź do diabła!", ale zamiast tego szepnął:_

– _To pomóż_ …

* * *

Strasznie bolała go głowa, a jakby tego było mało, czuł w ustach obrzydliwy posmak piasku i kurzu. Próbował się ruszyć, ale bolały go dosłownie wszystkie kości.

Ktoś się nad nim pochylał, ale nie miał siły otworzyć oczu i zidentyfikować postać. Dotknął swojej skroni, po której spływała strużka gęstej krwi i jęknął cicho w odpowiedzi na bolesne pieczenie. Poczuł niezbyt świeży oddech na swojej twarzy, kiedy chwycił intruza za koniec szaty. Ten jednak wyszarpał się z jego uścisku i skierował w drugą stronę... tam, gdzie mogli być pozostali.

Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Spojrzał półprzytomnie przed siebie i dostrzegł nieznaną mu różdżkę – o wiele krótszą i bardziej wygiętą niż jego. Sięgną po nią, korzystając z nieuwagi biegających wokół Śmierciożerców. Próbował zapanować nad jej mocą, co wcale nie było takie łatwe, aż w końcu wyszeptał cicho zaklęcie. Powoli ziemia pod nim zadrżała, a z wymalowanego sufitu zaczął sypać się gruz. Nie był w stanie dostrzec, który ze zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta padł na ziemię pod tym, jak ciężkie odłamki uderzyły w ich głowę. Wyszeptał kolejne magiczne słowa i nad leżącymi na ziemi osobami utworzyła się magiczna bariera, dzięki której spadające części budynku rozbijały się tuż nad ich ciałami. Śmierciożerca, który wpatrywał się pełnym czystego okrucieństwa spojrzeniem w Fabiana, odskoczył przed atakiem z góry. Musiał zareagować bardzo szybko, żeby uniknąć ciosu – jednak był jednym z niewielu, którym się to udało. Syriusz skupił całą swoją energię na utrzymaniu magicznej ochrony. Dostrzegł, jak niedaleko powraca do przytomności Frank, ale mężczyzna nie mógł w tak krótkim czasie znaleźć swojej różdżki. Próbował własnoręcznie zatrzymać jednego ze zwolenników Czarnego Pana, ale ten zdołał umknąć – podobnie jak Bellatrix, która posłała Syriuszowi pozbawiony wszelkiej radości uśmiech i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia.

Zabrakło mu sił na dalsze utrzymanie bariery, ale na szczęście w tym samym momencie Frank znalazł swoją różdżkę i z nietypową dla niego złością sprawił, że spadające kawałki sufitu powróciły na swoje pierwotne miejsce. Syriusz opadł wyczerpany na ziemię, ale nie miał wiele czasu na odpoczynek. Postarał się tylko jak najszybciej zebrać w sobie siły i stanął na nogi.

Nie widział nazbyt dużo, gdyż całe pomieszczenie otoczone było mgłą kurzu. Niewiele pozostało po, być może niezbyt reprezentacyjnej, ale jednak sali. Wszelkie szafy, krzesła, stoły, czy fotele stały się w tamtym momencie kupką śmieci, tworzącą obrazek niczym z wysypiska. Jego przyjaciele leżeli wśród tych szczątków, a on modlił się, by sami nie stali się ich częścią. Podbiegł szybko do opartego o ścianę Remusa, który oddychał ciężko i mruczał pod nosem niezrozumiałe słowa. Z drugiego końca podnosił się James, wypluwając z siebie szczątku gruzu, a tuż za nim na nogach chwiał się Fabian. Niezbyt panując nad zachowaniem równowagi, zbliżył się do skulonej w kącie Liny, która najwyraźniej powoli odzyskiwała przytomność. Nie można jednak było stwierdzić, czy to dobry znak. Kobieta najpierw jęknęła cicho, a potem zaczęła się dusić. Zaniepokojony Syriusz, który wyczarował dla Remusa kubek z wodą, podbiegł do Fabiana, żeby pomóc mu uspokoić Linę. Jej stan jednak wcale się nie poprawiał, a po chwilą zaczęła trząść się niczym w ataku padaczki, przez co mężczyznom z trudem udało się zapanować nad jej kompletnie niekontrolowanymi ruchami. Fabian unieruchomił jej głowę, by ta nie uderzała z ogromną siłą o kamienną posadzkę i chwycił za nadgarstki. Syriusz przytrzymał jej nogi, podczas gdy Frank mruczał pod nosem zaklęcia, mające najpewniej jak najszybciej kobietę uśpić.

– Musimy zabrać ją do szpitala – wysapał Fabian, wciąż walcząc z drgawkami, która zawładnęły ciałem Liny. Frank tylko kiwnął szybko głową i wyrzucił ze swojej różdżki srebrnego patronusa, który w błyskawicznym tempie opuścił salę i zniknął im z oczu.

– Nie można się tutaj teleportować – rzucił Remus. – Musimy przejść tak, jak weszliśmy.

– Tunel jest zawalony – zwrócił uwagę James.

– Gdzie jest Benio? – warknął Frank. – Cholera jasna, znowu się gdzieś ulotnił...

– Później się tym zajmiemy – powiedział zniecierpliwiony Fabian, dla którego opanowanie Liny stanowiło spore wyzwanie. – Zróbcie jakiś wyłom w tym miejscu, bo zaraz się udusimy.

Syriusz zaczął rozglądać się dookoła w poszukiwaniu własnej różdżki i choć raz szczęście mu dopisało, bo jego magiczna broń leżała tuż obok nogi Jamesa. Podniósł ją szybko i stanął naprzeciw jednej ze ścian. Razem z przyjacielem utworzyli w niej ogromną dziurę, a dzięki Frankowi pomieszczenie wokół nich nie zaczęło się rozpadać. Fabian wraz z Remusem chwycili ponownie nieprzytomną Linę i skierowali się tam, gdzie prowadziło przejście. Zaraz za nimi ruszyli pozostali, chociaż każdy musiał zważać, aby nie zostać uwięzionym w tym rozpadającym się tunelu. W końcu udało im się dokopać do powietrza, a było to przynajmniej kilometr od domu Janet Stoppard. Nie mieli jednak czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, musieli zabrać Linę do szpitala i uważać, żeby po drodze nie spotkać większej zgrai Śmierciożerców. Ich zniknięcie wydawało się co najmniej podejrzane, a samo porwanie kobiety pozostawało dla nich tajemnicą – przynajmniej dopóki Lina pozostawała nieprzytomna.

Na skraju lasu już czekała na nich grupa uzdrowicieli ze Szpitala Świętego Munga. Do Syriusza niezbyt wiele docierało, bo wciąż czuł się otumaniony bólem, ale i tak zobaczył ich szybkie ruchy, dzięki którym już kilka chwil później Lina zniknęła z pola jego widzenia. Jakaś kobieta o krótkich, czarnych włosach podeszła do niego i podała eliksir wzmacniający.

– Mamy wezwać aurorów? – zapytał wysoki mężczyzna, najpewniej przewodniczący całej akcji.

– Ja jestem aurorem – powiedział Frank, przecierając ubrudzoną ziemią twarz. – Sam powiadomię ministerstwo.

Uzdrowiciel tylko kiwnął głową, po czym zniknął wraz z Liną. Pozostali zaczęli dokładnie sprawdzać stan zdrowia reszty... na tyle, na ile było to możliwe w takich warunkach.

– Musimy się dostać do Munga – powiedział spokojnie Frank, odtrącając młodego czarodzieja, który próbował wylać na niego pół butelki dyptamu. – Ty, Fabian, zostaniesz tutaj i poszukasz pozostałych. Dasz mi znać.

– Ja też jadę do szpitala – stwierdził Syriusz, a stojący obok James pokiwał głową. Frank nie protestował, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że przybycie tłumu do siedziby uzdrowicieli może wzbudzić podejrzenia Ministerstwa Magii. Jednak nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że próba przemówienia Syriuszowi do rozsądku, zwłaszcza gdy miał poparcie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, to zwykła strata czasu.

– W takim razie zobaczymy się na miejscu – rzekł spokojnie. – W pierwszej kolejności udam się do ministerstwa i wyjaśnię całe zdarzenie, zanim sami je sobie wytłumaczą...


	10. Chapter 10

W ramach wstępu chciałabym tylko napisać, że ta historia powstawała jeszcze zanim mieliśmy okazję zobaczyć mapę JKR dotyczącą poszczególnych szkół magii. Dlatego też to co mam tutaj będzie się znacząco różnic od świata w Fantastycznych Zwierzętach.

* * *

Główna siedziba Szpitala Świętego Munga znajdowała się wysoko w górach, chociaż jego poszczególne oddziały rozsiane były po całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że taki stan rzeczy nie sprzyjał leczeniu pacjentów, jednak z roku na rok sytuacja wiecznie niedofinansowanych uzdrowicieli poprawiała się. W marcu rozpoczęto nawet budowę nowego szpitala, który miał mieścić się w centrum Londynu. Jego ukrycia przed mugolami podejmowała się Julie McNaner – znana mistrzyni zaklęć, autorka książki "Przed ciekawym wzrokiem niemagicznych". Nikt nie wiedział doprawdy, czym będzie kierowała się ta ekscentryczna kobieta, ale każdy wierzył w jej nieprzeciętny umysł. W obecnej chwili nie miało to jednak znaczenia – droga do szpitala pozostawała długa i nużąca.

Kiedy Syriusz i James pojawili się w jaskini, w której ukryto oddział wypadkowy, większość uzdrowicieli wzięła ich za pacjentów. Nic w tym dziwnego – zarówno jeden jak i drugi mężczyzna miał liczne zadrapania, które w dodatku przykrywała gruba warstwa pyłu. Z trudem udało im się wyjaśnić, że chcą jedynie dowiedzieć się, jak wyglądała sytuacja Emmeliny Vance.

Mimo to nie zostali wpuszczeni na oddział z powodu własnego wyglądu, które stanowiło dla chorych siedlisko zarazków. Udało im się tylko zdobyć informacje, że Lina dojdzie do siebie w ciągu kilku tygodni, a teraz po prostu śpi. Po drodze spotkali o wiele czystszego Franka Longbottoma, który doprowadził się do porządku w Ministerstwie Magii. Pozostali postanowili nie robić sztucznego zamieszania, Alicja jedynie powiadomiła rodzinę czarownicy.

– Lećcie już do domu – powiedział auror, kiedy Syriusz skończył przeklinać na nieubłaganych uzdrowicieli. – Niedługo będzie tutaj Apolonia Vance. Wyjaśnię jej wszystko, lepiej żeby was nie widziała. Wyglądacie dosyć... dramatycznie.

– Ale z Liną wszystko w porządku? – naciskał Syriusz, wciąż nieprzekonany do tłumaczeń otaczających go ludzi. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że od dłuższego czasu nie kontaktował się z koleżanką, która przecież wiele razy mu pomogła.

– Jej stan jest stabilny, a ty i tak jej nie uzdrowisz – rzekł Frank, walcząc ze zmęczeniem. Syriusz poruszył się jeszcze kilka razy niespokojnie, ale w końcu skapitulował.

– Będziemy w Dolinie Godryka – powiedział do aurora James. – Dasz nam znać za jakiś czas, czy coś się zmieniło?

– Dobrze – odpowiedział krótko. Po tych słowach pożegnali się niezbyt wylewnie i każdy udał się we własną stronę, żeby powoli powrócić do rzeczywistości po tych niezbyt przyjemnych wydarzeniach.

Syriusz i James teleportowali się pod dom tego drugiego, chociaż nie mieli wielkiej chęci na rozmowę. Młody Potter był wyraźnie zamyślony i jakby nieobecny, a jego przyjaciel wciąż walczył z rozdrażnieniem, które od kilku miesięcy nie ustępowało prawie w ogóle.

Black usiadł na kanapie w salonie i wbił spojrzenie w okno, przez które mógł bez problemu dostrzec osoby, które z jakiegoś powodu chciałby się dostać do środka. Nagle przed oczami stanęła mu Natalie, opowiadająca tajemniczą, chociaż nazbyt ckliwą historię o Surgach. Nie potrafił zrozumieć wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w ciągu ostatniego roku. Wszystko jakby było ze sobą powiązane, ale w taki sposób, że Syriusz nie potrafił znaleźć tego punktu wspólnego dla każdej historii. Śmierć Caradocka, Leonoscars, porwanie Liny – już sam nie wiedział, w jakim dąży kierunku i czy ta historia w ogóle ma jakikolwiek sens. Czasami czuł się jak ślepiec, który błądzi po omacku wśród obcych... bez różdżki mogącej wskazać mu drogę. Zastanawiał się, czy Lord Voldemort zdawał sobie sprawę z jego poczynań, a jeśli tak, to kiedy zareaguje? Śmierć wydawała mu się tak bliska i odległa jednocześnie.

– Myślisz, że to kiedyś się skończy? – zapytał James, stojąc przy parapecie i podrzucając w brudnej dłoni jabłko.

– Wojna? Kiedyś musi – odparł Syriusz. – Tylko co wtedy będziemy robić? Sprzedawać kapustę?

– Nie wiem, czy podołałbyś tak skomplikowanej pracy– zaśmiał się i odłożył jabłko na stolik. – W końcu do tego trzeba potrafić liczyć.

– To był żart na poziomie podłogi, Rogaczu. Może lepiej zajmij się Quidditchem, bo myślenie słabo ci idzie...

Obydwoje wybuchli śmiechem, ale po chwili zamilkli i pogrążyli się we własnych myślach.

Jak będzie wyglądało ich życie po skończeniu wojny? Syriusz właściwie nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym "na poważnie". Koniec walki wydawał mu się równie odległy jak starość, tak jakby miał pokoju w ogóle nie dożyć. W siódmej klasie Hogwartu chciał doprawdy wybrać się na szkolenie aurora, ale ostatecznie ta kariera wydała mu się nazbyt skomplikowana w obecnych czasach. Samo szkolenie trwało trzy lata, a on nie mógł tyle czekać na podjęcie działań zmierzających do unieszkodliwienia Śmierciożerców. Sama działalność w Zakonie Feniksa wydawała mu się o wiele bardziej pożyteczna niż ta, w Ministerstwie Magii… a od kiedy uwziął się na niego Dorian Rogers, w ogóle nie miał chęci na kształcenie się w jakimkolwiek kierunku. W przypadku Jamesa sprawa była o wiele prostsza, bo ten nastawiał się do przyszłości bardzo pozytywnie. Wiele razy mówił o sobie jako o znanym zawodniku w jakiejś angielskiej drużynie, a w porywach szalonej fantazji nawet wyobrażał sobie siebie, jako zwycięzcę Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Oczywiście w jego życiu pierwsze skrzypce grała Lily, chociaż nie zabrakło miejsca dla Syriusza, Remusa i Petera. James ogólnie dużo mówił, chociaż w ostatnim czasie stał się bardziej milczący niż kiedyś. Być może było to wynikiem ich sporów, może po prostu stali się dojrzalsi... albo zwyczajnie Potter coś ukrywał.

Zdecydowanie coś ukrywał...

– No powiedz to – rzucił Syriusz, bo w końcu ile można czekać na wiadomość, która przecież i tak w końcu będzie musiała zostać zaakceptowana przez jego świadomość.

James spojrzał na niego jakby niepewnie, ale po chwili westchnął ciężko i powiedział:

– Lily jest w ciąży.

Syriusz nie zareagował. Przez dłuższą chwilę czekał, aż ta informacja zostanie przetrawiona przez jego układ pokarmowy.

– Kiedy? – zapytał zdawkowo, starając się ukryć jakiekolwiek emocje.

– Koniec sierpnia, może początek września – odparł Jamesa, przeszywając go spojrzeniem. Syriusz westchnął ciężko i wyczarował przed sobą butelkę ognistej whisky i szklankę.

– Co masz zamiar zrobić? – zapytał jakby rozdrażniony.

– Upiję się, to chyba jasne – powiedział Black.

– To ja zostanę ojcem, nie? Więc w zasadzie to ja powinienem...

– Masz rację – przerwał mu Syriusz, wyczarowując bez większego problemu kolejną szklankę. – Upijemy się razem.

* * *

Gdyby ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel w wieku dwudziestu lat będzie wychowywał syna... czy tam córkę, nieistotne... nigdy by nie uwierzył. Nie wynikało to z samego zachowania Jamesa, po prostu on, Syriusz Black, nie był gotowy, żeby jego prawie brat został tatą. Brzmiało to absurdalnie, ale czuł się tak, jakby sam zrobił komuś dziecko.

Chociaż nie... w tamtym momencie liczył się tylko porażający ból głowy, wywołany nadmierną ilością alkoholu spożytego minionego wieczoru wraz z Jamesem. Właściwie nie miał pojęcia, co w ogóle robił... a z pewnością było to głupie. Jakim cudem znalazł się w kilka godzin wcześniej czystej i pachnącej, a obecnie brudnej i śmierdzącej pościeli w sypialni. Być może powinien zastanowić się, gdzie leżą "zwłoki" jego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale wciąż miotał się między bolesną jawą, a wielobarwnym i wirującym snem.

– Nie wierzę – usłyszał kobiecy głos, który z łatwością zidentyfikował. Było w nim trochę złości, ale na szczęście nie zabrakło również rozbawienia, co w tamtym momencie ratowało jego skórę.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył rozmazany obraz Lily w ciemnozielonym płaszczu, który najwyraźniej bała się ściągnąć. Podeszła z niechęcią do okna, przeskakując po drodze przez kupkę rozwiniętego papieru toaletowego, którego istnienia nie potrafił zrozumieć. Szybkim ruchem rozsunęła zasłony, a do pomieszczenia wdarły się promienie porannego słońca. Zmrużył oczy, rozpoznając u siebie objawy światłowstrętu, ale też powoli wracał do rzeczywistości.

– Bez urazy, Syriuszu, ale moja sypialnia wygląda, jakby wytarzał się w niej bezdomny kundel – powiedziała nadzwyczaj spokojnie, chociaż w jej oczach czaiło się coś niebezpiecznego.

– Biorąc po uwagę, że spałem w twoim łóżku, które obecnie przypomina bardziej legowisko, to nie możesz mnie dzisiaj urazić – powiedział powoli, przeczesując swoje posklejane od nie wiadomo czego włosy. – Nawet, jeśli pomijasz to, że jestem psem rasowym.

– A rasa jaka? Brudas? – zapytała unosząc brwi. Wyciągnęła z szafy puchaty ręcznik i rzuciła nim w Syriusza. – Idź się umyj.

Z trudem wstał i skierował się w stronę łazienki. Miał ochotę zwymiotować na podłogę, ale postanowił dzielnie wytrwać aż do wizyty w toalecie. Czuł się jak na karuzeli z tym, że wcale nie sprawiało mu to przyjemności. Po drodze wpadł na Jamesa, którego przekrwione oczy wyrażały więcej, niż Syriusz chciał wiedzieć. Przeczesywał swoje wilgotne włosy i udał się do sypialni, nawet nie dostrzegając stojącego przy drzwiach od łazienki przyjaciela. Zanim jednak wkroczył do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywała Lily, przetarł jeszcze twarz, a Syriusz pokazał mu zaciśnięte kciuki, których on i tak nie zobaczył. Mimo to z czystym sumieniem Black udał się pod prysznic, bo przecież gest "powodzenia" był wystarczającą pomocą w tej sprawie.

Syriusz nie był miłośnikiem kąpieli, ale i tak musiał docenić letnią wodę, która powoli spływała po jego ciele, oczyszczając skórę z brudu i pomagając w przywróceniu kontroli nad własnymi ruchami. Łazienka Jamesa była o wiele przyjemniejsza, niż ta w domu Blacka i to akurat nie miało nic wspólnego z posiadaniem współlokatora płci żeńskiej. Potter przyzwyczajony był bowiem do wygody i odpowiednie wyposażenie domu stanowiło dla niego niezbędny element szczęścia. Sam wielokrotnie sugerował Syriuszowi zmianę miejsca zamieszkania, gdyż ciasne pomieszczenie z kremowo-zielonymi kafelkami i pokrytymi rdzą kranami nie mieściło się w jego światopoglądzie. W jego łazience znajdowała się duża kabina prysznicowa i wyjątkowo pojemna wanna. Jedną ze ścian zajmowało ogromne lustro, w którym przejrzeć się mogłaby nie tylko dorosła osoba, ale też całe przedszkole.

Syriusz wyszedł spod prysznica i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu, marszcząc brwi i drapiąc się po brzuchu.

Spoglądał na niego wysoki mężczyzna, którego mokre, ciemne włosy opadały na czoło. W czarnych oczach dostrzegalne było zmęczenie, chociaż twarz dla odmiany nie wyrażała niezadowolenia. Na brodzie widniały ślady powoli rozwijającego się zarostu, który w zależności od sytuacji stanowił jego atut albo kojarzył ze zbierającym puszki alkoholikiem.

Owinął się ręcznikiem, jaki w przejawie dobrej woli ofiarowała mu Lily i zerknął na swoje ubrania. "Nie wyglądały najlepiej" było w tamtej chwili eufemizmem. Syriusz westchnął ciężko i opuścił łazienkę.

– Mógłbyś nie latać półnagi w obecności Lily? – wycedził kompletnie ubrany James wciąż przepitym głosem. Trzymał w ręku kubek z kawą, który Syriusz miał ochotę wyrwać i wypić duszkiem zawartość. Black spojrzał na rudowłosą kobietę, która w tamtym momencie poprawiała błękitny obrus na stole w salonie. Gdyby wiedziała, do czego służył ten kawałek materiału kilka godzin wcześniej... dlaczego ludzie podczas picia zachowują się jak barany?

– Lily, pożycz mi coś do ubrania – zaśmiał się Syriusz, a James zdzielił go wolną pięścią w ramię. Młoda kobieta spojrzała tylko na nich pytająco, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc żartu. Nic w tym dziwnego, bo właściwie nie był śmieszny.

– Przysięgam wam, że jeszcze raz zrobicie coś takiego, będziecie spać w budzie na podwórku – stwierdziła rzeczowo, chociaż na jej twarzy malował się pogodny uśmiech. Najwyraźniej była usatysfakcjonowana tym, co powiedział jej James... cokolwiek to było.

– Budzie? – powtórzył Potter. – Przecież my nie mamy budy...

– Nie odzywaj się – warknęła Lily, a jej mąż machinalnie skupił swoją uwagę na kawie. – Normalnie dzieci, jak ja mam z wami wytrzymać?

– Spokojnie, Lily – zwrócił się do niej Syriusz. – Słyszałem, że w ciąży nie można się denerwować, bo dziecko będzie rozchwiane emocjonalnie.

-– To ma sens, jeśli przywołamy przykład twojej mamusi... – zarechotał James.

– Wrócił wam humor? – przerwała mu Lily. – Już nie pali was alkohol?

– Tylko poczucie winy – odparł skruszony James, odkładając kawę na stół i podchodząc do swojej żony. – Ale widzę, że się uśmiechasz, więc powoli coraz mniej...

– Nie podlizuj się...

Stojący obok Syriusz przyglądał im się z mieszanymi uczuciami. Może i ładne razem wyglądali, ale on miał trochę wykrzywione poczucie estetyki. W dodatku wciąż wahał się między "cieszę się z twojego szczęścia", a "Boże! Uciekajmy, ratujmy naszą młodość!". Dziecko z pewnością miało wiele zmienić w życiu jego przyjaciela, ale czy James musiał przeobrazić się w siedzącego w fotelu i prawiącego morały nudziarza? Każdy ojciec, którego Syriusz spotkał, wyglądał właśnie tak albo jeszcze gorzej. Nawet rodzice Jamesa wpasowywali się w ten schemat i Black musiał to przyznać, mimo sympatii, którą ich darzył. W jego głowie nagle pojawiło się mnóstwo pytań, których nie potrafił nawet sprecyzować.

– Wracam do siebie – powiedział nagle, a stojąca obok para spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

– Nago? – zapytał James ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

– Bardzo zabawne. Dawaj lepiej coś do ubrania.

– Coś, co zmieści się na twoją wielką dupę? Ciężko będzie... – stwierdził James i niezbyt szybkim krokiem udał się na piętro. Lily dopijała jego kawę, przeglądając jakąś wielką księgę.

– Jesteś pewien, że chcesz iść? – zapytała z dziwnym uśmiechem, nie odrywając spojrzenie od stolika. Black zerknął na nią zdziwiony i podrapał się po szyi. Lily podniosła opasły tom, na którym złotymi literami wygrawerowano "Historia Hogwartu". Niewiele to wyjaśniało, może tylko wbiło Syriusza w ziemię, bo kompletnie nie wiedział, co dzieje jego szkoły mają wspólnego z alkoholem i brudnym psem.

Kiedy byli w trzeciej klasie, założyli się we czwórkę, że ten, kto nie wykona jakiegoś wybitnie idiotycznego zadania, będzie musiał przeczytać najgorszą książkę świata. W praktyce oczywiście przegranym okazał się Peter, a złośliwi koledzy wybrali dla niego nic innego tylko właśnie "Historię Hogwartu". Później okazało się, że z tym dziełem zapoznali się wszyscy, tylko że każdy czytał inny wątek. Po wielu latach Syriusz naprawdę doceniał wkład autora i samą księgę, która pozbawiała ich złudzeń dotyczących kolejnych psot w kilka sekund. Była naprawdę niezawodna, nawet jeśli nie należała do jego ulubionych lektur. To dzięki niej udało im się stworzyć mapę huncwotów... jaki to żal, że przepadła.

– Zagadka? – zapytał w końcu, widząc uśmiech Lily. – Książka... pewnie przeczytałaś coś ciekawego... w Hogwarcie.

– A jakie dzieła masz w bibliotece szkolnej? – dopytywała.

– Wszystkie? – zaśmiał się wesoło.

– Właśnie tak. – Odłożyła tom ponownie na stolik i usiadła na kanapie. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się samozadowolenie, które zaraz ustąpiło zamyśleniu.

Po schodach zbiegł James, przeskakując po dwa schodki na raz. Rzucił w Syriusza ubraniami, które dla niego znalazł i usiadł na wolnym fotelu. Spojrzał na przyjaciela znacząco i chwycił jabłko leżące w ceramicznej misie.

Wciśnięcie się w odzież o wiele drobniejszego Pottera, nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych czynności w ciągu dnia, ale Syriusz większego wyboru nie miał. Jego ubrania z poprzedniego wieczoru nadawały się najwyżej na szmaty do podłogi, a paradowanie w ręczniku do południa mogło przekroczyć delikatną granicę cierpliwości Jamesa.

– Może po prostu się do nas przeprowadź, będziesz miał tu własne spodnie – zaśmiała się Lily, widzą skrzywioną twarz Syriusza, który właśnie wrócił do salonu.

– Jasne, kiedy tylko chcesz – odparł, poprawiając koszulkę. – A będę mógł z wami spać?

– Doskwiera ci samotność? – zapytał James, unosząc brwi.

– Straszliwie... – Podrapał się po nosie, przybierając postać niewinnego chłopca. – Jak to mówił Micheal Schrooger: Nie ma nic gorszego niż chłodna pościel...

– Błagam, tylko nie cytuj znowu "Szpiegujących".

Syriusz uwielbiał książki o czarodzieju z pomarańczową muszką, który w ciągu kilku dni rozwiązywał najbardziej skomplikowane magiczne zagadki. Cała akcja powieści bawiła go do tego stopnia, że cytował jej fragmenty przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji... nawet jeśli nikogo to nie interesowało.

– Dobra, to o co chodzi z tą biblioteką? Znalazłaś coś znaczącego? – Syriusz zwrócił się do Lily, ignorując złośliwy uśmieszek Jamesa.

– Dokładnie tak – powiedziała, po czym zrobiła długą, irytującą pauzę. – Przejrzałam chyba wszystkie możliwe książki na temat magicznych plemion, nie wykluczając tych z działu zakazanego. Nie znalazłam nazbyt wiele informacji. Trafiłam jednak na kilka poszlak, które mogą nam bardzo pomóc w rozwikłaniu zagadki czarnego kamienia. Nie mogłam tego zabrać ze sobą, znacie naszą szkolną bibliotekarkę... ale spisałam kilka ważniejszych informacji. – W tym momencie wyciągnęła spomiędzy kartek "Historii Hogwartu" drobny kawałek pergaminu. James wstał z fotela i zajrzał jej przez ramię, ale niewiele mógł odczytać z tej odległości.

– Czyli wykraczamy poza granice legend i zajmujemy się faktami? – zaśmiał się Syriusz i westchnął. Nagle do jego głowy powrócił obraz nieprzytomnej Liny, o której wciąż nie mieli żadnych informacji. Jej porwanie stanowiło kolejne pytanie na jego liście nierozwiązanych zagadek.

– Faktycznie plemię Surgów miało swoje miejsce w historii, ale to ludy wymarłe, które mają jedynie swoich "wymieszanych" potomków. Żyli gdzieś w kotlinie Kongo, chociaż dokładnego położenia ich wioski nie da się zidentyfikować. Co zresztą nie jest dziwne, bo większość zbiorowisk tego typu ukrywało się przed mugolami i magicznymi barbarzyńcami. W każdym razie ich życie jest opisane dosyć skąpo, ale ponoć to byli okrutni ludzie. Chełpili się swoimi krwawymi osiągnięciami, atakowali inne wioski, porywali kobiety, dzieci. Do romantycznych raczej nie należeli. Znalazłam drobną wzmiankę na temat tych czarnych kamieni, które rzekomo mieli nosić mężczyźni. Tylko w tej księdze napisali, że nie oznaczało to wcale żadnej miłości, przywiązania, ale wręcz odwrotnie: skrytość, powagę, odseparowanie...

– Taka tam drobna pomyłka – wtrącił cicho James, uśmiechając się znacząco do Syriusza.

– ... W ogóle wśród Surgów nie istniały małżeństwa, tylko coś na zasadzie związków niesformalizowanych... o ile w ogóle można tak mówić. Tak czy inaczej, nie było tam żadnych ceremonii zaślubin, ludzie po prostu żyli sobie w parach... ot tak, bez przysięgi. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zdrada była bardzo surowo karana: najczęściej poprzez wyłamanie żebra... cokolwiek to znaczy.

– Czyli czarny kamień to tylko symbol? W takim razie po co on Gibbonowi? – zapytał Syriusz, marszcząc brwi.

Przypomniał sobie twarz Śmierciożercy, którego spotkał podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty w Leonoscars. Potężny człowiek o malutkich, czarnych oczach budził grozę wśród społeczeństwa. Był z pewnością jednym z pierwszych zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta, którego udało się zdemaskować. Do tej pory jednak pozostawał na wolności, chociaż jego poczynania kontrolowało biuro aurorów z Frankiem Longbottomem na czele.

– Nie wiemy tego, w końcu żaden przedstawiciel Surgów nie pochwaliłby się magicznymi właściwościami ważnego dla nich przedmiotu – wtrącił James. – Tylko problem polega na tym, że ta moc nie jest wyczuwalna przez pospolitego czarodzieja, nawet jak bardzo się stara.

Syriusz sięgnął po dzban z sokiem i, nie dręcząc się poszukiwaniem szklanki, wypił zawartość. Od razu poczuł się lepiej. Lily spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą, ale w ostateczności powstrzymała się od komentarza i kontynuowała swój monolog:

– W innej księdze znalazłam informacje, że badania nad ludami Surgów prowadził niejaki Ernest Clode: amerykański profesor i nauczyciel w tamtejszej szkole magii, ale prace porzucono po jego śmierci siedem lat temu. Jednak w jego grupie znajdowało się sporo osób i może warto ich poszukać.

– Ile ich tam jest? – rzucił Syriusz, na co Lily podała mu zapisany kawałek pergaminu. Znajdowało się na nim pięć różnych nazwisk, które nic Blackowi nie mówiły.

– Udało mi się tylko ustalić, że Maurycy Badlin zrezygnował z pracy zaraz po miesiącu, dlatego nic się od niego nie dowiemy. Natomiast Igrid Ivaneska zginęła podczas swojej podróży po Azji. Towarzyszył jej Salim Noran, ale niewielkie mamy szanse na znalezienie go. Pozostała dwójka pracuje wciąż w amerykańskiej szkole.

Szkoła w Stanach Zjednoczonych słynęła ze swojej gościnności, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Hogwarcie, Durmstrangu czy Beauxbatons. Nikt z tamtejszych nauczycieli czy dyrektorów nie starał się za wszelką cenę schować budynku, aby żaden wścibski czarodziej nie mógł ich odwiedzić. Mugoli odstraszała po prostu rozciągająca się pustynia, najpewniej sztucznie utworzona przez panujące władze. Ze wszystkich szkół magii to właśnie o tej wiadomo było najwięcej, chociaż można było podejrzewać, że najważniejsze pozostało ukryte.

– Czyli mam jechać do Teksasu? – westchnął Syriusz.

Nigdy nie był poza Europą i wycieczka poza ten stary kontynent powinna go fascynować. Zapewne też tak właśnie by do tego podszedł, gdyby nie działania Lorda Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców. Po prostu czuł niepokój, że podczas jego nieobecności, któremuś z jego przyjaciół może się coś stać.

– Wątpię, by tych dwóch profesorków cokolwiek nam powiedziało. Jeśli mamy zdobyć jakąś przydatną wiedzę, lepiej od razu zająć się Noranem... – rzucił James, ignorując zdziwienie na twarzy Lily.

– Wydaje ci się, że skoro kogoś trudniej znaleźć, to powie nam więcej?

– Zawsze tak jest. Jeśli coś łatwo zdobyć, nie ma wielkiej wartości. Nie zrozumiesz tego, bo jesteś kobietą.

– Co za akt szowinizmu, kochanie. Odzywa się w tobie instynkt zdobywcy? – powiedziała z kąśliwym uśmiechem, odgarniając swoje kasztanowe włosy.

– To Teksas czy Noran, bo już głupieję pod wpływem tej waszej małżeńskiej sprzeczki... – przerwał im Syriusz.

Odpowiedziała mu mieszanina dźwięków, które brzmiały jak "Teksas" i "Noran" wypowiedziane jednocześnie. Westchnął ciężko i opadł na fotel, czując, jak niezbyt wygodne spodnie wpijają mu się w pośladki.


	11. Chapter 11

Leżała w sali wraz z dwiema innymi kobietami, które najwyraźniej nie były zainteresowane towarzystwem. Jedna wpatrywała się w sufit, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Druga z kolei zaciskała mocno powieki, jakby nawet szczątki światła miały zrobić jej krzywdę. W porównaniu z pozostałymi pacjentkami Szpitala Świętego Munga Lina wyglądała nie najgorzej, czytając książkę na swoim łóżku i co jakiś czas zerkając ze smutkiem na kolorową laurkę, wykonaną kiedyś przez jej córeczkę.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Syriusz, siadając na wolnym krześle i wycierając nerwowo dłonie o skraj swojej czarnej szaty. Lina powoli przeniosła swój wzrok na niego i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się jego twarzy, jakby starała się coś sobie przypomnieć.

– Na śniadanie piłam trzynaście różnych eliksirów – odparła z niezbyt zadowoloną miną.

– Wyglądasz bardzo dobrze, dużo lepiej niż na swoich urodzinach – powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem, dostrzegając sińce pod oczami Liny i kilka ciętych ran na jej rękach.

– Czyli że wtedy wypadłam źle? Dziękuję ci bardzo młody królewiczu za te zacne i pełne pocieszenia odwiedziny – rzuciła pozornie obrażonym tonem.

– No daj spokój, miałaś wtedy jakiś kosmiczny, wysmarowany czekoladą, różowy dres i bambosze, chyba swojej prababci. To nie tylko nie było uwodzicielskie, ale w ogóle nie pasowało do twojego stylu – odrzekł, przeczesując swoje krótkie włosy.

– Tłumaczyłam ci już, że...

... że robiła z matką tort czekoladowy, a do gotowania się nadawała niewiele bardziej niż Lily. Miała lepsze wyczucie smaku, ale była o wiele bardziej chaotyczna, dlatego zawsze zostawiała po sobie okropny bałagan. Może właśnie dlatego w sprzątaniu osiągnęła poziom mistrzowski, co czyniło z niej porządkową heterę. Wielokrotnie podczas odwiedzin w domu Syriusza załamywała ręce i proponowała szkolenia w podstawowych zasadach utrzymywana czystości. "Taki z ciebie arystokrata, może wynajmij sobie pomoc domową", powiedziała kiedyś, wyrzucając do śmietnika resztki obiadu, które leżały na jego stole w kuchni. "Nie jestem żadnym..." mówił, patrząc jak przyjaciółka robi zamęt w jego domu.

To były jego pierwsze odwiedziny od dłuższego czasu. Wydawało się, że dopiero wtedy powróciła równowaga do jej życia i kolejne dni przestały być męką. Lina nie lubiła mówić o tym, co było kiedyś, całkowicie odseparowała się od przeszłości.

– Jak szanowna pani Vance? – zapytał ze szczerą ciekawością. Lubił matkę Liny, chociaż wolał obserwować ją ze sporego dystansu. Jak na jego możliwości to było i tak dużo, bo za starszymi kobietami ogólnie nie przepadał, zawsze przypominały mu jego matkę, nawet jeśli starał się wybić to sobie z głowy.

– Martwię się – powiedziała z poważną miną. – Kto się nią zajmie, jak mnie zabiją? Ta cała walka zaczyna mnie przerażać. Tyle mogło się wtedy zdarzyć, Syriuszu.

– Nie panikuj, mogło skończyć się o wiele gorzej. – Starał się przybrać pozę osoby wyluzowanej, ale najwyraźniej średnio mu to wyszło, bo Lina zmarszczyła brwi.

Nie pytał jej, dlaczego ją porwali. Doskonale wiedział, że Lina nic nie wiedziała i nie miała pojęcia z jakiego powodu akurat ona wylądowała w piwnicy domu Janet. Mogli się domyślać, że miało to coś wspólnego z misją w Leonoscars, ale właściwie nie mieli ku temu żadnych podstaw. Śmierciożercy od dawna interesowali się działalnością Zakonu Feniksa, więc też próba wydobycia informacji od jednego z członków organizacji nie była niczym zaskakującym. Jednak Syriusz do tego stopnia zatracił się w zadaniu związanym z wioską ukrytą w sercu lasu, że niemalże wszystko wydawało mu się bliskie tej sprawie. Zwłaszcza, że odkąd James wyjechał, by poszukać Norana, miał związane ręce.

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zgodził się, by to właśnie jego najlepszy przyjaciel zostawił swoją żonę i wyruszył w podróż. " _Opiekuj się Lily_ " powiedział poważnie, jakby jego ukochanej faktycznie groziło jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Kiedy tylko teleportował się sprzed własnego domu, Lily rzuciła do Syriusza: " _Wiem, że jesteś strasznie nieodpowiedzialny i nie posłuchasz mnie w żadnym wypadku, ale nie rób nic głupiego, kiedy nie ma tu Jamesa_ ". Postanowił nie ignorować jej słów, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że miał całkowicie skrzywioną osobowość.

* * *

Leżał w mieszkaniu na wygodnej, choć zdecydowanie zniszczonej kanapie, walcząc z własną frustracją i bezczynnością. Ściskał w dłoni wiadomość od Remusa, w której usprawiedliwiał swoją nieobecność, bo przecież obiecał mu, że go odwiedzi. Ogólnie przyjaciel ostatnio bardzo dużo czasu spędzał w samotności i pozostali nie potrafili tego zrozumieć. Peter twierdził, że to podejrzane i powinni się temu przyjrzeć... miał w tym sporo racji. Powtarzające się ucieczki Remusa i strasznie chaotyczne wyjaśnienia wzbudzały niepokój Syriusza... a czuł się jeszcze gorzej, jeśli nie mógł się tym podzielić z Jamesem.

Wojna... właściwie nie wyobrażał sobie bez niej życia, chociaż pragnął, by wreszcie się skończyła. Miał dosyć tego, że odsuwali się od niego przyjaciele, dawne znajomości traciły na znaczeniu, a wiele znanych osób ginęło w niejasnych okolicznościach. Chciał coś zrobić... w tej chwili. Dlatego wstał i wyjrzał przez okno.

Paradoksalnie, gdyby wtedy zobaczył cokolwiek niepokojącego, pewnie zostałby w salonie i dalej użalał się nad własnym losem. Jednak wieczór wydawał się spokojny jak nigdy, co wprawiło Syriusza w ogromne rozdrażnienie. Sięgnął więc po swoją czarną kurtkę, jako że pogoda zesłała na nich silne i chłodne powiewy wiatru, po czym opuścił mieszkanie.

* * *

– Jesteś ranny – zauważyła Lina, wskazując dłonią na rozcięcie na jego policzku.

– To nic – odparł, chociaż nie tak powinien określić swoje ostatnie spotkanie z zagrożeniem. Zerknął kątem oka na różową kartkę na stoliku nocnym przyjaciółki, która była dla niej niczym najcenniejszy skarb.

* * *

Schodził po schodach, kiedy zobaczył młodą kobietę o popielatych włosach. Wyglądała dosyć niepozornie, chociaż w jej oczach można było dostrzec iskierki, które dla wielu osób wydawały się niebezpieczne. Zupełnie nie pasowało to do jej słodkiego uśmiechu, którym w tamtym momencie obdarzyła Syriusza.

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – rzucił w jej kierunku, a ona w odpowiedzi tylko pomachała mu ręką. Nie miała ze sobą niczego zwracającego uwagę, jakby mieszkała kilka budynków dalej i wpadła do niego przy okazji spaceru. Niesforne, rozwiane przez wiatr kosmyki opadły jej na plecy, kiedy tylko ściągnęła kaptur swojego brązowego płaszcza.

– Nie cieszysz się? – zapytała słodko, robiąc przy tym niewinną minę. – Przejeżdżałam przez Londyn i postanowiłam cię odwiedzić.

– Nie wierzę, że dostałaś się tutaj bez użycia magii – rzekł zdziwiony, przeskakując przez barierkę schodów, by znaleźć się tuż obok niej.

– Nie mam ze sobą różdżki, jeśli o to ci chodzi – powiedziała Natalie, odgarniając kosmyk włosów za ucho.

– A skąd masz mój adres? – zapytał trochę nazbyt ostro. Dziewczyna jednak nie odpowiedziała, jedynie uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Syriusz westchnął, złapał ją za łokieć i wyprowadził na zewnątrz. Natalie nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale po tylu spotkaniach z Blackiem musiała przywyknąć do jego natury gbura.

– Jesteś do niego podobny, wiesz? – wysapała o wiele mniej słodko niż przed chwilą.

– Tego gościa z twojej opowieści? – zapytał, kiedy już znaleźli się na ulicy. Było strasznie ciemno i niewiele pomagało liche światło wydobywające się z uszkodzonych lamp. Z tej perspektywy mogli dostrzec jedynie jezdnię, jednak aktualnie nie przejeżdżał tą trasą żaden samochód.

– Mam nadzieję tylko, że nie spotka cię to samo – rzekła poważnie, na co Syriusz przewrócił oczami. – Kiedy tylko...

Na ulicy zgasły wszystkie lampy, przez co głos Natalie uwiązł w gardle. Wokół nich zrobiło się czarno, nie docierało nawet światło gwiazd. Syriusz nie widział czubków swoich palców, a cóż dopiero towarzyszki. Po omacku znalazł dłoń Natalie i chwycił ją mocno, starając się wyczuć jakikolwiek ruch wokół nich. Ciemność nieustannie otaczała go w snach, ale wtedy był kimś zupełnie innym. Teraz czuł się niemal bezbronny, nawet jeśli posiadał swoją ukochaną, cedrową różdżkę.

Nagle ziemia pod ich stopami zaczęła drżeć, jakby miał spod niej wydostać się jakiś potężny stwór. Z trudem utrzymali równowagę, ale wiedzieli, że upadek mógł się dla nich źle skończyć. Syriusz szukał źródła zagrożenia, ale nawet przy niemałym wysiłku, nie mógł go znaleźć. Usłyszał szelest za jednym z drzew i rzucił w tamtym kierunku zaklęcie. Wtedy poczuł mocne uderzenie w tył głowy, co nieomal pozbawiło go przytomności. Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni, ale szybko chwycił ją i spróbował wycelować w napastnika. Ten jednak zniknął i pozostawał dla niego nieuchwytny. Natalie uklęknęła przy Syriuszu i dotknęła jego czoła, jakby chciała sprawdzić stan jego obrażeń. Zignorował ten przejaw czułości i szybko wstał, ciągnąc dziewczynę za sobą. Usłyszał poirytowane prychnięcie, które do tej pory wydawało się nie do pomyślenia w jej przypadku, ale nie przejmował się tym. Jego wzrok powoli przyzwyczajał się do ciemności, dlatego zobaczył jakiś cień przemykający za jedną z ławek, więc postarał się jak najszybciej zablokować mu drogę ucieczki. Postać zatrzymała się przed tajemniczą barierą i odwróciła w stronę Syriusza. Nie miała przy sobie różdżki, chociaż mogło to być jedynie złudzenie. Jakiś jasny promień uderzył w kierunku Natalie, dosłownie w ostatniej chwili udało się Syriuszowi przepchnąć ją na bok. Nie mógł jednak w całości uniknąć nieznanego uroku, który trafił go w otwartą dłoń. Poczuł okropne pieczenie, jakby ktoś wypalił mu dziurę w ręce. Warknął z niezadowoleniem, ale nie stracił czujności. Szybkim ruchem wyrzucił zaklęcie rozbrajające, które trafiło prosto w kolejnego napastnika, ukrywającego się za jednym z drzew. Wtedy jednak pojawiła się trzecia postać, która poruszała się niemalże bezszelestnie i w kilka sekund znalazła się tuż przy Syriuszu i Natalie. Kopnęła go prosto w twarz ciężkim butem, kiedy następna osoba znalazła się tuż za jego plecami. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że w tym pojedynku nie miał szans. Odziani w czarne szaty ludzie mieli nad nim przewagę, nie tylko liczebną – przede wszystkim operowali magią, która Syriuszowi nie była znana. Jedynym wyjściem była ucieczka, ale w tamtym momencie nie miał na nią szans. Z trudem unikał kolejnych zaklęć, w dodatku stracił z oczu Natalie. Dziewczyna strasznie go denerwowała, ale nie zostawiłby jej za nic w świecie. Po prostu nie potrafił. Szukał dogodnego momentu, aby wziąć nogi za pas. Musiał najpierw zlokalizować dziewczynę, a biorąc pod uwagę, że z każdej strony otaczali go napastnicy, był w swoim zamiarze mocno ograniczony.

– Natalie! – krzyknął w przestrzeń, żeby mieć chociaż pewność, że nic jej się nie stało. Nie usłyszał jednak jej piskliwego głosu... poczuł, jak rozrasta się w nim złość. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem dziewczyna w tak krótkim czasie oddaliła się. Może uciekła?

Przeskoczył za drewnianą ławkę, by uniknąć kolejnego ciosu. Natalie mogła się oddalić z własnej woli, ale nic nie mógł wykluczyć, że leży teraz nieprzytomna gdzieś niedaleko niego.

– _Lumos_ – wymamrotał wściekły pod nosem, a jego różdżka zapaliła się. Światło jednak nie było w stanie rozświetlić przestrzeni wokół niego, a tylko zdradzało jego aktualne położenie, dlatego szybko się go pozbył. Zamiast tego wyrzucił urok, licząc, że przy odrobinie szczęścia trafi któregoś z napastników.

Ktoś chwycił go za dłoń. Odwrócił się szybko i poczuł muśnięcie specyficznie pachnących włosów. Natalie. Uścisnął jej rękę i pociągnął szybko w stronę jednego z budynków. Biegli zdecydowanie za wolno, ale być może napastnicy nie potrafili odnaleźć ich w ciemności, bo udało im się dostać aż do klatki schodowej. Nie zdążył jednak wskoczyć nawet na pierwszy stopień, bo na piętrze dostrzegł kobietę odzianą w czerń. Wycofał się szybko, uderzając przez przypadek w stąpającą za nim Natalie. Dziewczyna jęknęła cicho, przez co kobieta stojąca na piętrze poruszyła się niespokojnie. Zanim jednak zdążyła wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, udało im się wydostać i pobiec w stronę obecnie pustego placu zabaw. Syriusz zatrzymał się przy jednej z drabinek i rozejrzał dookoła, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że i tak nic nie zobaczy. Miał tylko kilka sekund na podjęcie decyzji.

– Złap mnie za ramię, szybko! – rzucił w stronę Natalie. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem, ale wykonała polecenie. Poczuł uścisk jej drobnej dłoni i zanim ktokolwiek mógłby ich zatrzymać, teleportował ich w pierwsze miejsce, które przyszło mu do głowy...

* * *

– Odpłynąłeś... – stwierdziła Lina z uśmiechem na ustach. – Zakochałeś się?

– Czy ja ci wyglądam na kogoś, kto mógłby się zakochać? – odparł niedbale, wyrzucając z siebie obrazy, które jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej błądziły po jego podświadomości.

– Wyglądasz na takiego, co nigdy by się nie przyznał – rzuciła, wywracając jednocześnie oczami, jakby jego zachowanie denerwowało ją i bawiło jednocześnie.

* * *

Wylądowali w gęstym lesie kilka kilometrów za Hogsmeade. Mógł wybrać Dolinę Godryka, ale było to niezwykle ryzykowne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ktoś w ostatniej chwili mógł teleportować się wraz z nimi. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale paraliżująca ciemność zniknęła, więc najpewniej byli tutaj sami. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Natalie stała tuż przy nim, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Nie wyglądała na przestraszoną, na jej twarzy dostrzec można było jedynie zdziwienie i kompletny brak zrozumienia. Syriusz poklepał ją przyjaźnie po plecach, bo na żaden inny gest nie mógł się zdobyć i usiadł pod jednym z drzew.

– Musimy tutaj poczekać aż sytuacja trochę się uspokoi – powiedział rzeczowo, jakby co najmniej miał plan albo chociaż pomysł na działanie. – Nie wiem, kim byli ci ludzie, ale z pewnością nie przybyli z przyjazną wizytą.

Natalie nie odpowiedziała. Rozłożyła się na kamieniu, jakby była u siebie i spojrzała z uśmiechem w gwieździste niebo, którego blask przedzierał się przez konary wciąż nagich drzew.

– Nie jest ci zimno? – zapytał nerwowo. Nie lubił się nikim opiekować, ale troska była uczuciem naturalnym, całkowicie niezależnym od "chcę" czy "powinienem".

– Trochę... – powiedziała jak zwykle przesadnie słodkim głosem, przez co nie mógł się powstrzymać od westchnięcia pełnego irytacji. – Jeśli mnie przytulisz, na pewno będzie mi cieplej.

Wstała i podeszła do niego szybko, a on nie zdążył odskoczyć. Jęknął tylko cicho, kiedy Natalie objęła go w pasie i położyła głowę na ramieniu. Przez dłuższą chwilę był spięty, jakby ktoś mu wsadził kawał kija od miotły w tyłek, ale powoli ogarniało go też zmęczenie. Najchętniej by zasnął tu i teraz, ale wiedział, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Musiał przetransportować ich w jakieś ludzkie miejsce, gdzie znajdzie też odpowiednie warunki, by wszystko przemyśleć... a aktualnie w jego głowie panował istny chaos. Kiedyś śmiał się z tych ludzi, którzy raczyli go wzniosłymi przemowami dotyczącymi ludzkiego życia, gdzie człowiek miał być jak piórko, niesione podmuchami silnego wiatru. W obecnym czasie teorie tego typu nabierały dla niego sensu, chociaż wcale mu się to nie podobało. Przypomniał mu się fragment ze szpiegujących, gdzie Hans Miggle powiedział "w zasadzie lepiej tkwić w słodkiej niewiedzy. Umiejętność braku myślenia i brak odczuwania tego braku, w połączeniu z brakiem myślenia o myśleniu i przekonaniem, że się wszystko dobrze przemyślało jest darem, który posiadają tylko wybrani. Im więcej wiesz, tym mniej rozumiesz, więc w zasadzie lepiej nic nie wiedzieć i mieć święty spokój."

Tak...tęsknił za równowagą w swoim życiu i żałował, że się wplątał w historię związaną z Leonoscars.

* * *

– Potrzebujesz czegoś? Mogę ci przynieść... – powiedział do Liny, a ona pokręciła przecząco głową.

– Wszystko zapewniła mi matka, nie musisz się martwić. Poza tym za kilka dni mnie wypuszczają.

Posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie, a on kiwnął powoli głową. Wiedział, że zaraz po wydostaniu się ze szpitala, Lina ponownie zacznie swoją misją związaną z Zakonem Feniksa, chociaż o wiele rozsądniej dla niej byłoby, gdyby została z matką w domu. To jednak nie pasowało do Liny, która nie pozwalała sobie na przeobrażenie w standardową kobietę, której sens istnienia zamykał się na posiadaniu męża i wychowywaniu dziecka... chociaż wymaganie tego od niej, byłoby zwyczajnie podłe, biorąc pod uwagę, z czym musiała zmierzyć się dwa lata wcześniej.

* * *

– Za bezprawne zaatakowanie mugola grozi ci Azkaban, Black - powiedział Rogers, pijąc herbatę i uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Z samego rana jego i Natalie odnaleźli aurorzy, którzy zaraz potem zatrzymali go za rzekome pozbawienie przytomności człowieka niezdatnego do obrony. Nie musieli kłamać, w końcu Syriusz rzucał poprzedniego dnia uroki w ciemność i mogły one trafić w kogoś niezwiązanego ze sprawą. Nie były to czary niebezpieczne, stwarzające zagrożenie dla zdrowia, ale jednak przeczyły zasadom tajności, które urzędnicy uwielbiali, gdy chcieli komuś uprzykrzyć życie. Dorian Rogers ewidentnie miał zamiar zamienić egzystencję Syriusza w piekło, ale miał ograniczone pole manewru. Nikt bowiem w ministerstwie nie dawał wiary jego teorii, że każdy przedstawiciel rodu czystej krwi to szumowina, którą za samo nazwisko powinno się skazywać na pocałunek Dementora. W biurze aurorów Syriusz miał wsparcie Alastora Moody'ego oraz Franka Longbottoma, chociaż zazwyczaj to ten drugi wyciągał go z tarapatów. Tak też było i tym razem – wysoki mężczyzna wparował do Sali Przesłuchań i bezceremonialnie uwolnił Blacka, każąc mu udać się do domu. Kiedy tylko Syriusz opuścił pomieszczenie, aurorzy zaczęli rozmawiać. Bardzo chciał wiedzieć, jak cała konwersacja czy też kłótnia przebiegała, ale z drugiego końca korytarza obserwowała go Mildred O'Harrow, której poryte krwią dłonie upodabniały ją do dzikiego zwierzęcia.

Wyszedł szybko i podążył w stronę wyjścia. Pomyślał o zdziwionej Natalie, której jeden z aurorów zaproponował "odwiezienie do domu". Niby skąd miał wiedzieć, że ta szalona dziewczyna mieszka w środku lasu, a w Londynie pojawiła się z powodu, który tylko ona znała.

Znalazł się w głównym holu, gdzie bardzo szybko stał się bezimiennym czarodziejem... jednym z mnóstwa pędzących magów, szukających rozwiązania dla własnych kłopotów. Zapewne bardzo szybko wydostałby się z ministerstwa, które nigdy nie napawało go entuzjazmem, ale jego uwagę przykuła dwójka czarodziejów, którzy postanowili udać się w jeden z mniej znanych korytarzy. Jednego Syriusz poznał od razu... drugiego z resztą też. Był to Marvin Astryner, który w Hogwarcie słynął ze swoich typowo ślizgońskich poglądów. Nie należał do żadnego znaczącego rodu czarodziejów, ale sam okazywał się wyjątkowo zdolny i pełen energii, która swój wyraz dawała w ciężkich, często tragicznie kończących się pojedynkach. Marvin zaraz po szkole trafił do Azkabanu na kilka miesięcy, ale po opuszczeniu więzienia dokonała się w nim wewnętrzna przemiana – zaczął pracować w ministerstwie, będąc młodszym sekretarzem samego Dugalda McPhaila. Remus wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że głowa wszystkich angielskich czarodziejów wybiera na swoją prawą rękę osobę, która był notowana... w dodatku za używanie przemocy. Dla Syriusza nie było w tym nic dziwnego, bo ministerstwo stało się dla niego szajką przestępców, działających rzekomo w imię prawa. Co jednak Marvin robił w towarzystwie młodzieńca o czarnych włosach, który przecież nie cenił sobie towarzystwa osób gorszej krwi?

Ruszył za nimi, wtapiając się w tłum pracowników ministerstwa, a gdy ich "podróż" dobiegła końca w mniej popularnym miejscu, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona. Ukrył się w cieniu jednej z kolumn, która zdobiła drzwi wejściowe do archiwum. Nie mógł jednak dosłyszeć cichej rozmowy między mężczyznami. Docierały do niego jedynie strzępy słów, dlatego postanowił zbliżyć się jeszcze trochę, ryzykując tym samym zdemaskowanie. Na całe szczęście pochłonięci własnymi sprawami, nie dostrzegli przemykającej postaci.

– Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po Jego myśli, sprawa zakończy się już w tym roku – powiedział Marvin przesadnie uprzejmym tonem. Jego towarzysz chyba wyczuł fałsz, bo posłał mu uśmiech tego samego rodzaju.

– Miejmy nadzieję. Oczywiście będę cię informował na bieżąco – mówił bardzo spokojnie, nie wkładając w swoje słowa zbyt wiele energii. Dla osób postronnych tego typu ton mógłby wydać lekceważący, ale Syriusz miał do czynienia z tym rodzajem modulowania głosu wiele razy i nie dał się nabrać.

Mężczyźni pożegnali się krótkim skinieniem i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Syriusz zaklął pod nosem, bo nie dowiedział się niczego wartego uwagi. Marvin zniknął za blaszanymi drzwiami archiwum, a rozmawiający z nim kilka chwil wcześniej młodzieniec, stał przez chwilę w miejscu, wciąż doskonale ukrywając swoje zdenerwowanie. Po chwili, podobnie jak jego towarzysz, skierował się w stronę wyjścia dla interesantów.

– Widzę, że cenisz sobie dobre znajomości – wypalił Syriusz, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami własnych słów. Ściągnął z siebie zaklęcie kameleona i wyszedł na środek korytarza. Chłopak odwrócił się szybko, gotów zaatakować, ale kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, z kim ma do czynienia, opuścił lekko różdżkę.

– Śledzisz mnie? – zapytał, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, chociaż w jego przypadku nigdy nic nie było wiadomo. Świetnie maskował swoje emocje. O wiele lepiej od Syriusza.

– A powinienem? – odparł, mrużąc oczy. Nie trzymał w ręku różdżki, ale w każdej chwili był gotów ją wyciągnąć. – Czyje to myśli tak absorbują twojego kolegę?

– Nie twój interes – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby młodzieniec.

– Z gnojkami się teraz przyjaźnisz? – wyrzucił, wkładając w ostatnie słowo jak najwięcej pogardy. – Nie stać cię na lepsze towarzystwo?

– Powiedział ten, który łazi za szlamami i innymi pół-ludźmi. Mów szybko w jakim celu się przyssałeś i kończmy tę fascynującą pogawędkę.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami identycznych czarnych oczu, aż w końcu młodszy ustąpił. Prychnął kilka razy, jakby nie potrafił wyrazić swojej złości, by ostatecznie wycelować różdżkę w Syriusza. Mógł go w tamtym momencie zaatakować i pokonać, ale widocznie nie potrafił odnaleźć w sobie aż takich pokładów odwagi. Syriusz, widząc rozterki chłopaka, zamienił powagę w kpiący uśmieszek.

– Zabawne jest to, że zgrywasz takiego wielkiego mędrca, a nic nie rozumiesz – powiedział z żalem w głosie, ale Syriusz ponownie nie dał się nabrać. Emocji w tym przeciwniku, o ile w ogóle można było go tak nazwać, trzeba było szukać między wierszami, z pewnością nie okazywał ich przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

– Ty jeszcze mniej – przyznał Syriusz, nie rezygnując z rozbawienia, które wykwitło na jego twarzy. – Jednak myśleć umiesz, więc zrezygnuj.

– Niby z czego? – prychnął.

– Ty już dobrze wiesz z czego. Nie jestem idiotą, od razu widać w co się wpakowałeś – powiedział spokojnie, chociaż miał ochotę komuś przyłożyć... najlepiej mocno i prosto w nos. – Daj sobie z tym spokój. Nie musisz robić wszystkiego, co wywołuje zachwyt u mamusi.

Nie dowiedział się, jak młodzieniec zareagowałby po tych słowach. Mógł odpowiedzieć coś wyjątkowo paskudnego albo zwyczajnie cisnąć w niego umiarkowanie niebezpiecznym urokiem. Jednak zanim zdążył podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, na korytarzu pojawiła się grupa przedstawicieli z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Jeden z nich spojrzał na mężczyzn podejrzliwie i nie zwracając uwagi na resztę towarzystwa, zbliżył się do dwójki.

– Jakiś problem, panie Black? – zapytał uprzejmie, chociaż z pewnością było to ostrzeżenie.

– Nie – odpowiedział powoli młodzieniec, chowając różdżkę. Wciąż nie spuszczał wzroku z przeciwnika.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że mają panowie jakiś konflikt – naciskał, co niespecjalnie spodobało się Syriuszowi.

– Gdzieżby znowu – powiedział, starając się ukryć kpinę. – Jesteśmy zgodni we wszystkim.

Do urzędnika podszedł mężczyzna w bordowej szacie. Syriusz od razu go poznał. Co jak co, ale Alphreda Cocktona kojarzył każdy. Można by śmiało przyznać mu tytuł najwolniejszego pracownika w Ministerstwie Magii, do którego wysyłano petentów chyba tylko po to, by ci zamęczyli się na śmierć. Najgorsze było jednak to, że Alphred nie robił tego złośliwie. Po prostu taki miał styl pracy, a że Minister Magii należał do jego rodziny, nikt nie kwapił się go krytykować. Tuż za nim stała doskonale znana mu dziewczyna z masą poplątanych, jasnych włosów. Trzymała w rękach papierową torbę i uśmiechała się słodko do Syriusza, który nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego spotkał ją akurat w tym miejscu.

– Wpadnij na obiad, to będziemy mieli więcej czasu, żeby pogadać – powiedział z przekąsem młodzieniec, mierząc spojrzeniem Natalie. Tym razem w jego głosie naprawdę można było wyczuć żal. Był on jednak tak dobrze maskowany, że Syriusz nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Zobaczył tylko, jak chłopak kiwa głową do urzędników, odwraca się do nich plecami i znika w tłumie czarodziejów znajdujących się w ministerstwie.

– Myślałam, że zamknęli cię w więzieniu – powiedziała Natalie, odprowadzając czarnowłosego wzrokiem. – Nawet zrobiłam kanapki dla ciebie, tak ponoć zachowują się zakochane dziewczyny. – Pokiwała z uznaniem głową, jakby właśnie zrozumiała jakąś skomplikowaną, numerologiczną teorię.

– Jak widzisz, wypuścili mnie – rzucił zmęczony, nie reagując na jej dziecinne wyznania miłosne, do których już zdążył przywyknąć.

– Szkoda... – powiedziała z prawdziwym rozczarowaniem w głosie i zwęziła z niezadowoleniem wargi.

– Dzięki – odparł, bo tylko na tyle było go stać


	12. Chapter 12

Robiło się coraz cieplej i na twarzach włóczących się po Anglii czarodziejów pojawiały się uśmiechy. Nie mieli doprawdy nazbyt wiele powodów do radości, ale w takich chwilach cieszył nawet kwitnący kwiat na drzewie. Tych bardziej zorientowanych pozytywnie do rzeczywistości nastawiały zmiany personalne w poszczególnych departamentach. Nowy minister magii, za namową Barty'ego Croucha, przeforsował dekret, który zezwalał na pozbawianie życia tych, którzy bezpośrednio zagrażają bezpieczeństwu czarodziejów, mugoli, a także innych magicznych istot. Oczywiście nie wszystkim podobały się nowe przepisy, które pozwalały aurorom na nazbyt wiele. To nie miało jednak wielkiego znaczenia, bo w obliczu licznych ofiar zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta poparcie dla stosowania wobec nich metod okrutnych bardziej rosło, niż malało.

Z każdym dniem coraz więcej osób posądzanych było o kolaboracje ze Śmierciożercami, dziennie z ministerstwa wypływało kilkadziesiąt wezwań na przesłuchania. Jeśli ktoś próbował odpierać ataki aurorów, którzy postanowili pozbawić daną osobę wolności, tylko pogarszał swoją i tak beznadziejną sytuacją, a nawet narażał własną rodzinę na niebezpieczeństwo utraty zdrowia. Można myśleć, że w obliczu zagrożenia, zarówno ze strony Czarnego Pana jak i Ministerstwa Magii, czarodzieje powinni zaszyć się we własnym domach i najlepiej w ogóle ich nie opuszczać. Jednak ludzie przyzwyczajają się do okrutnej rzeczywistości i szukają rozrywek tak czy inaczej - nawet jeśli zabawa ma mieć miejsce tydzień po śmierci kogoś z rodziny.

Na tej właśnie zasadzie funkcjonował londyński "Klub gier różnorakich", gdzie czarodzieje zapominali chociaż na chwilę o tym, co działo się na angielskich ulicach. Właściciel tego magicznego miejsca, Rupert Mosce, wpadł na osobliwy sposób ukrycia go przed mugolami, który pozostałym wydawał się tak banalny, że aż doskonały. Każdy człowiek bowiem, który niestety nie mógł popisać się zdolnościami magicznymi, faktycznie klub dostrzegał, ale wejść do niego już nie potrafił. Nie wynikało to bynajmniej z jakiegoś czarodziejskiego chwytu, po prostu Rupert Mosce wprowadził Karty Członkowskie, a otrzymać je mogli w zasadzie tylko osoby dzierżące różdżki. Bywali oczywiście mugole, którzy pytali, w jaki sposób uzyskają taką zgodę na wstęp do raju gracza, ale niestety postawione przed nimi wyzwanie było nierealne do zrealizowania. W każdy wtorek między godziną siedemnastą a osiemnastą organizowano grę karcianą, gdzie wygrana zapewniała miejsce w klubie. Niestety, żaden niemagiczny człowiek nie miał szans na zwycięstwo, które czarodzieje zapewniali sobie zaklęciami. Być może nie było to uczciwe, ale dla Ruperta Mosce zabawne, nawet jeśli gdzieś z oddali grzmiał głos oburzonego Artura Weasley'a. Głos, który w tamtym momencie nie miał szczególnego znaczenia. Byli jednak, zarówno wśród mugoli jak i czarodziejów, tacy, którzy zaczęli w tych rozrywkach szukać sensu własnego istnienia i tak Olgier Mars zaznaczał własną obecność w każdy wtorek i też w każdy wtorek przegrywał. Nikt jednak nie mógł zapomnieć historii, gdzie początkujący ścigający drużyny Irlandii w ramach żartu postanowił wziąć udział w takiej walce z mugolami na karty i... przegrał. Zwycięzcą okazała się niezbyt urodziwa Maggie Walters, która jednak w czasie półgodzinnej gry potrafiła zawładnąć sercem pożądanego przez większość czarownic ścigającego. Już kilka miesięcy później para wzięła ślub w jednej z mugolskich kapliczek i paradoksalnie stała się najbardziej rozpoznawalnym duetem na wyspie. Młoda krawcowa nie miała pojęcia, że ktokolwiek się nią interesuje, bowiem mąż nie podzielił się z nią swoimi magicznymi zdolnościami. Była przekonana, że jej ukochany jest piłkarzem, ale po prostu nie osiąga większych sukcesów.

Jednak "Klub gier różnorakich" nie stanowił kuszącego miejsca dla zakochanych – historię irlandzkiego szukającego i Maggie Walters wspominano w ramach żartu, a nawet ku przestrodze. Do niczym nie wyróżniającej się kamieniczki przychodzili głównie mężczyźni, chociaż raz na jakiś czas pojawiała się kobieta. Nie musiała nawet być piękna, żeby przynajmniej tuzin obecnych rzuciło się na nią jak pies na kość. Również i tego dnia w klubie pojawiła się ubrana w workowate ciuchy czarownica, którą w kilka sekund otoczyła banda śliniących się desperatów. Ci, dla których gra w karty stanowiła jedyną miłość, spojrzeli na nich z pogardą. Były jednak i okazy w ogóle nieprzejęte zamieszaniem i należeli do nich Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin.

Dwójka przyjaciół traciła czas na magicznej grze w trolojada, gdzie dwie pierwsze karty najczęściej przesądzały o zwycięstwie. Młody Black zaklął pod nosem, kiedy zobaczył swój zestaw. Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na przejętego adorowaną kobietą Petera, by po chwili znowu skupić się na grze. Glizdogon odpadł jako pierwszy, Syriusz teraz walczyli z Lunatykiem o mistrzostwo. W owym momencie mógł jedynie modlić się, żeby Remus miał gorsze karty niż on, chociaż wszystko wskazywało na sytuację odwrotną – przyjaciel uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyprostował z zadowoleniem.

– Dwa do trzech górskich – powiedział spokojnie, a Syriusz burknął tylko "pas" i rzucił karty na stół. Nie lubił przegrywać.

Główna sala, w której znajdowali się przyjaciele, prezentowała się dosyć typowo – całe jej umeblowanie zostało stworzone z silnego dębu, który zapewniał trwałość przez wiele lat. W pomieszczeniu postawiono dużo różnej wielkości stołów, które mogły być wykorzystywane do kilkunastoosobowych gier karcianych jak i do zwykłej rozgrywki w szachy. Dookoła nich ustawiono tapicerowane krzesła, mające zapewnić wygodę na kilka godzin. W drugim pomieszczeniu funkcjonował bar, gdzie goście mogli kupić kremowe piwo, ognistą whisky, a nawet dyniową herbatę, czy świeży sok z kapusty. Niektórzy decydowali się na przekąski jak mięsne paszteciki czy ciastka z rzeżuchą. W całym klubie światło zapewniały oliwne lampy, tworząc tym samym niesamowity klimat. Trójka przyjaciół zajęła miejsce przy zabitym dechami oknie, mając wokół siebie sporę przestrzeń komfortu – otaczały ich bowiem tylko małe stanowiska dla mistrzów szachownicy.

– Nie przejmuj się, Syriuszu – powiedział Peter. – Kto nie ma szczęścia w grach, ten ma w miłości.

– My tutaj przeprowadzamy męską rozgrywkę, a ty zaczynasz bredzić – wyrzucił Syriusz, przeczesując swoje czarne włosy. – Jak ci brakuje baby, to idź tam się ustaw do kolejki.

Peter spojrzał w stronę kobiety, która już trzymała w ręku kufel z piwem i chichotała, kiedy obcy im mężczyzna opowiadał jej jakiś kiepski żart. Była niska i przy kości, ale jej kręcone włosy mogły się podobać. Nie należała do grona kobiecych piękności, ale w klubie przesiadywały już gorsze okazy.

– Sam się ustaw, jest w twoim typie – próbował się odgryźć Peter, ale Syriusz zaśmiał się tylko wesoło. Remus przez cały czas milczał, obserwując w spokoju przyjaciół i co jakiś czas uśmiechając się do nich. Wyglądał niezdrowo, a do pełni było jeszcze daleko. Syriusz doskonale wiedział, że to misje Zakonu Feniksa tak na niego wpływają, ale nie miał żadnych szans na wyciągnięcie jakichkolwiek informacji. Mógł nawet powtarzać po kilka razy, że posiadanie tajemnic jest zaprzeczeniem ich przyjaźni, a ukrywanie czegoś nigdy mu nie wyszło na dobre, ale Remus tylko kręcił głową i zmieniał temat. Dlatego odpuścił.

Poszedł zamówić coś do picia, patrząc z nieufnością na zgromadzonych w lokalu. Nikt nie zwracał na niego szczególnej uwagi, prawie każdy skupiony był na grze. Tylko barman, który w praktyce okazał się wątłym staruszkiem, patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

– Właściwie, kiedy wróci James? – zapytał Glizdogon, jak Syriusz wrócił do stolika z trzema kuflami piwa.

"Nie wiem" pomyślał, ale nic nie powiedział. Westchnął tylko ciężko i opadł na krzesło.

– Szukacie dalej tych Surgów? Wiesz, gdzie oni są?

– Przestań męczyć, Peter – wycedził. – Przecież już ci mówiłem, że James szuka jednego z nich w amerykańskiej szkole.

Zmarszczył brwi, bo w inny sposób nie potrafił wyrazić tego, jak bardzo brakowało mu najlepszego przyjaciela. Ostatni raz widział Jamesa dwa tygodnie temu i nic nie wskazywało na to, by ten miał w najbliższym czasie wrócić. Syriusz obawiał się, że może coś mu się stało i dlatego nie otrzymywali żadnych wieści, lecz nie mówił o tym na głos.

Natalie proponowała, żeby wrócił z nią do Leonoscars i chociaż przemawiałby za tym zdrowy rozsądek, nie mógł się zmusić do opuszczenia Londynu. Jakby wioska ukryta w lesie miała go sparzyć. Po ataku na jego mieszkanie i do niego wrócić nie miał zamiaru – w ostatnim czasie nocował na kanapie u Petera. Nie było to źródło luksusu ani specjalnej wygody, a to że Glizdogon wciąż zamieszkiwał z matką, nie tworzyło typowo męskiego klimatu. Nie mógł jednak narzekać, bądź co bądź miał czystą pościel, której nie uświadczył w swoim własnym domu.

– Szkoła poza naszym kontynentem? – zdziwił się Remus, wyrywając Syriusza z zamyślenia. – To dopiero podróż, zapewne nieprędko wróci.

– Jesteś bardzo do tyłu, jeśli idzie o nasze wycieczki – stwierdził nie bez pretensji Syriusz.

Gdzieś za nimi jeden z graczy poruszył się niespokojnie i mruknął coś do swojego partnera, wskazując palcem na mężczyznę przy jednym ze stolików. Syriusz podążył jego wzrokiem i przyjrzał się rosłemu czarodziejowi o niezbyt przyjaznej buzi. Miał o wiele za duży nos i jakby obitą twarz, która upodobniała go do kryminalisty z bajek czytanych dzieciakom wieczorami.

– Co jest? – zapytał Remus, również dostrzegając niezdrowe poruszenie w drugim końcu sali.

Syriusz poznał mężczyznę obserwowanego przez niemałą liczbę osób. Nie miał doprawdy z nim do czynienia osobiście, ale jego twarz pojawiła się w gazecie wraz z innymi aresztowanymi. Nazywał się Baron, ale imienia nie mógł sobie przypomnieć za nic w świecie. Wydał go przed śmiercią jeden ze Śmierciożerców, przez co już następnego dnia został wysłany do Azkabanu. Okoliczności sprawy były niejasne, ale obecność Barona w Klubie Gier mogła świadczyć tylko o tym, że człowiek ten był niewinny albo po prostu nie można było znaleźć na niego dowodów... nie licząc niezbyt wartościowego słowa zwolennika Lorda Voldemorta.

Gdy tak mu się przyglądał, doszedł do wniosku, że tego typu ludzi najłatwiej oskarżać – sama aparycja kazała określać ich jako osoby niegodne zaufania. Syriusz nauczył się, że pozory mogą mylić, jednak mimo całej swojej niechęci do biura aurorów, jeszcze nie słyszał o sytuacji, gdy do Azkabanu trafił ktokolwiek niewinny. Przebywanie wśród dementorów było karą niezwykle okrutną i młodemu Blackowi po prostu nie mieściło się w głowie, by skazać na taką karę kogoś, kto miał czyste sumienie.

Ludzie jednak byli różni i najczęściej swój żal wylewali na innych. W każdy człowieku siedział potwór, który potrzebował tylko lichego znaku, aby wyjawiać swoje oblicze pozostałym. Agresja wzmagała się w czasach przepełnionych strachem, a ona prowadziła do wzajemnych oskarżeń i wydawania wyroków bez odpowiednich dowodów.

Tak też było w tym momencie – czarodzieje zgromadzeni w Klubie Gier zaczęli szeptać między sobą, niektórzy jawnie wskazując palcem na Barona. Ten chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z zamieszania... albo udawał, że nic nie widzi. Może tak naprawdę kpił z otoczenia? W końcu kto po artykule w Proroku Codziennym, gdzie jego twarz została pokazana w towarzystwie przestępców, tak po prostu pojawia się w otoczeniu magicznego społeczeństwa?

Dwóch osiłków powoli podchodziła do jego stolika, przy czym jeden chwiał się na boki. Najpewniej w ciągu kilku godzin gry przesadził z alkoholem.

– To teraz takie śmieci wpuszczamy do lokali dla czarodziei?! – krzyknął, potykając się jednocześnie o jedno z krzeseł. – Służbę Sami-Wiecie-Kogo?! Tego, który zabił moja matkę?!

Kilka osób poruszyło się niespokojnie – najpewniej byli to ci, którzy w miejscu takim jak Klub Gier szukali rozrywki, a nie kolejnych doniesień o tragicznych wypadkach. Inni pokiwali głową, wyrażając tym samym współczucie dla pijanego, który odważył się powiedzieć to, o czym oni tylko myśleli.

– Słyszałeś, brzydalu? – zwrócił się do Barona towarzysz pijanego. – To nie miejsce dla takich jak ty!

Mężczyzna podniósł głowę i zmierzył go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

– Zjeżdżaj – powiedział tylko i ponownie pochylił się nad kartami. Syriusz dostrzegł, że Baron grał sam. Najwidoczniej nikt nie miał ochoty zbliżać się do niego.

Pijanemu w końcu udało się dotrzeć do stolika. Zaczął klepać Barona, który nie raczył go nawet najmniej wartościowym gestem. Tylko skroń pulsowała mu intensywnie, kiedy pozostali zgromadzeni w klubie zachęcali tamtych dwóch do działania. W końcu jakiś mężczyzna siedzący niedaleko powiedział coś, czego Syriusz nie mógł dosłyszeć, po czym splunął na głowę Barona.

– Powinniśmy stanąć w jego obronie – powiedział Remus, marszcząc brwi i wyciągając różdżkę.

– Zwariowałeś? – zdziwił się Syriusz, torując mu drogę. – Przecież to jakiś gnojek, niedawno siedział w Azkabanie.

– Syriuszu... – powiedział tylko, a Black westchną i sam ruszył w stronę zbieraniny.

Baron wstał powoli ze swojego krzesła i popchnął pijanego, który, ze względu na swoją wątpliwą koordynację ruchową, upadł na podłogę, uderzając o róg stołu. Wtedy jego kolega wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i zaatakował Barona. Ten zasłonił się stolikiem, aby uniknąć trafienia urokiem. Sam sięgnął po szklankę, leżącą do tej pory na parapecie i uderzył nią w przeciwnika. Widzący to tłum rzucił się w obronie pokonanych, przez co już chwilę potem Baron upadł pod ostrzałem wściekłych czarodziejów. Zdezorientowany barman pobiegł na zaplecze, najpewniej żeby jak najszybciej wezwać ministerstwo.

Syriusz przeskoczył przez jeden z przewróconych stołów i chwycił pochylającego się nad Baronem za kark. Bez większego wysiłku odciągnął go od ofiary i odrzucił na bok. Dostrzegający to kolejny czarodziej zaatakował Syriusza, który jednak w błyskawicznym tempie zrobił unik. Sam rzucił zaklęcie mające na celu rozbroić jego przeciwnika, przez co pozostali spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Przez dłuższą chwilę stali nieruchomo, ale zaraz potem rzucili się na Syriusza. Niestety, mężczyzna nawet przy swoich nieprzeciętnych zdolnościach, nie mógł się bronić. Padł na ziemię zaraz przy czwartym zaklęciu, którego nie udało mu się odbić. Ktoś kopnął go w twarz, ale nie potrafił wskazać winnego. Zresztą, wcale nie krew spływająca po twarzy była dla niego najgorsza. Zaraz po ciosie pierwszego zaklęcia trafiło go kolejne – połączone z trzecim urokiem. Zmieszane ze sobą źródła magii były jak przyłożenie rozgrzanym pogrzebaczem prosto w plecy. Nawet gdyby nikt go już nie atakował, nie byłby w stanie się poruszyć. Dzwoniło mu w uszach, a kończyny odmawiały posłuszeństwa.

– Hej! – krzyknął Remus, wyczarowując magiczne więzy, które oplotły trzech najbliższych przeciwników Syriusza. Podbiegł do przyjaciela, żeby pomóc mu wstać, kiedy niemal dwumetrowy osiłek uderzył go pięścią w szczękę. Lupin zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, ale w porę opanował ruchy własnych kończyn i krzyknął – _Aquamenti_!

Strumień wody trafił przeciwnika prosto w oko, orzeźwił z resztą kilku innych walczących. Osiłek zaczął głośno kaszleć, kiedy stojący dalej Baron rzucił butelką z alkoholem w jednego z ukrytych pod stołem.

– Wychodzimy – powiedział Remus, chcąc wykorzystać zamieszanie i uciec.

– Przecież chciałeś mu pomóc – warknął Syriusz, wyrywają się z uścisku Remusa. Ten jednak w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na jego sprzeciw. Rozglądał się tylko dookoła, żeby zlokalizować Petera. Zobaczył czubek jego głowy przy wyjściu, więc sam też ruszył w tamtym kierunku, ciągnąć za sobą niezbyt skutecznie opierającego się Syriusza.

Tylko cud pozwolił im wydostać się z tłumu walczących ze sobą ludzi. Kiedy przechodzili przez próg Klubu Gier, już nie liczyło się to, kto jest zwolennikiem Voldemorta – goście rzucali uroki na ślepo, nierzadko trafiając w osoby całkowicie niezwiązane z konfliktem. Kiedy tylko znaleźli się na świeżym powietrzu, teleportowali się do Dziurawego Kotła – pierwszego miejsca, które przyszło im go głowy.

Wkroczyli do zatłoczonego pubu, gdzie dla odmiany nikt nie wojował. Usiedli w kącie, nie rozmawiając ze sobą, bo każdy z nich przeżywał wcześniejsze wydarzenia na swój własny sposób. Dopiero po chwili Remus zapytał Syriusza, czy na pewno nic mu się nie stało, co oczywiście Black skwitował machnięciem ręki.

– To były połączone zaklęcia, przecież widziałem – rzekł spokojnie, patrząc kątem oka na pogrążonego we własnych myślach Petera.

– Wyrzuciło je dwóch tępaków, więc nic się nie stało – odparł niedbale, wciąż czując okrutny ból w kościach. Jednak w żadnym razie nie przyznałby się do słabości, to nie było w jego stylu. Zapewne, gdyby Remus o tym nie wiedział, naciskałby i dopytywał... ale przecież poznali się już w pierwszej klasie Hogwartu i spędzili ze sobą więcej czasu, niżby to było wskazane, by stworzyć całkowicie zdrową relację.

Siedzieli tam dość długo, żeby przemyśleć sobie swoje działanie, ale nazbyt mało, żeby uratować to, co między nimi umarło. Wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli, bo żaden z nich nie mógł przewidzieć przyszłości, która miała wylać się na nich niczym trucizna. Każdy siedział we wnętrzu własnej głowy, nawet nie domyślając się problemów, z którymi borykali się pozostali.

Syriusz uderzał palcami w stół, przypominając sobie o Natalie, która błąkała się w jego myślach już od dłuższego czasu. Lubił ją i nie znosił jednocześnie, więc chciał udać się do Leonoscars i unikał tego w tym samym czasie. Zdrowy rozsądek nakazywał mu czekać na Jamesa, ale on już nawet nie udawał zrównoważonego psychicznie.

Dlatego postanowił tam jechać.

Znowu. Chociaż nie miał pojęcia w jakim celu.

Pożegnali się z Remusem, który zaraz potem zniknął do tylko sobie znanego miejsca. Sami ruszyli do domu Petera, gdzie czekała na nich jego zatroskana matka. Syriusz zobaczył na stole w salonie kolejne wydanie gazety redagowanej między innymi przez Aileen. Z okładki patrzyła na niego bardzo ładna brunetka w dziwacznie skrojonej szacie. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co jest z nią nie w porządku, ale wtedy Glizdogon pomachał mu ręką z kuchni... pomieszczenia, które aż biło rodzicielską troską. Przepełnione było garnkami, falbanami, zdjęciami pulchnego chłopca i kolorowymi magnesami na lodówkę. W szafkach pochowano starą zastawę, z której spokojnie mogłyby korzystać przyszłe pokolenia. Całe mieszkanie zresztą wydawało się niezbyt bogate, co oczywiście w żadnym razie Syriuszowi nie przeszkadzało. Może go tylko dziwił odznaczający się na tle pozostałych pokój Petera – był odświeżony, wyposażony w nowoczesne meble i kilka ciekawych, magicznych przedmiotów. Dla Blacka prezentował się trochę jak sypialnia zafascynowanego Hogwartem nastolatka i zapewne urządzano go podczas ich szkolnych lat.

Matka Glizdogona była specyficzna, ale z pewnością bardzo kochała swojego syna... i wszystko to, co z nim związane. Jeśli ktoś nazywał się wrogiem jej dziecka, ona również darzyła go niechęcią, natomiast najbliższych przyjaciół traktowała jak członków własnej rodziny. Syriusz uważał, że Peter jest przez nią rozpieszczany, tak samo zresztą jak James przez własnych rodziców, ale był to inny rodzaj wychowania. Państwo Potter mimo przygniatania dziecka własną miłością, stawiali przed nim mnóstwo wyzwań dotyczących jego zachowania, wyników w nauce, czy przyszłej kariery. Kiedy przychodziło co do czego zawsze potrafili postawić na swoim, chociaż w wielu momentach zwyczajnie mu pobłażali. W domu Glizdogona było zupełnie inaczej. Jego ojciec odszedł, zanim jeszcze Sonia Pettigrew zdążyła urodzić i być może starała się w każdy możliwy sposób wynagrodzić synowi brak. Potrafiła przymykać oko na wszystko i niczego nie komentować, żyła w słodkiej nieświadomości, jeśli idzie o przywary Petera. Dostrzegała jedynie jego zalety, czasami nawet przesadzając w wychwalaniu. On nigdy jej nie blokował, czasami nawet przesadnie się uśmiechał podczas tego wyrazu szczerego uwielbienia, chociaż dla Syriusza takie zachowanie bywało żenujące. Mimo takich chwil lubił Sonię, która nawet w najgorszych chwilach wydawała się o wiele sympatyczniejsza i bardziej życzliwa od jego własnej matki – prawdziwej wiedźmy.

Na samo jej wspomnienie Syriusz nie mógł zasnąć tej nocy. W pełni oderwał się od własnej rodziny, ale cały czas w jego głowie błąkały się niezbyt przyjemne myśli związane z dzieciństwem. Przez ostatnie lata robił wszystko, co tylko mógł, żeby pozbyć się jakiegokolwiek powiązania z Blackami – zmienił nie tylko towarzystwo, ale samego siebie. Każdy jego krok był jak szpilka prosto w, do tej pory nieskalane, ego Walbugii. W niektórych momentach nawet przesadzał i doskonale o tym wiedział, ale i tak nie mógł się powstrzymać – jakby ten cichy bunt miał jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla świata.

Zanim zdążył chociażby zamknąć oczy, poranek zmusił go do wstania. Tego dnia chciał wynieść się od Petera – już i tak nadużył jego gościnności. Mieszkanie przyjaciela było dość duże, żeby kogoś przenocować, ale z pewnością nazbyt małe dla większej ilości domowników. Spakował się jeszcze przed śniadaniem, które wszyscy zjedli w pośpiechu. Matka Petera musiała być przed szóstą w pracy, a sam Glizdogon najpewniej miał ochotę położyć się spać po ciężkiej nocy. Późnym wieczorem wybiegł z mieszkania, a kiedy Syriusz zapytał go, dokąd tak biegnie, ten nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie zrobił się biały jak kreda. Taka reakcja wzbudziła początkowo niepokój Blacka, ale był pewien, że gdyby jego przyjaciel miał jakieś kłopoty, z pewnością by mu o nich powiedział. Dlatego kiedy tylko Sonia opuściła kuchnię, obrócił wszystko w żart i o tej nazbyt wczesnej porze zapytał:

– Jak randka? Udana?

Widelec z głośnym trzaskiem upadł na podłogę. Peter bardzo powoli schylił się po swoją zdobycz i przez dłuższą chwilę pozostawał pod stołem. Nie mógł jednak odwlekać tej chwili w nieskończoność i w końcu powrócił na krzesło z kamienną twarzą.

– O czym mówisz, Syriuszu? – rzucił nerwowo.

– Wybiegłeś w nocy tak nagle – stwierdził z uśmiechem, bawiąc się nożem kuchennym. Wyglądało to niezbyt bezpiecznie, dlatego Peter przyglądał mu się z niepokojem.

– No tak – odparł, panując już nad drżeniem własnych dłoni. – Byłem umówiony.

– Nic nie mówiłeś, że się z kimś spotykasz – rzekł wciąż rozbawiony, ale dostrzegając spojrzenie Glizdogona, odłożył nóż na swoje miejsce. – Jaka ona jest?

– Ładna. Znaczy dla mnie, tobie pewnie by się nie spodobała – powiedział, drapiąc się po brodzie.

– Daj spokój, przecież nie odbiłbym ci dziewczyny, nawet gdyby była wilą.

Oboje pogrążyli się w milczeniu. Syriusz zaczął zastanawiać się, czy jego przyjaciel kiedykolwiek spotkał się z jakąkolwiek kobietą, która mogłaby stanowić dla niego obiekt seksualny. Fakt, że Peter być może po raz pierwszy spędził noc z płcią przeciwną i nic mu o tym nie powiedział, był dla niego prawdziwym szokiem. Do tej pory żył w przekonaniu, że jak tylko Glizdogon otrzyma realny pocałunek, od razu przyleci i się pochwali. Cóż... wiele się zmieniło. Być może teraz nie chciał niczego zapeszać, pewnie było to dla niego ważne. James też nie opowiadał mu o Lily, ale o tym akurat nie chciał słuchać, naprawdę.

– Jak ma na imię? – zapytał, spoglądając na Petera kątem oka.

– Hm... na imię? Roksana. Ale nie pytaj mnie już o więcej, to delikatna sprawa.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Peter, dziewczyna i delikatna sprawa... to nie mieściło się w jego głowie.

Pół godziny później teleportował się w miejsce, które z każdą wizytą stawało mu się coraz bliższe – jakby mieszkał tam od dziecka. Pokonywał kolejne ścieżki z uśmiechem, a kiedy okazało się, że znajduje się w polu magicznej bariery poczuł bardziej ulgę niż rozdrażnienie.

Normalnie całą drogę przebyłby w godzinę, ale po drodze zatrzymało go niecodzienne zjawisko.

Wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi oczami, a on nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Była niczym hipnotyzerka, bardzo skutecznie utrzymywała go w bezruchu przez dłuższy czas, chociaż nie wydobyła z siebie żadnych dźwięków. Martwił się, że zaraz odfrunie, ale ona pozostawała na gałęzi drzewa, jakby się z nim zrosła dawno temu. Czas naglił, powinien ruszyć naprzód, ale kiedy tylko zrobił krok, ona zamachała z niezadowoleniem skrzydłami. Pozostał więc w jej towarzystwie jeszcze kilka chwil, co w zasadzie nie miało żadnego racjonalnego wytłumaczenia. Czuł przeszywające zimno, bardzo charakterystyczne dla wiosennych poranków. Ruch z pewnością podniósłby temperaturę jego ciała – tylko że czuł się spetryfikowany. Ona jakby odebrała to jako wyzwanie, bo sama nie wykonała ani jednego gestu, była jak brązowa figurka przyczepiona do nagiej topoli. Stali razem z dobre pół godziny, aż w końcu wypłoszyło ich przebiegające obok zwierzę. On odwrócił się szybko, żeby zlokalizować intruza, a ona po prostu odleciała, pozostawiając go samego.

Znajdował się w samym centrum gęstego lasu, gdzie pojawienie się zwierzęcia stanowiło zjawisko co najmniej niecodzienne. Wszystko to za sprawą wioski , które zgarnęła niemalże wszystkie przejawy życie, które ją otaczały. Każdy zając, wróbel, jeż prędzej czy później wpadł w ogromną przepaść przenoszącą do świata magicznego, acz wielce obrażonego na czary. Z pewnością musiała przyciągać je ta tajemnicza aura unosząca się nad jeziorem, w którym zapewne od dawna nikt nie pływał.

Stojąc tak na skale Syriusz zastanawiał się, czy istnieje możliwość, żeby nie teleportować się do Leonoscars, a jedynie wpaść do wody znajdującej się na dnie przepaści. Zapewne była ona lodowata, ale czy istniało w niej życie? Wyobraził sobie krainę magicznych stworów: trytonów, druzgotków, zwodników kappa czy syren ukrytych w gąszczu typowej dla stawów roślinności. Tylko że jezioro z daleka wyglądało na martwe, dawno temu zapomniane przez żyjących. Może właśnie tak przestawiała się jego przyszłość...

Skoczył jak zwykle z lekkim roztargnieniem, ale tym razem wylądował na nogach i nawet się nie zachwiał. Omiótł spojrzeniem okolicę, lecz nie dostrzegł nic znaczącego... może tylko tyle, że drzewa nagle straciły swoje liście, co wyglądało zadziwiająco, biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej prezentowały się jak w samym środku lata. Pogoda w Leonoscars była dla niego prawdziwym fenomenem, zdecydowanie.

Ruszył przed siebie, czując, jak woda wdziera się do jego niezbyt przygotowanych na takie przygody butów. Nie uszedł nawet kilkunastu kroków, kiedy wylądował po kolana w błocie. Normalne warunki pozwoliłyby mu na użycie różdżki, ale tutaj musiał przynajmniej kilka minut poświęcić na wydostanie się z gęstej masy ziemi.

– Tutaj nie ma magii, kurwa mać – rzucił poirytowany, cytując przy okazji Raphaela. – Prowadzimy zwykłe, mugolskie, posrane życie.

Resztę drogi przebył już bardziej ostrożnie. Zważał na każde miejsce, gdzie lądowała jego stopa. Dlatego właśnie do wioski dotarł później niż zazwyczaj, nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi ani na niego, ani na jego wyjątkowe brudne ubranie. Wśród ludzi panowało dziwnego rodzaju poruszenie, jakby wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego... w negatywnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Obserwował więc przez chwilę nerwowe ruchy osób przemieszczających się między namiotem sypialnym, a gospodą. Potem skierował się w stronę siedziby Bertrama, mając nadzieję znaleźć tam Natalię albo jej ojca – który być może go nie znosił, ale chociaż znał. Wtedy jednak zobaczył osobę, o której nawet nie pomyślał, a powinien. W końcu Mauron wydawał się najbardziej rzeczowy, stabilny emocjonalny... nawet jeśli wyglądał dosyć niecodziennie.

– Syriusz Black, co za niespodzianka – powiedział spokojnie, ignorując mężczyznę machającego do niego z oddali. – Zadziwiające, że pojawiłeś się u nas akurat tego dnia.

– Zauważyłem, że macie tutaj jakieś zamieszanie – rzekł, starając się być tak samo pozbawiony emocji, jak Mauron... niezbyt mu to wyszło.

– Skradziona została najstarsza z naszych ksiąg, ludzie są zaniepokojeni...

– Ja jej nie zabrałem – żachnął się Syriusz, spodziewając się ataków ze strony mieszkańców Leonoscars na czele z Raphaelem.

– Nikt cię nie oskarża – odparł beznamiętnie, chociaż kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko, jakby obronna reakcja Syriusza wywołała u niego rozbawienie. Ten z kolei rozglądał się podejrzliwie, bo do ludzi z wioski nie miał zaufania... wydawali mu się nieprzewidywani. – Chodź ze mną. – Po tych słowach odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie.

Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, co takiego Mauron chciał mu pokazać, ale już zdążył przyzwyczaić się do roli niesionego wiatrem liścia. Czasami odczuwał jeszcze szczątki irytacji, ale ta powoli zanikała, przytłoczona pojęciem rutyny. Poszedł więc za tajemniczym mieszkańcem lasu, pozostawiając za sobą podejrzliwość, czując jak zwykła, ludzka ciekawość wygrywa z wszelkimi innymi uczuciami.

Minęli namiot Bertrama i udali się w gąszcz drzew rosnących za nim. Syriusz jeszcze tam nie był, ale nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, w jaki sposób miałby zwiedzić cały las. Mauron, podobnie jak reszta osób z Leonoscars, nie wyłączając Iana, Natalie, Godwina czy Raphaela, doskonale poruszał się po terenach wokół wioski. Ani razu nie potknął się o korzeń, nie nadepnął na żadną niewłaściwą roślinę. Syriusz z kolei co rusz lądował w jakimś dole, wpadał w pojawiające się znikąd chaszcze. Czuł się trochę jak ofiara losu, ale droga wskazana przez Maurona była jeszcze gorsza niż ta prowadząca nad przepaść.

W końcu dotarli do niewielkiej jaskini, którą ukryto w cieniu ogromnego klonu. Nie prezentowała się bynajmniej zjawiskowo, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że Mauron zatrzymał się tuż przy niej, z pewnością stanowiła cel ich wyprawy. Kilka chwil później Syriusz stanął obok dziwnego mężczyzny i spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Jednak ten nie sprawiał wrażenia chętnego do rozmowy, po prostu wpatrywał się w pokaźną szczelinę i zaraz potem przedostał się przez nią do wnętrza jaskini. Syriusz stał zdezorientowany, bo przecież nie otrzymał żadnego znaku ani polecenia. Nie widząc jednak żadnego rozwiązania, po prostu podążył za Mauronem.

Przeciśnięcie się przez tak wąskie przejście nie było wcale przyjemnością, zwłaszcza że Syriusz nie należał do grona małych i szczupłych. W pewnym momencie przeraził się, że utknął w przejściu, ale na całe szczęście przy odrobienie wysiłku i spokoju udało mu się uwolnić.

Z każdej strony otaczała go ciemność. Światło z trudem przedzierało się przez szczelinę, ale też nie objawiało niczego, co było choćby o krok od wyjścia. Zapewne pod wpływem niepokoju Syriusz opuściłby to duszące pomieszczenie, ale po chwili w środku pojawił się płomień świecy trzymanej przez Maurona, który oświetlił wnętrze jaskini. A były to tylko wilgotne skały, co wywołało u Syriusza rozczarowanie w czystej postaci. Spodziewał się raczej długiego, tajemniczego tunelu i mnóstwa starodawnych, mitycznych wręcz fresków. Zamiast tego poczuł się jak dziupli lisa, gdzie zwierzę szukało schronienia przed drapieżnikami.

– Co tutaj jest? – zapytał Maurona, wciąż doszukując się w ścianach jaskini jakichkolwiek nieprzeciętnych właściwości.

– Tutaj ukryte było _Tchnienie_ , najstarsza z naszych ksiąg – odpowiedział spokojnie, dotykając swoimi bladymi palcami skały. Syriusz spojrzał na niego zszokowany, bo ciężko mu było wyobrazić sobie gorsze miejsce na przetrzymywanie wyjątkowego przedmiotu. Wilgoć, od której włosy przykleiły się do jego czoła, z pewnością zniszczyłaby papier. Poza tym wejścia nie strzegły żadne zaklęcia, które mogłyby powstrzymać intruza. Być może i droga do Leonoscars nie należała do najłatwiejszych, ale przecież dla chcącego nic trudnego, wystarczyło odrobinę wysiłku.

– Nie jestem przekonany czy... – zaczął powoli, nie chcąc urazić Maurona. – No wiesz... czy to jest najlepsze...

– Miejsce? – przerwał mu mężczyzna z uśmiechem. – Zapewne masz rację, ale do tej pory ukrycie Tchnienia w jego naturalnym miejscu nie było dla nas kłopotliwe. Ta księga tutaj się urodziła i w tym miejscu powinna umrzeć, ale najwyraźniej ktoś postanowił inaczej.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że to _Tchnienie_ się tutaj urodziło? W tej jaskini mieszkał jej autor?

Mauron posłał mu irytujący, tajemniczy uśmiech, ale nie odpowiedział od razu. Najwyraźniej przez dłuższą chwilę chciał napawać się niewiedzą Syriusza.

– Nie wiadomo, gdzie powstała księga ani kto był jej ojcem. Tutaj ją znaleziono i od tamtej pory nikt jej nie ruszał. Nie zrozum mnie źle, Syriuszu Black, ale _Tchnienie_ nie przejawiało żadnej szczególnej wartości poza tą sentymentalną, ściśle związaną z nami. Znajdowały się w niej legendy pradawnych plemion, które równie dobrze można było usłyszeć od jakiegokolwiek mieszkańca Leonoscars. Ponad to niedawno sam się o tym przekonałeś, bo historia opowiadana przez Natalie, ta o Nyah i Cashile, pochodziła właśnie z _Tchnienia_. Rzadko udajemy się do jaskini, księgę wyciągamy tylko raz do roku, podczas Święta Opowiadań. Bywa, że ja zaglądam tutaj, aby upewnić się, że wszystko znajduje się tam, gdzie powinno. Dziś odkryłem brak i od razu podzieliłem się tym z resztą. Nikt nie widział złodzieja. – Zrobił pauzę, jakby chciał poukładać myśli we własnej głowie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili milczenia, której Syriusz nie przerwał, podjął się opowiedzenia dalszej części historii. – Nie myśl jednak, że księgi nie chroniło nic poza tą lichą skałą. Tchnienie mógł znaleźć tylko ten, który ze mną rozmawiał...

– Co oznacza, że musiałeś widzieć sprawcę, tylko nie wiesz kiedy... – dokończył za niego Syriusz. – Myślisz, że to ktoś z Leonoscars?

– Nie mogę niczego wykluczyć – powiedział ze smutkiem. – Ale wolę jednak winą obarczać czarodziejów... chociażby tego, który zjawił się u nas wraz z tobą.

– Chodzi ci konkretnie o Śmierciożerców.

Cała układanka zaczynała powoli nabierać kształtu, chociaż wciąż pozostawało nazbyt wiele pytań. W tamtym momencie był pewien, że to poplecznicy Lorda Voldemorta wykradli księgę dla swego pana... nie mógł tylko zrozumieć po co tak okrutnemu czarnoksiężnikowi plemienne historie o miłości?

– Opowieść o Nyah i Cashile wbrew pozorom wcale nie dotyczyła ich uczucia. Przynajmniej nie tylko – powiedział Mauron, jakby czytając w myślach Syriusza. – Najważniejsza treść tkwiła w szczegółach, które Natalie z oczywistych powodów pominęła.

– W takim razie, o co właściwie chodziło?


	13. Chapter 13

_Wtedy wydawało im się, że mieli mnóstwo czasu... tylko że czas nie był ich sprzymierzeńcem._

 _Wiele dni musiało minąć, nim miejscowi pogodzili się z występkiem Nyah i przestali spoglądać na nią ze złością i pogardą. Skoro jednak sam Casile zaakceptował córkę Boipelo jako swoją żonę, to i pozostali nie szukali powodów do zwady. Zwłaszcza, że biały czarodziej wciąż pozostawał dla nich zagadką, silnym źródłem magii, które należy szanować. Warto dodać, iż Nyah za nic miała powszechnie panującą opinię i wciąż zajmowała się ziołolecznictwem. Jako osoba uzależniona jedynie od męża, mogła wreszcie rozwinąć skrzydła i odkrywać wraz ze swym nieprzeciętnym umysłem kolejne tajniki ważenia eliksirów. Cashile nie przeszkadzał jej, zajęty był wszakże magią związaną z różdżkami, która od zawsze interesowała europejskich czarodziejów. Z żoną widywali się rzadko, niejednokrotnie wdając się w spory typowe dla dwójki wyjątkowo uzdolnionych magów z zupełnie inną wizją rzeczywistości. Oboje byli typami dominującymi, przekonanymi o wyższości własnej racji. Uznali swoje małżeństwo za wygodne, dawali sobie przestrzeń, nie ograniczali... może tylko nie do końca wychwycili moment, w którym się do siebie przywiązali._

 _Niestety, tak jak miłość rozsiewa wokół siebie radość i dobro, jej córka, przywiązanie, jest źródłem większości wyjątkowo lub umiarkowanie złych czynów._

 _Nyah zdawała sobie sprawę, że pewnego dnia Cashile odejdzie, ale z każdym kolejnym zachodem słońca chowała tę myśl w coraz głębsze czeluści własnej podświadomości. Przygotowywała mikstury mające postawić go na nogi, jednak te musiały być coraz silniejsze. Widziała, jak czasami jej mąż traci cierpliwość i niszczy wszystko wokół siebie. Dobra żona, którą byłaby z pewnością jej siostra, uspokoiłaby go. Zbliżyłaby się powoli niczym cień, położyła drobną dłoń na jego ramieniu i wyszeptała kilka słów pocieszenia. On wtedy dostrzegłby delikatną i pełną ciepła naturę, pozwolił się objąć i w końcu wyrzucił z siebie całą złość w kilku prostych słowach._

 _Nyah nie była dobrą żoną. Ignorowała ten tłumiony przez wściekłość atak paniki, a kiedy w końcu Cashile, panując już nad emocjami, siadał na ziemi, ona wkraczała i z pełną pogardą rzucała "Przestań się mazać". "Wynoś się" odpowiadał jej, obracając różdżkę w dłoni. Nie wyszła, chociaż tak poczyniłby każdy człowiek dbający o własne życie. Przez dłuższą chwilę stała w bezruchu, obserwując bierność mężczyzny naprzeciw niej, aż w końcu i w niej zagotowała się złość. "Myślałam, że jesteś mężczyzną, a tutaj proszę..." wycedziła, nie mogąc znieść jego i własnej bezsilności._

 _Nie wiedziała, jak to zrobił. Po prostu w ułamku sekundy znalazł się tuż za nią, złapał mocno za łokieć i siłą wyprowadził z pokoju. Czuła jego mocne dłonie, które sprawiały jej niemało bólu. Nie wydobyła jednak z siebie żadnego dźwięku, który mógłby oznaczać słabość. Puścił ją dopiero w kuchni, przy misie pełnej brudnych kociołków i naczyń. Złapała szybko za cynowy tłuczek, którym miażdżyła fynbosy i odwróciła się, żeby uderzyć ciężkim przedmiotem prosto w twarz Cashile. Nie zdążyła jednak wykonać żadnego ruchu, bo mężczyzna, już od dawna przyzwyczajony do ataków żony, chwycił ją mocno za nadgarstek i potrząsnął nim w taki sposób, że tłuczek upadł z głośnym trzaskiem na posadzkę. W oczach Cashile pojawiły się groźne błyski, mrożące krew w żyłach nawet najbardziej odważnego wojownika. Ona stała przerażona, ale w końcu poczuła, jak uścisk mężczyzny słabnie. "Kochana Nyah. Słodka jak trucizna" zaśmiał się i wyszedł._

 _Takie sytuacje pojawiały się coraz częściej, co miało swoje wytłumaczenie w tajemniczych miksturach, które zażywał Cashile. Nikt mu nie wspomniał o okrutnych skutkach wywołanych mieszaniną zawierającą manchineel, rącznik i pokrzywę australijską. Bywało tak, że nie czuł w sobie ni krzty mocy, by zaraz potem niemal wybuchać energią. Pytał Nyah z czego to wynika, ale ona unikała odpowiedzi. W końcu odmówił przyjmowania eliksirów, przez co ponad tydzień leżał nieprzytomny, walcząc z gorączką i wymiotami. Długo dochodził do siebie, jednak zawsze udawał silniejszego niż był. Nie potrafił przyznać się do słabości, takim był człowiekiem. Nyah grała z nim w tym spektaklu, udawała, że wcale się o niego nie martwi, a powtarzające się ataki bólu to tylko fanaberie. W ukryciu szukała sposobu, żeby ważony przez nią napój nie odnosił tak dramatycznych skutków. Wiedziała, że eliksir pozostawia rany na magicznej osobowości, dzieląc ją jakby na kilka, całkowicie niewspółgrających ze sobą części. Jednak żadna znana jej roślina nie mogła zatrzymać tego procesu, jednocześnie nie miażdżąc właściwości leczniczych mikstury. Często wstawała w nocy, aby zbadać funkcjonowanie flory nocnej, ale powoli zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli chce osiągnąć jakikolwiek pozytywny skutek, musi postarać się bardziej. Nie liczyć na cud, dobrego ducha, który ześle jej ze Słońca brakujący składnik. Dużo eksperymentowała, ale niejednokrotnie bała się spróbować własnych specyfików – nie wiedziała przecież, jakie mają działanie._

 _W końcu jednak w jej głowie zaświtała pewna idea, dlatego udała się podczas pełni do lasów tropikalnych z daleka od wioski, aby tam spróbować czegoś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie robiła. Usiadła na jednym ze starych głazów i wyciągnęła z woreczka przywiązanego do pasa różdżkę. Pod pachą trzymała księgę, którą wertowała już od jakiegoś czasu. Odłożyła ją powoli na ziemię i skupiła się na magicznym narzędziu należącym do jej męża. Nigdy jeszcze go nie używała, do tej pory nie był jej potrzebny. Czuła dziwne wibracje na palcach, ale też opór, który skutecznie zniechęcał ją do wypowiedzenia formuły._

– _Co robisz? – usłyszała głos za swoimi plecami. Wiedziała do kogo należał, ale strach nakazał jej jak najszybciej się odwrócić._

 _W cieniu jednego z drzew stał Cashile, przypatrując jej się swoimi błyszczącymi od niedawno przebytej gorączki oczami. Wycelowała w niego różdżką, chcąc wyrazić swoją przewagę, ale on tylko parsknął śmiechem i ruszył w jej stronę._

– _Nawet nie potrafisz jej używać, złodziejko – powiedział, wyrywając z dłoni kobiety swoją własność. – A teraz opowiesz mi, co knujesz i nie chcę nawet słuchać żadnych wykrętów. Chyba że masz chęć się przekonać, jakie zmyślne znam uroki._

 _Rzuciła w niego kamieniem ze złością, ale wszystko powiedziała. Była przy tym złośliwa, a kiedy zobaczyła, że na Cashile nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia, stawała się jeszcze okrutna. On pozostawał niewzruszony, co jakiś czas jedynie unosił brew z irytacją._

– _Nie możesz po prostu pozwolić mi umrzeć?_

– _Nie – powiedziała stanowczo i na tym zakończyli dyskusję._

 _Nie wiedział, dlaczego Nyah za wszelką cenę chce utrzymać go przy życiu, skoro szczerze go nienawidziła, a on nie miał zamiaru się dla niej zmieniać. Nic nie było jednak w stanie przekonać jej, aby dała sobie spokój, dlatego ostatecznie postanowił jej pomóc. W tamtych czasach nie znano jeszcze dzisiejszych eliksirów, a sztuki ziołolecznictwa nie wiązano z zaklęciami. Niektórzy mówili, że wypowiadanie magicznych formuł nad wywarem może odwrócić jego zastosowanie. Oczywiście tak naprawdę były to tylko bajki, tworzone przez uczestników odwiecznego konfliktu między mistrzami w posługiwaniu się różdżkami a tymi, którzy życie swe spędzili na mieszaniu w kociołkach. Nyah i Cashile postanowili złamać panujące zasady. On nie miał nic do stracenia, a ona..._

 _Zajęło im to całe lato, niejednokrotnie odwoływali się do czarnomagicznych formuł. Ludzie w wioski zaczynali spoglądać na nich z niechęcią, ale w tamtym czasie nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Rzadko bywali wśród ludzi, większość czasu spędzali tylko we dwoje, zagłębiając się w coraz mniej znane zakamarki wiedzy magicznej. W święto Farezy Cashile stanął przed domem całkowicie zdrowy, uśmiechał się przy tym z wyższością typową dla czarodzieja._

– _Niczego nie chcę – odpowiedziała mu ze złością na zadane pytanie._

– _Uratowałaś mi życie – stwierdził sucho. – Nie ma nic za darmo._

– _To był eksperyment, dzięki któremu nie tylko uwolniłam się od ojca, ale uzyskałam też bezcenną wiedzę. To ja powinnam ci się odpłacić, ale nie interesuje mnie wasze męskie prawo długów, dlatego nawet nie proś._

 _Podszedł do niej i nim zdążyła uciec, zagrodził jej drogę ramionami. Nie lubiła, gdy znajdował się blisko niej. Zawsze traciła siły, które tak bardzo ceniła w życiu._

– _Teraz już nie ciąży na tobie klątwa, masz dość sił, żeby wrócić do swoich – kontynuowała, ukrywając zdenerwowanie. – Taka była umowa._

– _Nie interesują mnie wasze plemienne umowy._

– _W takim razie odejdź po prostu._

– _Nie – powiedział stanowczo. Na tym zakończyli dyskusję._

 _Pół roku później Nyah wciąż ważyła swoje eliksiry, a on poszukiwał innego rodzaju magii. Razem spędzali tylko noce... wyładowując na siebie złość i inne negatywne emocje. Mimo to od tej pory on wiedział, że Nyah nie poderżnie mu gardła podczas snu, a ona, że Cashile nie odejdzie, nawet jeśli będzie miał jej serdecznie dość. Ich życie nie zmieniło się również po narodzinach pierwszego syna, jednak nie mogło pozostać takie samo po wizycie czarnoksiężnika Wolarda._

 _Człowiek ten już od bardzo dawna poszukiwał drogi do uzyskania mocy ostatecznej, a był przekonany, że podczas podróży w końcu znajdzie odpowiedź na pytanie, jak ją uzyskać. Być może gdyby Nyah dbała o własną reputację w wiosce, jeden z mieszkańców nie określiłby jej w obecności Wolarda jako wiedźmy, która kpiła ze śmierci. Dla czarnoksiężnika oznaczało to, że przedstawicielka Surgów posiada środek zapewniający nieśmiertelność i miał zamiar jak najszybciej jej go wydrzeć._

 _Kiedy wtargnął do domu, w środku znajdowali się tylko Nyah z dwójką chłopców. Bardzo szybko zmusił kobietę do mówienia, ale nawet i po godzinnych torturach nie dowiedział się tego, co chciał. Był wściekły, kiedy zobaczył obłęd w oczach półprzytomnej kobiety. Drżącymi ustami nie potrafiła już wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa, a krew spływająca po bladych udach pozbawiła ją jakichkolwiek sił. Wściekły Wolard przeszukiwał pomieszczenie, podczas gdy przerażony chłopiec krzyczał głośno, szukając wsparcia matki. Jego młodszy brat ukrył się za kołyską, zakrywając malutkimi rączkami oczy. W tym miejscu pozostawał niewidoczny zarówno dla matki jak i złego człowieka, który napadł na jego rodzinę._

– _To na pewno jest to – powiedział sam do siebie, dostrzegając sprytnie ukrytą fiolkę z tajemniczą miksturą. Podszedł szybko do zwiniętej Nyah i podniósł jej głowę, chwytając za kark i przystawił eliksir do twarzy. – Mów, do czego to służy!_

 _Nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa, chociaż starała się, jak mogła._

– _Tym pokonałaś śmierć, tak?_

 _Pokiwała głową, tylko na tyle mogła się zdobyć. Jęknęła głośno, kiedy rzucił ją ponownie na ziemię, ale i tak widziała, jak czarnoksiężnik wypija zawartość fioki. Wiedziała, że ma tylko chwilę na podjęcie decyzji i świadomość ta była dla niej o wiele bardziej bolesna niż każda klątwa Wolarda. Doskonale znała działanie eliksiru, dlatego dosłownie w chwili, w której mężczyzna upadł na ziemię, podniosła się, chwyciła pierworodnego syna i zanim targnęły nią jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, wybiegła z domu. Słyszała w głowie cichy płacz młodszego chłopca, ale nie zatrzymała się. Znajdowała się na ostatnim stopniu schodów, kiedy poczuła, jak morderczy urok mija ją zaledwie o cal. Nie była zdziwiona, w końcu doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że osłabienie Wolarda potrwa nie dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund._

 _Udało jej się dotrzeć na skraj lasu, nim całkowicie utraciła kontrolę nad własnym ciałem i upadła na ziemię. Synek, którego trzymała przy sobie, uderzył głową o ziemię. Drżącą dłonią wyczuła ciepłą krew na jego czole. Nie miała jednak siły sprawdzić, czy wciąż oddycha._

– _Biegnij, mały – szepnęła. – Biegnij do taty._

 _Usłyszała przeraźliwy wrzask jej najmłodszego dziecka, który przerwał błysk zielonego światła. Zamknęła oczy, czując odór śmierci wiszący nad jej domem._

 _Minęła sekunda, później druga i trzecia. W domu żyły dwie istoty, ale żadna nie była jej synem. Minęła czwarta, następnie kolejne pięć. W domu nie przebywał już żaden człowiek. Minęła minuta, wkrótce druga i czwarta. A potem skończył się czas_

* * *

Stali tak przez dobre pół godziny, ale Mauron nie przerwał milczenia. Tkwili w ciszy, czując jak panująca w jaskini wilgoć pozostawia ślady na ich ubraniach. Po nodze Syriusza przebiegł szczur, by następnie ukryć się w jednej ze szczelin.

– Co się stało dalej? – zapytał w końcu, bo nie mógł uwierzyć, że jakakolwiek opowieść może potoczyć się w tym kierunku. Wielokrotnie miał do czynienia z magicznymi opowieściami, ale każda miała na celu przekazanie morału albo cząstki kultury. W żadnej z nich nie zabijano dzieci. Musiał wiedzieć, jak to potoczyło się dalej... po prostu musiał.

– Tego nie wie nikt – odparł Mauron z dziwnym uśmiechem. – Historia ta była bowiem ostatnią w księdze, a z niej zostały wyrwane ostatnie strony.

– Ale przekazujecie sobie te legendy z pokolenia na pokolenie, tak? – naciskał. – Musicie...

Mauron pokręcił powoli głową, a Syriusz poczuł, jak rozrasta się w nim irytacja.

Po co Lordowi Voldemortowi księga z legendami... w dodatku wybrakowanymi? Oczywiście ten czarnoksiężnik ze swoimi zapędami do przejęcia władzy na świecie przypominał Wolarda z opowieści, ale poza tym nic nie układało się w całość. Mimo to Syriusz czuł, że na tych kilku wyrwanych stronach może kryć się odpowiedź na wszystkie jego pytania...może nawet znajdzie zakończenie własnej misji.

Wyszli razem z jaskini, gdzie skradziono _Tchnienie_ i skierowali się ponownie w stronę wioski. Tam też Mauron pozostawił Syriusza, najwyraźniej uważając, że przekazał mu wszystkie istotne informacje... a on stał sam, przygnieciony własnymi myślami. Nigdy nie pasjonował się rodzinnymi historiami, wolał pozbawione wszelkich uczuć wyższych, pełne nietuzinkowego humoru książki o szpiegujących. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak czuł się tak, jakby osobiście poznał bohaterów tej opowieści. Nie musiał przenosić ich życia do realnego świata, by zobaczyć ich twarze. Dlatego nie mógł znieść pytań, które rodziły się w jego głowie. Czy Nyah przeżyła... a jeśli nie, to czy chociaż udało jej się uratować dziecko? Gdzie był Cashile i, na Boga, co do cholery pojawiło się w tym domu?

Musiał napisać wiadomość do Dumbledore'a, ale żeby to zrobić, należało najpierw opuścić Leonoscars. Ruszył w kierunku lasu, gdzie znajdowała się droga do stawu przenoszącego ponownie do świata czarodziejów. Pośród drzew i przeciskającego się przez liście słońca zrobiło mu się cieplej, ściągnął więc kurtkę i przetarł czoło dłonią.

Kiedy dotarł nad sam staw, zobaczył Natalie, która przemierzała nieznane mu ścieżki, żeby robić coś kompletnie niezrozumiałego. Rezygnując ze swych dotychczasowych planów, ruszył za nią, pozostając jednocześnie w ukryciu. Jego umysł podzielił się na kilka części, gdzie jedna chciała wyruszyć do Londynu, druga pożegnać się ze znaną mu doskonale blondynką, trzecia śledzić, a czwarta...

Natalie zatrzymała się dopiero pół godziny później. Rzuciła swoją torbę na pokrytą złotymi liśćmi polanę i sama uklęknęła pośród nich, wychylając twarz ku słońcu. Usiadł koło niej, nie mówiąc nic szczególnego, bo przecież już dawno wyczuła jego obecność. Uśmiechnęła się słodko, jak miała w zwyczaju i chwyciła jego szorstką dłoń.

Nie wiedział, co nim kierowało, kiedy zbliżył się do niej, próbując zrozumieć mieszaninę zapachów, która zawsze charakteryzowała tylko ją. Las, zioła... i coś jeszcze, ale w żaden sposób nie potrafił tego określić. Przesunął palcami po wargach, określając ich kształt i kolor, a ona wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie, niczym drapieżnik szykujący się do ataku.

Pocałował ją nieśmiało, jakby chciał sprawdzić jej reakcję. Poczuł lekko słonawy smak ust i delikatną dłoń, która wylądowała na jego ramieniu. Rozchyliła wargi, oddając się chwili, a on objął ją ostrożnie. Trwało to nazbyt krótko, a jednak postawiło pytanie, na które nie znali odpowiedzi. Odsunęła się od niego i pochyliła głowę, bawiąc się jego palcami. On chwycił ją za podbródek, a kiedy dostrzegł specyficzny błysk w oczach, parsknął i rzucił:

– Mały potwór...

Potem poszło o wiele szybciej. Ona chwyciła go mocno za włosy i pocałowała gwałtownie, tak że prawie stracił równowagę i uderzył plecami o ziemię. Szybko odzyskał panowanie nad sytuacją, przewracając ją pod siebie i całując szyję, która wciąż wydawała mu się niezbadanym źródłem czegoś, czego nawet nie potrafił nazwać. Poczuł jej chłodną dłoń pod koszulką, zanim zaczęli pośpiesznie zdzierać z siebie ubrania, nie dbając o subtelność ani delikatność. Kolejne części garderoby lądowały na stercie liści, ale nie odczuli spokoju, dopóki nie znaleźli się przy sobie całkiem nadzy, mogąc zatapiać się w najbardziej ukrytych zakamarkach własnej skóry. Całował ją mocno, czując jak wokół niego panuje chaos doznań, których nie potrafił jeszcze uspokoić. Przesuwał dłonią po talii i biodrach, aby chwycić za umięśnione udo i przysunąć do siebie jeszcze bliżej i czuć jeszcze bardziej...

Po jakimś czasie, leżąc już spokojnie na mokrych liściach i czując wbijające się w plecy kawałki gałęzi, doszedł do wniosku, że to było najgorsze z możliwych miejsc na takie historie, ale i tak nie zamieniłby go na żadne inne. Zerknął kątem oka na Natalie, która położyła głowę na jego piersi i ziewnęła głośno, bo przecież leżenie nago na wilgotnej ziemi wśród mchu, kamieni i nieznanego pochodzenia roślin, nie stanowiło dla niej nic wyjątkowego. Przesuwała dłonią po jego brzuchu, nie mówiąc absolutnie nic, jakby nagle zmieniła się w kogoś zupełnie innego... albo wreszcie była sobą.


	14. Chapter 14

Dwa tygodnie później świat wydawał się o wiele przyjemniejszy, na drzewach pojawiały się kolorowe kwiaty, wprawiające w zachwyt przechodzące kobiety. Wczesnowiosenne płaszcze mogły wreszcie wylądować w ciemnych szafach, aby pozostać tam aż do jesieni. Najwyraźniej Matka Natura postanowiła wynagrodzić im chwile żałoby i smutku, chociaż okrucieństwo Śmierciożerców nie malało. Pojawiały się kolejne doniesienia o nagłych zaginięciach, a zwolennicy Czarnego Pana, najwyraźniej czując rosnącą przewagę, powoli przestawali się ukrywać. Nad wieloma domami pojawił się Mroczny Znak – informacja, że już nie ma do czego wracać. Nie brakowało jednak i pozytywnych wieści: biuro aurorów z dodatkowymi uprawnieniami funkcjonowało nadzwyczaj sprawnie, a do jego szeregów przyjmowano coraz to nowych absolwentów szkolenia. Kolejni Śmierciożercy lądowali za kratkami, a stawało się to głównie za sprawą Alastora Moody'ego, Franka Longbottoma i Doriana Rogersa.

Mimo niechęci do każdego sukcesu aurora, piętrzących się problemów i długiej nieobecności przyjaciela w obecnym czasie Syriusz Black dosyć często wstawał w dobrym humorze. To była zaskakująca zmiana, bo zazwyczaj młody mężczyzna wydawał się wiecznie niezadowolony, szukał zaczepki i izolował się od wszystkiego, co mogłoby w nadmiarze wpłynąć na jego życie. Mimo to z jakiegoś powodu czuł się niestabilnie. Rutyna kiepskiego humoru dawała swego rodzaju poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakąś normę, której mógł się trzymać bez niepotrzebnego stresu. Pozytywne nastawienie dawało większe prawdopodobieństwo bolesnego uczucia rozczarowania, a to wcale Syriuszowi humoru nie poprawiało. Doszedł do wniosku, że jego sfera emocjonalna nie ma żadnego sensu i tylko czekał, aż znowu zrobi coś głupiego. Przy czym ten czas oczekiwania upływał mu w zmieniających się falach przyjemnych dreszczy i ataków złości. James z pewnością znalazłby słowo na określenie jego zachowania i zapewne za zwerbalizowanie tego dostałby czymś ciężkim w głowę, ale Potter przebywał aktualnie za granicą i Syriusz od dawna nie otrzymał od niego żadnych wieści. Być może dlatego postanowił szukać kontaktu z bliskimi mu ludźmi... albo bliskimi ludźmi bliskich mu ludzi, co czyniło ich równie bliskimi ludźmi. W każdym razie miał w planach zajrzeć do Lily. Wpadł na ten cudowny pomysł podczas zupełnie innej wizyty, która pierwotnie wcale nie miała go skłonić w żadnym kierunku.

* * *

– Nie potrzebujesz pomocy? – zapytał Liny, kiedy ta usiadła spokojnie w fotelu i przymknęła na chwilę oczy. Zaraz potem pokręciła powoli głową i wskazała mu miejsce naprzeciw siebie.

– Masz dziwną minę – stwierdziła. – Coś się dzieje?

– A powinno? – starał się odwrócić temat. Wbił spojrzenie w zdjęcia stojące na kominku, które w większości przedstawiały kilkuletnią blondynkę o błyszczących, radosnych oczach.

– Dostałeś jakieś wieści od Jamesa?

– Nie – odburknął obrażony. – Widać sam świetnie się bawi.

– Dziwnie, że mówisz o tym w ten sposób. Nie pojechał przecież na wakacje...

– Tak, wiem! – wybuchnął, wstając gwałtownie, jakby właśnie miał zostać zaatakowany przez grupę Śmierciożerów. Zignorował to, że jego słowa zabrzmiały, jak wypowiedziane przez rozchwianego emocjonalnie nastolatka. – Pojechał sobie, jakby nigdy nic, kiedy ja... ona... Wiesz, że Lily będzie miała dziecko?

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że ona i James będą mieli dziecko, tak? – zaśmiała się, chociaż można było dosłyszeć tutaj fałszywą nutę. – Aż tak cię to przeraża?

– Nie – powiedział szybko. – Po prostu nie powinien jej zostawiać samej, to wszystko.

Spojrzała na niego wymownie, doskonale przecież wiedziała, że to wcale nie wszystko. Nie naciskała jednak, bo myśli Syriusza były nazbyt chaotyczne, aby mógł je w tak krótkiej chwili sprecyzować i wyrzucić z siebie.

– Możesz ją odwiedzić, to nic złego – rzekła po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Nie jest przecież twoim wrogiem. Jeśli coś się stanie Jamesowi, będziesz musiał się nią opiekować. Nawiązanie przyjaźni proponuję zacząć teraz.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę zdezorientowany. Lina uniosła brwi, najwyraźniej nie miała żadnych problemów, żeby wniknąć w jego myśli.

– Wypluj te słowa...

– Jest wojna, Syriuszu... nic już nie jest pewne – szepnęła, podczas gdy on skupił swoje spojrzenie na zdjęciu, które ozdabiało kominek.

* * *

Spoglądał na małą dziewczynką o złotych włosach, wpatrującą się we własne odbicie w lustrze. Nakładała na buzię kolejne warstwy kosmetyków należących do jej mamy, przypinała kolorowe spinki, obwieszała się koralami, wokół bioder przewiązała czerwoną chustkę, na nogi założyła o wiele za duże szpilki.

– Jak wyglądam? – zapytała głosem małej damy, chociaż jej wygląd jawnie temu przeczył. Z trudem odwróciła się w jego stronę, a kiedy rozłożyła ramiona, najwyraźniej chcąc dokonać pełnej prezentacji, zachwiała się niebezpiecznie.

– Jak klaun – odpowiedział, łapiąc ją za dłonie i tym samym ratując przed upadkiem.

– Powinieneś powiedzieć, że pięknie – odparła, przeciągając ostatnie słowo Trzymała się jego rąk, przez co wisiała kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Najwyraźniej jej to nie przeszkadzało. – Nie umiesz obchodzić się z kobietami, dlatego nie masz dziewczyny.

– Ledwo to od ziemi odrosło, a już takie cwane – parsknął, stawiając ją na podłodze obok butów.

Zerknął w stronę kuchni, gdzie Lina najprawdopodobniej starała się przygotować obiad. Uśmiechała się do siebie, kiedy spróbowała czegoś, co wyglądało jak zielony klej.

– Chciałbyś zostać moim ojcem? – wypaliła dziewczynka, wieszając się na błękitnej zasłonie, która pod wpływem jej ciężaru spadła na ziemię wraz z całym karniszem.

– Trzeba było mi o tym powiedzieć – mówił, hamując różdżką ciężki przedmiot, aby nie zrobił nikomu krzywdy – jakieś sześć lat temu, kiedy doszło do twojego zapłodnienia.

– No przecież nie biologicznym! – żachnęła się, kręcąc potem głową z dezaprobatą. – Oni są beznadziejni. Ty mógłbyś być moim ojcem chrzestnym!

Spojrzał na nią, śmiejąc się z fanatycznego błysku w oczach. W tamtym momencie wyglądała jak mała wariatka, która należy natychmiast hospitalizować. Była to jednak część jej teatrzyku, który skrupulatnie przygotowywała dla niego a propos każdych odwiedzin. Lubił tego szkraba, co wydawało się dosyć dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że większość dzieci zwyczajnie go przerażała. Nigdy nawet nie miał na rękach niemowlaka.

– No weź! Będzie fajnie! – wrzasnęła mu do ucha, kiedy już udało jej się wspiąć na komodę, aby zrównać się z nim wzrostem. – Nic nie będziesz musiał robić... tylko się mną opiekować jakby mama gdzieś pojechała i dawać mi prezenty...

– Mogę to przemyśleć? – zaśmiał się, myśląc o jest prostolinijnym, dziecięcym myśleniu.

– Możesz... ale masz siedem dni.

– Roboczych? – zaśmiał się.

– Przecież ty nie pracujesz...

* * *

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, patrząc na wesołą dziewczynkę, machającą do niego ze zdjęcia.

Nic nie jest pewne... odwrócił się w stronę Liny, na której twarzy nie można było dostrzec nawet śladu bardziej znaczących emocji.

Dwie godziny później teleportował się do Doliny Godryka. Wylądował na niewielkiej polanie tuż za jednym z mniej okazałych domów. Rozejrzał się dookoła siebie, ale oprócz grubego kota o żółtych oczach, nikogo nie dostrzegł. Zwierzak podbiegł do niego i zaczął ocierać się o kolana, jakby witał się z dobrym przyjacielem.

– Nie mam nic dla ciebie – powiedział Syriusz, na co kot prychnął obrażony i odskoczył kilka metrów dalej.

Ruszył przed siebie, starając się unikać bardziej mokrych kawałkowi ziemi. Posesja, na której się znalazł, należała najpewniej do starego mugola, bo ogród sprawiał wrażenie zaniedbanego i pozbawionego troskliwej ręki kobiety. Syriusz zazwyczaj teleportował się w to miejsce – prawdopodobieństwo zdemaskowania przez ludzi nie magicznych było bardzo niskie.

Przeskoczył przez niski, drewniany płot i podążył zadbaną ścieżką w kierunku domu swojego przyjaciela. Odczuwał lekki stres, którego istnienia nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Ulica wydawała się być opustoszała, oświetlona tylko przez powoli zachodzące słońce.

Zapukał do drzwi z lekkim ociąganiem, a wtedy już nie było odwrotu. W progu stanęła wyjątkowo ładna kobieta o kasztanowych włosach opadających jej na ramiona. W migdałowych, zielonych oczach dostrzegł oznaki zdziwienia, kiedy przed domem ujrzała Syriusza Blacka. Ubrana była w wytarte dżinsy i flanelową koszulę w kratę, co niespecjalnie zgadzało się z jej codziennym stylem.

– Cześć – powiedział nerwowo, wkładając ręce do kieszeni. Chyba dostrzegła bijącą od niego niepewność, bo zaraz jej twarz przybrała łagodny wyraz, a na drobnych ustach zakwitł delikatny uśmiech. Zaprosiła go gestem do środka, a on podążył za nią aż do salonu.

Nic się nie z zmieniło od jego ostatniej wizyty, chociaż właściwie wcale tego nie oczekiwał. Wszak nie widzieli się kilka tygodni, a nie dziesięć lat. Jedynie obrus na stole miał kolor fiołkowy... czego zapewne nawet by nie skojarzył, gdyby z poprzednim nie wiązała się idiotyczna historia, której nigdy w życiu by Lily nie zdradził.

– Mogłeś napisać, że wpadniesz – powiedziała w końcu. – Ugotowałabym ci coś do zjedzenia, a tak mam tylko herbatę.

– Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę – rzucił z przekąsem. – Dawno sobie nie gawędziliśmy.

– Co jest zabawne, bo na ogół rozmawiamy – zauważyła. Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien odpowiedzieć na takie spostrzeżenie, które przecież nie mijało się z prawdą. On i Lily spędzali ze sobą czas tylko jeśli między nimi stał James... a teraz odwiedził ją jak gdyby nigdy nic, bez powodu, ot tak. To nie miało sensu.

– Nie przejmuj się tak – dodała po chwili, dostrzegając jego nietęgą minę. – I tak wiem o tobie więcej niż myślisz, prawie jakbyśmy ze sobą mieszkali.

– Bo ten kretyn wszystko ci gada – burknął Syriusz, zastanawiając się, ile rzeczy James opowiada swojej żonie.

– Strasznie przeżywa to, co robisz. Jest z tobą związany, cały jego świat kręci się wokół ciebie.

– Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie...

Już od pierwszej klasy James nie mógł sobie poradzić z obecnością Lily. Syriusz uznawał ją za zarozumiałą, wiecznie skrzywioną dziewuchę, która bez powodu uważa się za lepszą od innych. Nie lubił jej, ale przy przyjacielu nie mógł tego powiedzieć głośno, ten bowiem nawet jako dzieciak pragnął aprobaty dziewczyny, której zresztą nie uzyskał, głównie ze względu na głupie żarty, przed którymi nie mógł się powstrzymać. W końcu przyszedł i czas na końskie zaloty, ale Syriusz tkwił w przekonaniu, że Lily była dla Jamesa czymś w rodzaju trofeum, które za wszelką cenę musiał zdobyć. Nadszedł taki dzień, w którym jego przyjaciel skończył ze swoim "Evans, umówisz się ze mną?" i w ten sposób James upolował dziewczynę. Z czasem jego relacja z Lily nie tylko nie osłabła, co przepowiadał dla nich Black, ale stawała się coraz silniejsza, tak że ślub był już tylko formalnością. Dlatego właśnie słowa "jego świat kręci się wokół ciebie" pasowało w stu procentach do Lily... z pewnością nie do niego, taka uwaga wydawała mu się wręcz niepoważna.

Zaśmiał się, chociaż nie był pewien czy z jej stwierdzenia, czy z własnych myśli. Wkrótce potem rozsiadł się na wygodnej kanapie w salonie, wyrzucając z siebie potok słów. Rozmowa poszła mu o wiele łatwiej niż zakładał na początku. Mieli z Lily cały szereg wspólnych tematów, które zapewne nie skończyłyby im się nawet po kilku godzinach. Sam jej głos był niezwykle przyjemny, nie męczył go po kilku minutach słuchania, jak w przypadku większości kobiet. W gruncie rzeczy spędzili ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, nie cierpiąc na nadmiar swojego towarzystwa, więc może nawet byli...przyjaciółmi?

Postawiła przed nim kubek z zieloną herbatą, którą Syriusz uwielbiał, a nigdy nie miał czasu kupić. Najprawdopodobniej z tego właśnie wynikała jego psychiczna więź z tym napojem. Pojawiał się w jego życiu tak rzadko, a wydzielał tak kosmicznie przyjemny zapach...

– James wrócił wczoraj – powiedziała nagle, kiedy Syriusz odstawił do połowy opróżniony kubek.

– Co?

Spojrzał zszokowany, czekając, aż w końcu padną słowa "żartowałam". Nic jednak takiego się nie stało, a zamiast tego, Lily zerknęła na niego z lekkim niepokojem i rzekła:

– Wczoraj wpadł i prawie od razu zasnął. Nic mu się nie stało, z samego rana pojechał do Dumbledore'a. – Zamilkła na chwilę, widząc, jak Syriusz marszczy ze złością brwi.

– Kiedy się tam wybrał? – zapytał nadzwyczaj spokojnie, aż sam się zdziwił, że tonu jego głosu nie przepełniał gniew. Ponownie sięgnął po herbatę, chociaż w tamtym momencie wolałby dostać chyba jakiś eliksir spokoju... który może nawet tam był. Lily pod tym względem potrafiła zaskakiwać.

– Kilka godzin temu – odpowiedziała, patrząc na niego badawczo. – Masz zamiar tam jechać?

– Nie chcę zrobić z ciebie wdowy – odparł niezbyt przyjemnie. Po krótkiej chwili uśmiechnął się sztucznie i dodał – Mimo to przysięgam, że jak go znajdę, to zabiję.

– Nie wierzę, że byłbyś do tego zdolny – stwierdziła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Dużo mówisz głupot, ale w ostateczności potrafisz się zachować... czasami.

– Dzięki za twoje uznanie, pani Potter – wycedził. – I za herbatę.

Wstał i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, bo mimo swoich morderczych planów chciał się dowiedzieć, co tak pospieszyło jego BYŁEGO przyjaciela. Nie dawał znaku życia przez kilka tygodni, w jakim celu chciał udać się aż do Hogwartu? Przecież wszystko można było omówić a propos zebrania Zakonu Feniksa.

Zatrzymał się tuż przy drzwiach, tknięty uczuciem, że nie załatwił tego, co powinien. Przecież przyjechał do Doliny Godryka w konkretnym celu... a nie był nim wcale James. Podrapał się po czole, próbując rozgryźć, co mu chodziło po głowie, że w konsekwencji dotarł aż tutaj. W końcu wrócił do salonu, gdzie stała skonsternowana Lily i wyrzucił bez zastanowienia:

– Właściwie jak się czujesz?

Najwyraźniej rozbroił ją tym pytaniem, bo w odpowiedzi zakrztusiła się i zaczęła kaszleć głośno, jakby miała zaraz wypluć płuca. Kiedy tylko uspokoiła własny oddech, zaśmiała się głośno i Syriusz był pewien, że za chwilę wygłosi mu jakąś fascynującą, złośliwą odpowiedź... na przykład: "chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przyjechałeś tu tylko po to, żeby zapytać, czy jestem zdrowa? Nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty?". On wtedy nie będzie miał zielonego pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, bo w zasadzie taka była prawda i wydała mu się co najmniej żałosna.

– Bardzo dobrze – odpowiedziała, rujnując tym samym wizję Syriusza. – To miłe, że pytasz.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego w typowy dla siebie sposób... jakby zdążyła go przejrzeć na wylot. Zawsze czuł się przy niej jak otwarta książka, być może dlatego tak ciężko było mu znieść jej związek z Jamesem. Chociaż z drugiej strony każda kobieta potrafiła go z łatwością rozpracować, to było irytujące jak cholera. Z tego powodu nie chciał się wiązać... albo z innego... albo to wcale nie tak, że nie chciał się wiązać.

– W porządku – rzucił głupio po chwili milczenia. – Cieszy mnie to.

Stał w miejscu jak kompletny kretyn i zapewne tak spędziłby cały dzień, gdyby w końcu Lily nie powiedziała:

– Możesz już iść, twoja misja spełniona.

Wtedy też pożegnał się z nią w możliwie najmniej wylewny sposób i opuścił dom, żeby znowu poczuć rosnącą w nim irytację wywołaną zachowaniem przyjaciela.

Nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby stanąć za doskonale znanym mu domen starego mugola i od razu teleportował się do Hogsmeade. Było to o tyle nierozważne, że mógł zobaczyć go mieszkający w Dolinie Godryka mugol, ale w tamtym momencie nie miało to znaczenia.

Znalazł się na zatłoczonej uliczce w wiosce czarodziejów, w której spędził kawał swojej młodości... zakładając, że obecny moment jego życia nazwać można było starością. Niemalże z każdej strony otaczały go wesołe grupki uczniów Hogwaru, więc najprawdopodobniej zorganizowano w szkole wypad. Z tej perspektywy wszyscy wyglądali dla niego na wyjątkowo niskich – nawet osoby z siódmej klasy. Poza kilkoma wyjątkami, niemalże każdy sięgał mu najwyżej do ramion. Niektórzy rozglądali się zadziwieni, w końcu nagła teleportacja była co najmniej nietypowa. Jakieś dwie nastolatki uśmiechnęły się do siebie, wskazując na siebie ręką, więc postanowił szybko zmienić miejsce swojego przebywania.

Najgorsze okazało się to, że w takim tłoku prawdopodobieństwo znalezienia Jamesa było znikome. Właściwie... ogólnie miał nikłe szanse na spotkanie przyjaciela, ale teraz spadły one do zera. Zaklął głośno, a przechodząca obok kobieta spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą.

Ruszył przed siebie, a nogi mimowolnie poniosły go w kierunku Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem. Jak mógł przewidzieć – Jamesa tam nie było. Zacisnął ręce w pięści, czując jak złość opanowuje go już w pełni. Kopnął wściekle jeden z kubłów, który przewrócił się, wyrzucając na ulicę całą zawartość.

– Syriusz! – usłyszał znajomy głos po swojej prawej stronie. Odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył zmierzającego w jego kierunku Jamesa. Jak mógł się spodziewać, przyjaciel nie nosił na sobie żadnych znaków walki... wyglądał jedynie na nieco zmęczonego, jakby od wielu dni nie miał kontaktu z porządnym łóżkiem ani jedzeniem. Włosy sterczały mu w niemalże każdym kierunku, tworząc komiczny obrazek, który w tamtym momencie Syriusza jedynie rozdrażnił. Zanim James zdążył zbliżyć się do niego na odpowiednią odległość, wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował w jego stronę.

– Dla ciebie, panie Black, zdrajco – powiedział oschle, na co James wywrócił oczami. Uniósł obie dłonie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że przyjaciel nie zaatakuje go, jeśli on nie będzie miał w dłoni różdżki.

Przez dłuższą chwilę stali w bezruchu, mierząc się spojrzeniami. W końcu Syriusz prychnął wściekle, po czym obrócił się w miejscu gotowy do teleportacji i zapewne tak też by zrobił, gdyby James nie zdążył chwycić za swoją magiczną broń i rzucić na niego zaklęcie antydeportacyjne.

– Mogę chociaż wiedzieć, o co ci chodzi? – zapytał zdawkowo James.

Kilka przechodzących osób spojrzało na nich z niepokojem. Dwóch mężczyzn celujących w siebie różdżkami nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego, zwłaszcza na świeżym powietrzu.

– Wracam do domu – powiedział Syriusz obrażonym tonem, bo i tak nie potrafił się wyrazić. Wolał już udawać, że znalazł się tutaj przypadkiem.

– Dobra. Już wiem – stwierdził James, ignorując słowa mężczyzny, który schował dłonie do kieszeni, chociaż wciąż ściskał w jednej z nich różdżkę. – Nie musisz nic mówić.

– Akurat – burknął Syriusz.

– Nie wiedziałem, że tak tęskniłeś – dodał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

– Do reszty cię pogrzało – powiedział, starając się przybrać chłodny ton. – Szkoda, że już wróciłeś.

– Następnym razem napiszę.

– Nie rób tego... jeszcze pomyślę, że jesteś moim przyjacielem.

Zabrzmiało to żałośnie, ale w tamtym momencie w ogóle to Syriusza nie obchodziło. Czuł, że stworzył problem z niczego, ale niefrasobliwość Jamesa po prostu wytrącała go z równowagi. Wiele razy mówiono mu, że on jest kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny i nie potrafi sam o siebie zadbać... czasami jednak wydawało mu się, że James pod tym względem znacznie go wyprzedzał. Nie potrafił zrozumieć jego zachowania, wydawało mu się wręcz przerażające. Nie mógł jednak tego powiedzieć... znowu wyrzuciłby o wiele za dużo słów, co zapewne zakończyłoby się dokładnie tak jak kiedyś.

– Będziesz się tak obrażał do końca świata, czy zajmiemy się ważnymi sprawami? – zapytał już normalnym głosem. Jego twarz również przybrała naturalny wyraz, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, Syriusz musiał zahamować w sobie złość. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami z pozorną obojętnością, tym samym rezygnując z walki. – Dowiedziałem się kilku ciekawych rzeczy...


	15. Chapter 15

Akademia Magii w Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki stanowczo różniła się od Hogwratu. Był to bowiem budynek jakby niezdecydowany – niby nowoczesny, ale w dużej mierze przypominający domek na prerii. Punkt kulminacyjny dziwaczności stanowiła metalowa rura łącząca krzywą wieżę z jednym z kwadratowych budynków. Człowiek mógłby godzinami się zastanawiać nad sensem jej istnienia, ale i tak nie byłby w stanie pojąć zamysłu autora tej wizji. Przy wykorzystaniu wszelkich zasobów zrozumienia można nie wyśmiać samej wieży, która przecież również pasowała tutaj jak pięść do nosa, ale ten pręt przerastał nawet nowoczesnego i światłego maga. Całość otoczona była przez tony piasku i lichą roślinność pustynną. Na typowym Brytyjczyku zrobiło to spore wrażenie, w końcu przyzwyczajony był do zieleni i raczej deszczowego klimatu. Nawet ludzie w tamtych stronach wydali mu się inni: komunikowali się niby w języku angielskim, ale dla Jamesa była to mowa ze śmietnika, chociaż nie do końca potrafił znaleźć wytłumaczenie dla własnej niechęci.

Uczniowie Zarnezi, bo tak właśnie nazywała się tamtejsza szkoła, odziani byli w bladożółte szaty z trójkątnymi kapturami, co upodabniało ich do mnichów. Sam sposób poruszania się tych nastolatków wydawał się nazbyt spokojny, wręcz irytujący... co najmniej jakby ktoś nafaszerował ich wywarem ze śliny buchorożca. Gdyby zestawić ich z uczniami Hogwartu, zwłaszcza Gryfonami, Amerykanie mogliby dojść do wniosku, że angielskie dzieci chorują na nadpobudliwość.

Jakie było więc zdziwienie Jamesa, gdy drzwi gabinetu nie otworzył mu wcale powolny i zgrzybiały duchowny, ale ekscentryczny profesor z ogromną, granatową tiarą w różowe gwiazdy. Mówił z niebywałą ekscytacją, jakby lekki podmuch wiatru stanowił dla niego fascynujące wydarzenie na miarę pokonania czarnoksiężnika Grindelwalda. Bardzo szybko odesłał go do szukanej Mariki Nino: wyjątkowo pięknej kobiety, najprawdopodobniej wnuczki wili, bo jej uroda znacząco wyróżniała się na tle pozostałych. Nie była sympatyczna, właściwie niewiele miała zamiar mówić. Z pewnością natomiast chciała owinąć sobie Jamesa wokół palca, chociaż była od niego starsza o minimum siedem lat... chyba że właśnie to nią kierowało. Tak czy inaczej on nie był zainteresowany, co znacząco utrudniało mu zadanie. W takiej chwili żałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą Syriusza, który być może nie grzeszył urokiem osobistym, ale chociaż nie miał żony.

Można powiedzieć, że właściwie przypadek zadecydował o tym, że ostatecznie nie wrócił do Anglii z pustymi rękoma. Kiedy bowiem kroczył w kierunku wyjścia w towarzystwie niezbyt uprzejmej Mariki, okazało się, że jedna z uczennic wpadła na szalony pomysł przedostania się w dosyć niebezpieczny sposób do jednego z budynków – najpewniej dormitorium chłopców. Pomóc jej w tym miała wspomniana wcześniej metalowa rura, która dziwnym trafem łączyła wieżę, na której przebywał James, z budynkiem podłożonym pod drugiej stronie naukowego kompleksu budynków. Znajdowało się to co najmniej osiemdziesiąt stóp nad ziemią i niejednego czarodzieja przyprawiłoby o zawrót głowy. Być może nieprzewidywalność należała do głównych cech amerykańskich uczniów, bo to tej pory nie wydawali się Jamesowi zdolni nawet do latania na miotle, a cóż dopiero bardziej zmyślnych rzeczy.

Jak się można spodziewać, kiedy Marika dostrzegła dziewuchę w takim miejscu, natychmiast kazała jej zejść. Problemem okazało się to, że uczennica bała się ruszyć choćby o cal. James śmiał się z boku, bo z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że banałem było na coś wleźć, ale opuszczenie niebezpiecznego miejsca należało już do wyzwań. Kiedy więc nauczycielka Zarnezi udała się po pomoc, sama bowiem okazała się niezbyt biegła w zaklęciach, postanowił na własną rękę pomóc dziewczynie. Nie kryła się za tym żadna cwana strategia, po prostu kiedy w oczach nastolatki dostrzegł łzy, zwyczajnie zmiękło mu serce.

Jakkolwiek ciężko to sobie wyobrazić, docenić należy wszelkie starania, James stanął na kamiennym parapecie, by zaraz potem wskoczyć na tę śmieszną, w ogóle nieładną rurę. Nawiasem, sam fakt stworzenia czegoś takiego, wydawał się Jamesowi co najmniej idiotyczny – po co w ogóle jedną z wież łączyć z zupełnie innym budynkiem? To było zwyczajnie nieestetyczne, jakby architekt zapomniał stworzyć kanalizacji i zakpił sobie z założycieli umieszczając tę rurę w powietrzu, żeby każdy odwiedzający mógł ją zobaczyć.

Abstrahując już od bezguścia budowniczych, James starał się utrzymać równowagę na rurze i powoli zbliżył się do dziewczyny, wyciągając w jej kierunku rękę. Nawet go nie zdziwiło, gdy uczennica zachwiała się i zapewne zleciałaby w dół, gdyby on w ostatniej chwili nie zmienił pozycji i zahaczając nogą o tę nieszczęsną rurę, obiema rękami nie złapał dziewczyny za nadgarstek. Wszystko zostało dodatkowo udekorowano dramatycznym wrzaskiem uczennicy, który prawie przebił mu bębenki w uszach... naprawdę szyszymora przy tym to pestka. Jakby tego było mało, nastolatka w ataku paniki zaczęła miotać się jak dzikie zwierzę. Z trudem udało mu się wciągnąć ją ponownie na stały grunt, ale przecież nie po to trenował wiele lat Quidditcha, żeby nie radzić sobie w takich sytuacjach. Kiedy udało mu się zwolnić jedną z dłoni, pomógł sobie również czarami, w każdym razie misja zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Co zabawne, stojący nieopodal uczniowie pozostali niewzruszeni, jakby dla nich spadające dzieciaki stanowiły naturalny krajobraz ich szkoły... niczym błonia w Hogwarcie. Nawet nauczyciel przyprowadzony przez Marikę nie wyglądał na szczególnie zainteresowanego, chociaż podziękował Jamesowi za pomoc. Nie dopytywał nawet, skąd on się w ogóle u nich wziął. James odniósł wrażenie, że ludzie w Teksasie nie wiedzą, co to są emocje, a ich hasłem przewodnim była obojętność.

Marika stała z boku, bacznie obserwując poczynania Anglika. Zapytała go, gdzie się nauczył takich... akrobacji, a kiedy odpowiedział jej, że wiąże swoją przyszłość z Quidditchem, kobiecie jakby rozwiązał się język. Razem wdali się w niebywale ciekawą dyskusję na temat poszczególnych drużyn i, jak się okazało, obydwoje byli fanami Roberta Patersona: jednego z najlepszych ścigających wszech czasów. Tak... to była świetna rozmowa. Dzięki niej też Marika zaprosiła go do siebie na tequilę, rezygnując tym samym z tonu kokietki. James opowiedział jej o wojnie w Anglii, swojej żonie... starał się unikać tematu Leonoscars i Surgów, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o kluczowe elementy układanki. W końcu udało mu się zebrać potrzebne informacje... niestety te chyba więcej namieszają niż pomogą.

Marika Nino pracowała w grupie badawczej Ernesta Clode'a – naprawdę wspaniałego czarodzieja. Człowiek ten potrafił skupiać wokół siebie wybitnie uzdolnionych wyrzutków, jakoś niespecjalnie dogadywał się z ludźmi należącymi do znanych i lubianych. Może dlatego wiele profesorów nie doceniało Clode'a, zwłaszcza że ten wolał zajmować się przeszłością niż przyszłością. O wiele ciekawsze wydawały mu się losy starodawnych plemion niż nowatorskie sposoby na eliksiry, zaklęcia, czy transmutację.

Do ekipy należała szóstka osób: wspomniany wcześniej profesor, były więzień Maurycy Badlin, czeska wiedźma Igrid Ivaneska, człowiek-zagadka Salim Noran, czarnoskóry wampir Bapriste Beaux i właśnie Marika Nino. Można myśleć, że takie "patałajstwo", jak zwykli ich określać inni naukowcy, nie dojdzie do niczego odkrywczego. Cóż... mylili się. Badania nie polegały na przeszukiwaniu książek, lecz w głównej mierze podróżowaniu i mierzeniu się z licznymi niebezpieczeństwami na zakazanych ziemiach. Udało im się zebrać mnóstwo pożytecznych informacji, ale niestety po śmierci Ernesta Clode'a ich grupa się rozpadła... może to właśnie ten dobroduszny profesor trzymał ich razem. W każdym razie Badlin po miesiącu opuścił Teksas i wkrótce trafił ponownie do więzienia. Ivaneska wyruszyła w nikomu nie znanym celu do Azji i tam też zginęła, podczas gdy towarzyszący jej Noran zapadł się pod ziemię. Beaux o dziwo pozostał w szkole wraz z Mariką, chociaż obecnie utrzymują sporadyczny kontakt.

Marika jasno dała do zrozumienia, że informacje zawarte w książkach są bzdurą i można nimi sobie najwyżej kuper podetrzeć. Surgowie bowiem nigdy nie nosili żadnych kamieni na szyi, nie zawierali zresztą małżeństwa, a okrucieństwem nie musieli się chwalić – wszak każdy o tym wiedział i bez durnego symbolu. Oczywiście kilkoro nosiło taki talizman, ale nie miało to nic wspólnego z tradycją Surgów, prędzej już z Dziećmi Synjys, którzy w ramach zaślubin obdarowywali swoje żony talizmanem mającym wartość europejskiej obrączki. Kobiety z tamtych ludów ponoć były niezwykle piękne i... na swój sposób uzdolnione, w każdym razie zawsze zdobywały to, co chciały. Mężczyźni Surgów imponowali im swoją prostotą i siłą, dlatego lubiły się z nimi wiązać.

Jeśli zaiste doszło do takiego przemieszania, to zapis w hogwarckich księgach miałby sens. Mężczyzna związany z kobietą Synjys wstępował do ich ludu, a tym samym został zobowiązany do strzeżenia wszelkich jego sekretów. Nosił na szyi kamień-obrączkę, co w pokrętny sposób potwierdza wersję Natalie, a jednocześnie staje się wyrzutkiem wśród Surgów, tak że z czasem talizman bardziej wiąże się ze skrytością niż zakładaniem rodziny.

To oczywiście tylko niepotwierdzone informacje, bo Marika nie zajmowała się oficjalnie istniejącym ludem Surgów, a szczątkową wiedzę zawdzięczała Salimowi Noranowi, który miał najpewniej w swoim drzewie genealogicznym kogoś z Synjys... zakładając, że te ludy w ogóle istniały. Gdzieś tam zasłyszała, że zamieszkują oni tereny pustynne i nie asymilowali się z żadnym innym plemieniem, co wszakże jest bardzo typowe dla pradawnych ludów. Tak czy inaczej nie istnieje taka grupa badawcza, która zajęłaby się Dziećmi Synjys, bo byłaby to po prostu syzyfowa praca. Już o Surgach ciężko znaleźć jakiekolwiek informacje, wyprawy niejednokrotnie wiążą się z realnym niebezpieczeństwem, a z pewnością byli oni o wiele mniej skryci od pustynnych. Badania w tej dziedzinie wydawały się zwyczajnie nieopłacalne, jeśli zestawić ze sobą wysiłek z profitami.

* * *

– W każdym razie miałem rację, bo w tym wypadku jedyną drogą do informacji jest ten Salim Noran – skończył swój monolog James, patrząc na popijającego piwo Syriusza. Po chwili sięgnął do swojej torby, wyciągnął z niej kawałek papieru i położył go przed oczami przyjaciela. – To jest zdjęcie tej grupy badawczej.

Wpatrywała się w niego szóstka czarodziejów, gdzie każdy wydawał się wyjątkowym okazem. Na samym środku stał groźnie wyglądający czarnobrody mężczyzna z czerwoną przepaską na oku. O niego opierała się śliczna, żeby nie rzec przepiękna, dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach i jasnoniebieskich oczach. Z drugiej strony skrywał się czarnoskóry, nazbyt wysoki mężczyzna, który prawie całkowicie zasłonił drobnego, chuderlawego chłystka o fizjonomii piętnastolatka. Na fotografii szelmowsko uśmiechała się również kobieta o typowo słowiańskiej urodzie, a na krańcu zdjęcia ledwo mieścił się...

– Ten człowiek, co rozmawiał z Gibbonem! – Zerwał się z miejsca, jakby w tej chwili szykował się do ataku. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem znajduje się jedynie w towarzystwie Jamesa.

– To jest ten Salim Noran, potomek dzieci Synjys – stwierdził Potter z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Znalezienie go to twardy orzech do zgryzienia, ale poradzimy sobie z tym.

– Nie mamy wyjścia – burknął Syriusz.

– Właściwie... co u ciebie? – zapytał prosto z mostu James. Postanowił zignorować kiepski humor Blacka i odłożyć ewentualne pretensje na później.

Syriusz nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru opowiadać mu o wydarzeniach z ostatnich tygodni. Był oficjalnie na niego wściekły, a milczenie stałoby się zemstą doskonałą. Dlatego tym bardziej nie rozumiał tego, że ot tak po prostu wyrzucił z siebie wszystko – zaczynając na odwiedzinach u Liny, a kończąc na swojej ponownej wizycie w Leonoscars. Starał się nie wchodzić w szczegóły, wtedy bowiem jego opowieść trwałaby tysiąc lat, ale James jakby miał alarm w sobie. Kiedy tylko Syriusz starał się zgrabnie ominąć pewne wątki, ten zadawał wyjątkowo celne pytanie i on naprawdę nie musiał już odpowiadać – wszystko wymalowało się na jego twarzy.

– Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś – zaśmiał się.

– Nie masz wyjścia, bo nie mam zamiaru się tłumaczyć – rzucił lekceważąco, spoglądając w okno.

– Nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić...

– Nie próbuj, to byłoby zdecydowanie przekroczenie pewnej granicy.

– Ujmę to inaczej: ogólnie wyobrażenie sobie tego jest nierealne.

– A ja to ujmę tak: wyobrażenie sobie tej twojej metalowej rury z Teksasu jest o wiele mniej realne.

– Jak niby miałem ci ją opisać? – zaperzył się James. – Nie jestem jakimś bajarzem, ciesz się, że w ogóle ci o niej powiedziałem.

– Masz rację, ta rura zmieniła moje życie.

Zaśmiał się niezbyt sympatycznie i spojrzał w okno. Czekała ich kolejna wyprawa, być może o wiele bardziej owocna niż poprzednie. Pytanie tylko, jak miała się skończyć. Jeśli Salim Noran faktycznie ukrywał się od wielu lat, prawdopodobieństwo jego znalezienia nie było zbyt wysokie. Ich jedyną nadzieja pozostawała w tym, że jeśli udało się odszukać go Śmierciożercom, to i oni mogą otrzymać w łasce trochę szczęścia.


	16. Chapter 16

To był najprawdopodobniej najgorszy czerwiec w jego krótkim życiu. Być może dla odmiany ostatni miesiąc nie został naznaczony śmiercią znanych i w pewien sposób bliskich mu osób, ale i tak należał do wyjątkowo męczących. Syriusz musiał wstawać około czwartej rano, a zasypiać grubo po pierwszej, żeby wyrobić się ze wszystkimi wyznaczonymi zadaniami. Śmierciożercy zaplanowali krwawy napad na Wioskę Helgi, gdzie mieszkał Dedalus Diggle i tylko cudem udało mu się wyjść z tego cało. Tak czy inaczej, trzeba było w takim zestawieniu wydarzeń odkryć motywy zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta, przewidzieć zamiary i, najprościej mówiąc, posprzątać po tych zwyrodnialcach. Jakby tego było mało, Syriusz otrzymał ponowne wezwanie na przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie Magii, podczas gdy James coraz więcej czasu spędzał w domu. Cała otoczka biegnących wydarzeń nie sprzyjała planowaniu odszukania Salima Norana – człowieka, który mógłby rozwiać niejedną wątpliwość. Udało się doprawdy z pomocą Francka Longobottoma wypytać Gibbona i dzięki temu dowiedzieć się kilku przydatnych informacji. Szkoda, że zasadzie niewiele to zmieniało. Jeżeli Śmierciożerca mówił prawdę, a biorąc pod uwagę sztuczki zastosowane przez Jamesa, nie powinien kłamać, to Salim Noran przebywał aktualnie we Francji. Tam też podawał się za Arthura Toutaut. Gibbon nie znał jego adresu ani nawet samego miejsca zamieszkania, ale podstawione nazwisko wiele ułatwiało. Niewiedza zwolennika Lorda Voldemorta w swoisty sposób działała na ich korzyść – oznaczała bowiem, że potomek dzieci Synjys nie był śledzony... przynajmniej nie tak dokładnie.

Można w takiej sytuacji myśleć, że droga do celu była prosta i usłana różami... nic bardziej błędnego. Pierwszy problem pojawił się już na etapie określania formy znalezienia Salima Norana. James musiał ostudzić swój zapał, kiedy spojrzał w jasne, zielone oczy żony. Syriusz sam do Francji jechać nie miał zamiaru, w końcu nie wiadomo było, jakimi zdolnościami dysponował potomek Synjys. Nie bał się ran ani śmierci, jednak w razie najgorszego wolał spocząć we własnej ziemi. Kiedy oznajmił to patetycznym tonem w Dolinie Godryka, Lily wyśmiała go i poszła zaparzyć herbaty. O dziwo, na ochotnika do podróży zgłosił się Peter, jednak Syriusz jedynie zmarszczył nos, hamując w sobie komentarz. Lubił Glizdogona, ale pożytek z niego był żaden. Poprosiłby o pomoc Remusa, ale czwarty z huncwotów właściwie przestał utrzymywać z nimi kontakt, usprawiedliwiając się ponownie działalnością na rzecz Zakonu Feniksa. W ostateczności mógłby zadowolić się towarzystwem Liny, ale czarownica aktualnie zajęta była czymś zupełnie innym. Poza tym wciąż nie do końca doszła do siebie po porwaniu w domu Janet Stopprad – klątwy zadane przez Śmierciożerców pozostawić miały skutki na wiele miesięcy.

– Dobrze, jedź – powiedziała w końcu Lily do Jamesa, widząc zdesperowane twarze trzech przyjaciół. Usiadła powoli na kanapie i skupiła spojrzenie na kominku, w którym już od dawna nie rozpalano ognia.

– Nie ma mowy – odparł Syriusz poważnym głosem. – Zaraz urodzisz dziecko, Potter zostaje przy tobie.

– Nie zaraz, tylko za dwa miesiące – stwierdził James. – Jest jeszcze dużo czasu...

– Poradzę sobie – wtrąciła Lily z typowym dla siebie, dziwnym uśmiechem.

– Jasne... – rzucił lekceważąco Syriusz. – Zrobicie, jak uważacie. To i tak nie jest moja sprawa.

– Słucham...? – James stanął naprzeciw niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach czarnej bluzy.

Nie odpowiedział. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami i oparł się o komodę.

W ten sposób udało im się ustalić z ilu osób powinna składać się ich grupa marzeń, ale i tak musieli ułożyć plan działania i następnie udoskonalić go. Lily wyraźnie zaznaczyła, że zgadza się na wyjazd, ale wszystko mają zorganizować tak, żeby nie pozostało miejsca na improwizację.

Dlatego właśnie Syriusz praktycznie nie spał – odpowiednie zabezpieczenie wyjazdu nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań. Musiał w pierwszej kolejności odnaleźć Arthura Toutaut i w tym celu próbował dostać się do rejestru czarodziejów w Europie. Tak jak podejrzewał, szukany przez niego człowiek wcale na niej nie figurował. Ten ponadkrajowy spis okazał się nazbyt ogólny, w zasadzie nikt nie kontrolował zawartych tam wpisów. Wiele danych było nieaktualnych, o czym świadczył chociażby fakt, że udostępniony w rejestrze adres Syriusza wciąż wskazywał na Grimmauld Place 12.

W takiej sytuacji jedynym wyjściem było zdobycie informacji wprost ze spisu francuskiego. To jednak okazało się o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. Przede wszystkim Ministerstwo Magii chroniło dane osobowe zamieszkujących dany kraj czarodziejów. Dlatego nikt nie wyraził chęci podzielenia się z Syriuszem informacjami, zwłaszcza że ten nie posiadał żadnego urzędowego polecenia. Zdobycie owego papierka nie należało do rzeczy łatwych – na początku udał się kilka razy do Biura Petentów, ale po wielu godzinach spędzonych w kolejce, znoszenia enigmatycznych uwag pani Zoe i niedyskretnych pytań, nie otrzymał zezwolenia. Nawet kiedy wykorzystał swoje znajomości, urzędniczka pozostała nieugięta. W takim układzie wydarzeń Syriuszowi nie pozostało już nic innego niż znalezienie dobrego fałszerza.

– Należysz do grona przestępców? – zapytała z podekscytowaniem Natalie, kiedy w kilku zdaniach opowiedział jej o własnych rozterkach.

– Nie jesteś zbyt bystra, wiesz? – odparł zmęczony i położył się na trawie.

Natalie uśmiechnęła się słodko, jakby odebrała to jako komplement, a nie zniewagę.

Korzystając z rad udzielonych mu przez przyjaciół, udał się na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, żeby właśnie tam odnaleźć Ernesta: właściciela sklepu z nawozami przeciw magicznym szkodnikom. Nie było to wcale trudne, smród roznosił się po całej alejce, a kolorowe plakaty przedstawiające zmyślne tępienie ślimaków, korników i bahanek przykuwały uwagę nawet tych niezainteresowanych.

Wszedł do środka starając się nie dotykać żadnej z konstrukcji znajdującej się w sklepie. Z trudem poradził sobie z duszącym zapachem, chociaż oczy zaszły mu łzami pod wpływem unoszących się oparów. Mimo to dostrzegł zawalone kartonami półki i szklane akwaria z obrzydliwymi robalami zjadanymi przez większe i jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwe robale. W niektórych miejscach poustawiano doniczki z podejrzaną roślinnością – kilka okazów Syriusz osobiście widział w Zakazanym Lesie. Przy głównej ladzie stał człowiek o czarnych włosach związanych w koński ogon i domalowanym kredką wąsikiem. Wyglądał niepoważnie, wręcz komicznie, jednak niezdrowy blask w jego oczach kazał też oceniać go jako osobnika niebezpiecznego albo co najmniej niegodnego zaufania. Syriusz wolałby uniknąć jego towarzystwa, ale miał do wykonania zadanie, które nie mogło czekać. Kiedy jednak otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, momentalnie zaschło mu w buzi pod wpływem niezbyt zdrowych oparów.

– Dzień dobry – wycharczał, czując ból w podrażnionym gardle. Starał się brzmieć na tyle uprzejmie, żeby właściciel sklepu nie poczuł się urażony, ale na tyle ostro, aby zachować pozycję osoby dominującej. – Szukam sposobu na najgorsze szkodniki.

Razem udali się do ciasnego pomieszczenia zwalonego kartonami, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła była stojąca na biurku lampa oliwna. Ernest wskazał Syriuszowi miejsce na drewnianym taborecie, podczas gdy sam usiadł na plastikowym pudle. Ich rozmowa nie trwała długo, ale i tak była niezwykle męcząca. Mimo nadmiaru uprzejmych zwrotów i uśmiechu przyklejonego do twarzy właściciela sklepu, jego klienci ani na chwilę nie mogli poczuć się bezpiecznie. Ciężko było uwierzyć w to, że ten człowiek zajmuje się jedynie fałszowaniem dokumentów, a nie jakimiś okrutnymi, czarno magicznymi praktykami. To jednak i tak przestało mieć znaczenie.

Tydzień później, dokładnie dwie godziny po odebraniu przez Syriusza sfałszowanego dokumentu, sklep Ernesta zamknięto i zlikwidowano. Jego właściciel za oszustwa został wysłany do Azkabanu na dwa miesiące i zapewne po ich upływie już nigdy nie będzie tym samym człowiekiem. Dwie zakapturzone postacie wlekły jego zszokowane ciało, podczas gdy jeden z pachołków Doriana Rogersa kroczył za nimi, masując sobie skroń. W pewnym momencie spojrzenie jego i Syriusza skrzyżowały się, ale trwało to nazbyt krótko, by Black mógł rozpoznać jego zamiary. Dla bezpieczeństwa postanowił wrócić do domu, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę ostatni atak na mieszkanie, mógł to nie być najlepszy pomysł.

Teleportował się niedaleko placu zabaw, na którym nie tak dawno rozegrała się walka i usiadł pod jednym z drzew. Dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w papierek wykonany przez Ernesta, chociaż na pierwszy plan w jego umyśle wysuwało się przeszywające spojrzenie aurora. Czyżby Rogers wiedział o jego zamiarach? Może powinien wyrzucić pozwolenie i spróbować znaleźć Norana w inny sposób? Tylko jaki?

Nie. Teraz już nie było odwrotu. Musiał uczynić to, co do niego należało.

Następnego dnia udał się do Ministerstwa Magiii, ściskając teczkę, w której znajdowało się pozwolenie. Udał się prosto do odpowiedniego biura, gdzie, ku jego zdumieniu, nie było żadnej kolejki. Nieprzygotowany na taki rozwój wydarzeń, gapił się na plakietkę na drzwiach przez kilkanaście minut. Nacisnął na klamkę dopiero wtedy, kiedy przechodzący ludzie zaczęli spoglądać na niego z zaciekawieniem. W środku czekała na niego ukryta za stertą papierów kobieta. Z udawaną pewnością siebie usiadł wygodnie w fotelu naprzeciw jej biurka i wyjaśnił w kilku zdaniach sprawę, z którą przychodził.

Po skończeniu przemówienia, uśmiechnął się ładnie do młodej urzędniczki, której twarz pokryła się rumieńcem. Musiała być od niego młodsza… albo po prostu tak wyglądała. Wzięła od niego sfałszowany dokument, nie odrywając wzroku od biurka, a kiedy przez przypadek dotknęła jego ręki, przez jej ciało przeszedł widoczny dreszcz. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od uniesienia brwi, ale na całe szczęście dziewczyna tego nie dostrzegła. Poprawiła tylko okulary, żeby uważnie przeczytać przedstawione jej zaświadczenie.

– Wygląda na to, że wszystko się zgadza – powiedziała lekko zachrypniętym głosem, wciąż nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Będę musiała tylko jeszcze użyć wykrywacza oszustw, mógłby mi pan go podać?

Przez dłuższą chwilę pozostał w bezruchu, analizując słowa dziewczyny. Miał ochotę głośną zakląć, ale to nie zadziałałoby na jego korzyść. Był pewien, że ten cały wykrywacz to jeden z cudownych pomysłów Rogersa. W takim układzie musiał zadziałać jeszcze inaczej.

– Jasne – odparł, puszczając do niej oko, przez co twarz młodej urzędniczki zrobiła się czerwona jak cegła. – Który to?

Wskazała dłonią na dziwne urządzenie leżące na jednej z półek. Na całe szczęście Syriusz był wysoki i nie musiał stawać na palcach, aby ściągnąć zdobycz. Tak czy inaczej, przedmiot tego typu nie powinien znajdować się w miejscu do tego stopnia niedostępnym. Urzędniczka z pewnością nie miała więcej niż metr sześćdziesiąt, w jaki sposób niby za każdym razie korzystała z wykrywacza? Prosiła interesantów czy podstawiała sobie taboret? Syriusz uśmiechnął się do siebie, zacisnął palce na różdżce i mruknął pod nosem zaklęcie. Zaraz potem podał przedmiot dziewczynie, zatrzymując swoje spojrzenie na jej migdałowych, piwnych oczach.

– O nie – jęknęła urzędniczka, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że postanowiona przed nią maszyna jest uszkodzona. – Co ja teraz zrobię?

– Coś nie tak? – zapytał z udawaną troską. Dziewczyna zaczęła uderzać pięściami w wykrywacz, jakby to miało go naprawić. – Na takie coś mogła wpaść tylko kobieta – dodał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że urzędniczka wybuchnie, ale na całe szczęście okazało się to tylko złudzeniem. Zamiast tego opadła na krzesło i załkała cicho.

– Zepsułam je... na pewno je zepsułam – chlipała, nie dostrzegając autentycznie zszokowanej twarzy Syriusza. Wiele rzeczy mógł przewidzieć, ale na to nie wpadłby nigdy w życiu. – Teraz... wyrzucą mnie... z...z...pracyyyy.

– Pomogę – powiedział zrezygnowany. Jego plan wziął w łeb, a to wszystko dlatego, że urzędniczka okazała się bardziej nieporadna, niż się spodziewał. Nie miał serca sprawiać jej takich kłopotów... cóż. Znajdzie inny sposób na zdobycie informacji o Noranie. Powiedział głośno formułę zaklęcia, trzymając różdżkę na jednym z najważniejszych ośrodków w urządzeniu. Po chwili wykrywacz wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający prychnięcie i zaświecił Syriuszowi prosto w oczy. Po tym żałosnym przedstawieniu młody Black odwrócił się i skierował w stronę wyjścia, ale młoda urzędniczka zatrzymała go w połowie drogi.

– Nie chciał pan przypadkiem zdobyć informacji z Archiwum? – zapytała cicho.

– Może innym razem – powiedział nerwowo. – Widzę, że jest pani zajęta, a mi też trochę się spieszy.

– Strasznie przepraszam – jęknęła. – To mój trzeci dzień w pracy i jeszcze nie potrafię się ze wszystkim wzorowo obchodzić. Zaraz znajdę dla pana te informacje, tylko nie wychodź!

Po tych słowach wybiegła z gabinetu, zostawiając go tam całkiem samego. Syriusz stał jak wbity w ziemię, zastanawiając się, ile czasu zajmie dziewczynie szukanie odpowiedniego rejestru. Z pewnością nie powinna pozwolić mu na grzebanie we własnym gabinecie, ale sama stworzyła ku temu idealną okazję. Z drugiej strony jej zachowanie wydawało się podejrzane... być może zainstalowała w pomieszczeniu coś, co śledziło jego poczynania? A jeśli wybiegła tak szybko, żeby go sprowokować albo, co gorsza, zawiadomić Biuro Aurorów? W takim układzie musiał jak najszybciej zniknąć z ministerstwa...

– Już jestem – usłyszał głos za swoimi plecami. Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc siadającą przy biurku urzędniczkę z uroczym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Dwadzieścia minut później opuścił gmach Ministerstwa, chociaż wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem nie napotkał na swej drodze żadnych problemów. Teraz już wiedział, że Arthur Toutaut przebywał małej miejscowości położonej w regionie Poitou-Charentes niedaleko La Rochelle. Z pewnością było to niezbyt wyróżniające się miejsce – wprost idealne na ukrycie własnej tożsamości. Teraz pozostało już tylko udać się tam i zdobyć potrzebne informacje. Niestety jakkolwiek prosto by to nie brzmiało, wcale takie nie było.

* * *

Słońce jakby doskonale zdawało sobie sprawę z ich wyprawy, bo wstało tego dnia wyjątkowo wcześnie. Jasne promienie oświetlały ścieżkę prowadzącą do lasu otaczającego Dolinę Godryka. Znajdowała się ona zaraz za jednym z domów, pozornie identycznym jak wszystkie budowle w wiosce. Odróżnić go od pozostałych można było na podstawie bujnej, intensywnie zielonej roślinności zajmującej większą część ogrodu. Pozornie chaotyczna dodawała miejscu uroku, chociaż wielu sąsiadów patrzyło na nią z niesmakiem. Zapewne nie wynikało to z dziwacznej kompozycji kwiatów, ale przedziwnych sadzonek i ziół, które wzbudzały przestrach u miejscowej ludności. Syriusz był czarodziejem, więc doskonale wiedział, że żadne z krzewów nie przejawiają właściwości czarno magicznych, nie mniej dla mugoli mogły sprawiać wrażenie demonicznych... niczym z tych śmiesznych bajek, gdzie wiedźmy miały brodawki i wielkie, garbate nosy.

James wyglądał na niewyspanego i pozbawionego wszelkiej energii, a zaciśnięte na kubku z kawą dłonie tylko to podkreślały. Jego kruczoczarne włosy powiewały na porannym wietrze, tworząc na głowie standardowy bałagan. Co jakiś czas pakował w siebie kolejne dawki kofeiny z dodatkiem ziół rozbudzających, poza tym szczegółem wydawał się przebywać w zupełnie innym świecie.

– Nie mogłeś wypić tego w domu? – zapytał z nutką irytacji Syriusz, na co przyjaciel jedynie ziewnął przeciągle i wlał do gardła kolejny łyk kawy.

– Wracajcie szybko – powiedziała Lily, składając dłonie na swoim wyraźnie zaokrąglonym brzuchu. Doskonale panowała nad nerwami, chociaż z pewnością była zmartwiona. Wpatrywała się w nich swoimi jasnymi, zielonymi oczami, chłonąc obraz dwóch mężczyzn odwróconych plecami do wschodzącego słońca.

W tamtym momencie wydawali się tak podobni i różni jednocześnie – ubrany w całości na czarno Syriusz z rękami schowanymi w kieszeniach kurtki i zmarszczonymi brwiami oraz delikatnie uśmiechnięty James trzymający w dłoniach błękitny kubek.

– Jasne – powiedział wesoło, oddając żonie ceramiczne naczynie. – Tylko dbaj o siebi…i o naszego malucha.

Lily zaśmiała się głośno i położyła mu dłoń na policzku, wypowiadając bezgłośnie słowa, których Syriusz z tej perspektywy nie mógł zrozumieć... może to i lepiej.

Odwrócił się w stronę jaśniejącego horyzont, skupiając uwagę na mieniących się odcieniami złota i czerwieni chmurach. Do jego uszu docierał lekko stłumiony śpiewa ptaków, a gdy wczuł się jeszcze bardziej, potrafił dosłyszeć niepewne ruchy polnych zwierząt.

– Idziemy! – powiedział dziarsko James, uderzając go pięścią w plecy. Chwilę później stanął na pniu jednego z wyciętych drzew i zniknął z donośnym trzaskiem. Syriusz jeszcze przez kilka minut wpatrywał się w budzący nadzieję krajobraz, by zaraz potem przenieść się miejsce, którego jeszcze nigdy nie odwiedzał.

Nigdy nie przepadał za daleką teleportacją, mimo że nie miał z nią żadnych technicznych problemów. W zasadzie nie kosztowała nawet nazbyt wiele wysiłku, a nieprzyjemne wrażenie przytkanych uszu nie robiło wrażenia. Tym, co najbardziej go denerwowało, była kompletna zmiana powietrza. Nie potrafił tego lepiej uzasadnić, zwyczajnie miał problem z przyswojeniem atmosfery, jakby tlen unoszący się między francuskimi kamieniczkami posiadał zupełnie inną wartość. Z drugiej strony wąskie uliczki Niort zrobiły na nim spore wrażenie. Stawało się tak za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzał kraj nazywany przez Anglików skupiskiem romantyków. Uroki francuskich budowli nie budziły wątpliwości. Wszystko w tym dziwacznym państwie było piękne aż do odruchów wymiotnych.

– Tu jesteś! – usłyszał głos przyjaciela, którego początkowo nie mógł zlokalizować. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili rozglądania się spostrzegł Jamesa stojącego na jednym z bogato zdobionych balkoników.

– Złaź stamtąd, przygłupie – warknął Syriusz, chociaż był pewny, że adresat tej wiadomości w ogóle go nie dosłyszał. Zamiast tego zaśpiewał złośliwie "Julio, gdzie się podziewasz?!". Przyjaciel wpatrywał się w niego ze złością, bo wcale nie było mu do śmiechu.

Wiliam Shakespeare w swoim dramacie opisał historię dwóch zwaśnionych rodów magicznych, którą Potter wręcz uwielbiał na swój własny, pokręcony sposób. W owym zacnym dziele rodzina Monteki bardzo często wiązała swoje dzieci z mugolami, uznając to za jak najbardziej naturalne, a nawet pożądane – wynikało to z ich teorii skupionej na tym, iż tak zwane "mieszańce" zostają obdarzeni szczególnymi mocami, które później bogacą ich krewnych. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby ich dziedzic Romeo nie postanowił związać się z Julią Kapuletti, która należała do rodziny przewrażliwionej na punkcie czystości krwi. Dramat skupił się na wojnie pomiędzy poglądami dwóch stron, gdzie jedni zostali pokazani jako ciemnota umysłowa, a drugich przybliżono do dziwaków, ekscentryków. Cała akcja kończyła się śmiercią głównych bohaterów, przez co dwie skłócone rodziny wpadły sobie w ramiona. Fabuła nie należała do wyjątkowo oryginalnych, jednak z jakiegoś powodu wzbudziła sensację wśród magicznej społeczności. Starożytny i szlachetny ród Black dodał tę lekturę do listy ksiąg zakazanych, nic więc dziwnego, że wiecznie zbuntowany Syriusz postanowił ją przeczytać wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Niestety lektura nie spełniła ich oczekiwań, wręcz wywołała ogromne zdziwienie... nawet wielce zakochany James nie potrafił pogodzić się z karykaturą tragicznej miłości, uznając ją za "chorą na głowę". To nie przeszkadzało mu wywoływać Julii za każdym razem, gdy razem z Syriuszem odwiedzali jakieś bardziej urokliwe miejsce.

James zeskoczył z balkonu, lądując miękko na stopach. W normalnych warunkach zapewne połamałby sobie nogi, ale wykorzystał zaklęcie spowalniające, które złagodziło upadek. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela zawadiacko, chowając różdżkę w spodniach. Gdyby był z nimi Remus, zapewne jego głos w tamtym momencie grzmiałby im w uszach niczym występ orkiestry dętej. Jednak Syriusz miał w nosie wszystkie przepisy, sam nie przywiązywał do nich wagi, więc nie dostrzegał powodu, dla którego miałby pouczać Pottera. Na całe szczęście nie znajdowali się w centrum miasta i obecnie na ulicy nie dostrzegli nikogo podejrzanego. James wyciągnął z zarzuconej na ramię torby urządzenie przypominające mosiężny czajnik. Przez dłuższą chwilę młody mężczyzna wycierał go rękawem kurtki, aż w końcu westchnął ciężko i powiedział:

– Nie wyczuwa żadnego czarodzieja w promieniu kilkudziesięciu mil...

– Czyli cwaniak się ukrył – odrzekł Syriusz, rozglądając się dookoła. – Nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak popytać ludzi. Może ktoś słyszał o dziwaku z nietypową urodą...

– Tutaj pełno dziwaków z nietypową urodą, w końcu taka jest wizytówka Francji – rzucił James. – Mimo to nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

Ruszyli w kierunku nieco bardziej tłocznego miejsca, chociaż niewielkie widzieli szanse na powodzenie swojej misji. Niort być może nie należało do metropolii porównywalnych z Paryżem, ale z pewnością nie była to wioska wielkości Hogsmeade, gdzie wszyscy się znali i potrafili wyśpiewać historię rodziny sąsiada.

Mieli rację. Gdy tylko podeszli do losowego Francuza i zapytali o miejsce zamieszkania Arthura Toutaut, ten spoglądał na nich z mieszaniną zdziwienia i politowania. Jeden starszy człowiek wyzwał ich od chuliganów, a inny wyjątkowo szczupły mężczyzna zamiast odpowiedzieć im na pytanie, zaprosił ich do swojej rezydencji w Angouleme na kolację.

– Chyba nie będziemy tak łazić w ciemno jak amatorzy, co? – zapytał w końcu Syriusz, odgarniając włosy z czoła z charakterystyczną dla siebie niecierpliwością. – Powinniśmy użyć "tego".

James westchnął głośno, ale nie oponował. Razem ruszyli przez miasto, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się na jego obrzeżach. Mijali mniej i bardziej okazałe budowle, ale nie mieli specjalnie czasu na podziwianie architektury. Nie chcieli marnować czasu, a ich plan nie przewidywał "widzów". Musieli więc znaleźć możliwie najbardziej spokojne miejsce, aby rozstawić bariery i nawiązać połączenie.

Zatrzymali się w miniaturce parku i chociaż nie było to kryjówką ich marzeń, to z pewnością ukryci w krzewach nie wzbudzali zainteresowania ze swoimi linkami i drucikami. Przynajmniej tak im się wydawało.

– Qu'est ce que voues faites? – usłyszeli damski głos za swoimi plecami. Skupiony na robocie James w ogóle nie zareagował, ale Syriusz odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał w twarz poważnie wyglądającej kobiety o ostrych rysach twarzy. Miała ciężkie, czarne włosy opadające jej na ramiona i równie ciemne oczy. Nie była nazbyt piękna, ale znakomicie maskowała to pod perfekcyjnie wykonanym makijażem.

– Absolument rien – odparł z uśmiechem na twarzy i podniósł się z ziemi. Dopiero wtedy jego przyjaciel zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany. Zacisnął dłonie na swojej mahoniowej różdżce, ale Syriusz pokręcił powoli głową. – Je me perdre et Je cherche la route.

– Tu et dans les arbustes - stwierdziła, racząc go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Tu n'as pas la carte et utilises les files... Tu es terroriste?

Syriusz spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym zaśmiał się głośno i wytarł brudne dłonie o spodnie. Nie miał pojęcia, co znaczy słowo "terrorysta" wśród mugoli, ale jeśli miało podobne znaczenie do tego wśród czarodziejów, to dziewczyna najpewniej oskarżała ich o jakiś zamach. Pytanie tylko, jak mieli tego dokonać za pomocą kilku kabli...

– Dit moi, common tu t'appelles? -– zapytał, czując, jak powraca do niego dobry humor. Kobieta nie mogła być od niego dużo starsza, mimo że usilnie próbowała prezentować się dojrzale i wyniośle. Zdradzało ją lekkie drżenie w głosie... jeśli jednak myślała, że miał zamiar zniszczyć to miasto, to w zasadzie miała do tego prawo.

– Et toi? Je ne parle pas avec entranger – odparła z rozdrażnieniem. – Tu as arrive de la Angleterre? J'ai entendu tu parl anglaise.

\- Je ne sais pas tu est espionne.

Dalej poszło mu już o wiele łatwiej. Zanim wyjechał do Francji był przekonany, że ten język pójdzie mu topornie, ostatecznie nie używał go od wielu lat. Jednak mimo wszystko bez problemu rozumiał ludzi dookoła niego, chociaż w mowie czuł się wciąż niepewnie. James spoglądał na niego kątem oka, kiedy rozmawiał z bezpośrednią i nazbyt wścibską mieszkanką Niort. Dziewczyna miała na imię Audrey i studiowała coś na mugolskiej uczelni... Syriusz nie rozumiał, ku chwale czego, bo nic z jej tłumaczeń nie rozumiał. W każdym razie bardzo szybko wybił z głowy dziewczyny pomysł z terroryzmem. Nie potrafił doprawdy wyjaśnić, w jakim celu używali drutów, ale jakimś cudem przedstawił ich jako angielskich studentów, poszukujących Arthura Toutaut, który miał im pomóc w wykonaniu pracy.

– Arthut Toutaut? Il est le proffeseur? Tu plaisantes – zaśmiała się. – Non, pas possibile! Ile est stupide, arriere et sans emploi. Certainement tu te moques de moi.

Nie żartował, nie przeszło mu to nawet przez myśl. Chciał po prostu wydobyć z niej trochę informacji, nigdy w życiu się nie spodziewał, że może być ona takim cennym źródłem. Wkrótce okazało się, że Arthur Toutaut był jej sąsiadem – mieszkał w najmniejszym z mieszkań w jej kamienicy wraz z żoną i przygłupim synem, który nieustannie wpadał w jakieś kłopoty z tamtejszymi stróżami prawa... jakkolwiek ich nazywano. Prawie nigdy go nie widywano poza domem, a kiedy już raczył tamtejszą społeczność swoją obecnością, zazwyczaj drwił i wyśmiewał ich, jakby stanowili gorszą kategorię człowieka. Dla nich była to czysta hipokryzja, bo jak mógł oceniać ich człowiek bez pracy i perspektyw? Pani Toutaut wydawała się zastraszona, chociaż często wychodziła do sklepu, czy urzędu, ale prawie nigdy z nikim nie rozmawiała. Oni, jako sąsiedzi, nie dostrzegali na niej śladów przemocy fizycznej, jednak zachowanie kobiety z pewnością nie było normalne.

– Mais probablement tu cherches le different homme. Mois voisine n'est pas erudite et n'aide pas toi.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo po jej opisie był przekonany o prawdziwej tożsamości nielubianego sąsiada. To takie typowe – czarodzieje ukryci w mugolskiej społeczności zazwyczaj izolowali się, a niemagicznych osobników traktowali jak kurz na butach. Jedyne, co nie pasowało mu do obrazka, to istnienie rzekomego syna Arthura, który wedle informacji zdobytych przez nich w Anglii nie powinien istnieć. Z drugiej strony dane przez nich zdobyte nie były kompletnie i przecież nikt ich nie zapewnił, że Salim Noran nie miał żadnego potomstwa.

– Odprowadzę ją – powiedział spokojnie do stojącego w cieniu drzewa Jamesa. – Idź za mną, ale trzymaj się z tyłu.

Kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał, po czym posłał wesoły uśmiech francuskiej studentce. Ta tylko odwróciła głowę, najpewniej ukrywając słodki rumieniec, który ozdobił jej twarz.

W zasadzie wydawała się milutka i zadziwiająco normalna. W niczym nie przypominała kobiet, które spotykał do tej pory... ani Liny, ani Aileen, ani Natalie, ani nawet Lily, jakby pochodziła z kompletnie innego, ale strasznie prostego w swojej konstrukcji świata. Jej życie kręciło się wokół rodziny, przyjaciół i szkoły, kompletne nie zdawała sobie sprawy z konfliktów, z którymi obecnie borykali się angielscy czarodzieje. Jej myśli nie przeszywał strach związany z wojną, nie musiała codziennie mierzyć się ze stratą przyjaciół, przyszłość wydawała się pewna jak to, że po nocy nastąpi dzień. Syriusz nie mógł uwierzyć, że znajduje się w miejscu, gdzie ludzie nie drżą na myśl o Voldemorcie, a zamiast tego narzekają na pogodę, ich przywódcę, jakkolwiek się nazywał, czy nieprzyjemnych sąsiadów.

Stanął przed jej domem i pożegnał się w uprzejmy sposób... może nawet trochę nostalgiczny, bo nigdy nie lubił robić tego, do czego był w owym momencie zmuszony. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się do niego, nie podejrzewając absolutnie niczego, bo przecież w biały dzień nie miała się czego bać. Być może nie ufała mu, nawet nie liczyła na to, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają, jednak chciała zachować miłe wspomnienie tej rozmowy... chciała...

– Oblivate – powiedział cicho, kiedy tylko dziewczyna dotknęła mosiężnej klamki drzwi prowadzących do jej domu.

* * *

Tłumaczenie francuskich zwrotów ; ))

– Qu'est ce que voues faites?

– Co robicie?

– Absolument rien. Je me perdre et Je cherche la route.

– Zupełnie nic. Zgubiłem się, więc szukam drogi.

– Tu et dans les arbustes. Tu n'as pas la carte et utilises les files... Tu es terroriste?

– Siedzisz w krzakach, nie masz mapy i używasz jakiś drutów... jesteś terrorystą?

– Dit moi, common tu t'appelles?

– Powiedz mi, jak się nazywasz?

– Et toi? Je ne parle pas avec entranger. Tu as arrive de la Angleterre? J'ai entendu tu parl anglaise.

– A ty? Nie rozmawiam z obcymi. Przyjechałeś z Anglii? Słyszałam jak mówisz po angielsku.

– Je ne sais pas tu est espionne.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś szpiegiem.


	17. Chapter 17

Wpatrywali się w okno na pierwszym piętrze, jakby mieli tam znaleźć odpowiedź na dręczące ich pytania. Wszystko tutaj wydawało się takie spokojne... dalekie od problemów współczesnego świata. Niedaleko nich na drewnianej ławce siedziała staruszka, ubrana w biały sweterek ze złotą broszką, nieco dalej bawiła się dwójka dzieci w czerwonych czepkach. Jakaś nastolatka siedziała pod drzewem, trzymając za rękę chłopaka w kapturze.

Wkroczyli do środka, ściskając w dłoni swoje różdżki. Schody skrzypiały pod naciskiem butów, a balustrada wydawała się zaraz odpaść i zwalić aż do piwnicy. Budynek robił zdecydowanie lepsze wrażenie od zewnątrz, z tej perspektywy wydawał się zaniedbany i naznaczony upływem czasu. Odpadająca ze ścian jasnożółta farba osadzała się na brudnej posadzce, w niektórych miejscach widniały wulgarne napisy, przypominające, że francuscy wandale niewiele różnili się od tych angielskich.

Stanęli przed drzwiami mieszkania na ostatnim piętrze, które równie dobrze mogłoby zostać uznane za strych. Wydawały się najbardziej zniszczone ze wszystkich, ale oni doskonale wiedzieli, że było to tylko złudzenia. Farsa stworzona przez Salima Norana, który postanowił ukryć swoją tożsamość w mugolskim świecie.

Syriusz zastukał w drzwi, podczas gdy James ukrył się za jednym z filarów. Przez jakiś czas nikt nie odpowiadał, mimo że wyraźnie było słuchać nerwowe kroki po drugiej stronie. Stali cierpliwie, czekając na odpowiedź ze strony mieszkańców, chociaż ostatecznie przyjmowali wersję włamania... woleli jednak tego uniknąć.

Otworzyła im kobieta o specyficznej urodzie, która z pewnością wzbudzała zainteresowanie okolicznych mężczyzn. Wszystko to za sprawą wyrazistych, ciemnych oczu, w których widniała pustka. Próżno szukać tam jakichkolwiek iskierek, blasku czy też mroku charakterystycznego dla frustracji, czy przygnębienia. W jej spojrzeniu nie można było znaleźć absolutne nic, jakby w oczodołach znajdowała się próżnia, pochłaniająca wszystko wokół. Syriusza uderzyło to do tego stopnia, że przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Opanował się, gdy poczuł lekkie pieczenie w kręgosłupie – to James rzucił na niego niewidoczny urok porażający. Siła zaklęcia sprawiła, że otrząsnął się z szoku, nie dając jednocześnie znać, że coś poszło nie tak, jak powinno.

– Je cherche Arthur Toutaut – powiedział, siląc się na jak najbardziej naturalny akcent. Nie skorzystał jednak z nazbyt bogatego słownictwa, więc kobieta z pewnością wyczuła w nim obcokrajowca... i z pewnością dostrzegła w tym coś podejrzanego.

– Mon mari est en voyage, je suis desole – powiedziała, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Była zdenerwowana, Syriusz wyczuł to bez problemu. W takim układzie nie mógł dłużej zwlekać.

– Vraiment? Je nai su pas, mon ami a dit moi, je trouve lui ici. Quand Arthur rentrera?

– Je ne sais pas – powiedziała, przygotowując się do zatrzaśnięcia mu drzwi przed nosem.

– Quel domagge! Petryficus totalus!

Kobieta padła na podłogę, a on wkroczył do mieszkania, nie tracąc czujności. Zaraz za nim pojawił się James, spoglądając na twarz, która w stanie petryfikacji wyrażała dokładnie to samo co kilka chwil wcześniej... czyli absolutne nic.

Znajdowali się w ciasnym korytarzu i dosłownie ledwo się w nim mieścili. Syriusz z trudem obrócił się w stronę wejścia do pozostałej części domu, a kiedy próbował się tam dostać, omal nie rozdeptał leżącej kobiety. W ostatniej chwili złapał się komody, która zajmowała przynajmniej połowę przestrzeni. Chwilowa utrata równowagi mogła kosztować go aż nazbyt wiele, bo nim zdążył choćby podnieść rękę, w jego stronę pomknęło zaklęcie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział i nawet nie wiedział, jak się przed nim bronić. W ostatnim momencie James rzucił leżącym na podłodze wazonem, który przyjął zaklęcie na siebie, tym samym roztrzaskują się w drobny mak. Kilka odłamków trafiło w twarz Syriusza, tworząc dosyć głębokie rany, ale na całe szczęście żadne nie trafiło w oko, ani inne bardziej delikatne miejsca. Czuł krew spływającą mu z czoła i policzka, jednak ten ból nie tylko go nie sparaliżował, ale nawet dodał pewności, że trafił w odpowiednie miejsce, a mieszkańcy tego domu nie należeli do niewinnych owieczek, atakowanych przez zgraję złych wilków.

Przeskoczył przez nieruchome ciało kobiety i mocnym kopniakiem otworzył drzwi przytrzymywane przez osobę znajdującą się po drugiej stronie. Najpewniej nie była ona przygotowana na taki atak fizyczny, bo usłyszeli jak postać upada na podłogę z głośnym jękiem. Obydwoje wskoczyli do malutkiego salonu, trzymając w dłoniach swoją najlepszą broń.

Pomieszczenie to wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak sobie wyobrażał – nie znajdowało się w nim nic, co świadczyłoby o przywiązaniu mieszkańców do tego miejsca. Kilka mebli stało pod ścianą, ale oszklonym regale nie znaleźli żadnej książki, ramki ze zdjęciem czy nawet pocztówki. Gdyby nie kolorowa narzuta na starej sofie, pomieszczenie wydawałoby się niemalże gotowe do sprzedaży.

Zanim się zorientował, zobaczył kolejny atak, tym razem o wiele mniej skuteczny. Syriusz bez problemu zmienił tor jego lotu, tak że jedyny mebel w salonie został podzielony na kilka części. Dostrzegł, że uroki, o ile to w ogóle była magia czarodziejów, nie były nazbyt silne, ale dosyć tragiczne w skutkach.

Salim Noran podniósł się z podłogi, wciąż napierając na nich wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami. Miał jednak spory kłopot z celnością, a wynikało to najpewniej z próby znalezienia wyjścia z tej przykrej sytuacji. Syriusz dostrzegł, jak ten niezbyt wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna przenosi swoje spojrzenie na uchylone okno, dlatego kolejny urok wystrzelił w tamtym kierunku. Była to sekunda, która pozbawiła go obrony i zapewne gdyby przebywał w mieszkaniu sam, prowadząc z fałszywym Francuzem równy pojedynek, leżałby nieprzytomny na ziemi. Jednak na całe szczęście miał przy sobie Jamesa, który w pewnym momencie wszedł na starą kanapę i odbijając się od starej ławy, skoczył na ich przeciwnika, powalając go tym samym na ziemię. Niezbyt stabilny stół pod wpływem ciężaru Jamesa przekrzywił się lekko, ale ku zdumieniu Syriusza nie połamał. Noran szarpał się z Potterem przez dłuższą chwilę, ale ostatecznie skapitulował, kiedy młodszy od niego mężczyzna uderzył go porcelanową figurką w twarz. Musiał być niegdyś silnym mężczyzną, o czym świadczyły instynktowne ruchy walki, ale zapewne już od dawna nie miał do czynienia z pracą fizyczną. Sam był zadziwiony własną słabością, bo kiedy krew zalała jego niezbyt przyjazne oblicze, zaklął głośno w języku, który z pewnością nie był ani angielski, ani francuski.

Syriusz wyczarował magiczne więzy, które oplotły kostki i nadgarstki Norana. James odetchnął ciężko, siadając po turecku na ziemi tuż przed nosem swojego przeciwnika. Nic nie mówiąc, masował sobie bark, który musiał nadwyrężyć w czasie walki. Związany mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z mieszaniną niechęci i ciekawości.

– Nie sądziłem, że taki cherlawy chłopiec może mieć w sobie tyle siły – powiedział zdawkowo, jakby w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzał fakt, iż leży związany na ziemi, a jego żona pozostawała nieprzytomna w przedpokoju. Syriusz otworzył z wrażenia usta, a kiedy James zaśmiał się wesoło, ręce mu opadły. – Czemu zawdzięczam zaszczyt tych odwiedzin?

"Tego było za wiele..."

– Jesteś Salim Noran, członek grupy badawczej Ernesta Clode'a spokrewniony z ludźmi Synjys i współpracownik Lorda Voldemorta – wycedził groźnie, patrząc prosto w jego oczy koloru wody.

– Mylisz się w każdej z tych kwestii...

– Nie chrzań... – przerwał mu ze złością, zaciskając palce na różdżce. Nie miał humoru na żarty, cała ta wycieczka zaczynała go męczyć.

– Nie jestem Salin Noran – kontynuował mężczyzna, ignorując słowa Syriusza – ale Saliem Noran, to znaczna różnica. Nie należałem oficjalnie do grupy badawczej Clode'a, jedynie raczyłem ich swoim wsparciem, mój związek z Synjys nie nazwałbym spokrewnieniem, a wspomnianego przez ciebie czarnoksiężnika nigdy nie widziałem na oczy.

– Też mi różnica – burknął pod nosem Syriusz, czując się zbity z tropu.

– Jeśli nie przywiązujesz wagi do szczegółów, twoi ludzie nie powinni wysyłać cię na zwiad. Ostatecznie prawdy dowiesz się tylko, szukając jej między wierszami. Gdyby...

– Gówno mnie to obchodzi – wtrącił się w jego monolog, który z całą pewnością nazwałby durnym, gdyby tylko ktoś nakazał mu wystawić taką ocenę.

Usiadł na kanapie, kładąc nogi na stole. Musiał się uspokoić, inaczej rozmowa nie miała szans przynieść żadnych efektów. Najwyraźniej James odkrył to dużo szybciej, bo oparł się o połamaną komodę i zaczął bawić się własną różdżką, wyczarowując z niej jakieś drobne przedmioty i układając przed sobą.

– Czego chciał od ciebie Voldemort? – zapytał powoli, ale twardo, zaznaczając tym samym swoją przewagę.

– Nic ponad to co wszyscy inni – odpowiedział mężczyzna, starając się wygodnie ułożyć na podłodze, ale niespecjalnie mu to wyszło. Charknął głośno i splunął na podłogę, przez co James spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem.

– To czego chcą wszyscy inni? – zadał kolejne pytanie. W jego głosie można było dosłyszeć nutę zniecierpliwienia, chociaż tak starał się jej uniknąć.

– Twoja zdolność zdobywania informacji aż poraża - westchnął z dezaprobatą Salim... a raczej Saliem Noran, jakby był nauczycielem rozmawiającym z wyjątkowo durnym uczniem. – Atakujesz mnie w moim domu, wiedząc, że najpewniej to twoja jedyna okazja na takie posunięcie i jednocześnie nie masz zielonego pojęcia, kim jestem i jaki mam w ogóle związek z twoją historią. Sam nie wiesz, czego masz ode mnie oczekiwać i gdybym chciał, mógłbym bez problemu zbyć cię jakąś żałosną historyjką, w którą zapewne byś uwierzył. W końcu nawet nie orientujesz się na tyle w temacie, by wyłapać moje kłamstwa. Ile masz lat? Dwadzieścia? Wyglądasz na tyle... chociaż nie. Daję ci dziewiętnaście. Operujesz zdolnościami magicznymi na poziomie absolwenta całkiem niezłej szkoły magii, umysł pozostał na etapie nastolatka.

– Dziwnie wyglądają twoje aroganckie wywody, kiedy leżysz związany na ziemi – zauważył James, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – A jednak taka pozycja nie utrudnia ci raczenia nas swoimi mądrościami.

– Zawsze dzieliłem się wiedzą i doświadczeniem. Już taki ze mnie uczynny człowiek.

– Moja propozycja jest taka – rzekł Syriusz, z przyzwyczajenia chowając dłonie w kieszeniach kurtki. – Rozwiążemy cię, zadamy pytania, a ty odpowiedz na nie lub nie, wedle własnej woli. Jeśli skłamiesz, znajdę cię i wywlekę choćby spod ziemi. Może nie jestem typem zwiadowcy, ale potrafię być natrętny. Kiedy dowiemy się tego, czego chcemy, wyjdziemy. Po prostu.

– Rozumiem, że jeśli nie zignoruję zadane pytanie, będziecie mnie raczyć swoją obecnością do usranej śmierci?

Nie musieli odpowiadać, wszystko z łatwością można było odczytać na ich twarzach. Noran westchnął, ale nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego... prędzej zaciekawionego, może trochę poirytowanego.

Rozwiązali go i pozwolili usiąść na kanapie. James stanął przy oknie, blokując tym samym drogę ucieczki. Syriusz usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw Norana, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu, gdyby mężczyzna postanowił jednak walczyć. Zastanawiało go, dlaczego ani razu nie padła żadna forma troski o nieprzytomną żonę, ani nieobecnego syna.

– Zacznijmy w takim razie od początku – powiedział spokojnie Saliem, masując swoje nadgarstki. – Co wiecie o ludziach Synjys?

Nie musiał nawet na nich patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że nic. Dlatego im opowiedział, wszystko po kolei. Ostatecznie zawsze lubił być centrum zainteresowania.

* * *

Tłumaczenie francuskich zwrotów

– Je cherche Arthur Toutaut

– Szukam Artura Toutaut.

– Mon mari est en voyage, je suis desole.

– Mąż jest w podróży, bardzo mi przykro.

– Vraiment? Je nai su pas, mon ami a dit moi, je trouve lui ici. Quand Arthur rentrera?

– Naprawdę? Nie wiedziałem, mój przyjaciel powiedział mi, że znajdę go tutaj. Kiedy Artur wróci?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Nie wiem.

– Quel domagge! Petryficus totalus!

– Jaka szkoda! Petryficus totalus!


	18. Chapter 18

Synjys niewiele pamiętał ze swojego dzieciństwa, a to nawet i lepiej, bo najpewniej nie było ono szczęśliwe. Przynajmniej tak twierdziła jego ciotka. Rodzice uprawiali mroczną magię i tym samym sprowadzili na siebie śmierć, a jego zostawili całkiem samego pośród obcych ludzi. Za każdym razem, gdy wracał wspomnieniami do wydarzeń, które miały miejsce, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem, z jakiegoś powodu czuł paraliżujący wręcz strach. Straszliwe to uczucie, jakby ktoś pozbawił go możliwości oddychania i zamknął w wyjątkowo ciasnym pomieszczeniu, pozbawionym światła. Dlatego właśnie z biegiem lat odsunął od siebie przeszłość, zamazał tkwiące w pamięci twarze matki, ojca i zaczął robić dokładnie to, czym trudnili się wszyscy wokół niego. Tym samym udowadniał mieszkańcom wioski, że nie ma z grzesznikami nic wspólnego, jest częścią społeczeństwa. Mężczyzną, na którym można polegać. Mimo to sąsiedzi darzyli go niechęcią, jakby był naznaczony klątwą, mógł sprowadzić na nich nieszczęście. Starał się więc tym bardziej i mocniej, a chociaż z pewnością nie udało mu się osiągnąć tego, czego pragnął, to z czasem inni zaczęli traktować go jak swojego. Zanim skończył siedemnaście lat, przyjęli go do grona zwiadowców. Z jakiegoś powodu potrafił pozostać niezauważonym w najbardziej niebezpiecznej sytuacji, a nawet w razie pojmania zachować zimną krew. Jego działania przyniosły wiosce wiele korzyści, dlatego pozwolono mu wybudować dom, a także poślubić córkę młynarza.

Anjys, bo tak się nazywała jego wybranka, nie należała z pewnością do pięknych, z jakiegoś powodu wydawała mu się niegodna zaufania, ale z czasem potrafił ją pokochać na swój własny, pokręcony sposób. Rzadko rozmawiali, nie potrafili znaleźć wspólnego języka, co teoretycznie powinno być dla nich łatwe. Zarówno ona jak i on wybrali życie proste, nie szukali przygód, a ich marzenia ograniczały się do prowadzenia przeciętnej egzystencji i zachowania szacunku ludzi wokół. Jedli razem posiłki, spędzali noce, lubili swoją obecność. Często obserwował, jak Anjys wykonuje prace domowe, próbował zrozumieć wolę Stwórcy, który obdarzył ją tak wyjątkową twarzą. Nie zdążył minąć rok od ślubu, kiedy urodził się ich pierwszy syn. Wkrótce potem na świat przyszły również dwie córki, niestety młodsza zmarła kilka dni po urodzeniu. Pochowali ją na łące niedaleko ich domu i dosyć często odwiedzali. Nie mogli jednak pogrążyć się w smutku, doskonale rozumieli świat, w którym się wychowali. A tutaj śmierć była czymś naturalnym, jak wschód słońca albo powiew ciepłego wiatru.

Synjys dalej wykonywał swoje prace, starając się poświęcać rodzinie tyle czasu, ile przeciętny mężczyzna w wiosce. Nim zdążył się zorientować, jego syn i córka zbliżali się do dorosłości, jednak wszystko poszło w kierunku, którego nie planował. Keran zawsze sprawiał kłopoty, był nazbyt głośny, kłótliwy. Często wpadał w konflikty z ludźmi w wiosce i, mimo próśb rodziców, kroczył swoimi własnymi ścieżkami. Nierzadko kłócił się z ojcem, nazywając go zakłamanym i żałosnym. Miał rację, ale Synjys wtedy jeszcze tego nie wiedział.

Nim Mira, jego jedyna żyjąca córka, skończyła lat czternaście, ojciec Anjys ogłosił jej zaręczyny z jednym z mężczyzn w wiosce. Zapewne nie wywołałoby to większych emocji, gdyby wybranek nie okazał się zwykłym durniem. Śluby bardzo często były przyczyną waśni między poszczególnymi rodzinami, ale zazwyczaj brały w nich udział głowy rodziny. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że w tym przypadku, najgłośniej krzyczącym okazał nikt inny tylko Keran.

– Po moim trupie – powiedział, mierząc zebranych spojrzeniem pełnym wściekłości.

– Jak sobie życzysz, szczeniaku! – wrzasnął jego dziadek i zaczął okładać go drewnianym kijem. Nie był jednak na tyle silny, by poradzić sobie z młodszym mężczyzną. Zanim się zorientował, Keran odebrał mu broń i jednym ruchem przełamał na pół.

– Uspokój się – powiedział Synjys, nie podnosząc głosu. Rozglądał się po zebranych, starając się wyczytać z ich twarzy emocje. Musiał jak najszybciej uspokoić syna, znaleźć dla niego dobre usprawiedliwienie. Jednak zanim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, Keran splunął na ziemię, patrząc na niego z pogardą i wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby:

– Ty tchórzu...

Nie był w stanie przekonać ani ojca, ani dziadka. Musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że jego ukochana siostra zostanie wydana za starca z marną reputacją, nikłą wiedzą, ale za to z zapędami do agresywnych zachowań i pijaństwa. Jedno świadczyło na jego korzyść: miał ziemię. Dużo majątku, który mógł zapewnić rodzinie Synjys życie na odpowiednim poziomie. Mira uśmiechała się, kiedy matka pomagała jej wybrać strój, a wieczorami kładła obok brata, żeby usłyszeć kolejną niesamowitą historię, które młody Keran potrafił stworzyć w kilka chwil. Miał talent do opowiadania. Może wynikało to z tego, że jak nikt inny potrafił obserwować. Widział obłudę otaczających go ludzi, doskonale rozpoznawał ich emocje, obawy, oczekiwania i wiedział, co chcą od niego usłyszeć.

Mogłoby się wydawać, że w takich okolicznościach wszystko ucichnie. Nic bardziej mylnego. Na kilka dni przed ślubem doszło do szarpaniny między niedoszłym panem młodym i Keranem, przez co młody chłopak padł na ziemię po czterech ciosach nożem. Wedle zeznań świadków to właśnie młodzieniec rozpoczął bójkę, ale czy można było mieć pewność, skoro każdy składający zeznanie należał do rodziny oprawcy?

Synjys udał się wkrótce do starszyzny wioski, aby ta osądziła zabójców jego pierworodnego. Grono mędrców wpatrywało się w niego przenikliwie, starając się przytłoczyć i pozbawić pewności siebie. W innych okolicznościach z pewnością by im się to udało, ale po śmierci Kerana wszystko to, o co do tej pory starał się Synjys, straciło na znaczeniu. Stał więc z chłodną wściekłością w oczach, zmuszając starszych do działania. Jednak tylko jeden spośród szesnastu wstawił się za nim, reszta zgodnie odmówiła wsparcia. Gdyby potrafił się powstrzymać, zapewne cała sprawa stanęłaby właśnie na tym i każdy zająłby się swoim życiem. Jednak Synjys czuł, jak wypływa z niego frustracja, do tej pory ukryta w czeluściach podświadomości. W kilka chwil jego życie stało się puste i pozbawione sensu, bo nawet jeśli nie potrafił dojść do porozumienia z synem, to z pewnością dostrzegał w nim lepszą wersję siebie... bardziej odważną i pewną własnych działań, niestłamszoną przez ludzi w wiosce. Gdyby tylko miał dość siły...

– Radzę ci powstrzymać swoje emocje, Synjys – rzekł trzeci mędrzec, sięgając po drewnianą laskę leżącą przy jego fotelu. W odpowiedzi mężczyzna tylko prychnął z pogardą.

– Jeśli nie powściągniesz języka, każemy cię wychłostać – dodał ósmy spośród starszych, przeczesując palcami swoją długą, siwą brodę. – Pamiętaj o szacunku, który straci twoja rodzina, gdy do tego dojdzie.

Nie miał im nic więcej do powiedzenia. Odwrócił się bezczelnie i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, pewny tego, że musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce... jak przystało na mężczyznę.

Plan, który zrodził się w jego głowie, nie posiadał wad... przynajmniej on ich nie dostrzegał. O jego istnieniu dowiedziała się tylko żona i dwóch zwiadowców, którzy podobnie jak Synjys ubolewali nad śmiercią Kerana. Przygotowanie zajęły mu ponad dwa tygodnie, ale nie żałował żadnej minuty. Myśl o synu tkwiła w jego psychice niczym najgorsza z klątw, niszczyła i pozwalała na szybki rozwój magicznych umiejętności. Wszystkie do tej pory tłumione zdolności rozbudziły się, a sam Synjys rósł w siłę, której nigdy po sobie nie oczekiwał.

Nie chciał zabić... szukał jedynie sprawiedliwości. Jednak morderstwo było jedyną drogą do jej osiągnięcia. Na cztery dni przed przesileniem udał się do trzynastego mędrca, aby uzyskać od niego zakazaną księgę. Jednak w domostwie nie czekał wcale na niego starzec, lecz grupa wojowników, których zadaniem było powstrzymywanie zamieszek i burd. Nie zdziwiłoby go to... gdyby wśród nich nie stała jego własna żona. Anjys opierała się o ścianę, chcąc ukryć przed nim swoją zalaną łzami twarz.

– Przepraszam – wyszlochała, ale on nie miał jej nic do powiedzenia.

Trzymali go przywiązanego do drewnianego pala przez trzy dni, odmawiając podania jedzenia i wody. Cały czas przebywał sam, nie licząc jednych odwiedzin drugiego mędrca, który starał się go nakłonić do skruchy.

– Pomyśl o córce, zasługuje na lepsze życie niż jej oferujesz – zauważył, zbliżając się do niego na tyle, żeby móc spojrzeć mu bezpośrednio w oczy. – Twoja żona postąpiła bardzo mądrze, przychodząc do nas. Dzięki temu udało jej się wyprosić u starszych ułaskawienie dla ciebie. Anjys obiecała, że nie będziesz się więcej wychylał. Dotrzymasz słowa, prawda?

Pokiwał głową, na nic więcej nie starczało mu siły. Wypuścili go następnego dnia, kazali wracać do domu, ale on padł w połowie drogi i leżał tam aż do wieczora. Nikt nie kwapił się pomóc cuchnącemu człowiekowi w podartych szmatach zamiast ubrań.

Odnalazła go Mira, przetarła twarz wilgotną chustką, podała wodę. Siedzieli razem na brudnej ziemi przez połowę nocy, zanim Synjys nie zebrał w sobie dość siły, aby się podnieść i z pomocą córki wrócić do chaty nieopodal lasu. Anjys pomogła mu się umyć i przebrać, jednak ani razu nie spojrzała w oczy męża. Tylko mówiła zdania, które dla niego nie miały już żadnego znaczenia. Zdradziła go. To była jego wina i doskonale o tym wiedział. Nie obdarzyła go swoim zaufaniem, nie czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie, chciała chronić własne bezpieczeństwo, honor rodziny. Zawsze ceniła spokój, nawet jeśli ten kosztował życie ich syna. Wtedy też Synjys po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, jak ogromny popełnił błąd związując się z tą kobietą. Anjys była jak liść niesiony wiatrem... bez własnej woli i charakteru. Przypominała mu glinianą figurkę, którą przy odrobinie umiejętności można dowolnie ukształtować. Do tej pory wydawało mu się, że był dokładnie taki sam. To jednak nie miało nic wspólnego z prawdą. Synjys okazał się tchórzem i kłamcą, ale z pewnością nie potrafił grzecznie wykonywać bezsensownych rozkazów. Może miał to zapisane w genach, ostatecznie jego rodzice byli grzesznikami skazanymi na wieczne potępienie.

Nie potrafił znaleźć w sobie złości, którą mógłby następnie przelać na swoją żonę. Nie widział powodu, dla którego powinien ją znienawidzić. Nagle ta kobieta o specyficznej twarzy stała mu się obojętna, jak ziarna pisaku pod jego stopami. Nie chciał na nią patrzeć. Wszelkie uczucia, którymi ją darzył, rozpłynęły się, jakby nigdy nie istniały. Nie winił jej za to. Ona wciąż pozostawała taka sama, w przeciwieństwie do męża, który nagle poczuł do siebie wstręt. Cały żal skierował się ku niemu, rujnując psychikę. Brakowało mu powietrza w tej okropnej wiosce, wspomnienia z dzieciństwa wróciły do niego jak żywe – błyszczące oczy matki, silne ramiona ojca... i śmiech małego chłopca, który był tak blisko niego. Może było już na to za późno, ale Synjys chciał opuścić to przeklęte miejsce raz na zawsze.

Wstał w środku nocy, dotknął policzka swojej żony, wiedząc, że nie zobaczy jej już więcej. Nie czuł smutku, z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił odnaleźć tej nici przywiązania, która powinna ich łączyć. Nie zajrzał do pokoju Miry. Tego zrobić nie potrafił. Doskonale wiedział, że w momencie, w którym spojrzałby na buzię swojej ukochanej córki, zmieniłby zdanie i został w tym piekle na zawsze, raniąc przy okazji siebie, a także wszystkich wokół.

Nie zdążył jednak nawet dotrzeć do granic wioski, gdy ją zobaczył. Stała przed nim, z czarnymi włosami opadającymi na szczupłe ramiona, z płonącymi oczami, czystym spokojem wymalowanym na twarzy. W rękach trzymała rudego kota, na ramiona zarzuciła płaszcz chroniący ją przed wiatrem.

– Zabrałam ze sobą tylko dzienniki Kerana – rzekła hardo, przytulając do siebie puszystego zwierzaka – To, co otrzymałam do tej pory od kobiet w wiosce, zapewne nie przyda mi się w tej podróży.

Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i nie zadając zbędnych pytań skierował się w stronę lasu, a ona podążyła za nim.

Podróżowali przez wiele lat, odwiedzając różne krainy i wioski. Zabierali ze sobą ludzi podobnych do nich – wyrzutków społeczeństwa, wygnańców, potępieńców, którzy nie mogli pozostać w miejscu narodzin. Już wkrótce ich grupa liczyła tyle osób, że wędrówka stała się uciążliwa i nazbyt utrudniona. Wtedy też Synjys wraz z Mirą postanowili założyć osadę w cieniu samotnej góry Catal Loren. Nie zawadzali nikomu, ale ich działalność wzbudzała niechęć napotykanych społeczności. Stąd też wkrótce podjęli działania mające na celu ukrycie ich nowo założonej wioski przed światem. Nikt nie potrafił zrozumieć magii, którą operowali, dlatego też nie znalazł się jeden odważny, będący w stanie pokonać chociaż jednego z ludzi Synjys. Z czasem ich miejsce przebywania stało się równie absorbującą zagadką jak oni sami, posiadane umiejętności badano i starano się określić. Wszystko na nic. Ukryci w piaskach pustyni nie dzielili się informacjami, a zasady obowiązujące w ich społeczności były niezwykle surowe. Mimo to panowała tam atmosfera wzajemnego zrozumienia i akceptacji. Każdy mógł wioskę opuścić, obiecując jedynie zachowanie tajemnic.

Synjys dożył wieku osiemdziesięciu siedmiu lat, po drodze doczekał się siedmiu wnucząt. Przez całe życie kontynuował badania własnych rodziców, które mógł dogłębnie poznać dzięki zapiskom Kerana. Okazało się bowiem, że jego jedyny syn już od wczesnej młodości interesował się zagadką własnego pochodzenia i robił wszystko, aby zdobyć jak największą ilość informacji na temat życia Nyah i Cashile.

Po śmierci założyciela ludzie Synjys kontynuowali działania swojego mistrza, chociaż nikt nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co to tak właściwie znaczyło. Niektórzy prawili, że w dziennikach Kerana znajdował się sposób, który odnalazła Nyah, aby ocalić Cashile przed śmiercią. Z jakiegoś powodu bowiem nikt nigdy nie słyszał o pogrzebie dzieci Synjys, jakby zgon założyciela wioski był ostatnim w historii ich ludu. Jednak nawet jeśli w dziele chłopaka zapisana została recepta na wieczne życie, to nie miało to już większego znaczenia – ostatnia bowiem ze stron dzienników została wyrwana i nikt nie znał miejsca jej położenia. Któż to zrobił i dlaczego? Pozostawało to zagadką nawet dla Saliema Norana.

Co dokładnie Lord Voldemort planował osiągnąć po zdobyciu zapisków Kerana również nie było jasne. Oczywiście każdy wiedział, że Czarny Pan chciał panować nad światem bez ograniczeń, a śmierć z pewnością takowe stanowiła. Jednak księga bez kluczowej strony nie przejawiała żadnej wartości poza sentymentalną. Mimo to z sobie tylko znanego powodu postanowił odnaleźć miejsce bytowania ludzi Synjys i w tym celu skontaktował się z nim. Wcale nie było mu to na rękę, bo Salien Noran nie szukał kłopotów.

– W każdym razie spotkanie z Tym Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać nie zaliczam do swoich najszczęśliwszych godzin życia i wolałbym tego uniknąć na przyszłość. Straszny człowiek... zakładając optymistycznie, że to wciąż jest człowiek. Kazał mi się udać do tej śmiesznej miejscowości... jak ona się tam zwie...

– Leonoscars – podpowiedział mu Syriusz, marszcząc brwi. – Nie wiedziałeś o jej istnieniu?

– Bynajmniej – zaśmiał się Saliem. – Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że stworzono miejsce mające na celu chronić _Tchnienie_ , księgę zawierającą w sobie zapiski zmarłego syna Synjysa, ale nigdy nie wnikałem w to, gdzie ono się znajduje, a już na pewno nie interesowało mnie, jak ktoś tam je nazwał.

– Miejsce mające na celu chronić Tchnienie – powtórzył James. – To znaczy, że Leonoscars jest wioską ściśle związaną z tym ludem i historią Nyah i Cashile. Jej mieszkańcy to również tylko atrapy, coś w rodzaju straży?

– Nie mam pojęcia – rzekł szczerze Saliem. – Być może ta cała mieścina istniała sobie już od dawna, a ludzie Synjys jedynie wykorzystali jej specyfikę, aby chronić własny skarb. Jednak nie wykluczałbym tego, że całe to Leonoscars stało się jedynie czymś w rodzaju świątyni dla dzienników Kerana.

– To jakaś bzdura – wycedził Syriusz ze złością. – Skoro wioska w lesie i jej mieszkańcy istnieją tylko po to, aby wielbić jakąś tam idiotyczną księgę, to dlaczego w tak żałosny sposób ją chroniono? Widziałem to na własne oczy... obskurna jaskinia i jeden wariat, co to za zagrożenie dla Voldemorta? Z twoim opowieści wynika, że ludzie Synjys nie byli aż tak durni, z pewnością postaraliby się bardziej.

– Może tylko tobie wydaje się, że Tchnienie było chronione bez pomysłu... samo dostanie się do Leonoscars graniczy z cudem. Taki dzieciak jak ty dotarł tam tylko dlatego, że od samego początku ktoś wodzi cię za nos. – Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, ściskając dłonie na swojej różdżce. – Zdziwiony? Chyba nie sądziłeś, że znalazłeś wioskę ukrytą w lesie ze względu na swój niespotykany instynkt i wybitne umiejętności? W każdym razie ludzie Czarnego Pana są mocni... o wiele silniejsi niż ludziom Synjys, mogłoby się wydawać.

– Byłeś jednym z nich, prawda? – zapytał powoli James. – Dlaczego ich zdradziłeś? Jeśli twoja opowieść jest prawdziwa, życie Synjys powinno być rajem na Ziemi.

– Nawet jeśli fundament tego ludu leży w działalności Nyah i Cashile, to z pewności ich dzisiejsza działalność niewiele ma z nią wspólnego. Ludzie Synjys powstali po to, aby sprzeciwić się regułom obowiązującym w świecie zakłamanych wiosek, a w konsekwencji sami stworzyli sieć zasad mających na celu strzeżenie ich sekretów. Miałem tego dość, więc po prostu odszedłem. Nie interesuje mnie, co się stanie z tymi durniami. Ze względu na... zaklęcie... nie mogę wam powiedzieć nic na temat magii Synjys, ale dla mnie oni wszyscy mogą spłonąć w piekle. Kiedy mojemu życiu zagrażała różdżka jednego z najpodlejszych czarnoksiężników po prostu przekazałem mu tyle, ile mogłem. Rozrysowałem mu, jak się dostać do świata tych kretynów i wam też mogę, bo nic mnie te sekrety nie obchodzą.

– I mimo tego, co zrobiłeś, ludzie Synjys cię nie odnaleźli? – zdziwił się James, zerkając kątem oka na stojącego w kącie Syriusza.

– Magia Synjys jest specyficzna... na tyle dziwaczna, że wyczuwam ją nosem. Kiedy tylko pojawia się w moim otoczeniu, natychmiast zmieniam miejsce położenia i tyle.

– Gdzie jest wioska Synjys? – zapytał Potter, poruszając się niespokojnie. – Ta prawdziwa, nie Leonoscars.

– W lesie nieopodal tej głupiej mieściny znajduje się drewniana brama... specyficzny portal. Przy odrobinie szczęścia któryś z was już miał z nią do czynienia.

Syriusz przypomniał sobie o tajemniczym wejściu, które znalazł wraz z Liną podczas swojej pierwszej podróży do Leonoscars. Wtedy nie mieli pojęcia, jak się przedostać na drugą stronę. Kiedy tylko w polu ich widzenia znalazł się Ian ze swoim dziadkiem, zaraz porzucili plany rozpracowania tego miejsca. Straciło ono na znaczeniu, kiedy tylko znaleźli się w wiosce ukrytej w sercu lasu. Nie mógł jednak zapomnieć, jak razem z przyjaciółką kręcili się dookoła bramy, nie mogąc odnaleźć sensu jej istnienia.

– Jak się przedostać na drugą stronę? – zapytał, starannie dobierając słowa.

– Wystarczy mieć klucz – rzucił Synjys, jakby prawił o oczywistościach. Zapewne już się domyślasz się, co nim było?

Zdecydowanie się domyślał...

Kamień obecnie miał w swoich rękach Peter i najpewniej pozostawał w jego rękach bezpieczny. Najrozsądniej było udać się do wioski tych piaskowych szaleńców i wypytać ich o powiązania z Voldemortem. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu Syriusz uznał to za zły pomysł... jakby w lesie Leonoscars czekała ich śmierć. Nie potrafił znaleźć logicznego uzasadnienia, to było przeczucie, jakaś forma instynktu. Wcale nie pomagała mu świadomość, że skoro mieszkańcy wioski ukrytej w lesie niespecjalnie wyrażali chęć dzielenia się informacjami, to tak pokręcony lud jak Synjys najpewniej okaże się równie rozmowny. Innymi słowy ich podróż do tajemniczej bramy mogła okazać się męcząca i bezowocna, tak samo jak niebezpieczna i bezsensowna. James był innego zdania. Uznał, że zdobyte informacje należy wykorzystywać od razu, żeby zawsze być krok przed Śmierciożercami. Drobne ryzyko? Co to dla nich... w końcu zawsze jakoś sobie z tym radzili.

Co za popaprany typ…

* * *

Wrzeszcząca chata, jedna z ich wycieczek podczas pełni... nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat teraz o tym pomyślał. To nie miało żadnego uzasadnienia, po prostu obraz z jego młodości pojawił się w głowie i za nic w świecie nie chciał jej opuścić.

Chłopak o rozczochranych, czarnych włosach leżał na roztrzaskanym łóżku, podrzucając w dłoni małą, czerwoną piłeczkę, którą znalazł w Zakazanym Lesie. Łącznie było ich czworo, ale to James Potter zajął najlepsze miejsce i nie miał zamiaru nikomu go oddawać... nawet zasługującemu na odpoczynek Remusowi, który wciąż starał się unormować swój oddech po niedawno odbytej przemianie. Syriusz siedział na drewnianej szafce, chociaż sam fakt, że ta się nie rozpadła pod jego ciężarem, był godny zastanowienia. Peter zajął sobie wygodne miejsce na podłodze, uśmiechając się na myśl o ich nocnej przygodzie.

– Matoł z ciebie – parsknął Syriusz w stronę najlepszego przyjaciela. – Zawsze jesteś w gorącej wodzie kąpany i jak zwykle mieliśmy przez to kłopoty.

– Nie bądź hipokrytą, Łapo – odparł chłopak, wciąż bardziej skupiony na swojej zdobyczy niż na towarzystwie.

– To moja wina – powiedział Remus Lupin, starając się ukryć poczucie winy wymalowane na jego twarzy.

– Jak zawsze – prychnął Syriusz, rzucając w niego poduszką. – Przestań robić za ofiarę losu, Luniaczku. Tym razem cała odpowiedzialność spada na Rogacza, najdurniejszego spośród durniów.

James tylko zaśmiał się, kompletnie niezrażony obelgami, które kierował w jego stronę Black. Nie miał zamiaru przepraszać. W końcu nie pierwszy raz omal nie zostali złapani przez cywila i z pewnością jeszcze wielokrotnie będą musieli powstrzymywać ich wilczego kolegę przed atakiem na człowieka. Dokonali wyboru, dawno temu. Ryzykowali dużo, żeby zyskać jeszcze więcej. Mogli stracić wszystko, ale przecież gra była warta świeczki. Powiedział im to, a oni pokiwali z uznaniem głowami.

Tacy byli. Huncwoci. Banda cymbałów, która czerpała z życia jak najwięcej, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Taki też był on. James. Głupi idiota, który podejmował decyzję, zanim zdążył rozważyć jej skutki.

– Nie ma mowy – powiedział Syriusz, chowając standardowo dłonie w kieszeniach kurtki.

Stali trzy kamienice za domem Norana, w jednej z malowniczych uliczek, która jednak z jakiegoś powodu wydawała się opustoszała. Mogło to być jedynie złudzenie, ale na wszelki wypadek Black zacisnął palce na ukochanej różdżce... uwielbiał ją i nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby miał kiedykolwiek się z nią rozstać.

– Nie będziemy się spieszyć, to zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Nie mamy żadnej pewności, że historia opowiedziana przez tego Norana jest prawdziwa, ten złodziej być może starał się jedynie wyprowadzić nas w pole. Wokół lasu Leonoscars zapewne czeka na nas pułapka..

– Gdyby chcieli nas zlikwidować, zrobiliby to tutaj – zauważył James, wbijając w przyjaciela niezbyt przyjemne spojrzenie. – Co się z tobą dzieje, strach cię obleciał?

Mógłby być szczery i przyznać, że towarzyszące mu od jakiegoś czasu uczucie mogło być strachem. Do tej pory nigdy się nie bał, nie licząc kilku kompletnie bezsensownych ataków paniki. Dlatego wyrażenie własnych emocji stanowiło dla niego misję ponad możliwości, więc jedynie warknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem.

– Mrucz sobie tak dalej, na pewno zrozumiem – dodał James ze zniecierpliwieniem, bo z każdą chwilą mieli coraz mniej czasu. Jeśli bowiem wersja Saliema była prawdziwa, zwolennicy Voldemorta byli zaledwie o krok od rozwiązania zagadki Lenoscars.

– Po prostu dziwię się, Rogasiu – zaczął, zupełnie niepotrzebnie naciskając na ostatnie słowo – ku chwale czego tak ci się spieszy. Chcesz mi coś udowodnić? A może sobie?

– Słucham? – James stanął jak wbity w ziemię. Słowa przyjaciela być może nie wyjaśniały zbyt wiele, ale jego wyraz twarzy był co najmniej niepokojący: zimne spojrzenie i nieprzyjemny grymas wyrażały więcej niż jakakolwiek wypowiedź. Mimo to James nie rozumiał i, na litość boską, wcale nie chciał zrozumieć.

– Ostatnio strasznie ci się spieszy do wszystkiego, co niebezpieczne, jakbyś choć raz nie mógł sobie odpuścić. Można by myśleć, że skoro w domu zostawiłeś ciężarną kobietę, powinieneś się opanować.

– Nie mieszaj w to Lily... – powiedział spokojnie, starając się zachować równowagę emocjonalną. Znał Syriusza i doskonale wiedział, że gdy ten wbije sobie do głowy jakąś głupotę, to nie można już go zatrzymać.

– Dlaczego? To twoja żona, nie? Ukochana, przewspaniała, najcudowniejsza Lily Evans... a nie, przepraszam: Lily Potter, którą teraz masz głęboko w dupie, bo zachciało ci się pojedynków na śmierć i życie.

– Chcesz mi robić wykłady z bezpieczeństwa? To śmieszne! – James uniósł brwi z irytacją. – Masz jakiś permanentny problem z moją żoną, więc może raz, dla odmiany, wyraź się jasno.

To była prawda, Syriusz zawsze kręcił nosem na sam dźwięk imienia Lily. Wcześniej cała ta miłość po prostu go bawiła, ale kiedy zaczęła przeradzać się w coś poważniejszego, w jego głowie uruchomiło się coś w rodzaju sygnału alarmowego. Z każdym kolejnym etapem związku, miał ochotę Jamesowi przywalić, żeby ten się opamiętał. Nigdy nie poskutkowało. Teraz też był przekonany, że swoim wykładem nic nie wskóra. Mimo to nie potrafił się powstrzymać:

– Może dlatego, że znam cię doskonale… – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Na tyle, kurwa, dobrze, że jak myślę o tej twojej idylli, to nie wiem, czy mam się śmiać czy płakać. Żyjesz w jakimś kompletnie odrealnionym świecie, nawet sobie nie zdajesz sprawy, jak to wszystko może się skończyć. To nie jest gra w eksplodującego durnia, gdzie jak ci się znudzi, to pójdziesz na trening Quidditcha. – Zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby złapać oddech. – Zapłodniłeś kobietę, naopowiadałeś jej bajek o szczęśliwej przyszłości i co? Wydaje ci się, że będziesz sobie biegał po misjach Zakonu Feniksa i unikał śmiertelnych zaklęć jak tłuczków, żeby potem w blasku chwały wracać do domu? Marlena nie żyje, dzieciak Liny nie żyje, Caradoc nie żyje, Benio nie żyje, Gideon nie żyje, Fabian nie żyje... ale oczywiście ciebie to ominie, bo tak?

– Zastanawiam się, po co wyskakujesz z tym akurat teraz – powiedział cicho James, po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Poza tym, jeśli chcesz mi coś zarzucić, to może powinieneś zacząć od siebie. Pakujesz się w każdą możliwą bójkę na ulicy, a teraz chowasz się na myśl o spotkaniu z Voldemortem. Może to do ciebie nie dotarło, ale ja też jestem członkiem Zakonu Feniksa i mam dokładnie takie same szanse przeżycia jak ty. Mówiąc prościej: najpierw martw się o siebie, a dopiero potem praw mi wykłady o ostrożności. – Ostatnie słowa zawierały w sobie nutę kpiny, która nie uszła uwadze Syriusza.

– Ja to coś zupełnie innego – stwierdził, starając się, aby jego głos brzmiał twardo. – Nie ma nikogo, kim musiałbym się opiekować. Nawet jeśli ktoś mnie zabije, to nie będzie miało żadnego znaczenia. Nie zostawię na tym świecie żony ani dziecka. Bachora, którego do jasnej cholery ktoś będzie musiał wychować! Jeśli postanowisz kopnąć w kalendarz, kto niby się nim zajmie? Bo na mnie nie licz, pierdolę to.

– Nikt cię nawet o to nie prosi – James zaśmiał się, chociaż niewiele miało to wspólnego z wesołością. – Myślisz, że powierzyłbym swojego syna komuś takiemu jak ty? Człowiekowi, który nie ma pojęcia o znaczeniu rodziny, musiałbym chyba upaść na głowę! Ty nawet nie masz odwagi związać się z kobieta, bo jeszcze nie daj Boże w twoim życiu liczyłby się ktoś więcej niż ty sam.

– To takie głębokie, wsadź sobie w dupę swoje mądrości...

– Nie mam racji? Nawet się po tobie nie spodziewam, że zrozumiesz, że w życiu liczy się coś więcej niż parszywa egzystencja od jednego pojedynku do drugiego. Nigdy nie starałeś się ogarnąć czegoś, co wykracza poza twoje ograniczone pole widzenia. Ja chcę walczyć, żeby ta przeklęta wojna się skończyła, a ty? Masz w ogóle jakiś cel, co?!

– Masz rację! – przerwał mu, śmiejąc się głośno. – Niech Voldemort ze swoją bandą zabija jeszcze więcej osób, które znam. Wtedy będę miał dużo satysfakcji, już taki ze mnie chory skurwysyn! Cały czas czekam, aż w końcu dopadnie ciebie. Przy odrobinie szczęścia zakosi całą waszą dwójkę... a nie, czekaj... trójkę. Ostatecznie zadowolę się tylko...

Nie zdążył dokończyć. James przywalił mu pięścią w twarz z siłą, która znacznie wykraczała poza jego standardowe zdolności. Syriusz poczuł, jak trzeszczą mu kości, po chwili strużka krwi ściekła mu po brodzie, a on wypluł kawałek ułamanego zęba. Bolało jak cholera, ale zasłużył sobie. Wiedział o tym.

– Chcesz po sobie coś zostawić, tak? – szepnął, ścierając szkarłatną ciecz z twarzy. – Jakieś górnolotne idee, morały, pierdoły o męstwie, odwadze, przyjaźni i miłości... wątpię, by to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla dorastającego bez ojca dzieciaka. Zakładając, że w ogóle uda mu się przeżyć z Voldmeortem polującym na każdą rodzącą się półszlamę.

– Co ciebie to obchodzi? – wymamrotał James, odwracając się do niego plecami. Najprawdopodobniej chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale zabrakło mu słów, żeby to wyrazić.

Może to i lepiej.


	19. Chapter 19

Jak na lato, pogoda w Londynie była naprawdę parszywa. O godzinie jedenastej całe niebo pokryły gęste, ciemne chmury, żeby tuż po południu zesłać na miasto falę deszczu, jakby w tym kraju było go co najmniej mało. Słońce ani na moment nie pokazało swego zacnego oblicza, z kolei mieszkańców, jak i turystów mógł ucieszyć zimny, silny wiatr. Ludzie kroczyli po ulicach odziani w foliowe płaszcze lub z kolorowymi parasolami, bo jeśli mieli jakoś sobie uprzyjemnić pobyt w Anglii, to właśnie poprzez zmyślne przedmioty chroniące przed bezlitośnie opadającymi z nieba kroplami.

Syriusz stał na chodniku niczym figura woskowa, kompletnie ignorując złośliwe uwagi przechodniów. Mógł sobie wybrać lepsze miejsce na rozmyślania niż centrum miasta, ale właściwie... co go mogła obchodzić banda mugoli? Sam rzuciłby na siebie zaklęcie odbijające krople deszczu, gdyby tylko nie miał tego wszystkiego gdzieś.

Znowu przekroczył jakąś głupią granicę, znowu o tym wiedział i znowu nic z tego nie wyniknie. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że teraz wreszcie wiedział, o co mu chodziło. Wcale go to nie usprawiedliwiało, niewiele też mogło zmienić, ale chociaż pozwalało zrozumieć.

On naprawdę nie miał nikogo poza Jamesem. Był tego świadomy już od dawna i strasznie go to denerwowało. Z jednej strony uważał, że im mniejszą ilością bliskich ludzi mógł się pochwalić, tym mniej wyrzutów zaatakowałoby go, gdyby coś mu się stało. Zawsze widział siebie jako osobę, która ginie w walce, a nie należał do imbecylów, którzy nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że śmierć może być ciosem. Umierając, nie zraniłby siebie, tylko osoby dla niego ważne. Nawet gdyby pięć razy dziennie przepowiadał swój pogrzeb, nie przygotowałby ich na nieuniknione. Dlatego właśnie na myśl o tym, że na tym świecie żyje zaledwie jedna osoba, która mogłaby jakoś przeżyć jego śmiertelną walkę, napawała go otuchą. Remus już od dawna się od nich odsunął, a Peter... był sobą, traktował go jak kompana, ale nie członka rodziny. Poza tym z jakiegoś powodu odnosił wrażenie, że Glizdogon bardzo szybko poradziłby sobie z jego odejściem. W każdym razie dla Syriusza najważniejszy był James, bez względu na czas i okoliczności. Ta broń, odsuwanie od siebie wszystkich poza jedną osobą, stała się mieczem obosiecznym. Skupił wszystkie więzi na tym jednym, biednym Potterze i nie miał pojęcia, jak z tego wybrnąć, bo martwił się o niego o wiele bardziej niż o cokolwiek.

Chciałby... naprawdę bardzo chciałby cieszyć się szczęściem przyjaciela. Tylko James był naiwny, w pewnych aspektach niewinny, jak białogłowa dziewica i nie rozumiał. Nie wychował się wśród ludzi gloryfikujących idee podziału czarodziejów na lepsze i gorsze kategorie, więc nie wiedział, że takich jest bardzo dużo i nie da się ich zmienić kilkoma słowami i pojedynkami. Nie docierało do niego, że syf pozostanie nawet po zagładzie Voldemorta, a nawet gdyby ten w tajemniczych okolicznościach rozpłynął się, to i tak pokonanie Czarnego Pana na ten moment wykraczało poza ich możliwości. Tutaj nawet nie chodziło o to, że tego podłego czarnoksiężnika nie dało się znaleźć albo że trzeba było w pierwszej kolejności rozprawić się z jego zwolennikami. Stając twarzą w twarz z Tym Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, można co najwyżej unieść dumnie głowę, rzucić kilka uroków i paść na ziemię jak szmaciana lalka. Skoro Albus Dumbledore nie miał z nim szans, co sam otwarcie przyznał, to cóż dopiero oni. Zanim pojawi się odpowiedni przeciwnik, miną miesiące, może nawet lata. Przez ten czas ludzie pogrążą się w rasowym brudzie, wszyscy pozostali wylądują w kostnicy. To nie był dobry czas na tak trywialne rzeczy, jak zakładanie rodziny, wychowywanie dzieci, świętowanie rocznic ślubu, organizowanie przyjęć i słodkich obiadków. Zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto na własne życzenie wplątał się w organizację, której głównym zadaniem była walka, na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. I śmierć. Bo przeżyć i odnaleźć spokój mogli tylko ci, którzy nie mieli nic do stracenia, których nie dało się niczym zastraszyć.

Jednak w głębi ducha zastanawiał się, czy na pewno miał rację. Ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że zła nie da się pokonać. Zwyrodnialcy istnieli zawsze i, bez względu na wszystko, wciąż będą się rodzić. Dzisiaj ich problemem był Lord Voldemort, za jakiś czas siać zamęt będzie ktoś inny. Skoro więc i tak czeka ich życie przeładowane walką o przetrwanie i godną egzystencję, to ku chwale czego mieliby rezygnować ze wszelkich form normalności? Syriusz chciał być sam, ale to wcale nie była dobra droga, w każdym razie nie niosła za sobą żadnej formy radości. A on chciał, żeby James był szczęśliwy. W ostateczności mógł sam przypilnować, żeby temu matołowi nic się nie stało, a jego dzieciak wyrósł na równie rozpuszczonego szczeniaka jak jego ojciec... bo mógł, prawda? Poza tym od kiedy bał się ryzyka...? Całe jego życie było jak chodzenie po linie nad przepaścią, gdzie na dnie czekało stado rozwścieczonych chimer. James zawsze włóczył się razem z nim, bo przecież bez zagrożenia, nutki niepewności nie było zabawy. Ciągle mu gadał, że nie sztuką jest jakoś funkcjonować w tym zepsutym świecie. Trzeba żyć intensywnie, nie wahać się, nie cofać. On mu przytakiwał, bo przecież uważał tak samo.

Uważał tak samo do cholery.

Wyobraził sobie siebie jako aurora, normalnego faceta z żoną, dzieciakiem, domem i... kotem. Zaśmiał się, bo ta perspektywa wcale nie wydała mu się taka zła. W zasadzie była nawet miła, uspokajająca jak jesienna bryza nad wybrzeżem w Szkocji. W tamtym momencie wydała mu się nawet całkiem realna. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo pokręcone musiałby być jego dzieci, żeby poradzić sobie z takimi rodzicami...

Deszcz przestał padać już jakiś czas temu, ale to właśnie przedzierające się przez chmury promienie słoneczne wyrwały Syriusza z zamyślenia. Jak za machnięciem różdżką rodzinny obraz rozpłynął się w jego wyobraźni, a on nie był w stanie na nowo go zbudować. Zmarszczył brwi, chociaż nie wiedział, że już nigdy tej wizji nie odzyska. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że utracił coś bardzo ważnego, ale nie potrafił tego określić, bo przecież nic nie znika tak po prostu, z błahych powodów, na środku zatłoczonej ulicy, wśród bandy obcych ludzi. Nie znika, prawda?

* * *

Lina słuchała go ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby nie do końca wierzyła w to, co jej opowiedział. Oparła się dłonią o jedną z kuchennych szafek, a on skupił swoje spojrzenie na jej pomalowanych na brązowo paznokciach. "Gówniany kolor" pomyślał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. "Jakby nosiła kawałki szamba na palcach".

– To brzmi zbyt nieprawdopodobnie. Jak tania fikcja stworzona przez niezbyt rozgarniętą dwudziestotrzylatkę na umysłowym poziomie przedszkolaka – stwierdziła, tuż po tym, jak Syriusz skończył swoją relację. Na jej wypowiedź ten tylko zmrużył oczy, co najmniej jakby przyjaciółka swoimi słowami obraziła jego wraz z całą rodziną... tą prawdziwą.

– Nie musisz mi wierzyć, po prostu chodź ze mną to sprawdzić – powiedział, tupiąc noga w zniecierpliwieniu.

– Nie możesz poprosić...

– Nie – przerwał jej, zanim zdążyła dokończyć pytanie. Lina westchnęła ciężko, jakby domyśliła się, w czym tkwi problem.

– W porządku, ale bez szaleństw.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, jakby właśnie osiągnął jakieś zwycięstwo, co nie miało wiele wspólnego z prawdą. Z drugiej strony...

– Tylko daj mi się ubrać – dodała po chwili, a on zmierzył ją swoimi czarnymi jak smoła oczami.

Miała na sobie szlafrok w kolorze gdzieś między pomarańczowym, a różowym... ale chyba bardziej tym pierwszym, chociaż Syriusz nie czuł się na siłach, żeby stwierdzić ze stuprocentową pewnością. Kiwnął krótko głową, jakby opcja wyprawy z Liną w takim stroju w ogóle stanowiła jakąś opcję. Kobieta udała się do swojej sypialni, a on usiadł na kanapie, skupiając spojrzenie na starym zegarze stojącym obok dębowej komody.

Czekał zdecydowanie zbyt długo, ale nie był na tyle bezczelny, żeby poganiać kobietę, którą niemalże silą próbował wywlec z mieszkania. W końcu Lina stanęła przed nim ubrana w czarną, elegancką sukienkę i zielone podkolanówki w białe grochy. Syriusz zmierzył ją od stóp do głów, ale nie skomentował tak cudacznego stroju. Miał dosyć sprzeczek, chyba na najbliższe pięć lat.

Razem opuścili mieszkanie, wzbudzając ciekawość sąsiadki mieszkającej piętro wyżej, której głównym zajęciem w ciągu dnia było podglądanie młodszych od niej ludzi. Z pewnością zdawała sobie sprawę, że Emelina jest samotna, więc i widok młodego mężczyzny w jej towarzystwie musiał być dla niej co najmniej ekscytujący. Mrużyła oczy, przekonana o tym, że nikt jej nie widzi i mamrotała pod nosem coś, czego Syriusz usłyszeć nie mógł.

Teleportowali się dopiero w piwnicy, kiedy mogli być pewni, że nikt ich nie dostrzeże. Ponownie znaleźli się na skraju lasu prowadzącego do Leonoscars i dopiero wtedy zdali sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie razem są tutaj dopiero drugi raz. Spojrzeli na siebie z uśmiechem i ruszyli zapuszczoną ścieżką prowadzącą do wioski. W pewnym momencie musieli zmienić kierunek, bo przecież to nie Leonoscars stanowiło ich cel. Przez całą podróż Syriusz miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś podąża ich śladem. Jednak mimo ostrożności nie dostrzegł żadnego śladu szpiega, nawet kiedy przekroczyli barierę antymagiczną. Wciąż kroczyli przed siebie, mijając kolejne drzewa i krzewy, aż w końcu dotarli tam, gdzie chcieli.

Polana wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Rosła na niej identyczna, idealnie skoszona trawa przemieszana z mchem. Tylko gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec kwitnące mlecze i inne formy chwastów, które tylko w takim miejscu mogły czuć się bezpiecznie. Na samym środku widniała zbudowana najprawdopodobniej z sosnowego drewna brama, która pospolitemu obywatelowi wydawała się jedynie elementem krajobrazu. Na jej obrzeżach wyryto znaki, dla Syriusza będące zagadką, bo z pewnością nie mógł zaliczyć ich do któregokolwiek ze znanych mu pism. Za pierwszym razem niespecjalnie go to zdziwiło, bowiem jego wiedza ograniczała się do runów i w szczątkowej formie pisma Hutu. Jednak dziś, po wielu przeczytanych księgach na temat starodawnych plemion świata, owe napisy wydały mu się jeszcze bardziej mityczne, jakby stanowiły część obcego świata – w zasadzie niespecjalnie odstawało to od prawdy.

– Jak masz zamiar tam się dostać? – zapytała Lina, oglądając drewniane wejście z każdej strony. Jej pomalowane na brązowo paznokcie błądziły po twardej strukturze, doszukując się nieprawidłowości. – Ostatnim razem byliśmy przekonani, że to prowadzi do Leonoscars, ale i tak nie zdołaliśmy się przedrzeć przez tę magiczną barierę... o ile w ogóle taka istnieje. – Podrzuciła mosiężny dzwoneczek, dokładnie ten sam, który znalazła w listopadzie. Wiedziała, że jest on najpewniej bezużyteczny. Dokładnie go zbadała wraz z Gideonem, jednak nie znaleźli ani śladu magicznych właściwości. Najpewniej była to zguba jednego z mugolskich dzieciaków, ale Lina i tak trzymała go przy sobie niczym talizman. – Mam nadzieję, że przybyliśmy tutaj z jakimś planem, bo błądzić po omacku nie mam dzisiaj ochoty.

– Wydaje mi się, że znasz mnie już całkiem dobrze – stwierdził Syriusz z niezbyt przyjemnym uśmiechem, który dla większości mógł się wydać jedynie grymasem. – Nie mam zwyczaju szczególnie planować, a i ty się tego po mnie nie spodziewasz. Chcesz po prostu mieć na mnie oko, bo wydaje ci się, że mam zamiar zrobić coś głupiego, racja?

Nie odpowiedziała, ale jej twarz przybrała tak charakterystyczny wyraz, że w zasadzie nie musiała. Dotarło wtedy do niego, że może po jego śmierci nie tylko James się wścieknie. Zapewne było to głupie jak cholera, ale zrobiło mu się lżej na tę myśl. Syriusz Black najwyraźniej nie należał do konsekwentnych ludzi, a jego mózg i serce nie znały takich pojęć jak jedność, czy współpraca.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni kamień, który jeszcze niedawno spoczywał bezpiecznie w mieszkaniu Petera. Kiedy Syriusz pojawił się u niego tylko po to, żeby odebrać swoją... własność (chociaż to nie najlepsze określenie dla przedmiotu, który w zasadzie ukradł), przyjaciel wyglądał na naburmuszonego. Próbował go dopytać, z jakiego powodu zjawia się tak nagle, po co mu ta rzecz, gdzie jest James i co on ma zamiar niby zrobić. Dlaczego Syriusz nie odpowiedział mu na żadne z tych pytań, nie wiedział. Może wynikało to z tego, że zwyczajnie nie chciał się przyznać, że nie ma żadnego planu, bo spaliłby się ze wstydu. Odrzucił od siebie myśl, że w głębi ducha zawsze uznawał Glizdogona za bezużytecznego. Wielokrotnie wymieniał w myślach wszystkie sytuacje, kiedy Peter okazywał się pomocny, ale jakaś część jego podświadomości nie potrafiła darować sobie pogardy dla jego zachowania i umiejętności. Jakby wyjaśnienie mu czegokolwiek i tak nie miało żadnego sensu. Kiedy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi mieszkania Petera, poczuł palące wyrzuty sumienia. Obiecał sobie, że następnym razem będzie dla niego lepszym przyjacielem. W końcu Glizdogon zawsze stał po ich stronie i nigdy ich nie zawiódł, zasłużył na więcej... ale to później, teraz...

Wyciągnął czarny kamień przed siebie, rozważając różne sposoby jego użycia. Podszedł powoli do bramy, mając na względzie, że najprawdopodobniej jest to klucz do świata Synjys.

– Jesteś pewien, że to nie pułapka – odezwała się Lina, przypatrując mu się z uwagą. –Ten cały Noran mógł was oszukać.

– Nie sądzę, żeby tak było. Gdybyś go zobaczyła, wiedziałabyś, że ten znudzony drań wbrew pozorom lubi siać zamęt i to bynajmniej nie za pomocą kłamstw. – Kiedy tylko zbliżył się do bramy, poczuł, jak kamień zaczyna wibrować w jego dłoni. – W najgorszym wypadku po prostu nic się nie stanie i będziemy mieli kolejny punkt z listy do odhaczenia.

– To uznajesz za najgorszy scenariusz? A co chociażby z atakiem przez Śmierciożerców, wraz z najciekawszym skutkiem w postaci śmierci mojej i twojej?

– Cóż za melodramatyczna wizja. Tak czy inaczej ich atak posunie nas przynajmniej do przodu –stwierdził optymistycznie, chociaż tak naprawdę miał nadzieję, że zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta nie spotka... przynajmniej nie dziś.

Chwycił Linę ze rękę i ściskając w drugiej dłoni coraz cieplejszy magiczny przedmiot, ruszył w kierunku bramy, mając nadzieję, że ta otworzy się przed nim sama z siebie. Nie miał żadnego innego pomysłu, nigdy nie słyszał o kluczach w postaci kawałka skały. Fakt, że w ciągu dwudziestu lat swojego życie niewiele jeszcze mógł zobaczyć.

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem rosła w nim obawa, bo drewniane wrota ani drgnęły. Wciąż pozostawały tak samo nieruchome jak kilka chwil wcześniej. Kiedy znalazł się dosłownie kilka centymetrów przed nimi, sytuacja nie wydawała się zmienić ani trochę. Jego irytacje sięgnęła zenitu. Zamachnął się, żeby uderzyć bramę pięścią, ale jego dłoń wcale nie dotknęła drewna, zamiast tego gładko przeszła przez coś, co wydawało się... niczym? Miał już z czymś takim do czynienia, przez siedem lat nauki w Hogwarcie niejednokrotnie musiał przekraczać tego rodzaju bariery, a najprostszym przykładem był peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że cała sprawa okazała się o wiele prostsza niżby mogło się wydawać i ciągnąc Linę za sobą, przekroczył progi świata Synjys.


	20. Chapter 20

Pierwszym, co poczuł, był silny, gorący wiatr, który uderzył go w twarz wraz z zebranym po drodze suchym piachem. Uścisk Liny zelżał i dłoń mimowolnie wyślizgnęła się z jego uścisku. Nie zdążył jednak nawet otworzyć oczu, żeby jej poszukać, bo czyjaś silna ręka zacisnęła się na szyi, pozbawiając tchu. Chciał za wszelką cenę ujrzeć twarz przeciwnika, ale drobinki skalne pod powiekami wciąż skutecznie udaremniały mu poleganie na zmyśle wzroku. Poczuł metalowe ostrze na gardle, więc instynktownie chwycił napastnika za nadgarstek. Należał on z pewnością do mężczyzny: był gruby, włochaty i szorstki, przypominał mu do pewnego stopnia jednego z pupilków Doriana Rogersa. Mimo to nie wydawał się on mocny albo po prostu to uścisk Syriusza stał się silny, bo pod jego wpływem obcemu trzeszczały kości. Musiał cierpieć z bólu, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Syriusz czuł tylko głośne sapanie koło ucha i jedyna myśl, która była w stanie uformować się w jego umyśle dotyczyła tego, że człowiek za jego plecami był najprawdopodobniej tego samego wzrostu co on... a skoro tak, to otoczenie go ramieniem na wysokości szyi musiało być dla przeciwnika co najmniej niewygodne. Wykorzystując to na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu pozbawione dopływu tlenu ciało, uderzył go łokciem prosto w żebra. Usłyszał jęk za plecami, a uścisk na jego gardle zamiast zelżeć, zacisnął się jeszcze bardziej. O to mu chodziło. Syriusz nachylił się maksymalnie do przodu, czując, jak sztylet zostawia na szyi niezbyt głębokie, proste nacięcie. Adrenalina nie pozwalała mu na ból ani rozproszenie koncentracji. Wykorzystał dzielącą ich odległość, próbę przyciągnięcia go do siebie i własną siłę, by uderzyć tyłem głowy prosto w twarz napastnika.

Nie potrzeba mu było nic więcej. Człowiek za jego plecami stracił równowagę. Być może nie na tyle, żeby upaść, ale teraz Syriusz mógł spokojnie chwycić go mocno za przedramię i szybkim ruchem wydostać się spod jego ręki i wykręcić mu ją tak mocno, że mężczyzna mimowolnie upadł na kolana. To jednak nie był koniec. Syriusz zdążył wziąć tylko jeden, głęboki wdech, kiedy po jego prawej stronie pojawił się kolejny człowiek. Szybko kopnął kolanem klęczącego przed nim mężczyznę, żeby nie doprowadzić do walki z dwoma przeciwnikami na raz. Jednak, mimo że ten padł nieprzytomny na piach, Syriusz wiedział, że i tak był na straconej pozycji. Błyskawiczna zmiana klimatu z wilgotnej Anglii do suchej jak pieprz pustyni sprawiła, że ciężko mu było utrzymać się w pionie. Szalejący wicher, przez który nie mógł porządnie otworzyć oczu, utrudniał mu nie tylko widzenie, ale i zagłuszał ruchy otaczających go ludzi. Mimo że znajdowali się w tym samym położeniu, dla Syriusza była to nowość, której niekoniecznie potrafił sprostać. Próbował ruszyć do przodu, ale zanim uszedł chociażby kilka kroków, przewrócił się na ziemię. Zobaczył jak jego kolejny przeciwnik zbliża się do niego. Nie mógł rozpoznać twarzy, dostrzegł tylko szkarłatny płomień wokół jego ręki – rodzaj magii, której jeszcze nigdy nie widział. W normalnych okolicznościach oniemiałby z wrażenia, ale w tamtym czasie próbował jak najszybciej podnieść się z ziemi i odsunąć się od tego przerażającego zjawiska. Mimo to mężczyzna był coraz bliżej, a jego twarz wydawała się coraz wyraźniejsza. Z ust Syriusza zaczęła wysypywać się seria przekleństw, nad czym nie mógł zapanować. Paskudny płomień, który wyglądał, jakby mógł go spalić w całości w ciągu kilku sekund znajdował się już metr od niego, a on nie miał szansy na ucieczkę.

Wtedy znikąd pojawił się czerwony ogień, który zdołał zatrzymać mężczyznę przez atakiem. Syriusz otworzył usta ze zdumienia, kiedy przed jego oczami pojawiła się Lina – z zaciśniętymi zębami i różdżką wyciągniętą przed siebie.

– To już nie jest Leonoscars, Syriuszu! – krzyknęła, a on potrzebował kilku sekund na przetworzenie tej informacji. Instynktownie sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki, w której trzymał swoją magiczną broń, ale nie mógł jej tam znaleźć. Musiała mu wypaść w trakcie walki.

W tym samym czasie wokół nich pojawiła się większa grupa ludzi, przy czym każdy wyglądał na wściekłego i spragnionego rozlewu krwi. Bez różdżki i mocnego wsparcia Syriusz mógł pożegnać się z wygraniem tej walki, ale nie miał zamiaru się poddawać.

– Musimy wiać, Lina! – krzyknął w jej kierunku i chociaż był pewien, że przyjaciółka nie zrozumiała jego słów, to z łatwością wyczuła intencje.

Odwróciła się i najszybciej, jak pozwalały jej na to tonące w pisku nogi, podbiegła do Syriusza. Przeciwnicy stali w miejscu, jakby starali się zinterpretować ich motywy. Być może najlepiej by było, gdyby zamiast walczyć, po prostu się poddali. Jednak kiedy jeden z nich wyciągnął z pochwy ciężki, pokryty rdzą miecz, Syriusz doszedł do wniosku, że rezygnacja z walki wcale nie gwarantowała im bezpieczeństwa, a otrzymanie ciosu tak tępym ostrzem w kark, mogło skończyć się fruwaniem w Hogwarcie prawie bez głowy. Na całe szczęście Lina podzielała jego myślenie, bo z nich dwóch tylko ona miała różdżkę. Z jej magicznej broni wystrzeliła kolejna seria uroków, które mężczyźni zgrabnie omijali, niemalże od niechcenia.

Z każdej strony otaczała ich pustynia, ale trudno powiedzieć, czy to nie było elementem magii chroniącej Synjys. Gdziekolwiek by się nie udali, z pewnością nie zastaliby nic poza suchą przestrzenią. Powrót do domu również okazał się niemożliwy, bo teleportacja wymagała posiadania różdżki. Sytuacja wyglądała na niesprawiedliwą, wręcz beznadziejną, a z jakiegoś powodu Syriusz uważał, że to właśnie on ich pogrążył. Jednak nawet w najgorszym scenariuszu nie wyobrażał sobie, że ludzie Syjnys będą chcieli już we wstępie ich unicestwić, nie pytając nawet, jak się tutaj znaleźli. Zakładając, że trafili tam, gdzie chcieli, a nie do jakiegoś wymiaru pustynnych szaleńców.

Wtedy jeden z przeciwników zaczął coś tłumaczyć swojemu towarzyszowi, który z kolei wydawał się wybitnie znudzony. Lina postanowiła wykorzystać okazję i, nawet jeśli nie miało to już żadnego sensu, uciec jak najdalej od uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Syriusz ruszył za nią, chociaż miał wątpliwości co do tego rozpaczliwego posunięcia. Poruszali się niemalże jak muchy w smole, bez broni i jakiegokolwiek planu. Jednak zdystansowanie się od agresorów stanowiło w tamtym momencie cel numer jeden.

Nie zdążyli nawet przejść pięciu metrów, kiedy tuż za ich plecami pojawił się mężczyzna z mieczem i zaatakował. Najpewniej rozłupałby głowę Liny na pół, gdyby Syriusz nie rzucił się na nią i nie przewrócił na ziemię, Poczuł, jak ostrze z oporem przecina mu udo, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo mężczyzna ponownie uniósł swój miecz. Z pewnością przebiłby mu serce, ale w momencie, w którym miecz dotknął materiału jego kurtki, zatrzymała go magiczna bariera. Syriusz spojrzał na Linę, która przerażona ściskała w dłoni różdżkę. Mężczyzna cofnął się o kilka kroków i zawołał coś do swoich towarzyszy, którzy w równie błyskawicznym tempie pojawili się tuż koło niego. To był koniec.

Jeden z nich najniższy i najbardziej krępy, chwycił Linę za włosy, a kiedy Syriusz automatycznie ruszył jej na ratunek, ktoś przywalił mu w głowę kolanem. Padł bezsilnie na ziemię, wściekły na siebie, że wpakował ich w takie bagno. Poczuł jak ktoś, związuje mu ręce za plecami i ciągnie za sobą jak na smyczy. Próbował wygramolić się z piachu, ale przy szybkim tempie, jaki narzucili ich przeciwnicy, ciężko było złapać równowagę. Lina miała jeszcze gorzej: jako kobieta nieprzyzwyczajona do tak uciążliwego sposobu poruszania się, przewracała się niemalże co chwilę. Syriusz chciał pomóc jej wstać, ale nie tylko miał unieruchomiona dłonie, ale również utrzymywano go w odpowiedniej odległości do przyjaciółki.

Wlekli go za sobą z dobry kawał drogi, zanim Syriusz usłyszał krzyk Liny za swoimi plecami. Odwrócił się szybko, żeby zobaczyć kątem oka, jak jeden z mężczyzn łapie ją w pasie i przerzuca przez ramię. Nie miał możliwości jednak przyjrzeć się temu, bo w tamtym momencie został popchnięty przez człowieka z mieczem, przez co wylądował z twarzą w piasku... ponownie.

Czuł się źle. Chciało mu się pić, rana na udzie stawała się coraz bardziej bolesna, a trwająca o wiele za długo podróż po pustyni pozbawiała resztki energii, którą chciał w sobie zachować na kolejny atak. W głębi ducha liczył, że uda mu się jeszcze zapanować nad sytuacją. W ostateczności jeszcze ich nie zabili. Chociaż wyraz ich twarzy sugerował, że to tylko kwestia czasu.

W końcu w polu ich widzenia znalazło się coś w rodzaju oazy... w każdym razie tak zakładał Syriusz, bo jej wygląd znał tylko z obrazków w książkach.

Była to zaledwie kępka trawy i samotne drzewo na środku wielkiej pustyni z malutkim źródłem, kiedyś zapewne pełnym wody. Obok tego niezbyt malowniczego widoku rozstawiono namiot i był to widok tak podobny do Leonoscars, że Syriusz poczuł się prawie jak w domu. Przynajmniej w minimalnym stopniu wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Kiedy tylko dotarli na miejsce, zostali siłą wepchnięci do środka tego magicznego portalu, który przeniósł ich w zupełnie inne miejsce. Obydwoje uderzyli brodami o kamienną, zimną posadzkę i było to uczucie o wiele bardziej bolesne, niżby się mogło wydawać.

Pomieszczenie okazało się zimne i jakkolwiek by to przyjemnie nie brzmiało, wcale takie nie było. Chłód panujący w czymś, co Syriuszowi najbardziej przypominało ciemny loch, był zupełnie inny, niż ten angielski, witający ich w wiosenne poranki. Nagła zmiana temperatury sprawiła, że przez ich ciała przeszedł dreszcz, przy tym to miejsce było równie suche jak pustynia, przez którą kroczyli o wiele za długo. Ponieważ w środku nie atakował ich już wiatr, mogli dokładnie przysłuchać się mowie, której używali w stosunku do siebie mężczyźni. Tak jak podejrzewali, nie był to żaden ze znanych im języków, chociaż sposób intonowania zdań przypominał Syriuszowi Saliema Norana. O dziwo, wcale nie poczuł się lepiej, kiedy wreszcie mógł usłyszeć głosy ludzi Synjys.

Ktoś przykuł go do ściany za pomocą ciężkich kajdan, a Syriusz zaśmiał się. Nie chciał umierać w taki sposób, to było żałosne. Jakiś mężczyzna mówił coś do Liny, ale ona nic nie rozumiała, bo i nie miała jak. Wpatrywała się jednak intensywnie w usta formułujące zdania, chcąc odczytać zamiary z samej mowy ciała.

Po chwili wszyscy oprawcy opuścili pomieszczenie, zostawiając więźniów całkiem samych. Lina, która z jakiegoś powodu nie została zaopatrzona w żelazne kajdany, podczołgała się do Syriusza i wymamrotała:

– Co teraz?

Nie wiedział. Był unieruchomiony, głodny i ranny, nie miał ochoty nawet myśleć o przyszłości.

– Hej! Słyszysz mnie, ty leniwy dupku?! – Lina potrząsnęła nim ze złością. – Jeśli przez ciebie tutaj zginiemy, zabiję cię.

– To naprawdę będzie miało jakieś znaczenie, skoro obydwoje będziemy martwi? – Syriusz podniósł głowę. – Nie możesz pozbawić życia kogoś, kto nie żyje. Pomijając to, że będąc w tej samej pozycji, również nie zdołasz niczego wskórać.

– Nie wiem, czy dostrzegłeś, ale jeszcze nas nie zabili.

Spojrzał na nią skonfundowany. Miała rację i chociaż teoretycznie było to oczywiste jak nadejście zmroku po dniu, to i tak nie mógł uwierzyć w jej genialną myśl. Momentalnie zmarszczył brwi i zaczął szarpać się z łańcuchami, które oczywiście pod żadnym pozorem nie chciały go wypuścić ze swoich objęć. Odwrócił się na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu łańcuchy i z całej siły zaczął kopać w mur. Nie liczył na szczególny efekt, ale i tak nie miał lepszego pomysłu. Poddawać się nie miał zamiaru. Musiał wyciągnąć stąd Linę.

Wrota po przeciwnej stronie lochu otworzyły się, a do pomieszczenia wkroczyła grupa ludzi. Jednym z nich był szczerzący zęby mężczyzna z ciężkim mieczem, ale jego uwagę przykuła drobna postać w szmaragdowym płaszczu z kapturem. Ciężko było dostrzec jej twarz, ale postura przypominała kobietę, ewentualnie niezbyt wyrośniętego nastolatka. Postać wskazała ręką na szamoczącego się w łańcuchach Syriusza, mówiąc coś ostrym, gniewnym, choć znajomym głosem. Był pewien, że ta barwa nie jest mu obca, chociaż za żadne skarby świata nie potrafił jej z nikim skojarzyć. To po chwili jednak straciło na znaczeniu, bo do lochu wkroczył odziany w czarną szatę czarodzieja mężczyzna.

– J-James...

Syriusz zamrugał powiekami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się działo. Lina odetchnęła z ulgą, jakby wizja nieskutego Pottera stawiała ich w o wiele dogodniejszej sytuacji.

– Ale z ciebie debil – parsknął James, podchodząc do siedzącej na posadzce kobiety, ale słowa kierując do przyjaciela.

Pomógł Linie wstać, łapiąc ją pod pachą, a ona jęknęła cicho. Bolały ją wszystkie kości, ale najbardziej doskwierała migrena.

– Jesteś ranna?

Pokręciła głową i zmierzyła Syriusza groźnym spojrzeniem, jakby co najmniej on to wszystko zaplanował.

Wtedy kobieta w szmaragdowym płaszczu tupnęła ze złością nogą, a otaczająca ją magia sprawiła, że całe pomieszczenie zaczęło drżeć i rozpadać się na kawałki. Otaczający ją mężczyźni patrzyli na nią z niepokojem, wyraźnie poruszeni. Z ich twarzy znikły kpiące uśmieszki, którymi tak chętnie obdarzali Syriusza. Po chwili kobieta opuściła pomieszczenie, chociaż on był pewien, że krąży gdzieś w pobliżu. Przytłaczająca, nieznana mu magia wciąż wirowała w pomieszczeniu. Nie mógł jej zobaczyć ani dotknąć, jednak czuł jej stężenie, które wcale mu się nie podobało. Kobieta nie mogła być taka silna. Po prostu nie.

James podszedł do Syriusza i z mieszaniną troski i rozbawienia zniszczył jego łańcuchy krótkim machnięciem różdżki, którą dumnie trzymał w swojej dłoni.

– Mieliście dużo szczęścia, z trudem zdążyliśmy na czas – powiedział, zakładając na ramiona Liny swoją szatę. – Tamci strażnicy spodziewali się natarcia, dlatego od razu woleli usunąć zagrożenie. Nie mieli pojęcia, że to wy.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć... – zaczęła z wahaniem Lina. Przełknęła ślinę i po chwili kontynuowała – O co tutaj chodzi? Ci ludzie chcieli nas zabić, a tu tak po prostu sobie wparowałeś jak gdyby nigdy nic. To nie jest śmieszne.

– No nie jest – przyznał. – Z wyjaśnieniami poczekam jednak na _nią_.

Lina rzuciła mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, ale nie miała siły się wykłócać.

– W każdym razie – dodał po chwili, najpewniej po to, żeby ją uspokoić – znaleźliśmy się w samym centrum cywilizacji Synjys, którzy nie przywykli do tak bezceremonialnego łamania ich barier. Teraz już wszystko gra.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni swojej szaty różdżkę, która z pewnością należała do Syriusza.

– Jak ty...? – zdziwiła się Lina, ale nie potrafiła poprawnie uformować pytania. To było zbyt pokręcone.

Przez dłuższą chwilę stali wszyscy w milczeniu, a Syriusz zbierał się w sobie, żeby coś powiedzieć. Miał ochotę cisnąć w Jamesa czymś ciężkim, najlepiej kajdanami leżącymi obok niego, żeby zetrzeć z twarzy ten pogodny wyraz. Z drugiej strony chciał się też dowiedzieć, jak wygląda ich obecna sytuacja. Czy grozi im śmierć, czy faktycznie nie było już, czego się obawiać. Uformował sobie w głowę cały szereg pytań, które postanowił zadać, ale zamiast tego z tego powiedział coś zupełnie innego.

– Przepraszam.

Lina odwróciła się zszokowana, a James zmrużył oczy.

– Co?

– Przepraszam.

– Za co?

– Za to, co powiedziałem. Nie pamiętam już dokładnie co, ale to było żałosne, więc... no wiesz... no i za wszystko, bo chyba też powinienem. Na przykład, że spóźniłem się na twój ślub, bo zepsułem go chyba kilka razy, nie? Albo że spierdoliłem tę całą akcję wtedy... wtedy. – To nie był najlepszy moment na sceny tego typu, ale skoro już zaczął, nie potrafił się powstrzymać. – Ale najbardziej za ostatnie.

– Nie ma sprawy – wzruszył ramionami. – Ja też powiedziałem za dużo. Poza tym...

– Ja nawet nie wiem, co ty paplałeś. Pewnie to, co zwykle i miałeś rację.

James zmarszczył brwi niezbyt zadowolony.

– Za to ja, przekroczyłem granicę – kontynuował Syriusz – Jestem beznadziejnym przyjacielem i będę się smażył za to w piekle.

– Przestań dramatyzować, nic się nie stało. Mamy chyba teraz ważniejsze...

– Czy ty w ogóle pojąłeś znaczenie tego, co powiedziałem? Właśnie cię przeprosiłem, mógłbyś nie psuć tej wzniosłej chwili teraźniejszością. – Nawet kiedy za wszelką cenę starał się przypomnieć sobie moment, w której wypowiedział to słowo, nie mógł. W gruncie rzeczy był pewien, że przez ostatnie kilka lat nie wyszło z jego ust ani razu.

– Dobrze, niech ci będzie. To zrób to jeszcze raz – powiedział James, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

– Przepraszam – powtórzył Syriusz skruszonym głosem. Może powinien utonąć w morzy wstydu i hańby, ale zamiast tego czuł ulgę.

– Nie słyszałem, chyba coś mi wpadło do ucha. Możesz powtórzyć?

– Jesteś idiotą. W dodatku masz nasrane we łbie – wyrzucił zirytowany, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać.

– Całe szczęście – westchnął James, łapiąc się teatralnie za serce. – Już myślałam, że cię podmienili albo czymś otruli. Na przykład esencją mądrości.

– Zamknij się.

Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, śmiejąc się z siebie, a osłupiała z wrażenia Lina usiadła ponowie na zimnej posadzce. Tego było po prostu za wiele.

Wtedy do komnaty ponownie weszła kobieta w szmaragdowym płaszczu, a Syriusz przypomniał sobie, dlaczego się tutaj znalazł. Spojrzał na Jamesa pytająco, ale ten nic nie powiedział. Chciał więc popędzić go w wyjaśnieniach, ale kiedy kobieta ściągnęła kaptur z głowy, czas po prostu się zatrzymał.

Przed nim stała Natalie, ale nie była to osoba, którą znał z Leonoscars. Chociaż jej aparycja, strój, fryzura były identyczne, to sama postawa, wyraz twarzy tworzyły zupełnie innego człowieka. Ta kobieta stała wyprostowana i pewna siebie, ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy, a wokół niej wirowała magia tak silna, że Syriusz z trudem mógł oddychać. Gdyby nie oczy – trochę wesołe, na swój sposób głupiutkie, ale jakby kpiące i wpatrzone w niewidoczny dla innych równoległy świat – najpewniej negowałby rzeczywistość przez kolejną dekadę.

– Witaj, Syriuszu – powiedziała słodko, jak to miała w zwyczaju, a on jęknął. Potrzebował jeszcze co najmniej chwili, żeby zaakceptować to, czego powinien się domyślić już jakiś czas temu. Być może nawet część jego osobowości zdawała sobie sprawę z tego teatru, ale postanowiła brać udział w spektaklu. Mimo to najprawdopodobniej ujawniła się tutaj jego naiwność i przesadna ufność we własne zdolności.

– O Boże, to naprawdę ty – wyjąkał przesadnie wysokim głosem.

Stojący obok James zaśmiał się z wyrazu jego twarzy, co sprowadziło Syriusza na ziemię.

– Jesteś zawiedziony? – zapytała już w zupełnie innym tonie. Jej głos był teraz silny, dominujący.

– Bynajmniej – powiedział i było to tak szczere, że zaskoczył sam siebie. – Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Bo był, naprawdę. Nie znał się na rozszyfrowywaniu ludzi, ale nigdy nie sądził, że tak łatwo wyprowadzi go w pole kobieta. Zwłaszcza taka, do której coś czuł – nie miał pojęcia co, ale z pewnością było to "coś".

– Wszystko, o czym mówił Noran, zaprowadziło mnie do niej – wyjaśnił James. – Cała gadka o stworzeniu miejsca mającego chronić _Tchnienie_ jakoś mi nie pasowała. W każdym razie jeśli ktoś miałby znać prawdę, to musiała to być ona, nie?

Natalie uśmiechnęła się w typowy dla siebie sposób, a Syriuszowi pozostało tylko wzruszyć ramionami.

– A dlaczego postanowiłaś się odkryć? – zapytał zrezygnowany.

– W każdej powieści nadchodzi taki moment, w którym prawda wychodzi na jaw, inaczej nie byłaby tak ekscytująca. Jeśli sekrety giną nie poznane przez nikogo, nie są wcale sekretami tylko niczym. Rzeczywiste jest tylko to, o czym wiemy, reszta to iluzja – stwierdziła, wciąż zachowując pogodny wyraz twarzy.

– Wciąż nic nie rozumiem z tego, co mówisz – odparł zmęczony.

Do pomieszczenia wkroczyła grupa ludzi i zaczęła mówić coś do Natalie, a ona odpowiadała im chłodno, nie okazując ni krzty sympatii. Po chwili kobieta przeniosła swój wzrok na skupionego Jamesa oraz stojącą obok sfrustrowaną Linę, aby wkrótce znowu przybrać uroczy wyraz twarzy prosto z Leonoscars.

– Chyba nie ma sensu dalej tu tkwić – rzekła, by zaraz potem przemówić ponownie do potomków Synjys.

Tamci wydawali się nagle jakby zagubieni i wyszli pospiesznie z komnaty. Jednak oni również najwyraźniej nie mieli pozostać tam dłużej, bo Natalie wskazała im ręką wyjście. Lina nie wahała się ani chwilę więcej, szybko opuściła to nieprzyjemne pomieszczenie, a za nią poszedł James. Syriusz poczekał, aż Natalie ruszy się z miejsca i dopiero, gdy ona podeszła do drzwi pomieszczenia, podążył w jej stronę niepewnie.

Wkroczył z nietęgą miną do długiego korytarza, w którym panowała identyczna atmosfera jak w lochu. Byłby nawet przekonany, że wciąż pozostał w tym samym miejscu, gdyby pomieszczenie nie było węższe. Szedł za Natalie, wpatrując się w jej plecy i ściskając w dłoni różdżkę, jakby ta miała go chronić przed zapadającą się iluzją stworzoną przez dziewczynę.

W końcu był w stanie dostrzec światło na samym końcu tunelu, co na swój sposób napełniło go optymizmem. Być może panujący wokół półmrok nieszczególnie do niego przemawiał, nawet jeśli chronił przez palącym słońcem pustyni. Powoli zbliżali się do wyjścia, z każdym krokiem korytarz wydawał się coraz cieplejszy, przy czym było to niezwykle przyjemne. Kiedy Syriusz ostatecznie przekroczył próg prowadzący na zewnątrz budynku, zdał sobie sprawę, że znalazł się w zupełnie innym świecie – znacząco różnym od nie tylko Anglii, ale i również pustyni, w której przebywał jeszcze jakiś czas temu.

Wydawało mu się, że wylądował w lesie tropikalnym, bo z każdej strony otaczała go gęsta, bujna roślinność, przy czym powietrze wydawało się nazbyt wilgotne pomimo panującego upału. Taka zmiana klimatu znowu sprawiła, że przez ciało Syriusza przeszedł dreszcz. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dotarło do niego, że z wielu stron otaczały ich drewniane chaty, przy czym były to urokliwe budowle pokryte czymś podobnym do bluszczu oraz mchu. Sama konstrukcja okazała się na tyle specyficzna, że dla przeciętnego mieszkańca Anglii jej określenie czy opisanie należało do zadań niewykonalnych. Próżno doszukiwać się elementów wspólnych, bo każdy z domów wyglądał zupełnie inaczej: jeden opierał się na nieznanym Syriuszowi z gatunku drzewie o pięknych, złotych kwiatach. Sam w sobie nie mógł zajmować zbyt wiele miejsca, chociaż zdobił go taras ułożony na jednej z gałęzi. Kolejny budynek okazał się tak dziwny, że nawet stwierdzenie, czy jest to jedna chata, czy może kilka mniejszych, stanowiło abstrakcję. Kiedy Syriusz spojrzał w górę, zdał sobie sprawę, że tuż nad jego głową również znajduje się kompletnie nie pasujący do całości element. Wyglądał, jakby wpadł w sieć roślinności przeplatającej się między drzewami i już tam pozostał. Jakim cudem ludzie dostawali się do jego środka, nie wiedział, jednak nie miał siły dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać.

Przez kilka minut był przekonany, że znaleźli się w jakimś opuszczonym przez ludzi miejscu, jednak kiedy porządnie skupił wzrok, był w stanie dostrzec wpatrującą się w niego parę wielkich, brązowych oczu. Wkrótce potem dotarło do niego, że między krzewami przemykają postacie, przy czym były to osoby tak zlewające się z otoczeniem, że z trudem mógł ich dostrzec. Gdyby część z nich nie zatrzymywała się po drodze, żeby przyjrzeć się im z zaciekawieniem, najpewniej w ogóle nie zdawałby sobie sprawy z ich obecności. Wszyscy bowiem mieli jakby szare, brudne buzie i jasne włosy zaplątane w dziwne warkocze.

– Myślałam, że Synjys to ludzie pustyni – powiedziała cicho Lina, dotykając różowego pąka kwiatów, które wyrastały na mocnych pędach okalających jedną z chat.

\- To nie są Synjys... – powiedziała Natalie, uśmiechając się wesoło. – Lasy te zamieszkuje plemię Hasana, są naprawdę niesamowici. Pustynne klimaty to nie jest nic przyjemnego dla Europejczyków, nie wiem, ile byście tam wytrzymali...

– ...więc nas wykopałaś do zupełnie innego miejsca? – wtrącił Syriusz. – Jak?

– Ludzie Synjys nie mają swojej wioski – odrzekła, przenosząc swoje spojrzenie na Blacka, a on szybko odwrócił głowę. – To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Jednak dysponujemy całkiem niezłą formę przenoszenia się pomiędzy różnymi miejscami.

– Jak teleportacja?

– Nie tak bym to nazwała. Nasze klucze zapewniają możliwość zmiany miejsca, ale tylko do krain, w których znajduje się odpowiedni portal. Wasze różdżki mogą was zabrać, gdziekolwiek byście nie chcieli, ale wiąże się z tym większe ryzyko, możecie też blokować sobie tę zdolność, czyż nie? Natomiast wasze czary nie mogłyby mnie zatrzymać.

– Chyba, że ktoś przeniósłby się z tobą...

– Chcesz spróbować, Syriuszu? – zapytała słodko.

Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego burknął pod nosem coś, co tylko on mógł zrozumieć.

Natalie ruszyła w stronę jednej z chat, a oni poszli za nią, bo i tak nie mieli pomysłu na żadną inną czynność. Syriusz miał serdecznie dość tego błąkania się bez odpowiedniej ilości informacji, ale postanowił wykrzesać z siebie dodatkową ilość cierpliwości. Musiał wytrzymać jeszcze tylko trochę.

Znaleźli się wewnątrz drewnianej konstrukcji, a było to pomieszczenie całkowicie puste, nie licząc paleniska na samym środku. Natalie usiadła tuż przy nim i rozpaliła ogień, który ku zdumieniu Syriusza wcale nie wzniecił pożaru, a jedynie rozświetlił izbę tak, że teraz mogli dojrzeć w niej miękkie poduszki oraz niskie stoliki, na których leżały dzbany z przeróżnymi substancjami.

Syriusz chrząknął, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale Natalie wpatrywała się w roztańczone płomienie i całkowicie ignorowała jego zachowanie. W tym świetle wyglądała na swój sposób ładnie, jak niezrozumiane choć fascynujące dzieło sztuki. Przez chwilę Syriusz wpatrywał się z nią oczarowany, ale zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi i powiedział:

– Nie wydaje ci się... wam – dodał, patrząc na Jamesa – że należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia.

– Nam – poprawiła go Lina i usiadła przy palenisku, tuż naprzeciw Liny.

– Ja nie mam zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, sam prawie nic z tego nie rozumiem – rzekł James, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach szaty. – Po prostu po całej tej rozmowie z Noranem, istnienie Leonoscars wydało mi się co najmniej dziwne. On sam zasugerował, że ta wioska najpewniej powstała w konkretnym celu. Przypomniałem sobie, jak Dumbledore nam powiedział, że nie posiada żadnych informacji na ten temat... to dziwne, nie? On normalnie wie wszystko. Jakim cudem więc nie zbadał czegoś, co jest tak podejrzane i jednocześnie tuż pod jego nosem? W tym wszystkim jednak najbardziej interesujące było to, że on wyglądał na kompletnie nieprzejętego, jakby wcale go ta cała rzecz nie dziwił ła wtedy do mnie cała patologia akcji z Gibbonem czy późniejszych opowieści. Jak to możliwe, że nikt nie jest w stanie nic o Leonoscars powiedzieć, jakby kryły się tam jakieś tajemnice Slytherina, a jednocześnie Syriusz zdobywa informacje tak łatwo, jakby to była kwestia zwykłej pogadanki. Najważniejsza księga dla tamtejszych ludów, a Mauron pokazuje ją jak gdyby nigdy nic. Pomyślałem, że może za sznurki pociąga tutaj Voldemort, ale jaki on miałby interes w wodzeniu nas za nos? Żaden. Zwłaszcza, że nie jesteśmy typami osób, które zaczną sprzedawać własne sekrety nieznanym osobom. To nie miało sensu. Tylko jaki interes mogą mieć ludzie z Leonoscars? Tak o tym myślałem i udałem się do Natalie. Chciałem poznać odpowiedzi. Jednak zanim zdążyłem je uzyskać, okazało się, że KTOŚ postanowił na własną rękę udać się do świata ludzi Synjys.

Natalie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zamieszała w palenisku, a kiedy spojrzenia pozostałych przeniosły się na nią, podniosła głowę i wciąż z tym samym, niewyraźnym wyrazem twarzy rzekła:

– Nie ma już nas zbyt wiele, utrzymywanie tajemnic Synjys to ciężki kawałek chleba. Sama, z braku lepszego słowa powiem, magia wymaga dużo wysiłku i skupienia, na swój sposób wyniszcza organizm. Jednak nie jesteśmy głupi, doskonale wiemy, jak bardzo cenni możemy się okazać dla pospolitych czarnoksiężników. Nie wnikamy w angielskie konflikty... w żadne konflikty. Funkcjonujemy po swojemu i dla siebie. Jednak w końcu i do nas dotarła wiadomość, że ten wasz Lord Voldemort czegoś od nas chce. Na początku myślałam, że chodzi o nasze zdolności, które wypracowaliśmy przez lata... ale nie. On szuka czegoś innego. Ostatniej strony Tchnienia, jestem tego pewna – zakończyła jakby ze złością, wbijając kawał drewna w ogień.

– Co jest na tej...hm... ostatniej stronie? – zapytała nieśmiało Lina. Natalie jednak tylko zaśmiała się w sposób, który nie zawierał w sobie ni krzty radości.

– Pamiętam to _Tchnienie_ – rzucił głośno Syriusz. – To była ta książka pełna bajek, tak?

– Wszystko zostało tam spisane w celu ukrycia dzienników Kerana dotyczące działań Nyah, żeby utrzymać przy życiu Cashile. – powiedziała Natalie. – Nie wiem oczywiście, czy dokładnie tak wyglądało ich życie, relacje, plany i nadzieje. Z pewnością za to czarodziej podróżował po piaskach pustyni i został tam zraniony, by później zostać ocalonym przez jedną z plemiennych dziewcząt. Ich małżeństwo było zwiastunem chaosu, ale prace Nyah nad utrzymaniem męża przy życiu przeszły do kilku plemion, w tym do Surgów. Mówiono, że dziewczyna z tamtych obszarów pokonała śmierć, co oczywiście niewiele miało wspólnego z prawdą, bo Cashile martwy nie był. O krok od śmierci, ale wciąż żywy. Jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że udało jej się coś, czego inni nie rozumieli. Coś, czego my Synjys nawet nie możemy zgłębić, bo wbrew pozorom zdolności pierwszego z naszego plemienia znaczącą różnią się od tych, które posiadała Nyah. Czy więc naprawdę udało jej się odwrócić przeznaczenie? Na pewno za to mikstura, którą przyrządzała, miała szkodzić na... duszę? To bardzo abstrakcyjne pojęcie. W każdym razie ona z zasady powinna skupić tę umierającą część i ją umartwić, tak żeby pozostała ta zdrowa, jakkolwiek bezsensownie by to nie brzmiało. Tylko że w praktyce okazało się, że bez tego fragmentu "ja" nie da się normalnie funkcjonować, że coś jest zranione i nie da się tego wyleczyć. To, co wymyśliła Nyah miało działać tak, żeby te negatywne skutki nie istniały, po prostu... odbudowały martwą część.

– Voldemort chce się... zabić? – zdziwił się Syriusz.

– Nie mam pojęcia, do czego on dąży – odparła Natalie z roztargnieniem. – Nam zależy tylko na tym, żeby dał nam święty spokój. Szukaliśmy więc osoby, która była jego informatorem...

– Salien Noran? – wtrącił James.

– Tak... – powiedziała i tym razem na jej twarzy pojawiło się coś w rodzaju niezdrowego triumfu. - Nie mogliśmy się do niego zbliżyć, bo on doskonale zna nasze zdolności i zniknąłby, zanim zdążylibyśmy wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Dowiedzieliśmy się o jego spotkaniu z tym zwolennikiem Lorda Voldemorta, więc... postanowiłam dodać temu trochę smaku. Oczywiście to nie było takie łatwe, zbudowanie Leonoscars od podstaw...

– Co to znaczy... od podstaw? – wyjąkał Syriusz.

– Musiałam odpowiednio wniknąć w umysł kilkudziesięciu osób... – kontynuowała, jakby Syriusz wcale jej nie przerwał. – W taki sposób, żeby Noran się nie domyślił. Miałam już go w garści, ale... zorientował się i uciekł. Nie zdołałam go zatrzymać. Wiedziałam, że tamtego dnia doszło do bójki i za zwolennikiem Lorda Voldemorta pognał jakiś młody chłopak.

– Młody chłopak? – burknął pod nosem, jakby obrażony.

– Chciałam się go pozbyć, wiedziałam, że tu wróci, dlatego postanowiłam utrzymać Leonoscars jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Tylko że potem okazało się, że tym kimś jesteś ty – wskazała na niego palcem.

– No i co, że ja?

– To nie było nasze pierwsze spotkanie – powiedziała, uśmiechając się uroczo.

– Nie?

– Postanowiłam wtedy zagrać wszystkimi kartami. Ja nie mogłam się zbliżyć do Norana, ale czarodzieje już tak. W przypadku zdolności Synjys Noran wykazywał szczególny talent, ale czary... marne dawał popisy, chyba jak każdy z nas. Musiałam to tylko zrobić tak, żeby się nie domyślił, że za tym wszystkim stoję ja. Wykrzesałam z siebie odpowiednie dozy cierpliwości i... udało się. W końcu go znaleźliście, do pewnego stopnia rozkojarzyliście. – Zamilkła na chwilę, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. Przetarła dłonią niski stolik i wlała do jednego z kubków bladoniebieski płyn z drobinkami czegoś przypominającego rozmaryn. – Zdołaliśmy go otoczyć i pojmać. Teraz nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.

– Co się z nim stało? – zapytał James.

– Tyle włożyliście w to wysiłku, a on zdążył i tak wszystko wypaplać – wtrącił się Syriusz. – Rozmawialiśmy z nim, przekazał Voldmeortowi potrzebne informacje.

– Wciąż nie dał mu klucza, więc bez względu na wszystko nie jest w stanie nas znaleźć.

– Ale udało mu się ukraść Tchnienie...

– Dla niego przydatna jest tylko ostatnia strona, której tam nie ma – rzuciła Lina. – Sposób na dzielenie i umartwianie ciała, jak i do późniejszej odbudowy, czy nie tak?

Natalie spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem. Nie potwierdziła, ale przecież nie musiała. Voldmeorta z pewnością nie interesowały plemienne legendy, nawet jeśli okazały się prawdziwe. Większa moc, potęga i władza... tylko to się dla niego liczyło.

– Gdzie jest ta ostatnia strona? – zapytał James, ale odpowiedział mu Syriusz:

– Myślisz, że ci powie? Mała oszustka. Jeśli to jest dla nich takie ważne, z pewnością się tym z nami nie podzieli.

– Gbur z ciebie – odparł zirytowany.

– Obawiam się, że może mieć sporo racji – dodała Lina.

– Ja też tak sądzę – rzekła Natalie, przez co wszystko pozostali spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. – Nie mogę wam wszystkim opowiedzieć o sposobie znalezienia ostatniej strony Tchnienia, nie ufam wam.

– Nawzajem – rzucił obrażony Syriusz.

– Ale mogę zabrać cię ze sobą – dodała, uśmiechając się szeroko i promiennie.

Atmosfera momentalnie zgęstniała, ale żadne z nich nie potrafiło odnieść się do propozycji Natalie. Nie wiedzieli zresztą, co dokładnie mogła dla nich oznaczać.  
Bez względu na wszystko, Natalie wciąż była dla Syriuszem prawdziwą kopalnią zagadek. Nawet teraz, kiedy kurtyna opadła, wciąż czuł się, jak we śnie: błądząc po omacku i próbując się dostać w miejsce, którego nie potrafił określić, ale bardzo mu zależało, żeby się tam znaleźć. Spojrzał pytająco na Jamesa, ale on tylko przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby pozostawił decyzję jemu.

Wybory... nie znosił ich. Wolał, kiedy życie było prostsze i po prostu ktoś mu coś nakazywał i on mógł to zrobić. Nie tak jak teraz. Poza tym nie lubił tajemnic, którymi nie mógł podzielić się z przyjacielem.

– Mną się nie przejmuj – powiedział James, jakby czytając w jego myślach. – Ja i tak mam zamiar odpuścić. – Dostrzegając zdziwione spojrzenie Syriusza, dodał: – Myślałem o tym, co mi powiedziałeś...

– Nie powinieneś wspominać o moim głupim...

– Miałeś chyba trochę racji – rzekł spokojnie, ale coś w jego oczach się zmieniło, jakby znalazł się tam wyraz, którego nigdy wcześniej nie było. - Niedługo zostanę ojcem, nie? Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. Pościg za Voldemortem to jeden z moich priorytetów, ale... wolałbym, żeby nie groziło im niebezpieczeństwo przez to, że ja nie potrafiłem zachować się, jak należy. Powiem o tym profesorowi, jak tylko wrócę do Anglii. Tak czy inaczej będziesz się musiał przyzwyczaić do mojego braku na polu bitwy, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z lekkim rozbawieniem zmieszanym z nostalgią. Jakby nie potrafił się zdecydować, czy jest mu bardziej smutno czy radośnie.

Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, jak się do tego ustosunkować, więc jedynie kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.

– W takim razie niech ci będzie, kłamczucho – rzucił o wiele głośniej niż zazwyczaj. – Szukajmy zakończenia tej dennej opowieści!


	21. Chapter 21

**To ostatni rozdział tego FF, udało mi się w końcu wszystko poprawić.**

 **Bezpośredniej kontynuacji nie będzie, natomiast chciałabym wspomnieć, że inny fick "Dziewczyna z porcelany" w luźny sposób nawiązuje do fabuły "W poszukiwaniu zakończenia", na swój sposób nawet ją uzupełnia.**

 **Ot i tyle. Miłego czytania ; )**

* * *

 **Rozdział VII KONIEC**

Może nie powinien tego robić – podróżowanie przez różne krainy w towarzystwie osoby, która przecież kilka miesięcy wodziła go za nos, wyglądało co najmniej nierozważnie. Jednak, choćby Syriusz zaprzeczał przez kilka dni i nocy, i tak nie byłby w stanie udawać, że nie lubił towarzystwa Natalie; która swoją drogą na pewno nie miała tak na imię, ale postanowił nie rozpraszać tym swojej uwagi.

Nigdy nie sądził, że świat mógłby być tak piękny i straszny jednocześnie. Z każdej strony otaczały ich zjawiska równie fascynujące jak niebezpieczne, a Natalie ze swoją niecodzienną urodą idealnie wpasowywała się w ten obrazek. Z każdym kolejnym dniem wydawało mu się, że rozumie ją trochę bardziej, ale chwilę potem dziewczyna rozmazywała to wrażenie, robiąc coś kompletnie irracjonalnego. Dla innych pozostawała chłodna, ale jego zawsze obdarzała uśmiechem prosto z Leonoscars.

Najbardziej podobały mu się zachody słońca w górach Shira. Promienie wtedy odbijały się od tafli jezior i strumyków, tworząc na niebie grę świateł, która w połączeniu ze złotem nieba dawała niesamowity efekt. Siedział wtedy zafascynowany i zapominał o tym, że tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, w jakim kierunku Natalie go prowadzi i czy faktycznie znajdą jakąkolwiek stronę. Ona opierała głowę na jego ramieniu, czasami bawiąc się palcami jego dłoni. Pozwalał jej na to, bo w zasadzie wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Tak jak i kilka innych rzeczy, na których wspomnienie tylko się uśmiechał.

Poznał garstkę ludzi Synjys, ale ci wydawali się zupełnie inni niż blondynka, z którą spędzał tyle czasu. Wyglądali na nieufnych i lekko zirytowanych jego obecnością. Jakby odbierał im coś, co należało do nich. Tylko jeden mężczyzna wydawał się przyjaźnie nastawiony i chociaż nie chciał mu zdradzić zbyt wielu szczegółów, to właśnie dzięki niemu dowiedział się, że Natalie jest jedyną żyjącą osobą, będącą w prostej linii potomkiem Nyah oraz Cashile. Po usłyszeniu tej informacji Syriusz przestał się dziwić, że dziewczyna potrafi władać mocami na tym poziomie. Przerażała go jej obecność, ale też przyciągała jak magnes.

– Powiedziałaś, że już kiedyś się widzieliśmy – powiedział pewnego dnia, kiedy siedział niedbale rozparty na krześle w gospodzie niedaleko tybetańskiej świątyni. – Jeszcze zanim przybyłem do Leonoscars.

Spojrzała na niego z lekkim zdumieniem, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się lekko i wypiła łyk herbaty.

– To prawda.

– Dlaczego tego nie pamiętam? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

– Strasznie byś się wściekł, gdybyś się dowiedział – rzekła, naśladując swój niewinny ton, ale tym razem nieszczególnie jej to wyszło.

– Rzuciłaś na mnie zaklęcie zapomnienia?

– Nie musiałam – odparła. – To jest nasza zdolność, Syriuszu. Ta, którą ćwiczymy przez lata.

Kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówiła. Domyśliła się chyba chaosu, który miał miejsce w jego głowie, bo po chwili dodała:

– Zdolność kreowania rzeczywistości za pomocą umysłu. Możemy ją dostosowywać do własnych wymagań, planów i celów. W ten sposób udało mi się stworzyć Leonoscars: moja wyobraźnia uznała, że takie coś istnieje, więc się pojawiło. – Oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. To, o czym ona mówiła, wydało mu się nie tylko nieprawdopodobne, ale również przerażające. – Jednak im więcej finezji wymaga dana myśl, tym więcej energii nas kosztuje. Ja... chyba posiadam trochę większe zdolności niż pozostali Synjys. Dlatego mogłam wybudować całą wioskę, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń czarodziejów w Anglii. Jednak tak naprawdę wszystko można przełamać, niektóre zmiany pozostawiają również ślady, kłócą się z prawami logiki. To bardzo delikatna dziedzina.

– Czyli spotkaliśmy się, a ty uznałaś, że to nigdy nie miało miejsca i... tyle? – Chciał ukryć złość we własnym głosie, ale nie potrafił.

– Nie, zamiast tego postanowiłam, że po prostu o tym zapomnisz. Jednak twój umysł nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić, widziałam to... – Teraz na jej twarzy pojawiło się poczucie winy. Syriusz domyślał się, o czym mówiła, ale odrzucał od siebie tą niewygodną myśl. – Tamtego dnia wyruszyłam z kilkoma swoimi do was, żeby dowiedzieć się o planach tego Lorda Voldemorta. Całość zakończyła się walką, zginął twój kolega. Nie mogłam pozwolić, żebyś o nas wiedział, więc zapieczętowałam to w tobie. Jednak chyba nie dość dokładnie. Byłam chyba wykończona, ja...

– Nic już nie mów - powiedział cicho. – Po prostu nic już nie mów...

Dotknęła jego czoła i uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie, próbując udawać, że w jej oczach wcale nie błyszczały łzy. Nie powinna teraz płakać, to nie był odpowiedni moment. Chciał jej powiedzieć, żeby dała sobie z tym spokój, ale wtedy w jego głowie pojawił się obraz, który zamazał wszystko.

* * *

Biegł przez las, próbując znaleźć Caradocka. Wiedział, że ten musiał walczyć gdzieś tutaj, ale nie potrafił dokładnie wskazać miejsca. Był głupi, że nie trzymał go przy sobie. Teraz musiał zapłacić za to wysoką cenę.

Śmierciożercy rzucali morderczymi urokami w każdą stronę, pozbawiając życia drobne, leśne stworzenia. Nie trafili do tej pory w żadnego człowieka. Ich przeciwnicy jakby rozpływali się w powietrzu.  
Gdyby był tu James, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Tylko, że ta myśl nie teleportowała przyjaciela w miejsce wydarzeń, wciąż pozostawał tak samo nieobecny jak wcześniej. Syriusz musiał sobie radzić bez niego. Rzucał urokami w zwolenników Voldemorta, starając się jednocześnie utrzymywać dystans i zbliżać się do Caradocka. Tylko czy ten faktycznie tam był?

Jeden z zamaskowanych zaatakował go od tyłu i gdyby w porę nie zareagował, już padłby martwy na ziemię. Wtedy zobaczył jak zielony promień, który miał pozbawić go życia trafia w plecy Śmierciożercy. Dla niego znaczyło to tylko tyle, że walczą teraz w popłochu, bez planu, histerycznie. Taki rozwój wypadków mógł skończyć się tragicznie dla każdego z nich.

Wtedy to zobaczył. Nieruchome ciało przyjaciela leżało tuż pod drzewem, na jego twarzy nie można było dostrzec ni cienia koloru, zupełnie jakby był...

– O Boże, nie...

Pobiegł przerażony w jego kierunku. Zdrętwiały mu palce, zabrakło tlenu w płucach, oczy zaszły mgłą... ale parł przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na szalejące w powietrzu zaklęcia, które w każdej chwili mogły go zniszczyć.

Zapewne tak by się stało, bo na jego drodze stanęło kilku zamaskowanych, gotowych do ataku. Było mu wszystko jedno. Wcale nie chciał wyjść stąd żywy. Nie bez Caradocka.

Kiedy Śmierciożercy wycelowali swoje różdżki, żeby wypuścić z nich mordercze uroki, nagle krajobraz jakby się zmienił, a oni upadli na ziemię, łapiąc się za głowy.

Tuż obok niego pojawiła się nieznajoma mu dziewczyna, o jasnych włosach związanych w przedziwny warkocz. Nosiła strój, który z pewnością nie pasował do europejskich czarodziejów, ale nie miał czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać. Chciał jak najprędzej dostać się do Caradocka.

– Chodź! – Dziewczyna pociągnęła go za rękę, ale on wyrwał się z jej uścisku.

– Nie zostawię go tu! – krzyknął, nie ukrywając już rozpaczy we własnym głosie.

– Wrócisz po niego – jęknęła i chwyciła go mocno za rękaw szaty. – Teraz uciekaj ze mną.

Pobiegli wgłąb lasu, unikając morderczych zaklęć, co skutecznie ich spowalniało. Może i by im się udało wyrwać paskudnym szponom Śmierciożerców, gdyby wybrali inną drogę. Ta, którą kroczyli, zaprowadziła ich na sam kraniec klifu, skąd nie było już, dokąd się udać.

Syriusz odwrócił się i ścisnął w dłoni różdżkę, bo jeśli przyszło mu zginąć, to właśnie tak – walcząc.

Pomyślał o Jamesie, którego będzie musiał tu zostawić i zrobiło mu się sucho w gardle. Nagle przed jego oczami zajaśniał obraz tych wszystkich rzeczy, dla których warto żyć. Teraz miał umrzeć, a ta dziewczyna razem z nim. Nawet jej nie potrafił obronić.

Spojrzał na nią, ale ona klęczała na ziemi i mruczała coś do siebie. Z jej czoła spływały kropelki potu, w kącikach ust pojawiła się krew. Była wykończona.

Naprzeciw niego stanął Śmierciożerca, ale nie zaatakował, dopóki nie dołączyli do niego jego dwaj koledzy. Wtedy dopiero skierowali swoje różdżki w dziewczynę. Widać postanowili pozbyć się najpierw jej. Nie mógł im na to pozwolić. Zaatakował pierwszy.

Rzucał urokami jak wściekłe zwierzę, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy grunt pod jego nogami zaczął się walić. Dopiero kiedy uderzył plecami o twardą powierzchnię tafli wody, dotarło do niego, że już nie walczy ze Śmierciożercami, ale silnymi falami morza. Nie zdołał nawet wypłynąć na powierzchnię, kiedy zrobiło mu się słabo z powodu zimna, które zapewniła mu lodowata ciecz. Kości, mięśnie, płuca... po prostu wszystko zaczęło go boleć jak nigdy w życiu. Nie chciał umierać w tak żałosny sposób.

Udało mu się wydostać na powierzchnię, ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma z nim tajemniczej dziewczyny. Zanurkował, próbując ją znaleźć, ale w takim szaleństwie fal nie miał na to szansy. Wciąż ściskał w ręce różdżkę, więc spróbował zaklęcia przywołania i chociaż za pierwszym razem w jego ręce znalazła się zdechła ryba, zaraz potem trzymał w ramionach roztrzęsioną blondynkę.

Przetransportował ich na plażę i chyba tylko cud ich uratował przed Śmierciożercami, którzy z pewnością musieli ich szukać... bo przecież by nie odpuścili, prawda?

Wciąż szumiało mu w głowie, kiedy obserwował, jak blondynka wyciąga ze swoich długich włosów wodorosty.

– Z tej perspektywy wyglądasz nawet uroczo – powiedział bez cienia uśmiechu, a ona podskoczyła pod wpływem jego głosu. Po chwili jednak na jej policzkach pojawił się rumieniec, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Wtedy wszystko znikło.

* * *

Długo nie rozmawiali. Kilka dni zajęło mu przetrawienie tego, czego się dowiedział. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, co Natalie miała na myśli kiedy mówiła o braku, jak o ranie, której nie można wyleczyć. Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie bezsenne noce wywołane ubytkiem tej jednej cząstki jego samego. Dotarło też do niego, jak potworną zdolnością dysponowali ludzie Synjys i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie skończy się to tragicznie dla zwykłych ludzi.

– Myślisz, że Voldemort przestanie was ścigać? – zapytał w końcu, siadając obok niej na łące.

\- Jeśli straci wszelki dostęp do informacji o nas, nie będzie miał wyboru – odrzekła spokojnie. – Noran już nam nie zagraża, Tchnienie nie zapewni mu tego, czego oczekuje. Leonoscars przestało istnieć, my jesteśmy tutaj.

– A James i Lina?

\- Wymazałam to z ich pamięci. Tym razem tak, jak należy.

– Nie lepiej by było po prostu sprawić, żeby to ON o was zapomniał?

\- To nie jest takie proste. Nie każdy umysł jest dla mnie dostępny, na pewno nie z takiej odległości. – Zerwała kilka rosnących chabrów i zaczęła pleść z nich wianek. – Wiem, że nie będę mogła trzymać cię przy sobie przez wieczność, chociaż to byłoby...

– Wiem. Od samego początku gdzieś w mojej głowie siedziała myśl, że ta cala misja nie ma sensu, że i tak nie jestem w stanie jej wykonać.

– Myślę, że się spisałeś. W gruncie rzeczy wszystko też dobrze się skończyło...

– Na razie. Woja trwa. Muszę wracać do przyjaciół, do ich problemów. Nie mogę żyć w świecie marzeń.

– Jestem twoim światem marzeń? To było naprawdę...

– Denne, wiem, dziękuję – zaśmiał się i objął ją ramieniem. Wtuliła się w niego, a on przygarnął ją jeszcze bliżej, jakby bojąc się, że za chwilę zniknie i już nigdy jej nie odzyska.

– Natalie... – zaczął. – Ta ostatnia strona, ona... nie istnieje, prawda?

Przesunęła palcami wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej, a przez jego ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz.

– Krążyły legendy o istnieniu lekarstwa na zranioną duszę, ale czegoś, co dawno temu zostało poświęcone, nie da się już naprawić. Może więc Cashile tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniał, był tylko częścią snów Nyah. Tylko że wtedy ja też musiałabym pozostać złudzeniem. Myślę, że po prostu na tym świecie nie istnieje coś takiego, jak zakończenie. Każda ostatnia strona, może być równie dobrze pierwszą zupełnie innej opowieści.

– Czyli Voldemort szuka czegoś, co nigdy nie powstało. Może ta cała misja nie była wcale tak bezsensowna. W każdym razie szukanie sposoby na połączenie duszy może zająć go przez jakiś czas...

Podróżowali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, odkładając w czasie to, co było nieuniknione. Zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, kiedy mijali kolejne góry, wkraczali na szlaki, przepływali jeziora, odwiedzali osady. Jakaś część Syriusza wcale nie chciała wracać do Anglii, wolała pozostać w tym miejscu już na zawsze. Ta druga dawała mu znać, że przecież będzie miał czas się obijać... po śmierci.

– Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedziała pewnej nocy, kiedy leżeli razem, wpatrując się w ozdobione gwiazdami niebo. Wyciągnęła z torby coś przypominającego kiepsko ociosany kamień na rzemyku i wręczyła mu. – To na pamiątkę.

– Myślisz, że jej potrzebuję...? Bez tego również nie zapomnę o tym szaleństwie...

Nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego pogłaskała go po policzku z delikatnym uśmiechem.

– Myśl, co chcesz, mam to gdzieś – burknął. – Ale niech ci będzie, wezmę ten głaz, ale nawet nie licz na to, że będę go nosił. Pamiętam, co o nim mówiłaś.

Zachichotała głośno, przypominając mu te drażniące chwile, które spędzili razem w wiosce.

– Nie śmiałabym o to prosić.

Wyciągnął kamień przed siebie i przyjrzał mu się z bliska. Był nieco inny od tego, który udało mu się odebrać Gibbonowi, mniejszy, bardziej nierówny, z większą ilością przedziwnych znaków.

– Sama go zrobiłaś? – zapytał, chociaż znał odpowiedź. Natalie kiwnęła głową, uderzając podbródkiem o jego klatkę piersiową. – Ech, zdolności rzeźbiarskich to ty nie masz.

– Nie rób takiej miny – powiedziała, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Jakby było ci przykro, widzę to. To przecież nie jest tak, że już nigdy się nie zobaczymy. Ostatecznie prędzej, czy później zawsze znajdujemy osoby, na których nam zależy...

Pewnie miała rację, jak zawsze. Jednak on i tak jej nie rozumiał. Żyli w kompletnie różnych światach, które nie miały szans się połączyć, przynajmniej nie dziś. Tylko czy warto zaprzątać sobie tym głowę? W tej chwili mogli leżeć obok siebie, wpatrując się w przeróżne układy gwiazd i rozpoznając te najbardziej charakterystyczne.

Tyle musiało wystarczyć.

 **EPILOG**

Mały chłopczyk skrzywił się, wyrażając niezadowolenie z pozycji, w której aktualnie się znalazł. Syriusz starał się nie wyrażać irytacji, kiedy Lily poprawiła ułożenie jego rąk. Wiedział bowiem, że ona również dawała z siebie wszystko, żeby nie zabrać swojego synka z powrotem w jej kochające ramiona.

– Oby nie wyrósł z ciebie mami synek, Harry – powiedział. – To byłoby bardzo źle. Szkoda tylko, że jesteś taki brzydki, jak twój ojciec.

– Mów tak dalej, długo nie pożyjesz – powiedział James, uśmiechając się wesoło.

Syriusz zerknął na Lily, w której zielonych oczach tliła się żądza mordu.

Nowe życie to zawsze powód do radości, nawet jeśli było kruche. Syn jego przyjaciela był tak mały, że wydawało mu się, że zaraz się rozpadnie w jego rękach. Jakby już samo to nie przerażało go dostatecznie, nad tą małą istotką ciążyła jakaś klątwa, którą Dumbledore niejasno tłumaczył. Nie wiedzieli, o co mu chodzi, ale jego twarz nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego. Postanowili jednak nie martwić się na zapas.

Harry ziewnął potężnie i otworzył swoje malutkie oczka, żeby spojrzeć na Syriusza z wyrazem sympatii tak szczerej, że aż go zmroziło. To przecież niemożliwe, żeby taki maluch mógł wyrazić cokolwiek, na pewno nawet go nie lubił, w końcu nie był jego mamą.

– Właściwie, co to jest? – powiedział James, wskazując na krzywo ociosany kamień na szyi Syriusza.

– Pamiątka z podróży, każdy jakąś ma... – odparł zniecierpliwiony, kiedy Lily momentalnie znalazła się tuż przy nim, żeby asekurować bobasa.

Harry James Potter urodził się 31 lipca 1981 roku i tego samego dnia jego ojciec wraz ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem wypili więcej ognistej whiskey niż przez całe swoje życie. James postanowił każdemu spotkanemu człowiekowi na ulicy zakomunikować, że miał syna, a Syriusz stał zawsze kilka kroków dalej i śmiał się z tego durnia. Wszyscy musieli wiedzieć.

Musiał wiedzieć Remus, z którym od dawna się nie kontaktowali. Ich przyjaciel od wielu miesięcy przebywał z nieznanym nikomu miejscu, ale na wieść o narodzinach Harry'ego przysłał list z gratulacjami. Musiał wiedzieć Peter, który zjawił się w Dolinie Godryka już kilka dni później. Musiała wiedzieć siostra Lily i jej głupi mąż, chociaż Syriusz nie miał zielonego pojęcia, z jakiego powodu. Patrzył, jak ci mugole zatrzaskują im drzwi przed nosem i nie rozumiał, dlaczego James zaczyna się śmiać. Musiała wiedzieć Lina, którą Syriusz powiadomił osobiście. Właściwie każdy członek Zakonu Feniksa musiał wiedzieć, również Frank Longbottom, który także cieszył się własnym synkiem.

To było totalnie irracjonalne, ale James zachowywał się tak, jakby chciał, żeby cały świat się dowiedział o istnieniu jego syna. Niewiele mu brakowało do wysłania sowy do ministra magii i profesora Slughorna ("zawsze lubił Lily!"). Syriusz uważał, że w takim tempie informacja o istnieniu tego dzieciaka dotrze do całej populacji magicznej.

Być może to było nawet dobre rozwiązanie. Przyjście na świat małego Harry'ego tak znacząco się różniło od wszystkiego, co ich otaczało.  
Działania Voldemorta zyskały na sile i nic nie wskazywało na poprawę sytuacji. Mimo to przez ostatnie tygodnie Syriusz wpadł w prawdziwą obsesję spacerowania po lesie. Nie miał pojęcia, z czego to wynikało, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, jakby miało tam kryć się coś cennego. Kładł się najczęściej na znalezionej polanie i chłonął specyficzne powietrze, które wydawało się dziwnie znajome.

– Na podróże mu się wzięło – prychnął James z niezadowoleniem, wyrywając tym samym Syriusza z zamyślenia. – Mam nadzieję, że już się nigdzie nie wybierasz...

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiedział, tknięty niejasnym przeczuciem. Zacisnął dłoń na kamieniu, który z kompletnie niezrozumiałego dla niego powodu znajdował się cały czas przy nim, niczym jakiś talizman przynoszący szczęście. Nie wierzył w takie czary.

Może to i słusznie, bo przecież kamień ten nie uchroni go przed tym, co ma nastąpić już wkrótce. Nie powstrzyma przyjaciela, zdrajcy ani wroga. Nie odwróci miejsc, czasu ani porządków. Nie ześle prawdy, nie uspokoi sumienia, nie oczyści duszy.

Jednak tego Syriusz teraz nie wiedział. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że kiedy Rogers zabierze mu tę ostatnią rzecz, która należy tylko do niego, zacznie się śmiać. Nie widział przyszłości, ale to dobrze. Nikt nie powinien znać swojej ostatniej godziny, największej straty ani przyszłych nieszczęść. Te obecne były wystarczające.

– Zostanę pod jednym warunkiem – powiedział w końcu, odsuwając od siebie Lily i uśmiechając się do chłopca, który już zdążył zasnąć w jego ramionach. Spojrzał na Jamesa z pewną dozą niepewności, ale prychnął, bo przecież i tak znał jego odpowiedź. – Chcę być ojcem chrzestnym.

 **KONIEC**


End file.
